Ten no Hikari
by DarkFear
Summary: Una historia Sting x Lucy que comienza luego de la batalla de Tártaros y la disolución de Fairy Tail
1. Prefacio

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes lejanos exclusivamente a Hiro Mashima. Solo la historia es completamente mía.**

 **LA HISTORIA HA SIDO MOVIDA A WATTPAD, AQUÍ NO SUBIRÉ MÁS CAPÍTULOS PORQUE PARA MÍ ES UN ROLLAZO ESTAR SIEMPRE EDITANDO O CREANDO DOCUMENTOS CUANDO PUEDO HACERLO ALLÍ DIRECTAMENTE. EN WATTPAD APARECEN ESCENAS Y DIALOGOS DIFERENTES A LOS QUE HAY AQUÍ PUBLICADOS ADEMAS DE ESTAR MEJOR ESCRITO POR LO QUE TE RECOMIENDO QUE TE VAYAS SIRECTAMENTE A LA WEB NOMBRADA. LA HISTORIA SE LLAMA IGUAL PERO MI USUARIO ES THELASTDARKFEAR. NOS LEEMOS!**

Silencio, era lo único que había en el gremio (o más bien en lo poco que quedaba) en este momento. El maestro nos acaba de dar la noticia de que Fairy Tail se disolvía. Así, sin más, sin razón aparente.

Yo esperaba que sea en cualquier momento en que empecé a decir que era una broma, que no lo decía en serio. Pero no había tenido una sonrisa en su rostro, más bien la seriedad que mostraba era preocupante.

Pronto comenzaron los murmullos, las preguntas, los gritos alterados ...

-! ¿Pero qué dice Maestro? ¡.

\- Menuda broma de mal gusto ...

\- Esto es imposible.

\- ¿Por qué razón iba a hacer eso ?.

El volumen de las voces se alzó demasiado, mezclando las palabras de unos y otros. El rostro de Makarov comenzó a presentar arrugas, producto de una furia inminente.

\- ¡Silencio mocosos impertinentes! -. Y tal y como pidió, todos callaron. Suspiró con pesar, sus ojos mostraban un cansancio poco común en él.- Sé que no importa que la razón les dé, no lo comprenderán. Solo pido, que lo dejen estar, no hacer esta acción si no fuera realmente necesario. Os he visto crecer, llorar, reir, sufrir, madurar ... por eso es momento de dejar marchar, de que aprendió a volar por mi propio pastel. Yo ya no puedo enseñar nada más, ahora vosotros seréis vuestros propios maestros. Lloraréis con vuestros errores y cenaéis los resultados, fruto de tu esfuerzo y constancia. Puede que alguien hoy integre un artículo parecido al mío, en otro sitio, con otras personas ... Empezar a escuchar sollozos y gritos ahogados en la sala, personas que se agarran a otras en un intento de no desmoronarse y caer al suelo

'Qué extraño, me pican los ojos', pensé con inocencia. Mi cerebro aún no se había hecho a la idea.

El anciano estuvo en silencio varios segundos, estudiando nuestros rostros.

\- No se reveléis secretos del gremio. No uséis los contactos adquiridos en beneficio propio. No importa cuán lejos estéis o cuán separados se hallen nuestros caminos ... ¡Fairy Tail siempre estará listo!

Los sollozos fueron cada vez más audibles.

\- Id pues hijos míos. ¡Haced que me sientas orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes! -. Su voz se alió con la emoción entre los llantos, una emoción que fue respondida con la misma intensidad cuando todos elevamos la mano formando nuestro maravilloso símbolo.

Mis mejillas ardían, mis ojos picaban, tenían la vista borrosa y el pulso descontrolado.

Primero Natsu y ahora esto. ¿Quédaba otra mala noticia por dar ?.

La gente comenzó a marcharse entre murmullos y lágrimas. Veía miedo y confusión en sus miradas, no sabían que iba a ser de ellos ahora.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, una pregunta ocupaba todo la atención de mi mente.

'¿Y ahora qué?

Iba con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo. Si los pescadores volvieron a hacer su advertencia habitual, ni me enteré.

En cuánto llegar a casa, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Pronto me hallé tirada boca abajo en la cama llorando como si no hubiera mañana. Ese fue el plan de la tarde.

Creí que no me podría poner peor, me equivocaba. Cogimos las manos entre los brazos y las piernas de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, todos todos juntos, felices y sonrientes, con Natsu llevando la copa entre sus brazos.

Dolía, el pecho realmente me dolía. Daba igual cuantas veces me tocó la zona, la punzada no sé iba.

Un golpe en la puerta me alejó de mis pensamientos. Con lentitud a ella. Al abrirme encontré una cara con una buena parte del gremio.

\- Lucy ...-. Erza dio un paso adelante, su voz era temblorosa y mostraba que, probablemente, estaba llorando antes de venir a mi casa.

'Como todos' me dijo una voz interior. Los demás no presentaban mejor aspecto que ella eso quedaba claro.

\- Venimos un despedirnos-. Terminó Gray por ella. ¿Irse ?, ¿un lugar?

'No, no, no por favor'. Las lágrimas se escurrieron de mis ojos si no podía hacer nada.

Sentí un arrepentido apretón alrededor de mi espalda, bajé un poco la mirada encontrándome con el rostro de Levy sobre mi pecho. Respondí su abrazo con fuerza, no quería soltarla, no quería que se fuera.

Cuando mi amiga me soltó los demás se acercaron a su gesto, los escucharon diciendo que nos mantendríamos en contacto, que me gustaría que mucha suerte.

Observé de reojo como Lisanna intentaba hacer que Mirajane se mantuviera en pie, la buena era un punto de darle una crisis nerviosa. Apenas nos habíamos abierto segundos, parecíamos contagiábamos la angustia.

\- Ten cuidado con los hombres, si alguno te molesta demasiado, no dudes en llamarme que iré rápidamente a congelarle sus partes-. Me susurró Gray mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos. Le responde con una carcajada sin ánimo, agradeciendo su gesto.

\- ¡Molestar a las niñas no es de hombres !.

Juvia se acercó a mí. Sus manos alejaron las lágrimas que descendían por mis mejillas. Sus labios me dieron un cálido beso en la cabeza.

\- Juvia te va a echar de menos rival en el amor-. Hipidos.- ¡Juvia te quiere mucho Lucy! -. Me gritó mientras me abrazaba casi dejándome sin aire.

Cuando se alejó de mí sentí un apretón en el hombro. Me volví a encontrarme con la mirada sombría de Gajeel.

\- Yo...-. Intentaba decir algo. Levanté una mano y sonreí, indicando que no ha faltan palabras. Me abrazó repentinamente sorprendiéndome a mí y más de uno en la habitación.

Wendy se acercó a mí, hipando y con rostro rojo.

\- No lo entiendo Lucy, ¿por qué ?, ¿por qué ...? -. La abracé escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

\- Vas a ser una chica buena, y vas a sonreír por mí de acuerdo ?. No quiero tener un recuerdo tuyo llorando-. Ella asintió y se alejó intentando calmarse.

Los dos excede a saltaron a mis brazos. Lily intentaba hacerse el fuerte pero sabía que en cualquier momento rompía a llorar. Charle ... bueno, estaba igual que su Dragon Slayer.

Todos fueron a menos una persona, Erza.

No me dio tiempo a abrir la boca cuando la virar hacia mí para envolverme entre sus brazos. Para mí, ver a una persona que normalmente me mira un rostro serio envuelto en lágrimas es duro, muy duro.

\- Que nada apague tu luz, Lucy. Ha sido una gran compañera, una gran amiga. Te aprecio como una hermana Lucy, realmente lo hago.

\- Lo mismo digo para ti Erza. Siempre serás mi nakama, no importa cuán lejos te vayas-. Le susurré mientras la estrechaba.

Varios minutos después, Erza finalmente se fue. No durmiendo en la noche, ni las otras posteriores, tampoco comía mucho, cada vez que lo intentaba acababa vomitando. Mi plan diario era estar tirada en la cama llorando, consumida por la melancolía y los recuerdos.

Total, no hay nada mejor que hacer. Fue uno de esos días en el que mi estómago se recuperó al mínimo de la comida que hice el esfuerzo de levantarme de la cama. Me acerqué al espejo, llevaba varios días sin mirar mi reflejo, una parte dentro de mí tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrarse.

Y con razón.

La imagen que se reflejaba era una película de terror.

Las unas grandes y oscuras ojeras, sus labios estaban abiertos y sus ojos rojos e hinchados. El pelo ... era una auténtica mata rubia enredada y sucia. La ropa que llevaba era la misma que hacía el estado atrás, empezaba a ser raro y la estaba vacía.

'Al menos Feliz ya no puedes decir que estoy gorda', pensó mientras sus huesos se marcaban por la bajada de peso. Recordar en el pequeño exceda azul le llenó la mente de pensamientos negativos.

No puedo seguir así, tuve que hacer algo.

Que avanzar

Caminó hasta la cocina donde desayunar un cuenco de cereales con fresas y algo de leche, algo simple, atiborrarme ahora de comida después de tantos días sin comerme conmigo muy mal.

Tras lavar el plato me dirigí al baño. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve, el suficiente para quitarme toda la suciedad y el uso de todas las lociones posibles.

Me senté en la cama, pensando. En unos días vencería el alquiler y si que paga el del mes siguiente.

'No. Debo irme. Debo irme lejos de Magnolia '. En esta ciudad había demasiados recuerdos, no iba a poder seguir adelante si alguna vez que cruzara una esquina iba a ver los rostros de mis amigos.

Observé la aún existente marca del gremio en mi mano, algo extraño, aunque no iba a comerme la cabeza por ello. Para el que tenía que buscar el trabajo y ella tenía la experiencia de que los contratistas lo pensaban dos veces antes de dejar las solicitudes en el gremio, generalmente perdía más dinero reconstruyendo que el que ganaban cuando les quitaban el problema de encima. Rebusqué entre los cajones algo que me ayudó a ocultar el dibujo rosa.

\- ¡Bingo! -. Exclama mientras sacaba un guante de cuero negro sin dedos y me lo colocaba.

Hice las maletas, limpié un poco la casa y conté el dinero ahorrado.

\- 160,000 jewells-. Murmuré viendo el sobre con el dinero dentro. Me daría por un mes de alquiler y algo de comida por varios días.

Tras ello, me dirigí a un mapa de todo Fiore. Había oído hablar de una ciudad que cada vez era más popular. Se situaba en la costa Sur-Oeste, por debajo de las montañas. Comenzó siendo una pequeña población de pescadores, pero el tiempo fue bueno, sus blancas playas, y las montañas cercanas lo convirtieron en una ciudad turística.

Lo que más estaba más era su sistema de trabajo mágico, solo había habido gremios, y si los teníamos de pocos miembros. En la ciudad se había alzado una organización que permitía a los magos independientes buscar trabajo. Ibas a cualquiera de sus tres edificios, te acercabas al tablón y escogías un trabajo que se mostraba en recepción. Una vez completado, el contratista recibió una llamada que debías enseñar para que así retiraran el empleo. Si no lo hiciste se dio por sentado que sigue en el curso. El trabajo permanece en todo el momento en el que hasta que se finaliza, por lo que otros lo magos, por qué el mago que completa la oferta es el dinero que recibe. La organización no se hace cargo de tus destrozos,

Era una forma de trabajar diferente. Recuerdo que vi en los periódicos que el Consejo Mágico no estaba de acuerdo en que parecían complicados, pero viendo lo bien que marchaban decidieron tragar sus palabras. Estaban alerta, en cuanto se podía el menor problema obligarían a quitar el sistema.

'Decidido'. Pensé mirando el mapa. Una puerta se abría ante mí, no podía desaprovecharla.

\- ¡Rumbo a Daishnar! -. Dije emocionado recogiendo las cosas cosas que quedaban. Hablé con la casera informándole de mi ida y la devolví la llave. Se despidió de mí y me deseó buena suerte mientras yo me dirigía a la estación tirando de un carro lleno de maletas (una situación que me recordaba una cierta pelirroja).

En la estación compré el billete que me costó más de 100.000 jewels (mi cartera lloró internamente) debido a que el lugar estaba a casi dos días y requería mucho combustible. Comprime además un folleto turístico de la ciudad a la que me dirigía.

Tuve tiempo suficiente para aprenderme todo lo que venía el papel ya que el tiempo del tren tardó cerca de una hora en llegar. Con ayuda de unos guardias que patrullaban la zona pude meter todo el equipaje dentro.

Ya sentada en uno de los vagones, contemplé como la ciudad era iluminada por la luz de las farolas en la noche. Percibí mis ojos llorosos.

'¿Otra vez?' pensé hastiada mientras con pañuelo me limpiaba las lágrimas. Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro repentinamente por lo que volteé asustada.

\- Perdona si te asusté, Lucy-. Me dijo Loke sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- No pasa nada ... Lo sabes, ¿no ?, lo del gremio ...

\- Sí. Tiempo atrás también fui miembro, ¿recuerdas? Lo escuché inspirar profundamente.- No te preguntaré como estás porque te duele, es normal Lucy. No te dirás que el dolor se irá porque nunca lo harás, aprenderás un convivir con eso de manera que tu cerebro pensará que se acabó el sufrimiento, pero no es así. Me acariciaba la cabeza en un gesto fraternal y me decía esas palabras.- Pase lo que pase, nosotros estaremos siempre contigo.

\- Gracias Leo-. Le dediqué un mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

\- Mientras no pierdas nuestras llaves como te pasa algunas veces, todo esté bien. Inflé mis mejillas y le dí un puñetazo suave en el pecho.- Descansa Lucy, te hace falta-. Me terminó de decir mientras desaparecía.

Sonó la sirena, indicando que nos íbamos. Miré como la ciudad poco a poco iba haciéndose más y más pequeña, fundiéndose en la oscuridad. Allí quedaban mis más preciados recuerdos. Aquél sitio era testigo de grandes momentos que ha pasado en mi vida, tristes y felices.

Pero era hora de volar.

'Hasta siempre, Magnolia'. Sonreí cuando se sentía como los párpados se cerraba y yo me sumía en un profundo, pero necesario sueño. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo durante mucho, mucho, tiempo.

\- En otro lugar -

\- ¡¿Cómo que Fairy Tail se ha disuelto?! -. Preguntaba alterado un muchacho rubio de ojos azules. Todos en la sala callaron al ver su líder trastornado por la noticia que acaba de dar una de las integrantes.

\- Lo que Oyes, Sting-. Le respondió una joven de pelo largo moreno.

\- ¿No sabes la razón? -. Cuestionó un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos carmesí.

\- No. Fue repentino. Makarov simplemente hizo y dijo que se disolvía el gremio.

\- ¿Y Lucy? -. Le pregunto en voz baja una mujer de blancos. ¿Qué ha pasado con ella, Minerva?

La compañía solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé, Yukino. Ya no queda ningún miembro de Fairy Tail en Magnolia, se han ido todos.

\- ¿Incluso Natsu? -. Sting tenía el asombro plasmado en el rostro.

\- Parece que se había marchado varios días antes del anuncio, quizás ya lo sabía ..

Yukino rompió a llorar en un llanto amargo. No se podía ni imaginar que estaba pasando por su amiga rubia. Ella amaba ese gremio, era su familia. Un pequeño gato envuelto en un traje de rana se acercó a consolarla.

\- Yukino-. Le dijo el joven de los cabellos oscuros posando una mano en su hombro.- Cálmate, vas a hacer llorar a Frosch-. Le susurró señalando a la criatura que estaba entre sus brazos.

\- Un Frosch no le gusta verte llorar, Yukino-. Le dijo que el pequeño excede con los ojos húmedos.

La joven inspiró profundamente y ahogó sus sollozos, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

El joven maestro del gremio estuvo en silencio varios minutos. Entonces, habló.

\- Estaremos pendientes. Si alguien tiene un miembro decide que las puertas de Sabertooth son abiertas para ellos. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

El gremio asintió en silencio aunque a los pocos segundos de continuación con lo que estaba haciendo mientras murmuraban sobre la noticia.

La joven de raza blanca dejó de tocar el suelo y salió corriendo a su cuarto, donde podría llorar hasta desahogarse.

Minerva la marcha marcharse con la pena levemente marcada en su rostro. Ese gremio había hecho mucho por ella, y ahora ya no existía. No lo sabía, ni siquiera se creyó aún.

La situación no variaba entre los gemelos Dragon Slayers. Este acontecimiento nunca se pasó por la cabeza, lo creían inimaginable.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Hiro Mashima. Solo la historia es completamente mía.**

Tras un día y medio de viaje (tuvimos que retrasarnos por problemas en las vías) llegué Daishnar. Me despertó el retrovisor meneando mi hombro suavemente.

\- Señorita por favor, despierte. Ya hemos llegado a la ciudad.

Gruñiendo me levanté de mala gana y me dispuse a recoger todas mis maletas.

En cuanto salí me encontré con una joven de unos quince años que estaba repartiendo folletos.

\- Hola señorita. ¿Ya tiene sitio para quedarse?.

\- La verdad es que no, pensaba en ir a buscar ahora un sitio-. Le murmuré un poco avergonzada.

\- Nosotros ofrecemos alojamiento en nuestro hotel de cuatro estrellas.

\- No creo que pueda costearlo-. Seguro rondaría mínimo los 20.000 jewels por semana.

\- Nuestros precios son bastante baratos.

\- El problema es que me quedaré durante un tiempo indefinido…

\- ¿Maga independiente?-. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

\- Nuestra ciudad es conocida por nuestro sistema de trabajo mágico-. Me respondió con una risita nerviosa. La vergüenza me golpeó completamente. Ella continuó hablando.- Tenemos alquileres hechos específicamente para ustedes. Pueden elegir entre el albergue del bosque o el de la ciudad. En la ciudad el alquiler te sale 50.000 jewels al mes, en el bosque está a 45.000 jewels.

\- ¿Por qué la diferencia de precio entre uno y otro?-. Pregunté viendo el folleto que me había entregado.

\- Tanto la ciudad como el bosque tienen la mismas comodidades es solo que en la ciudad tienes las tiendas a tu alcance, en el bosque solo hay un pequeño puesto con alimentos y objetos de primera necesidad. Por otra parte, lo malo de la ciudad es el bullicio de la gente, cosa que en el albergue del bosque no ocurre, allí van magos que buscan tranquilidad.

Lo pensé durante varios minutos. Es cierto que en la ciudad podía ir a las tiendas diempre que quisiera y tendría más cerca el centro de trabajo. Pero por otro lado ahora mismo solo quería relajarme y en la ciudad eso era imposible.

\- ¿Qué pasa si me canso de vivir en el albergue forestal? ¿puedo irme a la ciudad?.

\- Si queda sitio libre, si.

\- De acuerdo. ¿A dónde voy para realizar la inscripción?-. Los ojos de la chiquilla se iluminaron al ver que había conseguido una venta.

\- ¡Sígame, por favor!-. Me indicó mientras caminaba a paso ligero por las calles.

La ciudad era realmente una preciosidad. Estaba situada en la costa pero tenía formaciones rocosas en el lado izquierdo y un enorme bosque por el lado derecho (si se miraba tomando como referenci la estación de tren) por lo que te daba la posibilidad de hacer todo tipo de actividades. Las casas estaban pintadas en su mayoria de blanco puro, había algunas que eran colores alegres como el cián, verde lima o un naranja suave, lo que hacía que la ciudad se viera vistosa. Me sorprendió ver que apenas había transportes, la gente se movía montados sobre caballos u otros animales parecidos.

Y por fin, llegamos a la oficina responsable de los albergues y hoteles de la ciudad. Era un edificio enorme con forma circular y puertas de cristal. En cuanto entramos pudimos escuchar el ajetreo y las voces hablando por megáfonos y teléfonos.

\- En el hotel del norte la reserva de pescado es casi mínima, hace falta reponer.

\- Hace falta un fontanero en una habitación del albergue sur, se ha roto una cañería.

\- Por favor recuerden comprobar que no dejan objetos importantes en su mesa de trabajo cuando terminen su turno.

\- En unos meses es el festival de danza, tenemos que hacer cálculos de disponibilidad de habitación y previsiones.

\- Josh necesito el análisis de inscripción del mes pasado.

Veía personas correr de un lado a otro, carpetas moviéndose entre manos, carros llenos de folios deslizándose entre el mogollón de personas. Era un caos organizado.

Me acerqué con la niña a recepción donde me recibieron mujeres atendiendo teléfonos y apuntando datos a una velocidad inhumana. Finalmente, una joven terminó de atender por teléfono a un cliente.

\- Buenos días. ¿Qué desea?-. Me dedicó una suave sonrisa. Se la veía agotada y no eran ni las doce del mediodía.

\- Vengo a realizar una inscripción en el albergue del bosque.

\- ¡Oh, perfecto!. ¿Habitacion grupal o individual?.

\- Individual, por favor.

\- ¿Prefiere una casa individual o apartamento?

\- Individual también.

\- De acuerdo, serán 45.000 jewels-. Me dijo mientras me entragaba una llavr y yo le pagaba.- Si tiene algún problema no dude en llamar por teléfono o acudir a este centro e informar.

Tras pagarle y despedirme de la pequeña niña, me dirigí hacia el bosque. Tras casi una hora andando me interné en bosque, no tuve que caminar mucho más cuando atravesé un enorme arco de piedra que daba al albergue. Se organizaba de forma circular, en su mayoria eran casas excepto un edificio que sería el bloque de apartamentos. Estaban hechos de una madera oscura en la que habían pintados detalles tribales en dorado.

Accedí a mi nueva casa. Era realmente bonita, sus paredes por dentro era de un color marrón claro que contrastaba con el de afuera, el baño estaba pintado de blanco y mi cuarto era de lila.

Estaba perfectamente amueblado, poseía una pequeña pero acogedora cocina que estaba en la misma habitacion que el salón el cual tenía un sofá que invitaba a tumbarse con solo verlo. Mi cuarto era espacioso con varios armarios, un tocador y una cama que aunque era individual era bastante grande. Pero el baño, el baño fue lo que me había enamorado de aquel sitio. Con bastantes estantes para poner todas las lociones y demás utensilios de higiene. Y la bañera.. menuda delicia, era de forma rodedonda y espaciosa.

Joder prácticamente era un jacuzzi, tenía incluso pequeños emisores a los lados para que echara chorros y diera masaje.

\- Esto es el paraíso-. Me dije a mi misma maravillada. Puede que la casa de Magnolia fuera más grande pero esta tenía muchas más comodidas y me había salido más barata.

\- Bueno, manos a la obra-. Mascullé mirando todo el equipaje que tenía en la puerta. Por suerte cuando llegué me había encontrado la casa limpia así que tenía más tiempo para arreglar la ropa.

Me pasé varias horas organizando todo, para cuando terminé ya era la hora de comer. En la nevera encontré algunos alimentos que me darían de comer para varios días. Estaba muy bien el servicio, realmente pensaban en los magos que puede que vinieran con lo justo para varios días antes de quedarse sin nada.

Tomé unos filetes con patatas de almuerzo mientras veía la televisión. Estaba pasando canales buscando algo interesante cuando algo me llamó la atención.

\- Yo digo que para que el gremio se haya disuelto es porque debe de haber una razón de peso. Es un gremio antiguo y no van a disolverlo por tonterías-. Decía una mujer de buen cuerpo sentada en una butaca.

\- Han pasado momentos difíciles por lo de Tártaros, quizás solo sea un descanso para reponerse..-. Le respondió otro joven de pelo moreno.

\- Pero se habrían tomado vacaciones o habrían dicho que estarían inactivos durante un tiempo, no sería necesario disolverlo-. Puntualizó otro invitado.

\- Ningún ex-miembro quiere prestar declaración así que solo estais dando conjeturas.

\- Entiende que es extraño. Estaban volviendo a la cima de la fama tras los sucesos de la isla Tenrou, casi todos los gremios han visto o vivido guerras y no han hecho esta acción tan .. Inexplicable.

\- Sea cuáles sean las razones, debemos respetar su desición. Desee el plató mandamos nuestros respetos y les deseamos buena suerte a los antiguos miembros…-. No lo dejé terminar. Estaba furiosa y eso se notaba por como apretaba el mando, haciendo que tuviera los nudillos blancos.

\- Lo único que les interesa es el morbo, panda de hipócritas.

Aún no eran ni las cinco de la tarda tomar una siesta se hacia apetecible pero no era recomendable. Después en la noche me pasaría horas y horas dando vueltas en la cama.

'Iré al centro de trabajo'. Me venía bien ir familiarizándome con el sitio, quizás ya podría incluso coger un trabajo.

Tras una buena caminata llegue a uno de los centros de trabajo (había tres repartidos por toda la ciudad). En cuanto entré me encontré con gran cantidad de personas, bien sentadas en mesas bebiendo o en le tablón eligiendo su próximo empleo.

'¿Debería de ir a recepción primero o ir directamente a por el trabajo?'.

\- ¡Hola!-. Me saltó una voz por detrás haciendo que gritara, la gente se me quedó mirando por unos segundos para después seguir con sus cosas. Me volví con las mejillas rojas.

\- Eres nueva ¿no?. No te había visto nunca por aquí-. Ante mí estaba una mujer de cabello castaño claro rizado en tirabuzones con mechas de color rubio miel. Sus ojos eran de color verde oliva que mostraban una alegría digna de un niño pequeño. Era voluptuosa, algo más alta que yo y de caderas anchas. Venía vestida con un mono blanco con un escote de V que se ceñía a su cuerpo menos en las mangas y en los tobillos que se abría en forma de campana. Aparte, llevaba unos tacones de tira a juego con el color del mono.

\- Sí, soy nueva-. Le respondí con timidez.

\- Bienvenida pues, soy Amaia-. Me dijo tendiéndome la mano para estrecharla.- Soy la recepcionista. ¿Quieres que te explique un poco como va esto?.

Le asentí en respuesta.

\- Como puedes ver, en ese tablón están los trabajos disponibles. En los tres centros se encuentran los mismos empleos, no pienses que por irte a otro encontrarás algo diferente-. Señaló un número de color azul claro que había encima de una de las ofertas.- Este número indica cuantas personas están realizando el trabajo. Generalmente cuando un trabajo ya está cogido no suele unirse nadie más a no ser que se necesite ayuda. Cuando esto pase, aparecerá un símbolo de alerta solicitando ayuda -. A continuación señaló otro papel, este tenía una cruz roja encima.- Este símbolo significa que o bien el trabajo no se ha terminado o se ha abandonado.

Observé los trabajos disponibles. Se organizaban según peligrosidad, a la izquierda los que eran más peligrosos, y a la derecha, los "inofensivos". Las pagas eran de un mínimo de 20.000 jewells y algunos empleos no duraban más de un día. Con coger dos o tres podría pagar la renta del siguiente mes sin complicaciones.

\- ¿Alguno que te guste?.

\- Mmmm..este tiene buena pinta-. Le respondí sosteniendo una oferta con una recompensa de 60.000 jewells. Se trataba de ayudar a la guardia a detener a unos ladrones que estaban arrasando con las tiendas de la zona norte. Ya habían robado más de 500.000 jewells en ropa, joyería y demás.

\- Aún no lo ha empezado nadie, serás la primera-. Amaia se acercó a recepción para apuntar los datos del trabajo y del que lo va a realizar.- ¿Cómo te llamas?.

\- Lucy Heartfilia.

\- ¿Heartfilia?-. Asombro en sus ojos.- Los heartfilia fueron nuestros primeros inversores cuando empezamos a crecer y ganar popularidad. Me alegro de ver a un miembro, ¿ya tienes dónde quedarte?.

\- Estoy en el albergue del bosque.

\- Ahh, un sitio muy tranquilo. Yo tengo mi casa cerca de uno de los albergues de la ciudad, ¡y no veas que barullo hay siempre!-. La joven se acercó a la ventana.- Creo que deberías empezar el trabajo mañana e irte ya a casa, se acercan unas nubes realmente feas. Este sitio suele tener un clima increíble pero cuando llueve, lo hace con fuerza.

\- Tienes razón-. Dije mirando el cielo cada vez más oscuro.

\- Cuando termines el trabajo y te den el recibo ven a verme.

Asentí y me despedí de ella. Al salir los truenos empezaron a sonar indicando la proximidad de la tormenta. Salí corriendo directa a mi casa con las pequeñas gotas cayendo sobre mi rostro. Llegué exhausta, empapada y muerta de frío.

'Voy a tener que ponerme a hacer ejercicio'. Si esto me pasa en alguna misión iba a tener un grave problema.

Estrené la increíble bañera dándome un relajante baño con los chorros y lociones aromáticas, sentía como los músculos se destensaban. Al salir preparé un delicioso pollo a la plancha y dejé preparada la comida del día siguiente.

Cuando terminé me senté en el sofá al calor del fuego de la chimenea que había descubierto al llegar a casa. Leí una de mis tantas novelas favoritas mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer.

Al cabo de un rato empecé sentir los párpados pesados por lo que apagué el fuego y me dirigí a mi cama. Era suave y calentita. La colcha era blanca con el dibujo de unos hermosos pétalos de cerezo de colores.

'Como los de Magnolia' pensé viéndola. No tardé mucho en dormirme. Más que un sueño eran recuerdos, recuerdos alegres que me llenaban de melancolía y que me despertaron más de una vez en la noche con la almohada mojada.

Me desperté temprano al día siguiente. Me hallaba frente al armario decidiendo cual sería mi nuevo atuendo diario. Estaba comenzando el Otoño y eso se notaba en la cada vez más rápida caída de la noche y las suaves temperaturas.

Me decidí por una camiseta de manga larga de cuello medio color arena, unas mallas elásticas negras y unas sandalias de trabajo (como las que solía llevar Natsu). Me admiré en el espejo, me veía realmente bien. La ropa se me ajustaba como una segunda piel marcando mis curvas. Era presumida, lo admitía, pero ¿qué tenía de malo?. Me gustaba mi cuerpo (aunque Happy siempre se dedicara a decir que estaba gorda) y mi rostro, ¿por qué no sacarle el máximo partido?.

\- Princesa-. Llamó Virgo detrás de mí repentinamente. Me di la vuelta en silencio una mano en el pecho, del susto se me habían cortado las palabras.- Lo siento, ¿es la hora del castigo?.

\- Virgo deja de decir esas cosas…-. Le murmuré incómoda.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda?. Lleva bastante tiempo si llamarme.

\- Emm ….tengo que ayudar a la guardia a capturar a unos ladrones así que sí, me vendría bien tu ayuda-. La espíritu celeste simplemente hizo una reverencia.

\- Vamos-. Le dije mientras salía de casa con ella a mis espaldas.

Caminamos en silencio por los senderos en dirección a la ciudad. De vez en cuando nos encontrábamos con personas que se nos quedaban mirando (concretamente a Virgo).

\- Virgo…¿podrías cambiar tu vestuario?. Estamos llamando demasiado la atención-. Le dije mientras sorteaba unas ramas caídas.

\- Claro, hime-. Una nube blanca envolvió su cuerpo varios segundos. Cuando desapareció, el vestuario de Virgo consistía en un pantalón corto negro, una camiseta azul con unos pocos de volantes al final de las largas mangas, por encima del dobladillo se hallaba un dibujo de tres pequeñas estrellas blancas. Para terminar llevaba unas sandalias de color azul muy oscuro.

Pasamos por el centro de trabajo para conseguir más información, parece que nadie más se había unido desde ayer lo cual era mejor para nosotras. Amaia nos dijo que debíamos ir a la guardia del norte y conseguir pistas sobre el paradero de los ladrones.

Hicimos lo que dijo y conseguimos muy poco para empezar. Se sabía que era un grupo de seis hombres, que se movían de noche y que usaban magia de elemento tierra. Recorrimos las calles y hablamos con las víctimas de sus asaltos, tampoco aportaron nada nuevo aparte de que los malhechores iban encapuchados y con ropas oscuras. Yo iba haciendo planes de ataque con Virgo e intercambiábamos ideas para posibles trampas, pero la mejor estrategia parecía que era atacarlos por sorpresa y no dejarlos defenderse.

Por la tarde se nos unió Loke para darnos apoyo. Matamos el tiempo dando paseos y haciendo guardias, había que esperar al anochecer y que apenas hubiera gente para empezar de verdad la misión.

Horas más tarde, llegó la noche. Caminaba junto a los espíritus celestiales por las calles cada vez menos concurridas. Íbamos pendientes de cualquier sonido, pero solo había silencio.

El repentino estallido de una ventana nos puso alerta. Unas calles más adelante un grupo de encapuchados estaban infiltrándose en una tienda de bisutería. Algunos se quedaron afuera vigilando.

\- Vamos-. Les susurré a mis acompañantes mientras nos escondíamos en una esquina.

\- Sorpresa, sorpresa-. Murmuró Loke.

Ni siquiera los avisamos. Virgo rápidamente hizo agujeros bajo dos sujetos que fueron tragados por la tierra varios metros en profundidad. Loke usó su regulus impacto contra otros dos y yo con mi Fleuve d'étoiles ataqué a uno que intentaba huir, dejándolo KO en el suelo.

Esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

Malo.

Una de las cosas que aprendes cuando vas con un grupo fuerte es que las apariencias engañan. Cuanto más fácil, más problemas hay después.

\- ¡Chikyū no hōyō!-. Gritó alguien desde el interior de la tienda. Unas enormes dianas hechas de roca y arena salieron desde la oscuridad intentando agarrarme. Las esquivé por los pelos, recibiendo un corte en el muslo.

\- ¡Lucy!-. Gritó Loke corriendo hacia a mí.

\- ¡Unari chikyū!-. Dijo otra voz enemiga. El suelo bajo los pies de Loke empezó a agrietarse obligándolo a echarse hacia atrás.

\- Que niños más molestos onii-san-. Había burla en las palabras del desconocido.

\- Tsk, acabemos esto pronto.

De la tienda surgieron dos hombres. Eran casi de la misma altura, morenos con ojos de un color marrón claro, un tanto feos. Uno parecía ser más mayor que el otro aunque no por muchos años. Suponía que eran hermanos y que eran los cabecillas del grupo.

Azoté el látigo en el aire. No iba a preguntarles porque hacían esto ni menos aún soltaría una frase ingeniosa.

No perdamos el tiempo.

Me moví con agilidad atacando a los contrincantes, la gran mayoría de mis ataques fueron eludidos aunque había conseguido hacerles heridas en sus rostros. La pareja lanzaron sus hechizos, conseguí evitar que la tierra me tragara pero las dianas atraparon mis brazos y me alzaron en el aire. Grité asustada mientras sentía como se tensaban mis ataduras.

\- ¡Princesa!-. Llamaron los espíritus estelares aterrados. Salieron a la carrera a ayudarme pero Virgo se paró repentinamente.

\- ¡No!-. No pudo decir nada más. Su tiempo se había acabado lo que la hizo desaparecer en un _puf._

Loke por suerte estaba acostumbrado a permanecer largos períodos de tiempo en el mundo humano así que no se iría tan fácilmente. Usando distintas modalidades del regulus consiguió vencer a los hermanos sin recibir apenas daño, lo alabé por ello recibiendo un flirteo en respuesta. En cuanto los ladrones cayeron las dianas desaparecieron haciendo que me estrellara contra el suelo.

\- ¡Lucy!. ¿Estás bien?-. El pelinaranja ayudó a la maga a levantarse. Debido a las heridas producidas por la caída y el corte en el muslo era incapaz de mantenerse en pie por si sola.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-. Nos giramos encontrándonos con un grupo grande de guardias y a los vecinos mirando curiosos desde las ventanas.

\- Ahí tienen a sus ladrones-. Les dijo el espíritu celeste señalando a los sujetos vencidos.

\- Buen trabajo-. Dijo el comandante que conocimos al principio de la misión.

Dio a sus hombres la orden de llevarse a los delincuentes a los calabozos. Nosotros fuimos llevados a un cuartel donde atendieron nuestras heridas y recibimos nuestra recompensa, como los destrozos habían sido causados por los forajidos nosotros no teníamos que pagar nada.

Yo aún seguía cojeando por lo que Loke ofreció su espalda para cargarme, para aligerar el paso. Normalmente lo rechazaría pero me había doblado un poco el tobillo al caer al suelo, mañana estaría bien pero ahora mismo estaba pasando un dolor inmenso con cada paso que daba.

\- Lucy... ¿cuándo es el próximo trabajo?.-. Me sorprendió su pregunta, ¿no acababa de terminar uno y ya quería hacer otro?.

\- Mmmm, pues no lo sé. Escogí el trabajo porque no quedaban muchos ahorros y necesitaba comprar comida para las siguientes semanas y tener pagado el alquiler. ¿Por qué?.

\- Porque en cuanto te recuperes de la cojera te voy a entrenar-. Me murmuró decidido.

\- ¿QUÉ?-. Chillé en su oído.

\- Lucy, es por tu bien. Hoy ha quedado demostrado que es algo fácil herirte. Si esos inútiles te han puesto en un aprieto imagínate un mago de mayor nivel, como Natsu o Erza-san. Tienes que aprender a defenderte en condiciones, si te quitan tu látigo o no puedes llamarnos, ¿qué harás?-. Me preguntó mirándome de reojo. Aunque odiara admitirlo, decía la verdad.

\- Llevas razón-. Le respondí desanimada. No podía pasarme otra vez esto, quizás a la próxima no viviría para contarlo.

\- En dos días y con medicamento estelar esa molestia debería de estar curada, cuanto antes empecemos, mejor.

\- ¿Qué me enseñarás?-. Estaba interesada en saber que aprendería. Leo era muy fuerte así que esto supondría una mejora de mis habilidades.

\- Ya lo verás-. La sonrisa que me regaló me dio miedo. Bien sabía que Loke era amable y siempre esperaba la mínima para flirtearme, pero algo me decía que en los entrenamientos mostraría una cara nunca vista.- Ahh, los pechos de Lucy-san son tan suaves y calentitos-. Suspiró mientras me acomodaba mejor sobre su espalda.

\- ¡NO TE APROVECHES!.

* * *

Aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste :). ¿Algún review?. Hasta la próxima!

*Chikyū no hōyō: abrazo térreo

*Unari chikyū: gruñido de la tierra


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Hiro Mashima. Solo la historia es completamente mía.**

Pasaron dos días desde que Loke me dijo que me entrenaría. La dolencia del pie había desaparecido por completo hacía ya unas cuantas horas por lo que hoy comenzaríamos los entrenamientos. Me hallaba desayunando algo diferente en la pequeña cocina de la casa, gracias a Virgo (que se había ofrecido a comprar alimentos) podía tener más variedad para comer. Estaba disfrutando de unos cereales con chocolate cuando la imagen de un pelirosa apareció en mi mente. No pude evitar preguntarme si con el poco tiempo que había pasado ya sería más fuerte que la última vez que nos vimos.

'Yo también voy a hacerme más fuerte, Natsu' pensé en mi interior. No tendría que volver a verle la espalda a nadie más, no sería más el miembro débil, no sería más la que tenía que ser siempre protegida.

'Ahora seré yo quién os proteja' miraba por la ventana sombría, el día estaba nublado pero no había previsiones de lluvia.

\- Lucy-. Escuché la voz de Loke llamarme a mis espaldas.

\- Vamos allá-. Le sonreí amigable mientras le seguía afuera.

Anduvimos por el bosque buscando un lugar que tuviera un terreno más o menos plano y que estuviera aislado. Al cabo unos cuarenta minutos lo encontramos.

\- ¡Por fin!-. Resoplé mientras me tiraba en la hierba.

\- Lucy, arriba-. Ordenó el espíritu serio.

\- Ahhg-. Un suspiro salió de mis labios indicando lo poco que me gustaba eso.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería que aprendieras unos cuantos hechizos de cada elemento para poder defenderte bien. El ataque cuerpo a cuerpo vendrá bien para cuando estés sin magia o no puedas usarla.

\- ¿Me lo enseñarás tú todo?.

\- No. Yo y Capricornio te enseñaremos técnicas de combate sin magia. Virgo te enseñará a controlar el elemento Tierra, que es su especialidad. Aries hará lo mismo con el elemento Viento. Géminis te enseñará la magia Take Over.

\- ¿Quién me enseñará el elemento fuego y agua?-. Cuestioné. El rostro de Aquarius envuelto en lágrimas apareció con una fuerza que me hizo dar un paso atrás.

\- Mmm no tenemos ahora mismo a nadie que pueda enseñártelo-. Me respondió Leo rascándose la nuca mientras reía, quizás no notaba mi nuevo estado de ánimo o estaba intentando que no pensara en ello.- Tendrás que aprenderlo tu sola leyendo libros.

\- ¿Más gastos?, mierda. Los libros de hechizos no eran precisamente baratos, podían llegar a costar más que una llave de plata. Ya podía escuchar los sollozos de mis cuentas bancarias.

\- Atácame-. Me dijo Loke en posición de combate. Lo miré indecisa, no quería pelear contra mis propios espíritus y menos aún causarles daños.

\- Eto ...

\- ¿Sabes Lucy?, estás más gorda-. No hizo falta que dijera nada más. Con la vena palpitando en la frente salí disparada a su encuentro.

\- Patada de …¡Lucy!-. Levanté la pierna dispuesta a darle en el pecho pero me vi sorprendida cuando agarró mi pierna y me levantó el aire. Me estrelló con fuerza en el suelo golpeando mi cabeza con intensidad. Me miré indignada las heridas sangrantes de los brazos.

\- Cuando ataques, asegúrate de que no quede ningún punto débil al alcance del enemigo.

Me levanté decidida y volví a atacar pero haciéndole una finta esta vez. Conseguí darle un leve toque en el costado antes de volver a besar el suelo. Pasamos la tarde así, aprendí gran cantidad de posturas defensivas y varios ataques, y me gané gran cantidad de rasguños y raspones. Debido a mi poco aguante (el cual fue reprochado duramente por Loke) tenía que estar cada dos por tres haciendo descansos de un par de minutos.

Antes de entrenar nos pondremos a correr. Podemos usar el camino que hay desde el albergue hasta aquí para ello-. Me dijo Loke mientras emprendíamos el camino de vuelta en la bien entrada noche. Puso uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros para ayudarme a caminar.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con un dolor que era fácilmente comparable al de mil agujas clavadas en tu cuerpo. Con decir que al intentar levantarme de la cama caí de bruces al suelo por mis piernas flojas ya quedaba claro, ¿no?.

Con una gran dosis de medicina y calmantes pude aguantar la sesión de entrenamiento. No aguanté todo el camino de ida corriendo, lo que hizo que me ganara burlas por parte de mi mentor. Este día fue más para aprender nuevos ataques y esquivar todo lo posible que saber defenderme.

Este fue el plan de toda la semana hasta que tuvimos que hacer una parada porque necesitaba hacer un trabajo y llevar dinero a casa. Hice dos trabajos de 30.000 jewells cada uno. Eran cosas simples como hacer de camarera o ayudar en una tienda, duraron casi dos semanas cada trabajo.

En esas semanas me iba por la tarde a hacer algo de ejercicio. Las agujetas que sufrí en el entrenamiento fueron una mayor tortura que los golpes que me daban Loke y Capricornio y no quería volver a tenerlas.

Con el pasar del tiempo mi relación con Amaia había mejorado hasta el punto de que cuando encontraba algo interesante me llamaba por teléfono para informarme sobre de qué iba y cuánto era la recompensa. Algunas tardes salíamos a tomar café juntas y yo le hablaba de mi antiguo gremio, al principio acababa llorando pero poco a poco fui consiguiendo poder hablar de ellos sin soltar ni una lágrima. Tal y como dijo Loke, el dolor nunca se va, solo aprendemos a convivir con ello.

Los meses fueron pasando. Yo me había vuelto increíblemente fuerte hasta el punto de que la gran mayoría de las misiones podía hacerlas sola sin llamar a los espíritus, a veces necesitaba su ayuda, pero no era como antes que cada vez que entraba en batalla tenía que llamarlos.

Estaba casi empezando la primavera, el clima de Daishnar era muy extremista. O hacía frío y llovía o hacía tanta calor que tenías que ir con pantalones cortos y tirantas.

Me hallaba un día por la mañana desayunando con Amaia en un bar cercano al centro de trabajo. En mis manos tenía un folleto de un festival que se celebraría en un par de semanas. A diferencia de otras fiestas esta solo duraría un día, pero era de las más importantes de la ciudad y la que más afluencia de gente atraía.

\- Vamos Lucy, será divertido, ¡apúntate conmigo!.

\- No sé Amaia…

\- Por fiiiis

\- Es que me da vergüenza… bailar delante de todo el mundo.. ¿y si me tropiezo o me caigo?. ¡Voy a tener que bailar con tacones de más de siete centímetros!.

\- Si practicas podrás hacerlo bien. Se ejercita mucho el abdomen con este baile y además, vendrán reporteros de todo Fiore. Quizás te hagas famosa o salgas en sus revistas-. Tenía los ojos brillantes como si tuviera un sol en ellos.

La miré aún indecisa. Siempre he querido salir en alguna revista o ser una celebridad, pero seguía teniendo miedo.

\- Se va a retransmitir por todo el reino. Quizás tus ex-compañeros lo vean, ¿no crees que es la mejor manera de demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban al no llevarte con ellos?-. Había algo de malicia en sus palabras.

Tiempo atrás fue algo de lo que hablamos. La curiosidad le picaba y tuvo que preguntarme por qué no me había ido con alguno de mis compañeros, por qué ninguno de ellos me dijo de acompañarlo, algo a lo que no pude responderle. Tenía una ligera idea, una que me provocaba un dolor inimaginable en el pecho.

\- Tal vez lleves razón-. Tenía algo de resentimiento en mi corazón. Cuando más los necesité me dejaron atrás. Hubiera deseado tener a alguien que me ayudara a salir del agujero negro en el que me había metido. La muerte de Aquarius, la destrucción de prácticamente toda Magnolia, la disolución del gremio. Supuestamente los amigos están para todo, lo bueno y lo malo, o eso decían ellos.

'Mentira, todo son mentiras'. Me decía una voz oscura, la que siempre aprovechaba el mínimo despiste para asaltarme de malos recuerdos, de rencores, de odio.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que había quedado claro que no necesitaba de nadie, no depender de ninguna otra persona para ser feliz..

\- ¿Qué tipo de baile haremos?-. Mi compañera aplaudió entusiasta al conocer mi decisión.

\- Es un baile tribal, se trata de mover las caderas al ritmo de percusión. Al principio cuesta seguir el ritmo pero cuando lo consigues no puedes parar aunque te ardan los pies. ¡Este es el segundo año que se celebra así que hay que hacerlo a lo grande!.

\- De acuerdo ¿dónde practicaremos?.

\- En mi casa, tengo una pequeña sala dedicada al baile.

\- ¿No vivías en el albergue de la ciudad?.

\- Me he mudado hace un mes se me olvidó decírtelo-. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.- Está casi a pie de playa así que cuando terminemos podemos ir a disfrutar de la arena.

\- ¡Suena genial!-. Le dije emocionada. Las temperaturas últimamente eran altas por lo que un baño en la playa era ideal para refrescarse, piel bronceada, muchachos guapos con cuerpos increíbles... ¿quién se resiste a eso?

Estuvimos comprando ropa y zapatos el resto de la mañana. Después acudimos al sitio donde organizaban el evento para apuntarnos. Allí daban clases pero como Amaia ya estuvo el año pasado vieron innecesario acudir a ellas, sería mi amiga quién me enseñaría. Nos tomaron las medidas para las ropas que llevaríamos y nos enseñaron distintos bocetos y colores para que eligiéramos.

\- Es precioso-. Susurré mirando un dibujo del que sería mi atuendo. Consistía en una especie de bikini con pedrería que aunque enseñaba bastante no te hacía ver como una cualquiera. La parte inferior consistía en una braga algo pequeña que tenía en la parte trasera un tejido de gasa que se doblaba en repliegues. La parte superior era un sujetador sin tirantas con una argolla dorada en el centro.

\- ¿Qué colores quieres?-. Me preguntó la modista.

\- Me gusta el negro y el dorado-. Con la goma y el lápiz empezó a modificar la idea plasmada en el papel. Me mostró ahora el bikini de tejido negro con los cordones y los bordes en dorado.

\- ¿Quieres la gasa en otro color o la dejamos en negro?.

\- Yo creo que en dorado quedaría mejor, resaltaría tu bonito culo-. Interrumpió Amaia que estaba sobre una plataforma en la que le tomaban medidas.

\- ¡Amaia!-. Le reproché con las mejillas rojas, ella me mostró una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Entonces dorado?-. Me preguntó la modista.

\- Lo prefiero negro ..-. Le respondí mientras seguía fulminando a mi compañera la cual refunfuñó en respuesta.

\- Vamos a deslumbrar ese día Lucy.

\- ¿Qué color llevarás?.

\- Será blanco. Mi parte superior es de tirantas y la gasa recubre casi todo mi trasero.

\- Eso ocultará tu buen formado trasero-. Le dije con burla.

\- Ja ja ja ja, que graciosa. En cuanto empecemos a bailar la gasa se levantará.- Vamos, aún quedan unas cuántas horas para la noche empecemos a practicar.

Tras darle las últimas medidas a las encargadas salimos a la puerta empujándonos entre bromas.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero mirad que tenemos aquí, pensaba que este año no saldrías en el desfile. Después del ridículo del año pasado..-. Unas risas se escucharon en el lugar.

\- Agatha-. Murmuró Amaia con odio. Frente a nosotras había un grupo de tres mujeres, dos eran gemelas de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes. La tercera era una peliroja de ojos grises. Todas tenían muy buen cuerpo pero la de pelo rojo destacaba sobre las demás.

\- ¿De verdad vas a desfilar este año?. ¿Ya olvidaste tu ridícula caída el año pasado?.

\- ¿Ya olvidaste como dejar de ser tan asquerosa?.

\- Ay, que borde… solo era un consejo. La gente habló durante días de tu caída, si quieres volver a ser el centro de burlas allá tú.

\- Sigue haciendo lo que fuera que ibas a hacer y deja de molestar-. Dije molesta, no iba a permitir que insultaran a mis amigas.

\- ¿Y tú eres?.

\- La que va a patearte el culo como no le hagas un nudo a esa lengua tuya-. Había reconocido a la joven. Agatha Kinghead, una modelo casi tan famosa como Mirajane, era una creída que iba humillando a sus oponentes, su mala actitud era un constante tema de conversación en las revistas de corazones. Era una maga de elemento tierra pero no tenía grandes habilidades por lo que podría derrotarla sin apenas esfuerzo.

\- Agatha no pierdas el tiempo con las bichas estas, vamos a ver nuestros bocetos-. Le susurró una de las gemelas.

\- Sí. No merecen nuestro tiempo-. Habló la otra. La peliroja nos miró con asco, como si fuéramos inferiores. Mis manos se cerraron en puños. Si seguía así saltaría sobre ella y el destrozaría su bonita cara.

\- Vamos-. Le respondió la cabecilla mientras marchaban dedicándonos una ultima mirada de desdén.

\- Estúpidas-. Murmuró Amaia.

\- Venga vamos a bailar-. Tiré de sus brazos para que dejara de pensar en ellas.- ¿Milly se encargará del puesto por ti?.

\- Sí, le he pedido que me sustituya estas dos semanas.

\- Pues venga. ¡A practicar!.

\- Cuando ella dijo que al principio el baile parecía complicado no mentía. Tenías que mover las piernas y las caderas a la vez en la mayoría de los pasos. Los tacones ayudaban a que se marcaran más los movimientos pero me hacían comerme el suelo de madera en varias ocasiones. Al caer la noche ya había aprendido todos los pasos pero mis pies estaban rojos e hinchados. No podía sentir siquiera los dedos. La buena de Amaia me pidió que me quedara a dormir y así me evitaba darme el paseo hasta mi cada, acepté sin pensarlo dos veces mientras ponía hielo en mis extremidades.

\- Si ganamos, nos darán un premio metálico-. Me dijo la castaña mientras trenzaba mi pelo.

\- ¿Cuánto?.

Unos 400.000 jewells cada una-. Escupí el zumo el que estaba bebiendo en aquellos instantes mojando un poco el suelo.

\- ¡Con eso puedo pagar casi un año el alquiler!-. Le decía mientras limpiaba el estropicio.

\- Yo el año pasado no competí solo desfilé, este año todas las que se inscriban entran en la competición directamente. Las que viven en la ciudad la entrada es gratuita pero a las visitantes les cuesta unos 5.000 jewells la inscripción.

\- Que caro….

\- Es necesario, si no, no podría celebrarse. Hay que hacer las carrozas, los trajes, los preparativos…. son muchas cosas y no son baratas.

La conversación duró horas y horas. Amaia era una chica realmente buena y dulce. Había nacido en Crocus en el seno de una familia con buena economía por lo que nunca le faltó nada. Le gustaba la magia pero no sabía usarla, los elementos normales no parecían ser su especialidad.

\- ¿Has probado con la magia de escritura?.

\- ¿Existe una magia así?

\- ¡Hay muchísimos tipos de magia!-. Veía como la ilusión aparecía en sus ojos.

\- ¿Podrías enseñármela?.

\- Puedo intentarlo, en las tiendas de magia suele haber libros que te enseñan.

\- Como no podía usarla no solía entrar…quizás si me hubiera dejado llevar por la curiosidad hace tiempo habría aprendido.

\- No le des muchas vueltas, mañana iremos a buscar Los libros, a mí también me hacen falta.

La castaña me dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Por un momento sentí que volvía al pasado y quien estaba delante de mí era Mirajane y no Amaia. El gesto de la cara debió de cambiarse porque a los pocos segundos tenía a la castaña moviendo mi hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien?.

\- Sí, es solo que me recuerdas a alguien..

\- ¿De Fairy Tail?.

Asentí en respuesta mientras miraba mis manos.

\- ¿Has tenido contacto con ellos desde la disolución?.

\- No, pensé que al principio estarían ocupados con las mudanzas y demás pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Quizás…-. No pude continuar debido a que sentí un pellizco en el brazo que me hizo gritar.

\- ¡No te atrevas a pensar que quizás te hayan olvidado!. Me niego a creer que esas personas de las que hablas tan bien y que, según tú cuidan de sus compañeros, se hayan olvidado de ti. No le des más vueltas, quizás estén todo el día haciendo cosas para no pensar en lo que pasó en el gremio.

Me quedé en silencio con la cabeza gacha. Mis nudillos se apretaron contra mis muslos volviéndolos blancos.

\- ¿Por qué no me llevaron con ellos?. Esa es la pregunta que me hago todas las noches desde que me la hiciste aquél día, no me habría importado quién fuera pero realmente me habría gustado que alguien me dijera de acompañarlo. Mi amigo se fue dejando solo una carta, mi amiga de la infancia sacrificó su vida para salvarme y el sitio que consideraba mi casa, mi hogar, ya no existe. Duele Amaia, estar rodeada de gente y sentirte tan sola. Aún no lo supero, da igual cuanto intente engañarme a mi misma. El dolor acude a mí por las noches y arrasan con los buenos pensamientos o los éxitos obtenidos en el día. Hay días en los que siento que me falta el aire, no sé que hacer, estoy perdida.

\- Lo estabas. Yo estoy aquí contigo ahora Luce. Solo te falta tener un objetivo en mente, hasta ahora hacías lo que podías para sobrevivir, no vivías. Es hora de dejar el pasado atrás, crees que has avanzado pero no lo haces porque esas dudas que tienes no te dejan seguir adelante. ¿Qué importa la razón por la que no te llevaron con ellos o el porque no te llaman o te envían una carta?, te está amargando la vida y odio ver a mi única amiga desolada.

La castaña se abalanzó hacia a mí, estrechándome entre sus brazos. Me hablaba en voz baja, buscando consolarme tal y como hice yo con Wendy tiempo atrás. Descargué mi rabia y mi pena contenida durante tantos meses.

A la mañana siguiente nadie sacó el tema de conversación. Nos dedicamos a bailar, perdiéndonos entre el ritmo y la melodía de percusión. No fuimos a buscar los libros, ya habría tiempo para eso, solo queríamos danzar sin parar.

Algo curioso sucedió en una de las sesiones de baile. Mientras veía a mi amiga bailar observé como pequeños destellos azules salían de sus manos. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados así que no podía verlo.

Miré maravillada como más destellos se hacían visibles mientras giraba sobre si misma. Junté las palmas a la altura sobre mi pecho. Cuando la música terminó me miró extrañada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta?-. Ella solo me miraba con confusión.

\- Ehmmm, no ..

\- ¡Estabas haciendo magia!-. Sus labios formaron una perfecta "o".

\- ¿D-de v-verdad?-. Asentí enérgica.

Pon de nuevo la música y empieza a bailar. Concéntrate solo en el baile pero intenta no cerrar los ojos, o por lo menos no del todo ¿vale?-. Tal y como ordené ella empecé a moverse siguiendo el ritmo. Los destellos volvieron a aparecer, solo que esta vez ella misma pudo verlo con sus ojos. El grito que pegó debió de poder escucharse desde la misma ciudad de Crocus.

\- Joder, menudo volumen-. Susurré mientras intentaba destaponar mis oídos con los dedos.

\- ¡LO HE HECHO LUCY! ¡LO HE HECHO!.

Le sonreí compartiendo su alegría mientras la veía dando saltitos a mi alrededor.

'Menudas semanas me esperan', pensé mientras observaba como volvía a poner la música e intentaba volver a hacer magia

Los días fueron pasando. Amaia mejoró considerablemente, ya podía envolver todo su cuerpo en una humareda azul y en sus pies se formaban ondas de color azul que se movían acompañando el ritmo.

Yo por mi parte ya podía bailar horas y horas con los tacones que ya no sentía dolor alguno. Si de por sí con los entrenamientos con los espíritus mi aspecto había cambiado positivamente ahora lo había hecho aún más. Mis piernas estaban torneadas y mi vientre empezaba a presentar un leve atisbo de abdominales. Mi trasero se había vuelto más respingón lo que causaba que me silbaran por la calle, al principio subía el ego pero después resultó cansino.

Las modistas en una ocasión nos llamaron para informarnos de que pondrían flecos en la parte inferior del sujetador para que fuera más vistoso y que pasáramos cuando quisiéramos a ver los trajes.

Ya solo quedaban dos días para el gran festival. Se notaba por la llegada masiva de personas a la ciudad y la gran cantidad de periodistas que vendrían a retransmitirlo todo. Las calles adornadas con farolillos de distintos colores, las bandas practicando a pie de calle la música que sonaría. La ciudad estaba más viva que nunca.

Amaia y yo ya teníamos nuestra coreografía montada. Los jueces dijeron que se podía usar magia así que haría algunos efectos con la magia que había aprendido. Tenía algo preparado con Géminis, algo que ni siquiera Amaia sabía por lo que sería una sorpresa.

Iba a sorprender al mundo, o al menos eso esperaba.

*En otro lugar*

\- Entonces ¿no hay nada nuevo?-. Preguntaba una joven de cabellos oscuros.

\- No-. Le respondió un chico de mirada carmesí.- Tenemos localizados prácticamente a todos los miembros pero curiosamente ninguno vino a nuestra ciudad.

\- A lo mejor les da cosa. Fuimos enemigos tiempo atrás-. Un joven de cabellos rubios con un enorme sombrero se hallaba al lado de sus amigos leyendo un libro.

\- Pero ellos saben que ya no hay enemistad entre nosotros, Rufus.

\- A mí daría cosa venir a la ciudad en la que estuvo la base de nuestros oponentes, Rogue.

\- ¿De Lucy seguimos sin saber nada, Minerva?.

\- No. Esto tiene a Yukino subiéndose por las paredes. Es como si a la rubia se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

\- Quizás haya ido a una ciudad poco conocida-. Intercedió Rufus.

\- Puede ser, en este último año han aparecido muchas ciudades nuevas-. Apoyó Minerva mientras miraba un mapa.

A su lado, sentando en un banco se hallaba un muchacho de cabellos rubios. Tenía en sus manos una libreta con fotos y señalizaciones indicando donde estaba cada miembro de Fairy Tail. Algunas páginas solo tenían una foto y dibujos de interrogaciones, mostrando la poca información de ellos.

\- Ni siquiera se sabe nada de Natsu. Con lo destructivo que es debería de haber sido el primero en dar señales de su localización-. Murmuró Rogue a su vera, viendo que no respondía suspiro.- Ya verás como aparecen todos, Sting.

\- Natsu no me preocupa, él es fuerte y no tendrá problemas sin entra en combate. Quién me preocupa es la maga celeste, si le quitan sus llaves…

\- No la infravalores, seguro que está bien y que llegado el caso podrá salir de esa situación.

\- No sé que decirte... ¿Cómo está Yukino?-. Había preocupación en su voz, la maga había cambiado drásticamente desde que sabía que su amiga estaba por ahí sola.

\- Igual. Apenas sale de casa, ella sí que me preocupa. La última vez que la vi me dejó muy intranquilo. He intentado ir a verla pero prácticamente me saca los dientes si me ve cerca de su puerta.

Sting solo pudo suspirar resignado. Era increíble como la disolución de un gremio podía afectar al ánimo de otro. La mayoría de los miembros de Sabertooth seguían con su vida diaria sin problema, pero los más importantes tenían una actitud decaída y apenas se les veía por el edificio .

Su pensamiento se dirigió a la rubia desaparecida. Se preguntaba cual sería su condición, en donde estaba, qué estaba haciendo. No se lo perdonaría si por no buscar lo suficiente a ella le podría pasar algo. Aún recordaba como los habían ayudado a traer a Minerva a casa, como uno de sus espíritus se sacrificó para salvarla y poder llamar al Rey y así destruyera Tártaros (era una información que Yukino había recibido de un chivatazo por parte de Libra, se habían quedado sorprendidos al saberlo. La maga de pelo blanco había roto a llorar desconsolada y los demás estaban en shock como para decir algo). Realmente todos se habían salvado gracias a ella y a Aquarius.

Y algo, muy dentro de él, le decía que nadie se lo había agradecido.

Si ella estaba en peligro o cuando más los necesitara ellos no estaban para ayudarla, no merecía seguir siendo el maestro de un gremio, que según él intentaba tener la misma ideología o parecida que Fairy Tail.

\- ¿Dónde estás, rubia?-. Se preguntó a sí mismo viendo la hoja del cuaderno donde había solamente una foto de Lucy. Una hoja casi en blanco que lo ponía de los nervios a él y a la maga de peli blanca.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Hiro Mashima. Solo la historia es completamente mía.**

Una punzada en el costado me hizo gruñir y lanzar un improperio. Malditos nervios, me estaban matando. Solo quedaban un par de horas para que diera comienzo el festival y la tensión se notaba en el aire. Las calles estaban muy concurridas, el sector hostelero y de comercio estaban que se frotaban las manos. El buen tiempo había hecho que apenas quedaran habitaciones libres, las playas estaban llenas y las piscinas se habían abierto antes de tiempo.

Yo me hallaba delante del espejo con la ropa ya puesta. Aunque el desfile empezaba a las seis de la tarde yo quería observarme por si faltaba algún retoque. Mi pelo (que había adquirido una longitud considerable) estaba suelto pero rizado en amplios tirabuzones. Mi piel se había bronceado levemente de las veces que Amaia y yo estuvimos en la playa. Unas horas antes del comienzo de la marcha llena de música y colores debíamos ir a una caseta puesta específicamente para los bailarines. Iban a pintar en nuestra piel un dibujo elegido por nosotros mismos.

Por mi parte había elegido que me tatuaran por todo el cuerpo pétalos y líneas rectas. Los pétalos rodeaban mis muslos y brazos mientras que las líneas se trazaban por la parte posterior y anterior de las piernas hasta llegar a las costillas, en la parte de las rodillas había una discontinuidad en la que se formaba una espiral de pétalos muy pequeños. En la espalda estaría una pluma que en una esquina se abría y de la que saldrían las figuras de unos pájaros volando. Al principio el color iba a ser de un marrón oscuro pero como mi piel se había oscurecido iban a ponerlo en plata haciendo que destacara aún más todo el conjunto.

Amaia iba a tener líneas entrelazadas que ascendía por su piel desde la espinilla en de verde lima con purpurina, su espalda tendría el dibujo de un diente de león con sus semillas volando. Ella llevaría el pelo recogido con una enorme trenza en uno de sus lados, tendría unos mechones sueltos rizados. Se maquillaría muy leve con sombras de un verde oscuro, blanco en el lagrimal y un poco de marrón oscuro bajo las pestañas inferiores, su rímel que le resaltaría sus increíbles ojos y una fina línea negra sobre el párpado.

Yo por mi parte aún estaba indecisa sobre qué color echarme en los párpados. No sé por qué pero tenía la sensación de que el dorado me quedaría mejor en mis ojos castaños que el plata.

\- Ahgg, esto es demasiado complicado-. Murmuré frustrada. Manché dos dedos en las diferentes sombras y las puse al lado de los párpados para ver por cúal dictaminaba.

\- Decidido, el dorado-. La sombra era de mejor calidad lo que hacía que se viera más nítida que la de color plata. Guardé todo lo que me iba a poner en una bolsa y me vestí con ropa cómoda. Nos vestiríamos, peinaríamos y maquillaríamos en la caseta.

Hoy todo debía de estar perfecto. Había que ganar, ya no solo porque me ahorraría el ir a trabajos durante mucho tiempo si no también para cerrarle la boca a la imbécil de pelo rojo. Sí, seguía dando molestias, no directamente, eran miradas de mofa y cuchicheos a nuestras espaldas. No íbamos a entrar en pelea con ella, no solo significaría la eliminación directa del concurso si no que además las cosas duelen más cuando atacas sin dar ni un golpe. Miré el reloj, faltaban una par de horas para que comenzara el espectáculo.

\- Será mejor que me vaya ya-. Murmuré mientras recogía la ropa y salía del albergue para recoger a la castaña.

El desfile empezaría desde el ayuntamiento, recorreríamos la ciudad y terminaríamos en el punto de inicio. Terminaría sobre las doce, unas seis horas bailando sobre un suelo que no era liso como el de la casa de Amaia.

'Dios nos asista' pensé mientras caminaba imaginando en las horribles agujetas que seguramente me durarían días y días.

\- El truco es empezar suave e ir aumentando la intensidad conforme avancemos. Cuando te canses sigue bailando pero con movimientos leves, armónicos, eso le gustará a la gente-. Me aconsejó mi amiga cuando la recogí y nos dirigíamos juntas a la caseta situada al lado de la alcadía.

Cuando llegamos rápidamente nos pusieron a prepararnos. Primero nos pintaron el cuerpo , una vez seco procedieron a colocarnos las ropas. Sentí el peso de las piedras que adornaban el sujetador y los flecos hacerme cosquillas en los costados. Después siguieron los leves tirones del pelo mientras nos peinaban y las caricias de las brochas envueltas en polvos.

Miré con ternura a una niña pequeña que iba a bailar con nosotras. Llevaba un pantalón corto de color naranja melocotón lleno de flecos blancos y un top de espalda descubierta con los mismos colores. En su pies había unas pequeñas sandalias negras con un tacón de unos tres centímetros. Estaba monísima con un maquillaje muy leve y el pelo completamente rizado. Le había dibujado corazones de color oscuro por los brazos y la parte posterior de las piernas. Tenía los ojos brillosos mientras hablaba con su madre la cual la observaba con el orgullo plasmado en su rostro.

\- ¡Daos prisa aún tengo que peinarme!-. La estridente voz de Agatha me arañó el tímpano sin pudor. Su atuendo era de color verde lima y era el que más enseñaba de todos, ocultaba lo mínimo que se exigía dejando casi nada a la imaginación. Su piel presentaba dibujos de pequeñas hojas en color lila, y en su espalda había una enorme flor de hibisco morada.

Las gemelas llevaban sus trajes de color marrón arena. Sus dibujos eran gotas de lluvia que descendían por sus brazos y piernas, en sus espalda había una mariposa que aparentaba delicadeza y fragilidad.

Había muchos más bailarinas con increíbles tatuajes y ropas de diferentes colores. Los hombres solo llevaban un pantalón blanco y unas sandalias. Su baile consistía en hacer piruetas y dar patadas en el aire. Realmente ganara quien ganara íbamos a ganarnos la atención de la gente, esta edición sería recordada durante años.

\- ¡Bueno, chicos y chicas!. ¡Llegó el gran momento!-. El alcalde apareció por la puerta en cuanto supo que ya estábamos todos listos, era un nombre bajito con una calva en la parte superior de la cabeza. Estaba bastante gordito, producto de estar todo el día comiendo bollos de crema.- Las calles cercanas se habían cortado para que la gente no viera las carrozas hasta el momento en que empezara la exhibición. Que sepáis que estáis todos increíbles, gran trabajo a todo el departamento de maquillaje, modistas y peluquería. Sin duda este será nuestro gran año. ¡Hagamos que la gente hable de nosotros durante mucho tiempo!-. La gente aplaudió y silbó con fuerza. Afuera la percusión empezó a sonar dando inicio al desfile.

Salimos con energía. Los bailarines no tenían por qué guardar una posición fija, podían moverse con libertad entre las carrozas y músicos. Había un total de cinco bandas para cinco carrozas, las cuales tenían temáticas relacionadas con la naturaleza. Amaia y yo nos colocamos en la segunda tanda de músicos.

Empezamos a avanzar por las calles. Inmediatamente llegamos a las vallas que impedían a la gente pasar. Estas empezaron a retirarse permitiendo nuestro paso. Los vítores de los visitantes se escucharon alto y claro.

Comenzamos a bailar mientras sentíamos como nuestra piel se iluminaba por los flashes de las cámaras. Las voces de los reporteros intentando sobresalir para que se les escucharan por las cámaras. Ellos tenían permitido ir al lado nuestra para dar mayor cabida al desfile.

\- ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO COOOOL!-. Una voz muy familiar me hizo mirar a un lado.

¿Jason ?.

\- ¡¿LUCY?! ¿LUCY DE FAIRY TAIL?-. El asombro era visible en su rostro.- Graba esto Mitsuko-. Le dijo mientras la daba un codazo a su compañero.

Reía mientras veía como el cámara fruncía el ceño por el golpe inesperado. El periodista de cabellos rubios se acercó a mí dando saltitos de bailarina.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Lucy?.¿ Qué haces en una ciudad como Daishnar?-. Yo seguía bailando mientras hablaba.

\- Pues más o menos bien. Una vez que se disolvió el gremio decidí venir a esta ciudad de la que tanto se hablaba y... bueno, aquí me ves-. Le respondí mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- Estás espectacular Luceee, ¿estarías dispuesta a una sesión de fotos con los trajes de carnaval?. Queremos hacer un artículo sobre esto y queremos que salgan todos los bailarines.

\- Será un placer-. Lo despedí con un gesto de la mano y volví a mi posición.- ¡Adelante Amaía!-. Mi amiga asintió con una sonrisa mientras dejaba que la magia la envolviera. Allá por donde pisaba quedaban durante varios segundos la marca de sus pies de color celeste.

Los asistentes mostraron su satisfacción aplaudiendo y silbando. Agatha pareció ponerse celosa de no ser el centro de atención ya que usó su magia haciendo que lianas llenas de flores se enrollaran en sus brazos. La gente no cabía de su gozo viendo la pequeña pelea de poder que había entre las dos concursantes.

\- ¡No me quedaré atrás!-. Murmuré con una sonrisa. Llamé a uno de los guardias para que me diera una pequeña bolsa de confeti de color plateado.- ¡Saikuron!-. Grité invocando un pequeño ciclón mientras abría la bolsa liberando los papeles pintados. Bailé mientras hacía que el confeti rodeara mi cuerpo en espiral para, finalmente, concentrarlo en un punto sobre mi cabeza y después expandirlo en todos los sentidos posibles, dejándolos caer con total libertad.

\- ¡Eso ha sido muuuuy cooool, Lucy!-. Me dijo Jason mientras tomaba fotos, yo solo pude sonreírle con orgullo y seguir haciendo trucos de magia que le robaba el aire al público.

Transcurrieron los minutos, las horas, ya casi estaban terminando el trayecto y mis pies estaban apunto de colapsar. El consejo de Amaia me vino muy bien para aguantar todo el esfuerzo. La música cambió a una más lenta, cortesía de las bandas para que pudiéramos bailar más lento y descansar brevemente. Moví mis caderas y mi vientre de un lado a otro con suavidad haciendo que los flecos y la gasa acariciaban mi piel, todo en conjunto hizo que los hombres me miraran con deseo.

Amaia se acercó a mí mientras empezamos a bailar muy pegadas con las espaldas juntas. Habíamos estado reunidas varias veces y siempre conseguíamos que el público nos animara, asombrados por nuestra destreza.

Veía a Jason indicarle al cámara para que captara los mejores ángulos de nuestro baile, prácticamente apenas se habían alejado de mí por lo que el que estuviera viéndolo en televisión se habría grabado mi cara a fuego.

Llegamos al ayuntamiento. Las carrozas quedaron en fila india de lado bien pegados al porche, los bailarines y las bandas quedaron delante dándoles la espalda . Los músicos tocaron con más intensidad que nunca, contagiados, los bailarines dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Había aprendido la magia de reequipación para poder esconder las llaves y no volver a tener el problema de perderlas nunca más.

Anduve hasta quedar por delante de todo el mundo para sorpresa de Amaia y compañía que no sabían que iba a hacer. Estaba bastante alejada ya que iba a necesitar mucho espacio.

\- ¡Géminis!-. Dije mientras la llave aparecía en mi palma y empezaba a brillar. Los pequeños espíritus aparecieron en el aire delante de mí.

\- ¿Ya es el momento?-. Preguntó uno de ellos. Le asentí en respuesta.

\- Ayeeeee-. Dijo el otro sin poder contener la emoción.

Los dos espíritus se juntaron y empezaron a brillar, transformándose. Sobre todos los presentes apareció un enorme dragón blanco con el cuerpo similar a una serpiente, tenía alas membranosas con los bordes dorados. Tenía en su cuerpo dibujado en dorado círculos separados por líneas que iban desde por debajo de la cabeza hasta la cola.

Los dos pequeños espíritus transformados empezaron a hacer espirales en el cielo, bajando de vez en cuando y pasando sobre la gente o cerca de mí, que seguía bailando. Los bailarines se acercaron a mí siguiendo mis mismo pasos en una coreografía improvisada. Mi amiga me sonrió divertida a mi lado mientras me seguía en los movimientos.

Finalmente, el dragón descendió sobre nosotros. Parecía que iba a estrellarse en nuestra posición pero en el último momento estalló convirtiéndose en miles de pequeños destellos blancos, todo al mismo tiempo que la música paraba y todos terminábamos el baile..

\- Bien hecho Géminis-. Susurré con orgullo.

El público se había quedado callado, con la boca abierta de par en par. Se mantuvieron así varios segundos, los cuales nos pusieron angustiosos por miedo a que no les hubiera gustado. Repentinamente, los gritos y aplausos estallaron.

\- ¡Bravo!.

\- ¡Ha sido impresionante!.

\- ¡Han estado todos increíbles!.

Nos inclinamos haciendo una reverencia mientras seguían los silbidos y aplausos. Amaia me abrazó con fuerza con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

\- Silencio por favor-. Pidió el alcalde mientras se posicionaba a nuestro lado.- Realmente lo vivido esta noche ha sido digno de ver. Deseamos que aquellos que lo estén viendo por televisión se unan al público el año que viene, porque verlo con tus propios ojos no tiene precio-. Se escucharon aplausos que rápidamente fueron callados cuando levantó la mano.- El desfile y el festival ya han acabado, pero los bares siguen abiertos así que...¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!-. La gente gritó con alegría en respuesta. La música de los locales empezó a subir de volumen.- Los jueces tienen media hora para elegir al ganador o los ganadores del desfile.

\- No será necesario-. Dijo un hombre mayor acompañado de uno más joven y una mujer de pelo rojo rizado.- Hemos visto el desfile desde el primer instante, en cuanto ha acabado ya sabíamos quién había ganado.

Agatha y las gemelas se acercaron nerviosas. Habían hecho trucos muy buenos con su magia, aunque en mi opinión Amaia lo había hecho muchísimo mejor.

\- ¡Y los ganadores son...!-. Los músicos tocaron los tambores añadiéndole tensión.- ¡Las señoritas Amaia Lutnead y Lucy Heartfilia!-. Las personas explotaron en aplausos y euforia. Los bailarines y músicos se acercaron a nosotros para felicitarnos, yo aún estaba parada en la misma posición con la boca abierta. El grupo de las inmaduras se marcharon la cabeza bien alta, no estaban dispuestas a dar su brazo a torcer.

\- ¡Lo conseguimos Lucy!-. Me gritó la castaña en mi oído mientras me abrazaba tirándome al suelo. Salí de mi trance para abrazarla emocionada.

\- Felicidades, señoritas-. Nos dijo el alcalde mientras nos estrechaba la mano y nos entregaba una copa pequeña y dorada a cada una y el cheque con el dinero.

Pronto tuvimos a Jason encima preguntando como nos sentíamos al ganar la competición y si el año que viene volveríamos a competir. Después llegó el momento de hacer las miles de fotos. Aunque el periodista había conseguido muchísimas durante el desfile para él nunca eran suficientes. Dijo que el desfile iba a ocupar casi la mitad del próximo número de la revista y que venderían una pequeña lácrima con la retransmisión de los mejores momentos, algo que no habían hecho jamás con cualquier otro festival.

La fiesta siguió toda la noche. Estuvimos en un bar celebrando hasta que salió el sol. No pararon en ningún momento de acercarse personas para hacerse fotos con nosotras o intentar imitar nuestros bailes.

Me dirigía a mi casa en la muy entrada mañana. Iba descalza con los tacones de tiras largas doradas en la mano. Acompañada por Virgo y Loke, los cuales iban borrachos ya que, según ellos en el mundo de los espíritus había habido celebración por haber ganado.

\- Luuuuuuuucyyy, hash estado geniaaaal-. Me dijo el espíritu masculino mientras se tambaleaba delante de mí.

\- Himeeeee, ¿ya es la hora del castigo?-. Virgo estaba que apenas se sostenían de pie, agarrándose a mí para no caerse.

\- Menudo dúo estáis hechos-. Murmuré sin apenas aliento tirando de ella.

Con un grito de guerra Loke se abalanzó contra la puerta, pero bien porque esta era resistente o porque el espíritu estaba endeble la entrada ni siquiera tembló haciendo que el león se diera de bruces con ella y cayera al suelo con el culo en pompa.

\- Te ves ridículo Leo-. Le dije entre risas y casi afónica. Virgo se había tirado al suelo de rodillas mientras se reía de una forma muy escandalosa. Los vecinos que estaban durmiendo salieron a regañarnos desde sus ventanas

Por fin, entramos en la casa. Me quité la ropa y me metí directa en la bañera sin desmaquillarme ni nada. Abrí el grifo superior para que los chorros cayeran sobre mi rostro. El agua se volvió de diferentes colores al mezclarse con las pinturas.

\- Que precioso estampado-. Murmuré entre risas.

Media hora más tarde, con el cuerpo y el rostro limpio me tiré sobre mi cama. Loke y Virgo se habían marchado al mundo de los espíritus a seguir con la fiesta.

Miré la copa y el cheque sobre mi mesita de noche. Una sonrisa de orgullo se extendió por mi rostro mientras acudía a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los días posteriores tal y como pidió Jason, se hicieron sesiones de fotos en distintas partes de la ciudad y en el estudio. Íbamos vestidos exactamente iguales que en el desfile y estábamos todos presentes. Agatha y las gemelas no nos miraron en ningún momento, no dijeron nada cuando les tocó hacerse una foto con nosotras.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco la ciudad empezó a volver a la normalidad. Yo estaba en una tienda de libros con Amaia. Veníamos buscando algo que nos enseñara hechizos o ayudar a incrementar nuestro nivel.

\- ¿Qué buscan señoritas?-. Nos atendió un anciano con un bastón.

\- Venimos buscando libros de magia.

\- Acompáñenme , por favor-. Nos guió a la parte más profunda de la librería en donde se alzaba un enorme y amplio estante.

Estuvimos un buen rato mirando los libros. Aunque yo venía buscando libros de hechizos acuáticos e ígneos al final me acabé llevando de los cinco elementos y un diccionario de la todas las lenguas conocidas, incluidas las antiguas y las muertas, era un volumen de edición limitada que era muy difícil de encontrar pero que me ayudaría a poder realizar otros tipos de trabajos. Amaia escogió libros que ayudaban a iniciarse en la magia de la escritura y a aprender a controlar la magia que ya poseía.

Increíblemente no nos costó muy caro, no sé si era porque el anciano nos reconoció en el desfile o porque no venía mucha gente a aquél lugar. Con el gozo de haber gastado menos de lo esperado nos dirigimos al centro de trabajo donde nos recibieron con aplausos, silbidos y alguna que otra propuesta indecente.

Yo había vuelto a cambiar mi ropa de trabajo. Ahora llevaba una blusa de cuello sin mangas de color azul muy oscuro que poseía un enorme escote, era corto por delante quedando un poco por encima de mi ombligo y largo por detrás dividiéndose en dos y terminando en pico casi a la mitad del muslo. Creo que más que blusa se podía considerar vestido pero bueno, no íbamos a contradecir a la encargada de la tienda. Llevaba un pantalón muy corto elástico sin botones de color blanco y unas botas largas negras que llegaban a la mitad de la pierna. Mi largo pelo estaba recogido en un moño parecido al que llevé al desfile solo que ahora tenía el flequillo liso cayendo por un lado de mi rostro. Había empezado a maquillarme, un poco de máscara de pestañas, una delgada línea en el párpado y en el lagrimal y para acabar un poco de brillo de labios. Ahora más que nunca me sentía orgullosa de mi misma y con el ego inflado, tampoco iba a creerme superior como hacía Agatha pero iba a aprovechar la buena genética obtenida de mis padres.

Me acerqué al tablón de anuncios. Sorprendida de encontrar un trabajo que ya pensé que habían cogido.

\- ¿Aún sigue aquí?-. Pregunté mientras cogía el folleto. La labor consistía en traducir el mensaje que había en unas piedras extraídas en una excavación arqueológica submarina. Estaba en un idioma antiguo y la recompensa era de 250.000 jewells, se hallaba en la ciudad de Crocus. Parece ser que era importante porque ya habían intentado robarla varias veces y ahora tenía que ser custodiada por varios magos. Sobre el impreso estaba el símbolo de una cruz roja, indicando que el que estaba haciendo el trabajo lo había abandonado.

\- Parece ser que no hay manera de descifrar ese mensaje. Ya lo han intentado cuatro magos y arqueólogos procedentes de distintos puntos del reino-. Me dijo Amaia mientras se posicionaba a mi lado.

\- Mmm, creo que yo podría conseguirlo. ¿Recuerdas el libro enorme que compré en la librería?-. Le cuestioné mientras lo sacaba de una bolsa.

\- ¿Era un diccionario?. Inténtalo, no pierdes nada, si no lo consigues al menos sacas el provecho de darte un paseo. Debido a los múltiples fracasos no hay nadie interesado en la faena. ¡Qué suerte tienes siempre que nunca te toca compartir recompensa!.

\- Pues sí. La verdad hace tiempo que quiero ir a ver a una vieja amiga cuando termine en Crocus, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- ¿Y usted?.

\- Ajá, es otra maga celestial como yo.

\- ¡Qué guay!. ¿No competís nunca por quitaros las llaves?.

\- No, para nada. En caso de que una de las dos mueran las llaves pasarán a la otra para que no caigan en malas manos, fue un trato que hicimos.

\- ¿Me traerás algo?-. Me preguntó haciendo pucheros.

\- ¡Claro!-. Le sonreí abiertamente.

\- ¡Oye Amaia, guapa!¡Ven aquí que queremos inscribirnos en un trabajo!-. Unos magos interrumpieron nuestra charla.

\- Voy a apuntarte a ti también Lucy, tómate el tiempo que quieras. Solo escríbeme de vez en cuando, para asegurarme de que estás bien.

La abracé mientras me despedía y salía para dirigirme a mi casa. Llamé al albergue para pagar el mes siguiente, aunque aún quedaban dos semanas para la siguiente factura no sabía cuanto estaría en Crocus, mejor prevenir que curar.

Hice un par de maletas en los que metí ropa, algo de maquillaje y los libros recién comprados, además de algo de dinero por si acaso. Aunque realmente era algo innecesario porque ya había metido el cheque del premio en el banco y en Crocus que era una de las ciudades más modernas claramente había de donde extraerlo.

Bueno, por si acaso, nunca se sabe que puede pasar.

Me dirigí a la estación. El billete de tren me salió más barato que la otra vez porque el destino era, por suerte más cercano. Me habría muerto si hubiera tenido que volver a pagar la misma pasta que cuando salí de Magnolia.

Me monté en los vagones, me acomodé en los asientos y empecé a leer la recién sacada edición del Hechicero Semanal. Tal y como había prometido Jason, la mitad de la revista hablaba del desfile e incluía fotos en su mayoría de mí y Amaia, bien fuera mientras bailábamos o de la sesión de fotografía. Mientras el ferrocarril empezaba su viaje miré por una lácrima con lo mejor del desfile, regalo del sin duda singular periodista.

Esperaba terminar pronto el trabajo. Quería ir a Sabertooth para ver a Yukino. Deseaba saber si era feliz, si la trataban bien... mataría a los Dragon Slayers de no ser así.

-En otro lugar, poco antes de que comenzara el desfile-

Sobre la parte más superior de un edificio se alzaba una bandera en la que había dibujado la figura de una sirena Pertenecía a uno de los gremios más poderosos de Fiore, Lamia Scale.

Sus miembros se hallaban en el centro, sentados en un amplio sofá mientras veían la retransmisión en vivo del desfile de la ciudad de Daishnar.

\- ¡Es todo tan bonito!, ¡mirad sus playas, sus decoraciones, que magnífico lugar!-. Decía una niña pequeña de pelo rosa. A su lado una pequeña de pelo azul acompañada de un exceed blanco asentía enérgicamente.

\- ¡Sí!. ¡Ojalá podamos ir el año que viene!. ¿Vendrías conmigo Sherria?.

\- ¡No lo dudes Wendy!.

\- a va empezar el desfile, ¿eh?-. Preguntó un joven de cabellos blancos muy atractivo mientras se sentaba al lado de la peliazul.

\- ¡Sherry piensa que eso es amor!.-. Su compañero la miró incómodo, sin saber que responderle a la prima de Sherria.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios no empieza ya?!¡¿eh?!-. Cuestionó un joven muy alterado con orejas de perro sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Cállate Toby!-. Le respondió un joven de cejas gruesas y melena recogida en una trenza.

\- ¡No me mandes a callar Yuka!.

Los dos magos estaban apunto de entrar en pelea pero fueron detenidos por un golpe en sus nucas procedentes de un mago santo, Jura Neekis.

El mayor solo gruñó mientras lanzaba a los caídos a una esquina y se sentaba al lado de la pelirosa mayor.

\- Si estuviera ahí los haría girar, girar y girar-. Les dijo una anciana sentada en una butaca mientras hacía círculos en el aire con el dedo.

\- ¡Que empieza!-. Gritó Wendy con Charle en sus brazos.

En la televisión apareció la imagen del famoso periodista del Hechicero Semanal.

\- ¡Hola a todos!. Bienvenidos a la retransmisión en vivo de un desfile en la impresionante ciudad de Daishnar, situada al sur de Fiore. Soy Jason y os estaré enviando imágenes en directo de la marcha de carrozas, bailarines y bandas de música en un recorrido que durará unas seis horas y transitará por las principales calles de la ciudad. Aún no ha comenzado pero es todo muuuuy coooooool. Los puestos de comida están repletos y los farolillos pese que aún no es de noche ya están encendidos iluminando en miles de colores las paredes de las casas y los rostros de los visitantes, coooool.

De repente, se quedó varios segundos en silencio, mirando por detrás del cámara.

\- ¡Amigos míos ya se escucha la música!. ¡Esto ya va a empezar, cooool!-. A los pocos minutos, las primeras carrozas y músicos se hicieron presentes.

\- ¡Ahí va Agatha Kinghead, ha sido muchas veces modelo en nuestra revista. Seguro que la reconocerán, coooool!.

Observaron a la peliroja bailar junto a dos gemelas, eran realmente buenas. Repentinamente, el presentador que estaba haciendo un comentario se volvió. El cámara siguió con el objetivo y ahora era una rubia muy conocida quien aparecía en pantalla.

¡LUCY!-. Gritó Wendy con las manos tapando su boca. La rubia se veía espectacular en aquel atuendo compuesto por un bikini negro de bordes dorados, pedrería, flecos y una gasa plegada en la parte trasera. Ni que hablar del tatuaje plateado que recorría su piel levemente bronceada. Simplemente increíble.

\- Está guapísima-. Concordó con ella Sherria mientras veía a la maga celeste responder a las preguntas mientras bailaba.

No perdieron ni un solo detalle del desfile. Observaron asombrados los trucos de magia que hicieron los bailarines para impresionar al público y como no, se quedaron atónitos al ver a Géminis transformarse en un dragón y danzar en el cielo.

\- ¡Lucy ha ganado!¡Eso es amor!-. Gritó Sherry mientras aplaudía, pero su alegría no duró mucho.

Todos callaron al ver a la peliazul derramar lágrimas sin control.

\- Wendy...-. Susurró Sherria mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

\- La echaba mucho de menos, Sherria. Muchas veces me he preguntado que había sido de ella, tenía miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo.

\- Pero no es así, tú misma lo estás viendo. Ella está perfectamente, incluso parece haber hecho amigos-. Dijo señalando a una castaña de ropas blancas a su lado.

\- ¿Será muy tarde para hablar con ella?.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?.

\- Desde la disolución del gremio no me he molestado en saber de su estado. Ella era de las que más destrozada estaba junto a Erza y Gray. Yo sabía que os tenía a ustedes pero ella estaba sola..

\- ¿Por qué no pensó en venirse con nosotros al igual que tú?-. Preguntó Sherry

\- Porque ella no tenía tan buena relación con ustedes como yo tengo con Sherria.

\- ¿Y por qué no la trajiste?-. Cuestionó Lyon esta vez. Las palabras murieron en la boca de la Dragon Slayer. Repentinamente, sollozó con más fuerza.

\- No lo sé, fui muy egoísta. Solo pensé en mi misma. Cogí las maletas, Charle y yo nos largamos el mismo día que se disolvió el gremio. Nos fuimos, sin pensar en nadie más. No pensamos en Lucy, no pensé en ella, en su dolor-. Las palabras se atoraban en su boca entre hipidos.

-Su amiga solo la abrazó. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera nada podría consolarla.

\- Yo vi a la mayoría del gremio marchar en grupo o en pareja, ella no tenía a nadie Sherria. Ella que con la mínima soledad se siente desfallecer, ¿puedes imaginártelo?.

\- Shh, ya Wendy, ya-. Murmuró la pelirosa mientras miraba a la rubia por la televisión. Quién no la conociera pensaría que era una chavala con mucha energía y vitalidad. Pero aquellos que habían pasado un mínimo de tiempo con ella podían notar la diferencia entre la vieja y la nueva Lucy.

La Lucy actual tenía una mirada sin brillo, vacía, una mirada que mostraba que había perdido algo importante en su vida, alguien que parecía estar viviendo por vivir.

-En Sabertooth, poco antes de la retransmisión-

Las mesas del gremio estaban ocupadas casi en su mayoría. Algunos miraban de reojo a una joven de cabellos blancos y cortos que hacía aparición en el gremio por primera vez en semanas.

Yukino no quería estar ahí, quería volver a su refugio en la que se había convertido su habitación. Si no fuera por Minerva que prácticamente la había sacado a patadas y las súplicas de los dos exceeds ella seguiría acostada en su cama. Frosch y Lector querían que viera con ellos el desfile de Daishnar, ella solo quería volver a repasar los periódicos buscando una mínima pista de la maga celeste. Sin una dirección no podría enviarle una carta, una postal o cualquier otro medio de comunicación. Había encontrado información de casi todos los miembros pero no de la maga que le interesaba.

Se había maquillado levemente las oscuras ojeras. Poco a poco había recuperado las ganas de comer y dormir pero seguía sin sentirse del todo segura. Según Libra y Piscis, los espíritus de Lucy se habían cerrado en banda, aislándose y apareciendo con poca frecuencia en el mundo de los espíritus. Se negaban a dar la localización de la maga aún cuando Libra y Piscis se lo reclamaban para que yo pudiera estar tranquila. Lo único que decía es que ella físicamente estaba bien pero que necesitaba tiempo.

Físicamente podría estar todo lo bien que ellos quisieran, a mí solo me interesaba su salud mental, que era la que me preocupaba.

\- ¡Muchachos que empieza!-. Dijo Orga. Pero los murmullos y alzadas de voz siguieron.

\- ¡Callarse, coño!-. Gritó Dobengal dando un puñetazo en la mesa. Aun con la máscara puesta se podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, mostrando su estado de ebriedad. El miembro se ganó una mirada llena de reproche por parte del maestro del gremio, pidiendo inmediatamente disculpas y excusándose en que quería ver el desfile.

\- Ahh, que gente más problemática-. Suspiró el Dragon Slayer de luz. Tenía su tobillo derecho apoyado en el muslo izquierdo. En la extremidad derecha, apoyado contra su pecho estaba sentado su compañero exceed, Lector, que estaba bebiendo un pequeño brick de zumo.

En la pared de enfrente había una enorme televisión plana, una de las últimas adquisiciones del gremio que tenía encantados a sus miembros. La cara de Jason, periodista del Hechicero Semanal apareció en toda la pantalla.

\- Otra vez ese tío raro-. Murmuró Minerva mirándolo con molestia.

\- Shhh-. Murmuró Rogue mirando fijamente la pantalla, provocando que la de pelo oscuro refunfuñase.

\- ¡Hola a todos!. Bienvenidos a la retransmisión en vivo de un desfile en la impresionante ciudad de Daishnar, situada al sur de Fiore. Soy Jason y os estaré enviando imágenes en directo de la marcha de carrozas, bailarines y bandas de música en un recorrido que durará unas seis horas y transitará por las principales calles de la ciudad. Aún no ha comenzado pero es todo muuuuy coooooool. Los puestos de comida están repletos y los farolillos pese que aún no es de noche ya están encendidos iluminando en miles de colores las paredes de las casas y los rostros de los visitantes, coooool.

De repente, se quedó varios segundos en silencio, mirando por detrás del cámara.

\- ¡Amigos míos ya se escucha la música!. ¡Esto ya va a empezar, cooool!-. A los pocos minutos, las primeras carrozas y músicos se hicieron presentes.

\- ¡Ahí va Agatha Kinghead, ha sido muchas veces modelo en nuestra revista. Seguro que la reconocerán, coooool!.

Y si, la reconocieron. Era una maga que era el suspiro y sueño de muchos hombre y la envidia de las mujeres.

\- De nada le sirve estar buena si es una imbécil-. Murmuró Sting refiriéndose a la mala actitud que tenía la modelo con otras oponentes.

\- Tú tampoco has sido un modelo a seguir-. Le respondió Rogue.

\- Fro piensa igual.

\- ¡E-eso es cosa del pasado!.

\- Sí, bueno, ya no eres tan imbécil-. Murmuró Minerva para si misma. Pero había olvidado que él era un Dragon Slayer y por tanto, podía escuchar hasta la más mínima respiración.

\- ¡Minerva!-. Le regañó el rubio haciendo que todos los miraran confundidos. Ella solo agachó la cabeza con las mejillas adquiriendo un color parecido a un tomate.

\- ¡¿LUCY?! ¿LUCY DE FAIRY TAIL?-. El asombro era visible en su rostro.- Graba esto Mitsuko-. Todo el gremio de tigres callaron y giraron la cabeza inmediatamente hacia adelante, algunos huesos crujieron por la intensidad del movimiento.

Ahí estaba, la causa de sus nervios y ansiedades. Escuché como Yukino ahogaba un grito en su garganta, no me hacía falta girarme para verle el rostro, seguro estaba llorando.

\- Mira Lector, es Luuucy-. Dijo Frosch mientras señalaba la televisión.

\- Ya, ya, ya la veo.

\- Fro piensa que está muy guapa.

\- Concuerdo contigo.

Guapa era quedarse corto. Estaba espléndida, sensacional metida en aquel traje que resaltaba su figura y que lejos de hacerla ver como una prostituta como pasaba con Agatha a ella la dejaba como la reencarnación de la sensualidad. En la misma transmisión se podía ver los rostros del público, las mujeres mirándola con admiración y una sana envidia y los hombre con lascivia y con una fascinación como si tuvieran delante a una diosa.

El traje y los colores se amoldaban a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y los tatuajes plateados resaltaron su piel bronceada. El maquillaje la hacía ver más madura de lo que normalmente aparentaba.

Cuando la conoció en los Grandes Juegos pensó que tenía un cuerpo muy bien definido, pero su cara aún presentaba rasgos propios de una niña.

Y bueno, el las prefería con un rostro más desarrollado, más parecido al de un adulto. Su experiencia le decía que las mayores solían saber mucho más en el campo que a él le interesaba.

Junto a la rubia apareció una morena con su ropa de color blanco, si no eran de la misma edad sería un año o dos más vieja.

\- ¡Vaya par de bombones!. Tío, tenemos que ir el año que viene a verlas-. Le dijo uno de los miembros que estaban delante de él a otro

\- ¿Yo no pienso esperar a el año que viene, en cuanto tengamos días libres nos piramos a esa ciudad a ver si podemos conocerlas!-. Le respondió su amigo.

\- Me pregunto si su piel será tan suave como se ve en la pantalla-. Estaba apunto de reprocharles su poco respeto cuando Yukino saltó como una fiera.

\- ¡Ella es mi amiga par de imbéciles!. ¡Como os vuelva a oír decir algo así sobre ella haré que Libra os entierre varios metro bajo tierra en varios segundos!-. Los dos, por sensatez callaron y agacharon la cabeza. La tensión pareció desaparecer levemente, pero aún podía ver a Yukino con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

\- Que truco más chulo-. Murmuró Frosch viendo como la rubia hacía volar confeti plateado cerca de su cuerpo y después lo expandía en diferentes direcciones.

Las horas pasaron. El cámara casi siempre estaba enfocado en Lucy y su amiga que eran las que estaban dando el verdadero espectáculo. Me asombraba el como era capaz de realizar aquellos pasos en los tacones de aguja sobre el suelo empedrado sin tropezar ni una sola vez.

\- Es increíble como se mueve-. Murmuró Minerva viendo como la maga realizaba los movimientos de caderas y piernas sin perder en ningún momento el ritmo. Nadie le respondió, era innecesario porque todos estábamos de acuerdo.

Llegó la parte final del trayecto. Lucy se había adelantado a los demás bailarines. Algo tenía la rubia en la palma de la mano estaba brillando.

\- ¿Va a invocar a un espíritu?-. Preguntó Rogue con una ceja alzada, curioso de cuál sería el plan de la portadora de llaves celestes. Tal y como dijo, unos pequeños y azulados espíritus aparecieron en el aire.

\- ¿Géminis?-. Cuestionó la de cabellos blancos. Los espíritus se juntaron y empezaron a brillar. Súbitamente un dragón blanco con detalles en dorado salió de la pequeña bola luminosa.

\- Se han transformado en un dragón..-. Susurró Lector con la boca abierta.

\- Fro piensa que es muy chulo.

La enorme bestia danzaba en el cielo haciendo espirales. De vez en cuando pasaba muy cerca del público o de Lucy (que seguía bailando), levantando grandes rachas de viento. Entonces se dejó de caer en dirección a la rubia, justo cuando faltaba varios metros para el choque estalló en miles de destellos de color blanco. Tantos los bailarines y los músicos se habían agrupado, cada uno quedando en una posición personalizada.

Al igual que la gente que estaba viendo el desfile, los miembros de Sabertooth alzaron las manos para aplaudir y vitorear a la maga.

\- ¿Esa es la chica que Yukino estaba buscando?.

\- ¡Maestro por favor haga que se una al gremio!.

\- ¡Sí!. ¡O que por lo menos venga a animar en las fiestas!.

\- ¡Menuda pasada!.

A nadie le sorprendió después ver que Lucy y su amiga ganaron el concurso. Las ganas de fiesta se contagiaron en todo el gremio que estuvieron hasta las altas horas de la madrugada. Nosotros no pudimos estar tanto tiempo, el rey nos había llamado para hacernos un encargo personal. Minerva sería la encargada de vigilar el gremio, algo que dudaba bastante debido a que era de las más había sobrepasado el nivel de alcohol en sangre, si no caía desmayada en un rato, lo haría pronto.

Se dirigieron al tren rumbo a la capital de Fiore. El trayecto fue tortuoso para los dos Dragon Slayers que aún después de bajar de la locomotora mostraban fatiga en sus rostros.

\- En cuanto terminemos este trabajo, podrás ir a buscar a Lucy-. Le dije a Yukino mientras íbamos al castillo junto a Rogue y los exceed.

\- Estoy tan feliz, Sting-. Me dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, pero estas no eran de alegría.

\- ¿Por qué lloras ahora?-. Cuestionó Rogue frotándose los ojos por el cansancio, había dormido muy poco en los últimos días.

\- Ella estaba triste.

\- ¿Qué?-. Preguntamos los dos a la vez.

\- Sus ojos.. da igual cuanto sonría, sus ojos, estaban tristes-. Dijo ella mientras nos adelantaba y nos dejaba atrás en la más completa confusión.

* * *

¿Reviews?. Besos :)

*Saikuron: Ciclón


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Hiro Mashima. Solo la historia es completamente mía.**

El tren no llegó muy lejos, alguien (o más bien un grupo porque yo veía incapaz que una sola persona fuera capaz de realizar tal acción por si solo) había robado un buen tramo de vía.

Debido a este percance me vi obligada a parar en un pueblo llamado Brownfields, era algo pequeño y sus habitantes en su mayoría eran de economía muy baja que trabajaban regando el campo con su sudor y la sangre de sus manos.

\- Genial-. Murmuré mientras escuchaba el cielo rugir. Me puse rápidamente una capa con capucha para protegerme y seguí andando.

Caminé por las descuidadas y sucias calles buscando una oficina de correos. Los maquinistas dijeron que tardarían como máximo un par de horas en arreglarlo y dejarlo todo en funcionamiento. La gente bien podía quedarse en sus asientos o salir a dar un paseo a matar el tiempo.

Gruñí mientras me frotaba la espalda, había cogido mala postura en el viaje y ahora lo estaba pagando con creces. Dejé una carta dirigida a Amaia en la oficina de correos cumpliendo con el trato de mantenerla informada.

Me moví intentando localizar una taberna donde quedarme hasta que fuera la hora. De repente uso guardias con los ropajes de Crocus pasaron a mi lado empujándome. Lancé un quejido, uno de ellos me había dado en la dolorida espalda provocándome una punzada. Tras recuperarme los seguí curiosa de saber por qué había tanto alboroto.

Me adentré en un laberinto de callejones que, si no fuera porque vi a más soldados en carrera me habría perdido. Llegué a una pequeña plaza en la que había una gran congregación formada por personas procedentes del pueblo, visitantes y soldados imperiales. Había unos cuantos puestos que se habían derrumbado, otros tenían grandes desperfectos y apenas se mantenían en pie lo que demostraba que había ocurrido una revuelta.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-. Le pregunté a una señora mayor que estaba apoyada en su bastón.

\- Parece ser, que la gente que vendía cosas aquí lo hacían de forma ilegal. La guardia llevaba ya un tiempo investigándolo hasta que han reunido suficientes pruebas y han venido a por los vendedores. Aunque me dan lástima.

\- ¿Por qué?.

\- Muchos de los vendedores son de aquí, apenas tienen formación o saben un mínimo de leyes. Incluso hace varios años cerraron la escuela haciendo que se fueran los jóvenes, aquí solo quedan ancianos analfabetos y pobres como yo. Lo que vendían era productos cosechados de sus campos, animales criados por ellos mismos, ropas u objetos hechos a mano, nada de lo que se pueda comprar aquí es robado. Van a llevárselo todo y a encarcelar a mucha gente, algunos incluso son amigos míos-. Me terminó de explicar mientras lloraba viendo a un soldado llevarse a un hombre esposado.

\- Lo siento mucho por ustedes-. Le respondí sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos de no saber?, intentaban sobrevivir como podían, no se les podía echar en cara eso.

\- ¿Qué has escondido en la mochila, anciano?-. Una fuerte voz se alzó callando las demás. Un oficial estaba delante de un hombre mayor en una posición intimidante.

\- Ya le he dicho que no tengo nada-. Le respondió el mayor agarrando con fuerza su bandolera escondida dentro de su capa. Era de baja estatura, calvito y delgado. Estaba encorvado muerto de miedo ante la mirada fulminante del otro varón.

Repentinamente cayó de espaldas contra el duro suelo, empujado por el guardia. El pobre anciano soltó un gemido lastimero mientras ponía una de sus envejecidas manos en la espalda.

\- Malditas ratas-. Murmuró el recluta.

\- ¡Ya basta!-. Exclamé mientras salía a interponerme entre los dos. Me agaché a la altura del octogenario que me miró con agradecimiento.

\- Quita de en medio, mocosa.

\- ¿¡Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a un hombre mayor!?.

\- ¡Estaban vendiendo cosas de manera ilegal, no hay excusa!.

\- ¡Sí la hay!. ¡Ellos no han recibido la suficiente educación para saber que necesitan papeles para vender sus productos!. Se han llevado toda la vida así y el único sitio donde podrían formarse ha cerrado. ¡Nadie nace sabiendo!.

\- ¡Han tenido suficientes años para aprender!.

\- ¿Y en qué momento pretende usted que lo hagamos?-. Saltó un adulto entre el público.- Nos llevamos desde el amanecer trabajando hasta casi por la noche para llevar la comida a casa. A veces no tenemos ni tiempo ni energía para estar con la familia, ¿¡cómo pretenden que nos formemos!?-. El público empezó a vitorear y silbar en apoyo al campesino, formando un revuelo. El rostro del soldado empezó a ponerse rojo de rabia, en cualquier momento estallaría.

\- Basta, Docnart. Ve con varios guardias a revisar que no haya mas mercado ilegales por la zona, y deja la violencia a un lado-. Le reclamó un hombre con ropajes diferentes a los demás.

Tal y como ordenó su superior, Docnart se fue no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de desprecio a mí y a los campesinos.

Menudo imbécil.

\- ¿Está bien?-. Me volví hacia el anciano que aún seguía sentado en el suelo temblando de miedo. Le ofrecí la mano que él aceptó con gusto ayudándole a levantarse.

\- Gracias jovencita, no sé que habría sido de mí de no ser por usted-. Dijo mientras se sacudía el barro y miraba con pena su puesto destruido. Había por el suelo trozos de cerámica y pequeñas pulseras y abalorios hechos a mano.

\- Lo siento mucho, no se merecen lo que les han hecho-. Expresé apenada viéndolo coger un trozo de jarrón con sus dedos.

\- No se preocupe, lo que se rompe se puede volver a construir más grande, más fuerte y más hermoso-. Me dedicó una brillante sonrisa que, por un momento me levantó el ánimo.- ¿Le importaría acompañar a este anciano a una taberna a entrar en calor?.

\- Será un placer-. Le respondí mientras le ofrecía mi brazo para que se agarrara.

\- Aish, que muchacha más maja y guapa ha venido a salvar mi día-. Comentó poniéndose su capucha, lo cuál veía inútil porque ya estaba más que empapado.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones llegamos a una posada que nos recibió con el calor del fuego nada más entrar. Adentro, gran cantidad de personas estaban reunidas en el centro excepto los viajeros del tren que se habían sentado a comer algo.

\- ¿Willy?.¡Dios mío!, ¿qué te han hecho esos canallas?-. Una mujer se acercó a nosotros. Era regordeta, con el pelo rubio miel rizado en una espesa melena. Iba envuelta en una gruesa falda marrón con una camiseta blanca con volantes en las muñecas. Llevaba un delantal negro que sestaba manchado de harina.

\- No te preocupes Ecleta. No es nada.

\- Iré a buscarte ropas. Ve y siéntate al lado de la chimenea inmediatamente-. Anunció subiendo unas escaleras.

\- Que sí, que sí, pesada-. Masculló por lo bajo haciendo caso.

\- ¡Te he oído!.

\- ¡Que Kami-sama me ampare pues!

Reí enternecida por la situación. La posadera me trajo un delicioso pastel de chocolate y vainilla mientras Willy se cambiaba. Al volver, su rostro se veía más relajado y descansado.

\- Esto ya es otra cosa. Esta mujer si que sabe como hacerme feliz-. Expresó al ver una jarra casi a rebosar de vino.

\- Me alegro de que ya esté mejor.

\- Muchas gracias por tu atención pequeña. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

\- Lucy, solo Lucy.

\- Bueno creo que no hace falta presentarme, ya lo ha hecho la bolita de allí-. Dijo señalando a la de cabello rizado que le dedicó un corte de manga en respuesta. El anciano soltó una estruendosa carcajada viendo el mosqueo de la que seguramente sería su amiga.

\- Qué rápido se pica...-. Rió por lo bajo.- Y bien Lucy, ¿qué te trae por este pueblo?.

\- Estaba de viaje pero tuvimos que hacer una parada de emergencia, han robado un tramo de las vías de tren.

\- Vaya, ya me extrañaba a mí que hubiera tantos visitante por estos lares. ¿Viaje de trabajo?, ¿vacaciones?, ¿buscando el amor?-. La última frase me hizo sonreír inevitablemente al acordarme de un pelirosa pirómano.

\- Estoy en un trabajo. Me dirigía a Crocus, tengo que traducir los escritos que hay en una piedra.

\- Ohh, ¿sabes mucho de lenguas antiguas?.

\- No, la verdad. Pero espero que este libro me ayude a descifrarlo-. Le dije mostrándole el volumen que me había traído del ferrocarril.

\- Ah, este es uno de los mejores diccionarios conocidos. Apenas quedan copias en buen estado, ¿de dónde lo ha sacado?.

\- De la ciudad de Daishnar.

\- Es un lugar que parece estar adquiriendo mucha popularidad últimamente..

\- Así es. Debería de probar ir a vender allí sus cosas. Es una ciudad muy turística, seguro que mucha gente se interesaría por su trabajo.

\- No sé. Estoy muy mayor para el ir y venir de una ciudad a otra, tendría que mudarme. Este sitio, pese a que no destaca por nada en particular es donde he crecido, irme me causaría mucho dolor.

\- Le entiendo-. En aquél instante recordé la sensación de pérdida que tuve en el tren mientras me marchaba de Magnolia.

\- ¿Podría encargarte algo, Lucy?-. El tono misterioso y tenso que usó me preocupó.

\- Claro, señor Willy. Lo que usted desee.

\- No me llame así, me hace sentir viejo-. Susurró mientras se ponía de pie y me hacia subir a la tercera planta. Nos sentamos mirándonos cara a cara en un sofá que había en una esquina y poseía una pequeña mesita. Posó su bandolera en la mesa y me la acercó lentamente mientras miraba en todas las direcciones asegurándose de que nadie chismorreaba. Curiosa, me puse el bolso en las piernas y lo abrí para ver el contenido.

\- ¿Qué es esto?-. Le pregunté en tono bajo mirando el extraño objeto oculto entre mantas. Era una especie de piedra de un color zafiro brillante con forma ovalaba de un tamaño considerable, su largo podría ocuparme perfectamente todo el antebrazo. No estaba frío, al contrario, emanaba un ligero calor. La superficie era gruesa pero con una suavidad propia de los pétalos de una delicada flor.

\- Creo que es un huevo. Lo encontré en lo más profundo de unas minas abandonadas en las montañas del norte.

\- ¿Era esto lo que le ocultaba al guardia?-. El me asintió con vergüenza.

\- Temía que lo dañara. Lo he estado cuidando con mucho empeño desde que lo descubrí.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que es un huevo y no otra cosa?.

\- Cógelo-. Me costó bastante ya que pesaba más de lo esperado. Parecía tener líquido dentro.- Acércate a la ventana y deja que la luz de la Luna se pose en él-. Hice tal y como dijo. El astro iluminó el cuerpo, maravillada observé como la parte exterior se volvía algo traslúcida mostrando una pequeña figura alargada dentro. No podía verlo bien pero parecía una especie de serpiente o lagarto.

\- Increíble.

\- ¿A qué sí?. Quería quedármelo para ver que salía de ahí pero entre que estoy mayor y lo que ha estado a punto de pasar hoy temo que no puedo protegerlo.

\- ¿Y quiere que lo haga yo?-. Pregunté sorprendida.

\- Ajá. Quiero lo protejas, lo cuides y quieras lo máximo posible. Es tuyo ahora.

\- Pero…-. Willy levantó la mano, callando mis palabras.

\- Nada de rechistar señorita. ¿Qué mejor que una maga celestial para hacer del trabajo que yo no podré?

\- ¿Cómo sabe que soy..?

\- Mmmm, no sé. Puede que haya sido la marca en su mano que pertenece a uno de los gremios más famosos de Fiore, o quizás sea porque la reconozco de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos-. Respondió rascándose un lado del ojo haciéndose el confundido. Repentinamente se puso serio.-Sinceramente, es una lástima lo de tu gremio. Lo he estado siguiendo desde hacía muchos años. Cuando escuché que desparecisteis no perdí la esperanza de que volvierais aunque todo pareciera perdido, después regresasteis en los juegos y… jojojo me llenó de gozo ver como le pateabais el culo los tigres. Sois todos impresionantes. Os merecíais el título del gremio más fuerte-. Se jactó sosteniéndose el estomago. Enrojecí por los halagos.

\- Muchas gracias-. Murmuré cohibida.

\- No te daría ese huevo si no supiera que sabrás cuidarlo como se debe. Si fuera una desconocida o cualquier otra persona la que me salvase correría el riesgo de quedármelo yo.

\- Prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo y empeño en cuidarlo-. Declaré con determinación alzando mi puño.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Serás tú quién descubra que es esa cosa de ahí dentro, ¡porque yo no tengo ni idea!-. Miró su reloj mirando la hora-. Maldición es muy tarde, como me gusta rajar-. Lanzó un suspiro cansado.- Será mejor que me vaya a casa a reflexionar sobre lo que haré.

\- Si decide ir a Daishnar, vaya al centro de trabajo mágico más cercano al bosque y pregunte por Amaia. Es mi amiga, seguro que le ayuda-. Le dije mientras nos poníamos de pie y salíamos del establecimiento.

\- Gracias, Lucy. Ha sido un placer conocerte-. Se inclinó en agradecimiento y se marchó a su casa en un paso tranquilo pero firme.

\- Igualmente-. Susurré al vacío mientras sujetaba con fuerza la correa de la bolsa.

Fui a la estación cuando aún quedaba media hora para partir. Me entretuve examinando el huevo con la desconocida criatura dentro. Da igual por donde lo mirara, la forma interior era borrosa y solo te daba para hacerte una ligera idea de que parecía ser un reptil.

\- No puede ser un exceed. Es muy pequeño y alargado comparado con sus huevos.. no parece pertenecer a un animal normal y corriente. Tampoco puede ser un dragón porque esos seguro son enormes, además de que hace muchos años que no se ve uno en el continente-. Rápidamente retiré mi última conjetura al pensar en el dragón del apocalipsis.- Imposible, Acnologia es un macho-. Pero al igual que estaba él puede que hubiera una dragona hembra por ahí escondida.- Bueno, no importa, te querré igualmente-. Susurré mientras acariciaba la sorprendente cálida superficie.

Aún así pasé el resto del viaje imaginando que podía salir. Por un momento un leve escalofrío me recorrió al pensar que la cría podría ser una enorme serpiente como la de Cobra o un cocodrilo con fauces de un tamaño colosal.

Llegamos a Crocus al atardecer y el tiempo meteorológico era completamente diferente. Hacía calor y apenas soplaba una breve brisa, un contraste enorme con Brownfields.

Vagué por las calles en dirección a la enorme fortaleza de piedra mientras observaba de reojo el lugar que acogió los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. En unos meses volverían a darse, lástima que no iba a participar.

'Y quizás nunca más lo vuelva a hacer'. Para ello tendría que unirme a un gremio y la verdad, no me sentía capacitada para entrar en ninguno, ni ahora, ni nunca.

\- Así se acaba nuestra leyenda-. Dije mirando la marca de mi mano. Ya no la ocultaba, generalmente los que pedían ayuda no ponían ningún inconveniente en que hubiera pertenecido al famoso y destructivo gremio, y si los tenían me buscaría otro empleo. Sentía que esconderla era como estar avergonzada de haber estado entre sus filas, y era todo lo contrario.

El rey me atendió rápidamente. Su hija se abalanzó sobre mí diciéndome que lamentaba lo ocurrido en el gremio y que había estado impresionante en el desfile, que si me hacía falta algo solo debía pedirlo.

Tal y como dijo Amaia todo el mundo parecía haber visto el festival.

'¿Me habrán visto los chicos?'. No quise pensar mucho la respuesta, metería mi mente en un embolo y me daría dolor de cabeza.

\- Bueno, hablemos de tu cometido-. Dijo su majestad interrumpiendo la corriente de pensamientos.- Hace poco en una isla de la costa Este descubrimos un yacimiento arqueológico, parece tener más de doscientos años de antigüedad y ya han puesto precio en el mercado negro a lo que hemos sacado allí abajo. La extrajimos hace casi un mes y en todo ese tiempo hemos tenido intentos de robo a puñados. Hace tres días casi logran su objetivo por ello hemos tenido que pedirle a unos magos que la vigilen, estos han decidido llevársela a su gremio para que esté las veinticuatro horas del día protegida. Saben que va a llegar alguien a traducirla, lo que no saben es si es una persona normal o un mago como ellos ni su procedencia. El gremio tiene buena fama por lo que confiamos en ellos, creo que usted se llevará bien con sus integrantes.

\- ¿Qué gremio es?-. Cuestioné mientras bebía de un vaso de agua que me habían ofrecido.

\- Sabertooth-. Agradecí que ninguno de los presentes estuviera cerca de mí en aquél instante, porque si no, lo habría duchado de arriba a abajo.

-En otro lugar-

\- Achís-. Estornudó un muchacho de cabellos rubios que estaba bajando del tren.

\- Están hablando de ti por lo que parece-. Le dijo su amigo.

\- Espero que sean cosas buenas-. Mascullé mientras me sonaba la nariz.

\- ¿Tardará mucho en llegar el traductor?-. La joven maga celestial tenía en sus brazos a los dos pequeños exceed completamente dormidos.

\- El rey ha dicho que ya estaba partiendo de su ciudad. ¿Será hombre o mujer?-. Sting agarró mejor el cofre que contenía la valiosa mercancía.

\- ¿Qué más da?. ¿De qué ciudad proviene?, espero que no tarde mucho.

\- Yo escuché de unos criados que venía de Daishnar-. Murmuró Lector medio dormido que luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

\- ¿¡Daishnar!?. ¡Quizás conozca a Lucy!-. La alegría era clara en el rostro de la peliblanca.

\- Sinceramente, ¿existe alguien en todo Fiore que no la conozca aún?-. Dijo Sting mientras una sonrisa pícara se extendía por su rostro al recordar el desfile.

\- Me gustaría que me enseñara a bailar-. Susurró la joven para si misma aún sabiendo que sus compañeros podían escucharla.

\- Yo más que enseñarme prefiero que me baile-. Le respondió el rubio sonriendo ladinamente.

\- Que cerdo eres. No sé que ven las mujeres en ti-. Le reprochó Rogue.

\- Pues ven a una belleza que sabe usar su carisma, sus labios y su lengua-. Replicó el Dragon Slayer levantando un brazo despreocupado lo que hizo que se ganara un codazo en las costillas.

\- Más te vale que sujetes bien ese cofre, porque si no, habrá que elegir un nuevo líder-. Pronto los dos se enzarzaron en una disputa a grito pelado y algunos tirones de pelo en plena calle con los transeúntes mirándolos curiosos.

\- Que par de niños chicos-. Murmuró Yukino mientras se dirigía al gremio aún con los gatos en sus brazos dejando atrás a su compañero y maestro pelearse entre sí.

-Volviendo con Lucy-

\- ¿Entonces no tienes problemas con ellos no?.

\- En absoluto majestad, es solo que me ha sorprendido.

\- Bien, pues parta cuanto antes.

\- Mañana al mediodía lo haré señor, tengo que buscarle una cosa a una amiga antes de irme-. El hombre de pequeño tamaño asintió mientras salía de sala, dejándome sola con su hija.

\- Princesa, ¿sabe dónde hay un lugar de mensajería?.

\- Dame la carta que desees enviar que yo me encargo.

\- Agradecida le di una carta destinada a Amaia contándole las sucesos acontecidos.

\- Te podrás quejar-. Mascullé pensando en mi amiga. Dos cartas en un día, creo que acabaría cansada de mí y me pediría que no le mandara nada tan seguido.

Dormí como un angelito en la cómoda cama de suaves telas. El huevo me acompañó toda la noche, dándome calor . Me levanté temprano por mi misma a la mañana siguiente. Hice algo de ejercicio matutino antes de ducharme y prepararme para salir a dar un pasel. Me sorprendí al ver a la princesa también despierta.

\- Hime, ¿qué hace levantada tan temprano?.

\- Tenía hambre-. Respondió la peliverde algo avergonzada.

¿Ya tienen preparado el desayuno a estas horas?.

\- Que va. Acompáñame y elige lo que desees.

Tuvimos un desayuno abundante con tostadas, cereales y frutas. Después de aquello me llevó por las tiendas para buscarle el tan preciado recuerdo a la castaña. Llevábamos una capucha encima ocultando nuestro rostro, queríamos tener un paseo tranquilo, lejos de todo el barullo que se podía formar bien por ser ella una princesa y yo por ser famosa. Aunque el esfuerzo no sirvió de mucho porque Arcadios venía con nosotros.

Y él no se había molestado en coger unas ropas menos llamativas.

Tras una intensa búsqueda entre los puestos ambulantes me decidí por la típica bola de cristal que si la movías parecía que nevaba, la única diferencia con las demás es que poseía los edificios y el cristal oscuro, simulando que era de noche. El vendedor dijo que por la mañana la pusiéramos al sol, una pequeña bombilla que había en su interior absorbería toda la radiación posible y en la noche se iluminaria sola.

Nos dirigimos a la estación dispuesta a marchar al nuevo destino. La princesa se había empeñado en pagar el billete, según ella no tenía que gastarme dinero de más ya que el cambio de destino no entraba en el presupuesto.

\- ¿Dónde se haya el gremio?.

\- En Iwa. Está a unas tres horas de aquí, en las laderas de la montañas del noroeste. Yo estuve una vez y era realmente bonita, tenía arcos y acueductos distribuidos por todo el lugar.

\- Me suena mucho su nombre, quizás ya haya estado antes-. Un recuerdo se expandió por mi mente. Recordaba estar con Natsu y los demás dando una vuelta por la ciudad. Pronto, nos separamos y junto con el pelirosa nos encontramos a un perdido Frosch que no conseguía encontrar a Rogue. Como era habitual el Dragon Slayer de fuego entró en una pelea destrozando la zona, perdimos de vista a Frosch después de aquello pero supongo que se reencontraría con su amigo.

La sirena sonó indicando que estábamos a punto de partir. Tras despedirme de la princesa y de Arcadios acudí a mi vagón comiendo un pequeño aperitivo.

Me dediqué a leer uno de mis libros de hechizos. Quería curiosear sobre los encantamientos de fuego y ver cuales podía empezar a aprender.

" El fuego es un elemento muy agresivo, muy bueno para ataques desde distintos tipos de distancia. Dará una gran defensa si el mago tiene un nivel alto, si no, los ataques de tipo viento y agua desbaratará la defensa. En caso de quedar a oscuras este es el único elemento capaz de iluminar el lugar aparte de la luz que es un elemento secundario. Para comenzar a usarlo debe tener cerca, como es de esperar, fuego. No importa si es una gran fogata o una pequeña llama, lo importante es que esté presente y cercana. Los hechizos se dividen según el nivel de dificultad. Hay hasta cinco niveles:

~ Nivel 0: Básico.

~ Nivel 1: Principiante.

~ Nivel 2: Intermedio.

~ Nivel 3: Avanzado.

~ Nivel 4: Experto.

~ Nivel 5: Maestro.

Cada nivel posee sus propios hechizos pero hay algunos que conforme se avanza la habilidad se hacen más poderosos. Por ejemplo, en el nivel 0 se aprende a crear pequeñas bolas de fuego que apenas provocan daños, al llegar al nivel 5 seremos capaces de hacerlas con la diferencia de que, al impactar, puede crear explosiones de un diámetro superior a cinco kilómetros, lo que causará daños devastadores. "

Cogí un pequeño mechero que había en mi mochila, una llama hizo acto de aparición en él. Volví a mirar las anotaciones del libro.

" Cuando consiga tener cerca la fuente de calor acérquela a su palma (mantenga la suficiente distancia para no quemarse). Concentre la magia en su mano de tal manera que absorba el fuego y pueda tenerlo en su mano. Las primeras veces puede recibir leves quemaduras pero con mucha práctica se domina pronto "

Seguí la enseñanza, concentrando mi magia en la mano y manteniendo la llama cerca. Fue mi pasatiempo en todo el viaje hasta llegar hasta llegar a la ciudad rocosa. Con bastante esfuerzo logré que parte de la llama se quedara en mi palma pero seguía teniendo su origen en el mechero.

\- Solo he conseguido deformarla, no absorberla-. Tenía la decepción pintada en el rostro mientras veía como el puente de fuego que había entre mi mano y el mechero cambiaba de tamaño, estrecho, ancho, estrecho, ancho.- Bueno, por algo se empieza.

Guardé el encendedor al sentir mi extremidad hinchada y rojiza por el constante calor. Tras aplicarme un ungüento y vendarla decidí jugar con mi propia magia en la mano sobrante. Mi madre de pequeña me había enseñado un truco que se había pasado de generación en generación y que solo los magos celestiales podíamos hacer.

Volví a concentrar mi magia en la palma de la otra mano que había colocado hacia arriba. El aura había evolucionado de amarillo a dorado en los últimos años, lo cuál era un auténtico gozo para mí porque me encantaba ese color.

Una pequeña esfera dorada se materializó sobre mis dedos, chorreaba finísimas gotas de oro puro. Era esto lo que pretendía hacer con el fuego pero para ello había que dominarlo previamente, algo que esperaba conseguir pronto.

Dejé que mi energía fluyera por mis dedos. La bola se derritió rápidamente deslizándose a lo largo de mi mano y cayendo en cascada por los huecos membranosos en una lenta y cálida caricia. Al llegar al suelo se desvanecía como un papel quemado.

Podía ver en mis de pensamientos el rostro orgulloso de mi madre cuando conseguí hacerlo años atrás, de la misma manera que miraba aquella madre a su hija en el desfile.

\- Mamá..-. Mis ojos me picaban enormemente y la vista se volvió borrosa. Elevé la mirada hacia arriba buscando que no se derramaran las lágrimas, respiré profundamente intentando calmarme. Pero ya era tarde

Como la echaba de menos.

Realmente los echaba a todos de menos, sin excepción.

Me permití llorar desconsolada en aquél solitario vagón. Había adquirido la manía de pedir asientos para mi sola para no ser molestada y, si se daba el caso, sollozar como estaba haciendo ahora. Odiaba que me miraran con pena o las preguntas por educación o por el morbo de conocer la historia de un desconocido.

Por suerte para cuando llegué a Iwa las gotas salinas habían cesado. Mis mejillas estaban húmedas y mis ojos enrojecidos. Me apliqué un colirio, me pasé un pañuelo con delicadeza para bajar la hinchazón y me repasé el maquillaje.

Anduve por los caminos en silencio mientras contemplaba la arquitectura. A lo lejos pude ver el gremio, su enorme edificio con la estatua de un tigre en lo más alto y la bandera en una de sus torres, destacaba sobre los demás, alzándose con orgullo. Agradecí que las calles fueran en su mayoría lisas para no retrasarme, el carrito se tambaleaba con la mínima pendiente y en cuanto llegaba a una calle empedrada aquello se convertía en un show de equilibrio.

Estaba ante las enormes puertas de madera dudando de si debía llamar o entrar directamente. Podía escuchar un fuerte jaleo proveniente del interior por lo que la primera opción no parecía inteligente, a no ser que tuviera ganas de perder el tiempo.

Con la mano libre abrí una de las puertas y me adentré con mucho nerviosismo en indecisión. La escena con la que me encontré me era familiar

Aquello era una maldita batalla campal. Las mesas y las sillas volaban como si fueran piedras de un lado a otro de la sala. Escuchaba el sonido de los puñetazos y de las jarras golpeando cabezas a diestro y siniestro.

'Y dicen que Fairy Tail es destructivo'. Podía sentir una gota de sudor cayendo por el interior de mi mente ante semejante espectáculo.

\- Que gente más escandalosa-. Mascullé frunciendo el ceño. No lo dije muy alto, pese a eso aquí parecía que tenían oídos de tigre, irónico. Súbitamente todos se callaron y se quedaron mirándome atónitos, como quien ha cogido a un niño haciendo gamberradas y no sabe ni que decir ni que hacer. Algunos de los presentes aún tenían sus proyectiles en mano.

En la mesa más alejada estaban sentados los dos Dragon Slayers, Minerva y Yukino. La maga celeste tenía los brazos alzados en un gesto de protección. Sus otros tres compañeros no parecían tan preocupados ya que estaban bebiendo en jarra lo que aparentaba ser cerveza. Los dos jóvenes de cabello oscuro tenían gesto de sorpresa en sus rostros pero no eran ni de lejos tan exagerados como el del maestro, el cual tenía la boca abierta de par en par y el vaso parado en el aire a unos centímetros de sus labios.

Me observaban como quien ve a un fantasma o una persona desaparecida de la que ya no se esperaba encontrar un mínimo rastro.

Que incómodo.

* * *

Hey hey heeeeey. ¿Qué tal están?, ¿qué les ha parecido?. Ojalá les esté gustando tanto como a mí *_* estoy contenta de la buen acogida que está teniendo. ¡Mil gracias!. He editado el capítulo dos (que ahora se llama Daishnar), lo único que ha cambiado es que he puesto abajo del todo las traducciones de los hechizos de los hermanos que se me olvidó ponerlo cuando lo publiqué. Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Hiro Mashima. Solo la historia es completamente mía.**

Tras un largo silencio la maga de cabellos blancos pareció salir de su estupor.

\- ¿Lucy?-. La llamó casi sin voz la joven.

\- Hey, Yukino-. La saludó sonriendo.- ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?. Menuda cara de susto.

\- Llevábamos mucho tiempo buscándote Lucy-san… Da igual por donde investigáramos, no encontrábamos la mínima pista de tu paradero. Si no fuera porque te vimos por televisión habríamos pensado que te había ocurrido algo malo.

\- ¿Por qué me estábais buscando?-. Cuestioné sorprendida por su declaración.

\- Después de enterarnos de que tu gremio se había disuelto decidimos informaros de que las puertas de Sabertooth estaban abiertas para ustedes. Pese a no encontrarnos nunca cara a cara con tus ex-compañeros sabíamos donde encontrarlos. Pero tú, simplemente habías desaparecido-. Fue Sting quién intercedió esta vez levantándose de su asiento y dejando la jarra en la mesa. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacía a mí, parecía que iba añadir algo más pero las voces de los demás miembros se alzaron.

\- ¿Ella es la maga que Yukino quería que se uniera?-. Susurró uno de los magos más nuevos.

\- ¡Joder pero si es la bailarina del desfile!.

\- ¡Es más guapa en persona que en la tele!.

\- Que cuerpo tan espléndido.

\- ¿Estás soltera?, ¿te apetecería dar esta noche un paseo?. Te mostraré la ciudad.

\- No va a salir contigo, imbécil. Saldrá conmigo.

\- ¡Ni de coña gilipollas!.

El volumen empezó a ser demasiado alto, llegando a ser molesto.

\- ¡SILENCIO!-. Exclamó Sting. La paz vino tan de repente que me incluso me sorprendió.- ¿Qué clase de educación han tenido para recibir así a una invitada?-. Se pasó la mano por el rostro varias intentando calmar los nervios. Me dio la espalda y volvió a la mesa para beber un gran trago de alcohol. Decidí intervenir viendo que no iba a hablar.

Sería directa.

\- Bueno. Vamos a mi razón de estar aquí-. La tensión se sentía en el aire, ni que fuera a dar una sentencia de muerte por dios.- ¿Dónde tenéis la piedra?, el rey dijo que eráis ustedes quienes estaban encargados de custodiarla-. Escuché como el rubio escupía la cerveza que aún estaba bebiendo vertiéndola sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Tú eres el traductor?-. Intentaba decir mientras tosía.

\- Eh..si-. Respondí mirando a Yukino esperando que me explicara. Empezó a reírse fuertemente confundiéndome aún más.

\- Ayer mientras volvíamos estuvimos hablando de ello. Al saber que el traductor era de Daishnar me volví muy impaciente porque quería preguntarle por ti.

\- ¿Cómo sabíais que era de Daishnar?-. El rey no había mencionado nada sobre mí según él.

\- Lector se lo oyó decir a una sirvienta.

\- Oh, bien. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están?.

\- Aún siguen dormidos.

\- Pero si casi es la hora de cenar…-. Ella solo alzó los hombros, restándole importancia. Se acercó a la carrera, me rodeó con sus brazos y escondió su cara en mi pecho. Percibí como la camisa se me humedecía súbitamente.

\- Por un momento llegué a pensar que habías muerto, Lucy-. Sollozó angustiada.

\- Tranquila, Yukino. Estoy bien-. Le susurré acariciándole el pelo. Ella me miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Mentira-. Me replicó para después volver a esconder su rostro. Me mantuve callada, más por la impresión de su declaración que por cualquier otra cosa.

Miré hacia delante llevándome el susto de mi vida al encontrarme con la fija mirada de Sting sobre mí. Me sentí desnuda en el sentido de que nada podía ocultarse bajo el mirar aquellos ojos, ninguna mentira, ningún sentimiento.

Algo me decía que me daría problemas.

Se había acercado sigilosamente posicionándose detrás de la maga de cabellos blancos. Poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros los apretó suavemente en una silenciosa petición para que me soltara.

\- ¿Dónde te quedarás?-. Cuestionó Rogue que traía a los recién levantados exceeds.

\- Aún no lo sé sinceramente.

\- Lector...hay una hada-. Murmuró Frosch con algo de saliva cayendo de sus labios, producto de estar recién despierto. Se inclinó súbitamente para alcanzarme levantando sus brazos. Había que dar gracias a que el moreno lo tenía bien agarrado porque de no ser así, conseguiría un moratón que le habría durado días.

\- ¡Ten cuidado Frosch!-. Le reprochó el Dragon Slayer mientras posaba a Lector en los brazos del rubio y afianzaba el agarra sobre el gato trajeado.

Lector empezó a abrir sus ojos y a frotárselos con su manitas. Dio un adorable bostezo y dirigió su mirada hacia a mí.

\- Hada-. Me señaló con su pequeño dedo el cuál agarré con mi pulgar e índice en un gesto cariñoso.

-Hola, Lector-. Le dije en voz baja acercando mi rostro al suyo. Sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte color por la proximidad

\- Te vi bailar, lo hacías muy bien-. Su voz sonaba pastosa y débil. ¿Han dormido siesta o habían estado en coma?.

\- Se te cae la baba igual que a Frosch-. Con la mano libre, que resultó ser la que estaba vendada, limpié con un pañuelo los pequeños goterones que se asomaban por fuera de su boca.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?-. Sting cogió mi mano herida para verla más de cerca. Evitando el contacto visual me quedé mirando a Lector que movía su cabeza como un balancín, luchando contra el sueño

\- Ah, una tontería. Estaba practicando con un elemento que no uso y claro, al principio salen pequeños rasguños y quemaduras-. Observé el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Lo escuché resoplar molesto, estaba siendo una maleducada pero prefería eso a confirmar mis sospechas de que era un libro abierto para él.

\- ¿Qué elemento es?.

\- Fuego.

\- ¿Lo estás aprendiendo a usar sola?.

\- Sí, usando un libro de hechizos como mentor-. Levanté la mirada y puse la mano tras mi nuca mientras reía nerviosa.

El afloje del agarre de mi mano buena me hizo voltear la mirada al pequeño exceed solo para comprobar que se había vuelto a dormir.

\- Oye no te duermas, casi es la hora de cenar-. Le indiqué mientras lo removía suavemente.- ¿No tiene problemas para dormir después?-. Pregunté al rubio que soltó la extremidad vendada.

\- Hoy es noche de película. Si no duerme siesta no aguanta y cae rendido a los pocos minutos de empezar. Después no hay quien lo aguante con el berrinche que monta-. Me respondió mientras imitaba mi gesto y también lo removía.

Escuché una risa detrás de mí que hizo que mirara de reojo.

\- Parecéis una pareja. Qué monos-. Susurró Yukino con los ojos brillando. Ya podía hacerme una idea de las mil y un historias de amor que se estaría montando en su cabeza.

Dejando al par de amigos seguí a la maga estelar, fui conducida a mi habitación en donde acomodé mis cosas. Los demás se dedicaron a volver a sus cosas o a comentar sobre mí a la par que bebían cerveza.

El edificio era muchísimo más grande que el de Fairy Tail, tanto, que todos los miembros dormían aquí y aún así seguía sobrando espacio para diversas ampliaciones de la estructura.

Subí por unas escaleras a la primera planta, destinada a los invitados. Había una parte de los pasillos de todas las plantas que era visible al salón, y mi habitación estaba en esa zona. No tenía problema con ello, la vista que daba al salir por la puerta era bonita.

La planta baja estaba muy bien decorada, con mesas de madera oscura con sus correspondientes sillas, las rinconeras blancas de las esquinas invitaban a sentarte sobre sus mullidos cojines y permitirte darte una cabezada. Una lámpara de araña iluminaba desde el techo toda la estancia sin dejarse regiones oscuras. Una enorme televisión se hallaba pegada en la pared derecha, sobre la zona de la barra que llevaba también a la cocina.

Lo que más impactaba al entrar era la enorme alfombra roja que pisabas nada más pasar la puerta y que continuaba recto hasta el fondo. Donde se hallaba una plataforma a la que se accedía por unas pequeñas escaleras de piedra y que tenía un trono en su centro.

'Digno de un rey' medité viendo el escaño de color marrón oscuro con los marcos y detalles en dorado.

Mi habitación también era digna de la realeza. Una habitación enorme, más grande que mi dormitorio de Daishnar (y mira que el cuarto era grande) con una cama matrimonial que tenía un dosel de madera. Una tela blanca que no era muy ancha se hallaba extendida ocupando un poco la parte superior y cayendo en cascada por la zona posterior y anterior.

El baño era muy espacioso permitiendo caminar sin problema de un lado a otro, encontré varias cestas para la ropa hecha de mimbre y forradas por dentro con un grueso tejido.

Cogí uno de los canastos que, al no ser muy profundo, me permitiría vigilar el huevo. Envolviéndolo entre toallas limpias, lo deposité con suavidad como si fuera un recién nacido. Mandé la bandolera y los paños sucios a otro canastillo, mañana lo lavaría.

Coloqué la improvisada cuna al lado de mi cama y terminé de acomodarme.

Al terminar, la cena ya estaba servida. Me recibió el delicioso olor de la carne asada y un ambiente familiar que por un momento, me transportó a Fairy Tail. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para mantener el rostro sereno e impasible, sabía que Yukino me iba a preguntar si me veía un mínimo gesto triste en el semblante.

\- ¡Lucy!-. Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma. La maga levantó la mano indicando que me acercara. Me senté en un asiento vacío a su lado a la vez que observaba maravillada la cantidad de platos que había en la mesa.

\- No recordaba que usted supiera traducir lenguas antiguas-. Expresó Rufus iniciando la conversación.

\- No me trates de usted, por favor, ni que tuviera setenta años-. Le respondí incómoda.- En cuanto a su duda, estoy aprendiendo de un libro que he comprado en Daishnar. Es de los más completos que existen, espero poder completar la tarea.

\- ¿Te van a pagar mucho por esto?-. Intervino Rogue.

\- Más de 200.000 jewells..-. Repentinamente los que estaban ingiriendo alimentos o bebida empezaron a toser con fuerza. La única que se libró de la situación fue Minerva que había estado escuchándome sin probar aún bocado.

\- Me da a mí que voy a volverme maestra antes de tiempo-. Murmuró golpeando suavemente la espalda de Orga para ayudarlo a recuperar el aliento.

Yo reí algo tensa mientras masajeaba la espalda de Yukino. Minerva seguía poniéndome nerviosa aún después de mucho tiempo.

\- Es bastante dinero el que te van a pagar solo por traducir unas piedras-. Me habló Rogue a la vez que tomaba algo de bebida.

\- Tienen un gran valor arqueológico. Aunque algo me dice que hay algo más, algo que no nos quieren decir. La gran cantidad de intentos de robo que han tenido me hace sospechar de que no es una simple roca antigua con garabatos.

\- Concuerdo-. Contestó el Dragon Slayer.- El rey parecía muy preocupado cuando nos contrató.

\- Pero, si así fuera, habrían venido guardias o cargos importantes contigo. Si contienen hechizos o algo por ese estilo no dejarían a cualquiera andar con esa información obtenida-. Fue Sting quién tomó la palabra esta vez. Posó su intensa mirada sobre la mía haciendo que sintiera un leve cosquilleo en la nuca. Su mirada era igual que la de Natsu, llena de vida y determinación.

'Os parecéis más de lo que creéis' pensé manteniéndole la mirada pasiva. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero fue suficiente para que captáramos la atención de los compañeros que nos miraban confusos.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo?-. Minerva tenía un leve timbre de preocupación en la voz.

\- No, nada en absoluto-. Mandé una sonrisa tranquilizadora que relajó la tensión que se había formado.

-Le he parecido tan guapo que la he hipnotizado-. Contestó el rubio sonriendo ladinamente.

\- Ya, claro. Esta noche soñaré contigo y tu despampanante belleza-. Le seguí la broma entre risas. Quizás no soñaría con el pero había que admitir que el Dragon Slayer era guapísimo. Cuando las chicas y yo los vimos en el Hechicero Semanal se nos cayeron las babas. Incluso cuando los conocí en los Juegos Mágicos se podía observar como levantaban los suspiros de las muchachas que pasaban a su lado.

Le miré de soslayo para examinarlo detenidamente, algo que no había hecho al entrar en el edificio debido a todo el barullo formado. Su cabello rubio estaba un par de centímetros más largos que la última vez que lo vi, levemente revuelto dándole un aspecto algo descuidado que no le quitaba atractivo en absoluto, más bien se lo daba. Llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas ceñida a su cuerpo marcando su torso y sus pectorales, además, vestía unos pantalones bombachos del mismo color que se apretaban alrededor de su cadera. Ya no llevaba el pendiente que vi tiempo atrás en los juegos. Aunque nos habíamos visto en la batalla de Tártaros no me fijé mucho en su vestuario o en su rostro, los acontecimientos no lo permitían.

El rubio me miró de reojo pillándome in fraganti en pleno escrutinio. Me dirigió una sonrisa creída, muy típica de él. Volví la vista hacia mi plato sin comentar nada, sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo. Elevé un poco mi mirada encontrándome con Minerva que tenía la barbilla apoyada en su palma mientras comía, me observaba divertida, con una de las cejas levemente alzada.

'Genial. ¿Falta alguien más que se haya dado cuenta?'. No levanté los ojos de mi plato exceptuando cuando uno de los comensales preguntaba o abría un tema nuevo de conversación.

Por la noche todos acudieron a sus cuartos a ducharse y ponerse el pijama y acudir a una de las plantas inferiores a ver la película. No había pensado en esta posible situación por lo que ahora estaba delante de mi cama con un auténtico dilema.

Mi pijama consistía en un pantalón corto (lo suficiente como para que se viera la mitad de las nalgas) de color negro con lazos rosa pastel a los lados de la cintura, la tela quedaba holgada en la parte más inferior pero se ceñía en la cinturilla. La parte superior consistía en una camiseta de tirantas rosa como los lazos que era corta por encima del vientre. La tela era de lino lo que incitaba a tocarlo y disfrutar del tacto.

\- ¡No puedo aparecer así por el salón!.

\- ¿Lucy?, ¿estás bien?-. La voz de Yukino sonó tras la puerta.

\- No..-. Le respondí ahogada. Mi amiga abrió la puerta y entró a paso rápido. Detrás de ella venía Minerva.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?-. Me preguntó la morocha. Señalé mi ropa de dormir exasperada.

\- ¡Como baje así voy a dar una mala impresión!. ¡Van a pensar que soy una golfa…!

\- Yo creo que más bien se montarán un cuento erótico contigo de protagonista-. Respondió Minerva con una mano sobre sus labios escondiendo su sonrisa.

\- ¡Minerva!-. Reprochamos Yukino y yo. Ella solo movió una mano restando importancia, salió en dirección a su cuarto para buscarme un pijama que tuviera libre. Volvió con un mono de color púrpura que a primera vista parecía estarme bien.

Una mierda bien grande para mí.

Al ser más baja que ella, me sobraba mucho pantalón por la parte inferior, haciendo que lo pisara y me tropezara. La parte graciosa llegó a la hora de abrochar los botones de la camisa, tenía varias tallas más que Minerva por lo que la parte del pecho me quedaba tan apretado que asfixiaba.

\- C-creo que aguantará-. Susurré con la voz cortada por la falta de aire. A los pocos segundos tuve que tragarme mis palabras cuando, al girarme, varios botones saltaron dejando parte de mi pecho al aire.

\- ¿Has pensado en quitarte un par de tallas?. Eres una aunténtica vaca lechera-. Me dijo Minerva que se estaba meando de risa en una esquina.

\- Lo siento-. Murmuré en voz baja avergonzada recogiendo los botones y poniéndome mi pijama

\- No te preocupes, tengo otros diez de ese estilo. ¿Tienes una bata?.

\- Sí, pero…-. Saqué la prenda de la mochila y me la coloqué encima.

\- Prácticamente sigue habiendo el mismo problema-. Yukino me miró con pena imaginando la situación a la que me iba a tener que enfrentar ahí abajo.

La bata era simplemente una tela fina que iba a juego con la camiseta y que quedaba por encima de las rodillas. Para mi pena y mala suerte, se traslucía el pijama que llevaba debajo, creo que incluso lo hacía ver más sexy de lo que ya era. Aquello iba a ser como pasear un enorme filete jugoso delante de perros hambrientos. No hacía falta decir que yo era la cena ¿no?.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer?-. Dije afligida.

\- Yo tengo menos pecho que Minerva-san, si su pijama te aprieta el mío entonces te asfixia-. Me indicó la maga celeste.

\- Creo que lo mejor es echarle valor y enfrentarse a la situación-. Opinó la otra maga.

\- ¿¡Chicas cuánto os falta!?-. La voz de Sting se escuchó irritada desde la primera planta.

Minerva se asomó al pasillo encontrándose a todo los miembros mirándola. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, se dio la vuelta sobre sus propios pies para ingresar de nuevo a la habitación.

\- Mis batas son del mismo estilo que la tuya pero más largas. Se seguirá viendo todo.

\- Las mías son de forro polar y están guardadas con la ropa de invierno. En la sala de proyección ponen las estufas, no aguantarás ni un minuto con ella puesta-. Declaró Yukino rascándose la mejilla.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios os está retrasando tanto!?-. Sting estaba afuera a punto de entrar en la habitación. Gritando, Minerva y Yukino corrieron a cerrársela en sus narices cuando este ya había abierto casi a la mitad.- ¿¡Pero qué hacéis par de locas!?.

\- ¿¡No sabes llamar, imbécil!?-. Le recriminó Minerva luchando contra la furia de Sting que intentaba abrirse paso.

\- ¡Lucy está desnuda!. ¿Acaso querías verla en ese estado?. ¡Pervertido!-. La puerta de repente dejó de temblar ante la declaración de Yukino.

\- ¿¡Qué!?. No, no, no, yo no quería verla desnuda. Solo quería saber por qué tardabais tanto..

\- Mentiroso-. Reconocí la voz de Rogue tras la puerta.

\- Fro piensa igual.

\- ¿¡Pero que dices!?

\- Admítelo Sting-kun. Si supieras que Lucy-san estaría desnuda y sola vendrías como un loco aunque sea a mirar por el hueco debajo de la puerta-. Lector tenía un tono de reproche en sus palabras

\- ¿Tú también Lector?.

\- Sabía que eras un mujeriego, pero de ahí, a que seas un pervertido… eso no me lo esperaba de ti, Sting-. Minerva arrastró su nombre en sus labios, burlándose.

\- Esto es vergonzoso-. Susurró Yukino mi lado, yo asentí de acuerdo con ella.

\- Marchaos, ahora bajaremos.

El sonido de los pasos alejándose alivió brevemente mi ansiedad.

\- No podrás ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo Lucy-san.

\- ¿Qué más da lo que piensen de ti?. Solo tú misma puedes juzgarte-. Las palabras de Minerva me dieron un poco de valentía, solo un poco.

\- Llevas razón-. Dije con timidez.

\- Si se pasan con las palabras o hacen gestos raro los golpeas y ya está, Sting no va a reprochártelo. Muchos solo van a ir con uno pantalones y por mucha tentación que haya nos vamos a tocar nada ni decir palabra alguna fuera de tono, que ellos se comporten igual.

Esta vez terminó de convencerme.

Caminé con decisión hacia la puerta ya abierta donde esperaban mis compañeras. En cuanto salí todo el valor adquirido se fue por la borda. La dos magas estaban delante de mí haciendo de escudo ante las miradas curiosas.

Miré por encima del hombro de la peliblanca observando el panorama. La gran mayoría tal y como había dicho Minerva llevaban solo un pantalón o unos calzones que marcaban todo el paquete. Me fijé en una joven que llevaba unos culotes (que ella misma se había remangado, mostrando mas carne, prácticamente se habían transformado en un tanga) y un sujetador deportivo con un enorme escote.

'Si ella no le están diciendo nada, no tienen por qué opinar sobre mí'.

Una vez que las dos magas empezaron a bajar las escaleras y yo me quedé en la cima de las escaleras quedé a la vista de todo el mundo. Empecé a bajar las escaleras intentando no mirar a las personas allí presentes, pero era masoquista y la curiosidad me había ganado.

Reacciones hubo, aunque en mi opinión, eran un poco exageradas.

La gran mayoría estaban con la boca abierta, algunos se atoraron con su bebida, a un chico se le cayó un vaso al suelo y a otro le empezó a sudar la frente. Las pocas mujeres que había en el gremio me miraron con odio, como si a mi me gustase ser el centro de atención.

Rogue tenía las mejillas sonrojadas viéndose adorable con Frosch en sus brazos.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras encontrándome a Sting y Lector a su lado penetrándome con sus ojos azules.

\- No me mires así. No tenía otra cosa-. Mascullé avergonzada mientras me abrazada intentando esconder mi cuerpo. El rubio pareció salir de su ensoñación porque se giró para mirar al resto de los miembros.

\- ¿Qué estáis mirando?. Venga, abajo todo el mundo-. Indicó con la voz grave, la amenaza sonaba clara. Todo el mundo casi a la carrera bajó al piso inferior, hubo empujones y caídas que ocasionaron un buen estruendo.

Miré asombrada la sala de cine que tenían montado allí abajo. Tenían unos sofás muy largos y anchos dispuestos en filas verticales teniendo enfrente una televisión más grande que la de arriba(que a mi parecer aunque era enorme no pensaba que todos pudieran ver bien a través de ella, sobretodo los del fondo).

Varios hombres desenrollaron una tela blanca que había en el techo y que prácticamente tenia el largo de la habitación.

\- Os lo habéis currado-. Le murmuré a Yukino que se carcajeó divertida. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre esto y una cama?. El largo de los muebles era tal que podías tumbarte completamente sin que los pies quedaran en el aire.

Nos acomodamos en los sofás del final quedando yo entre los dos Dragon Slayers, sin apenas distancia entre nosotros aún habiendo muchísimo espacio en el mueble. El olor a jabón y desodorante llegó a mis fosas nasales tentándome a aspirar toda la fragancia posible.

Menuda pervertida estaba hecha.

Lector se sentó en mis piernas mientras que Frosch quiso acurrucarse en mis brazos. Ahora resulta que soy una hamaca, tomaré apunte.

\- ¿Qué película es?-. Me incliné buscando a Yukino que estaba al lado de Rogue.

\- El conjuro-. Se la veía nerviosa y asustada.

\- ¿No te gustan las películas de miedo?.

\- No mucho… me dan pesadillas por la noche.

\- Si quieres, podemos dormir juntas si ves que vas a pasar mala noche-. Le propuse mientras cogía un bol de palomitas y la bebida.

\- ¡Gracias, Lucy-san!-. Me sonrió agradecida.

Sentí que el cuenco pesaba menos, al girarme vi a Sting metiéndose en la boca dos grandes puñados de maíz calentado.

Vaya tío más bruto.

\- Entonces, ¿qué te parece el gremio?-. Dijo el rubio una vez hubo tragado todo el aperitivo.

\- Realmente es enorme, Fairy Tail sería la mitad de esto más o menos. Es buena idea tener a todos los miembros durmiendo en un mismo lugar.

\- Permite ofrecer ayuda rápida si estás en problemas-. Me indicó mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Rogue llamó la atención del rubio para hablar de las cuentas económicas. En vez de inclinarse como hice yo con Yukino, Sting invadió mi espacio personal para conversar con su compañero. Su cabeza estaba bajo mi barbilla haciendo que su pelo me hiciera cosquillas en el cuello. Cada vez que hablaba, su mentón acariciaba la cima de mis pechos.

No aguanté la situación ni cuarenta segundas.

\- Ponte aquí anda-. Le dije mientras me levantaba con los exceeds en brazos. Rápidamente el Dragon Slayer sin ponerse de pie se cambió de sitio mientras discutía el tema monetario.

\- Nee Lucy-san, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedará con nosotros?-. Preguntó Frosch. Sting miró de reojo, poniendo atención a mi respuesta.

\- Pues supongo que hasta que termine de traducir.

\- ¿No te quedarás con nosotros después?-. Cuestionó el gato rojo desanimado.

\- No creo, Lector. Tengo mi casa en Daishnar.

\- Pero podrías hacer de este sitio tu casa.

\- ¿Y qué hago con mi amiga?. Ella trabaja allí .

\- Pues que se venga contigo-. Reí enternecida por la respuesta tan directa que me dio. Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil.

\- No creo que pueda chicos, gomenasai.

\- ¿No quieres o no puedes?-. Murmuró Lector enfurruñado.

Le acaricié la cabeza suavemente entre las orejas, mismo sitio donde después depositaría un beso. El pequeño exceed me dio la espalda intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

Reflexioné sobre ello. Quizás si viviera con ellos podría ser más feliz de lo que era en Daishnar, aunque tenía a Amaia sentía que no estaba bien del todo, puede que en Sabertooth fuera diferente.

Pero si me quedaba con ellos eso significaría unirme a su gremio.

Tendría que borrar la marca de Fairy Tail.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. No, nada me quitaría el símbolo que representaba a mi familia. Aunque me tuviera que quedar sola, aunque viviera el resto de mi vida amargada lejos de todo lo que una vez quise.

Moriría con aquella marca sobre mi piel.

Negué con la cabeza rechazando la idea de unirme a los tigre. Mi mano aún vendada envolvió la que sostenía la figura rosa en un abrazo protector.

Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos que no me fijé que Sting me observaba, en silencio, captando todo movimiento y gesto por mi parte.

\- ¡SHHH!-. Silenció un mago al murmullo constante mientras la sala se oscurecía.

El conjuro, era una película de terror sobrenatural. Una familia sufría la maldición que una bruja puso antes de suicidarse. Esta, volvió en forma de espíritu, asesinando a los que se mudaban a su casa, todo terminó cuando unos curas exorcizaron al fantasma, salvando a la familia.

La película era buena. En muchas ocasiones se escucharon gritos, por parte de ambos géneros, cuando llegaba una escena con sustos. Yo no era la excepción, cada vez que chillaba abrazaba con fuerza los gatos casi quitándoles el aliento, llegaron incluso a cambiarse de sitio poniéndose al lado de Minerva que estaba junto a Yukino.

Nuevamente llegó otra escena que me sobresaltó en mi asiento. Fui rápida al poner la mano sobre mi boca, ahogando un grito. Me encogí en mi asiento con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho. Escuché una risa cerca de mi oreja que me hizo volver el rostro.

\- ¿Asustada, rubia?. ¿Quieres cogerme la manita?-. Susurró Sting con su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía. Nuestros alientos se entremezclaban violentamente debido a mi alterado estado.

\- ¿Me estás llamando rubia cuándo tu también lo eres?-. El joven solo encogió los hombros, restando importancia.

\- Es lo que hay, rubia.

\- Mocoso-. Le piqué cruzándome de brazos sin separar aún nuestros rostros.

\- ¿Mocoso de qué?. Soy mayor que tú por un año.

\- ¿Olvidas que estuve dormida durante siete años?.

\- Oh-. Se calló varios segundos.- Debes tener unos veinticuatro...¡eres una vieja!. ¿Cuándo es tu cumple?. Para ir comprándote crema anti-arrugas-. Le pellizqué fuertemente la carne entre sus costillas sacándole un quejido. Pronto la gente mandó a callarnos obligando a cortar la conversación.

Cuarenta minutos después la película terminó. Entre bostezos, y críticas nos encaminamos a nuestros cuartos. Tras despedirme de todos y fulminar a algunos que me miraban de formas muy sucias entré en mi habitación. Le eché un vistazo al huevo, su temperatura seguía igual y tuvo el detalle de dedicarme unos pequeños estiramientos cuando lo puse a la luz de la luna.

\- Veremos si cuando nazcas sigues siendo tan adorable-. Le murmuré mientras lo metía entre las mantas.

Aún después de haber visto la cinta de terror descansé sin problema alguno, bendita ssea mi mente que no me da pesadillas.

Mañana sería otro día, empezaría finalmente mi trabajo.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Hiro Mashima. Solo la historia es completamente mía.**

Pese a lo tarde que me acosté el día anterior me levanté temprano. Habría dormido como mucho seis horas pero yo no me sentía cansada en absoluto. Me asomé a la canasta para ver como estaba mi pequeño compañero.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya-. Lo había colocado recto antes de acostarme pero ahora se hallaba inclinado a la derecha, quedando casi en horizontal. Para que realizara esos movimientos significaba que no le quedaba mucho por nacer, o por lo menos que seguía vivo.

Me levanté y vestí con mi atuendo habitual, arreglé el cuarto dejando las sábanas bien estiradas como era habitual, me había vuelto algo maniática con el orden. Limpié mis dientes y me eché solo la máscara de pestañas para dar volumen a mis ojos.

Con el traductor en mano salí al pasillo sin ningún objetivo en mente, aún no había amanecido y no tenía la suficiente hambre para desayunar. Lancé un suspiro mientras caminaba por los pasillos buscando algo con lo que entretenerme. Curiosamente, no se escuchaban mis pisadas aún llevando tacones, las blandas piedras del suelo absorbían el sonido impidiendo que resonara en las paredes. Era de agradecer ya que no quería que nadie se despertara de su descanso por mi culpa.

Anduve durante bastante tiempo por aquellos lares.

\- No me he perdido, no me he perdido, no me he perdido, no me he perdido..-. Intentaba convencerme mientras buscaba algo que me indicara el camino de vuelta. Sabía que estaba en la cuarta planta por un cartel que había en una escalera pero no había ningún mapa que me ayudara a volver a mi cuarto.

Gimotee mientras me tiraba de mis cabellos, estresada. Todos los pasillos y cruces de caminos eran iguales sin excepción, ni un mínimo cambió de color o decoración, nada.

Maldita curiosidad, maldito aburrimiento. No podía quedarme en el salón como una invitada normal, tenía que irme de safari y perderme como inútil que era.

Llegué al final de un pasillo con una enorme puerta de madera con barrotes de hierro. No había ningún candado o cadenas, solo unas runas en la parte más alta. Abrí el libro buscando el idioma entre sus páginas, me puse las gafas mágicas para acelerar el proceso, no quería llevarme todo el día intentando averiguar que era lo que ponía en la dichosa puerta.

\- Una runa de protección, ¿eh?-. Mascullé cuando encontré el capítulo. Era un idioma muy antiguo, usado por una aldea especializada en la magia de defensa situada más allá de Waas Forest. Abrí la boca para invocar el hechizo que levantaría el escudo pero la cerré rápidamente.- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?, intentando abrir una puerta que puede contener dios sabe qué. Quizás sea una sala con instrumentos de tortura o tenga un guardián que me ataque en cuanto asome la cabeza-. Me pellizqué la mejilla a modo de reprimenda por mi insolencia.- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan maleducada , Lucy?. Ni siquiera estás en tu casa...-. Me reproché a mi misma.

\- Realmente… eres una chica extraña-. Mi cuello crujió cuando lo giré súbitamente hacia atrás. Rogue me miraba curioso con los brazos cruzados a unos metros de mí.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Salí a dar una vuelta para matar el tiempo y acabé perdida. Discúlpame-. Me incliné sintiendo un fuerte calor en las mejillas. Dios mío que vergüenza.

No hay ningún perro guardián tras esta puerta, ni tampoco una sala de tortura-. Lo último lo dijo conteniendo la risa mientras levantaba las runas. La puertas se abrieron mostrando una oscuridad absoluta.

Entramos en la sala que se iluminó con nuestra presencia. En el centro había una redonda mesa que contenía unas rocas de poco grosor con forma rectangular, poseía unas letras en su superficie de color azul celeste que brillaban intensamente.

\- ¿Esas son las piedras que tengo que traducir?-. Cuestioné mientras me acercaba.

\- Ajá.

Pasé el dedo por uno de los bordes, era completamente liso sin rastro de erosión en él. Algo muy extraño sabiendo que tenía siglos de edad y habían estado bajo tierra

\- ¿Trabajaré aquí?.

\- Podemos cambiar la sala si ves que va a ser mucho problema el llegar hasta aquí.

\- Es buena idea-. Y tanto que lo era. Da igual cuantas veces realizará el recorrido, jamás conseguiría memorizarlo correctamente.

\- Ven. Usaremos esto para moverlas, en la segunda planta hay una habitación idéntica a esta-. Señaló un carrito con forma de vagoneta que estaba pegada a la pared.

Tras colocar el material de trabajo fuimos a nuestro destino, el Dragon Slayer se movía con una facilidad propia de alguien que se conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano. Con algo de esfuerzo bajamos entre los dos el pesado contenedor por las escaleras.

La nueva sala en la que estábamos estaba mucha más cerca del salón que la primera, para mi felicidad y suerte llegar a ella no era ni de lejos tan complicado como la de la cuarta planta.

\- Bien, comencemos-. Dije con determinación.

\- ¿Tienes lápiz y papel dónde apuntar?-. Me quedé callada varios segundos, pensando si había traído algo de ese estilo. A los pocos segundos mi mano golpeó mi cara enojada por tal despiste.- Supongo que no. Por aquí debe de haber algo…-. Rogue rebuscó entre unos cajones de un amplio escritorio.

Realmente tenía un cuaderno, pero era el que usaba para apuntar mis ideas de escritor. Ese cuaderno, no se toca.

\- Toma-. El joven de ojos carmesí me tendió lo necesario para empezar la labor.

\- Gracias, Rogue-. Le sonreí agradecida mientras me inclinaba. El chico miró hacia otro lado con un suave rubor en las mejillas diciendo que no era nada.

\- Te avisaré cuando ya sea la hora del desayuno-. Salió a toda pastilla de la habitación, como si tuviera un cohete pegado al pantalón.

Solté una risita mientras me sentaba y comenzaba a inspeccionar las piedras. Las letras eran realmente extrañas, no parecía ser descendiente de ninguna otra lengua o que tuviera relación con las modernas.

Pasé un buen rato buscando una mínima pista, pero la complejidad de los caracteres dificultaba el trabajo. Una hora más tarde, cuando había perdido la esperanza, la respuesta se visualizó ante mis ojos.

\- ¡Aquí estas!-. Bramé al encontrar el capítulo que resultó ser el último- El idioma de Auznia es una lengua muerta con una antigüedad superior a los trescientos años. Se piensa que fue una de las primeras lenguas de la civilización y que es cuna de grandes hechizos que, debido a su peligrosidad ya no se permiten usarlos. Cada letra representa un fonema diferente, algunos caracteres son tan parecidos que una mínima variación puede cambiar la lógica de la frase, por ello, se debe precisar el cuidado a la hora de escribir cualquier palabra o texto. Usado generalmente para realizar magia negra-. Leí completamente concentrada en la lectura.

\- ¡Oye, rubia¡. ¡Baja a desayunar!-. Gritó el escandaloso rubio golpeando fuertemente la puerta. Tan sumergida estaba en leyendo que no me había dado cuenta del alboroto de la planta baja.

\- ¡Voy!-. Respondí al ver que seguía insistiendo. Giré el pomo y salí disparada, no esperaba que Sting siguiera detrás por lo que no me dio tiempo a evitar que chocara contra su cuerpo. Lancé un quejido sujetándome la frente a la vez que apoyaba una mano en el marco.

\- Joder rubia, menuda cabeza dura tienes-. Musitó masajeándose el pecho.

\- ¿Qué tienes el torso hecho de piedra o qué?-. Gruñí con los entrecerrados. El susodicho formó una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿Ya estamos con las sonrisas engreídas?-. Le comenté mientras caminaba hacia el salón.

\- Ahora y siempre, rubia-. Alegó detrás de mí. Suspiré resignada observando el jaleo de la estancia.

La gente se dirigía sus asientos o a la barra a pedir la comida. Las camareras entraban y salían de la cocina con bandejas llenas de comida y bebida.

\- Nee Milly-chan, tráeme una jarra de cerveza-. Gritó un hombre de no muy agradable aspecto físico.

\- ¿Ya estás bebiendo?. Maldito borracho-. Musitó su compañero bebiendo un cántaro de vino.

\- ¡Pero si él está haciendo lo mismo!-. Exclamé en voz baja incrédula. Escuché la risa divertida de Sting a mi espalda, su aliento cálido rozó mi oreja dándome escalofríos.

\- ¿Tienes que estar siempre tan cerca?-. Le cuestioné parándome en medio de la sala.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿incómoda?-. Si antes estaba próximo ahora lo estaba más. Su nariz rozó mi lóbulo haciéndome cosquillas.

\- Bastante. Me gusta que me respeten el espacio personal.

\- Oh, creía que éramos amigos-. Replicó con un tono falso herido.

\- No por ello significa que me guste que te pegues tanto a mí-. Giré levemente mi rostro, quedando nuestros labios cerca. El rubor se extendió por mi cara.

\- ¿Con esa timidez no pretenderás encontrar novio, no?-. Aquellas palabras me trasladaron al pasado, a aquellos días donde Aquarius me hacía esa mismas pregunta o se burlaba de mí por no tener pareja.

\- Quizás no quiera tener pareja-. Contesté seca caminando hacia la mesa. De repente sentí un tirón el brazo que me hizo volver sobre mis pasos.

\- ¿Estás enfadada?-. Lo miré vacía, todavía perdida en el interior de mi memoria.- Era solo una broma, Lucy.

\- Solo hazme el favor de no hacer esas bromas, me traen recuerdos desagradables-. Con una leve sacudida me deshice del agarre. Llegué finalmente a la mesa sentándome al lado de Minerva.

\- Lucy-san, ¿le apetece ir ahora a comprar ropa?-. Me preguntó Yukino en frente de mí dándome un cazo con cereales y fruta.

\- Yukino tengo que traducir las piedras, otro día ¿vale?. Tengo que ir a comprar también un libro-. Respondí empezando a comer.

\- ¿De qué exactamente?. Quizás lo tengamos en la biblioteca, hemos comprado casi todos los ejemplares de la librería de Iwa-. Alegó Rufus sirviendo leche caliente.

\- Mmm, busco algo que hable de los monstruos que puedes encontrar en todo el reino-. El rubio empezó se atoró con la bebida.

\- ¿De todo el reino?. Hay miles y miles de criaturas, ¿no tienes una ligera pista o la zona donde se localiza?-. Se limpió los rastros de leche de las comisuras de los labios.

\- Eto... ¿las características de un huevo vale?.

\- ¡Por supuesto!.

\- Ahora vengo-. Declaré mientras me levantaba e iba a mi cuarto, dejándolos confusos. Saqué la canasta oculta bajo mi cama, el huevo se había vuelto a mover pero ahora estaba inclinado a la izquierda.

\- Que inquieto eres-. Cogí la cesta entre mis brazos y volví al salón-comedor levantando miradas curiosas a cada paso que daba.

Apoyé la cuna de mimbre en la mesa, poniendo los cuencos en la silla. El salón estaba en silencio y las miradas todas puestas en la cestilla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hay ahí?-. Preguntó Sting irguiéndose de su asiento.

Sin mediar palabra metí las manos entre las toallas y saqué el motivo de la conversación. La superficie azulada del huevo brilló con los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana.

\- ¿Es un huevo?.

\- ¡Es enorme!.

\- De gallina no es...

\- ¡Que color tan increíble!.

\- ¿A qué animal pertenece?-. Interrogó Dobengal

\- Eso intento averiguar-. Respondí a la última pregunta acunando con cariño el huevo.- A la luz de la luna la superficie se transparenta pero el embrión se ve borroso, parece una especie de serpiente o lagarto.

\- Extraordinario-. Musitó Rufus rozando con sus dedos la superficie.- Que suave es al tacto.

Pronto todo el mundo estaba tocando el huevo. Las exclamaciones y suspiros de admiración salían continuamente de la boca de los tigres.

\- Que cosa más chula-. Habló Frosch en brazos de Rogue mientras palpaba la azulada extensión.

\- ¡A lo mejor es el huevo de un dragón!-. Exclamó Lector emocionado.

\- ¿Pero no estaban extinguidos?.

\- Lo veo muy pequeño para un dragón.

\- Seguro que pertenece a un cocodrilo tan grande como un caballo. Os va a comer a todos-. Bromeó Minerva poniendo las manos en forma de garras y asustando a Frosch que gimió asustado.

\- Minerva, no te pases-. Advirtió Rogue.

\- Amargado.

\- Sting estiró sus brazos en una silenciosa petición para que le pasara el huevo.

\- Vivo está, puedo escuchar los latidos, son fuertes aunque algo arrítmicos.

\- A lo mejor está asustado con tantas manos tocándolo, ¿eh pequeño?-. Le dije con dulzura inclinándome hacia él.

\- Le gustas, se ha relajado-. Sting volvió a posar el huevo en mis brazos.

\- ¿Has pensado un nombre?-. Intervino Lector sentándose a mi hombro.

\- Tengo que esperar a que nazca para ver si es macho o hembra. ¿Me ayudaréis a ponérselo?.

\- ¡Siiii!-. Respondieron los dos exceeds emocionados.

\- Aquí tienes-. Me dijo Rufus tendiéndome un libro negro. Deposité el huevo en su cesto y cogí el pesado ejemplar de tapa dura.

\- ¿En qué momento has ido a la biblioteca?-. Pregunté anonada.

\- Cuando se trata de libros, a Rufus le falta tiempo para ir a por ellos-. Bromeó Minerva tomando una taza de té.

\- Bueno, después lo examinaré-. Me giré a los dos pequeños exceeds que asomaban la cabeza en la canasta.- ¿Me ayudáis a llevarlo al estudio?.

Las peludas criaturas asintieron energéticamente, desplegando las alas elevaron con delicadeza en el aire el huevo tirando de las asas.

Pasamos el resto del día en el estudio. Yo conseguí traducir algunas palabras que escribí en una carta dirigida al rey, me había pedido que lo mantuviera al día sobre lo que consiguiera descifrar. Frosch y Lector estaban tirados en el suelo leyendo el libro de monstruos y comparando las descripciones que salían con las características del huevo.

\- Hay muchos-. Se quejó Lector estirándose.

\- Fro piensa igual.

\- Ánimo, chicos-. Les sonreí mientras limpiaba la mesa de restos de goma.

A la hora del almuerzo y la cena Yukino se pasó para dejarnos comida y algo para picar entre horas.

Sobre las once de la noche decidí dejar de traducir. Los ojos me pesaban y mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, apenas me había levantado y solo para ir al baño y estirar mis piernas.

Los exceeds se habían quedado dormidos apoyados en sus propias espaldas. Los coloqué en la cesta de tal forma que quedara el huevo en el centro, quedaron encajados perfectamente como un puzzle, cabiendo los tres sin problemas. Cogí el canasto por debajo ya que no creía que las asas fueran a aguantar el peso.

El gremio estaba en completo silencio, dudaba de que Rogue y Sting siguieran despiertos. Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto dispuesta a ir a dormir en mi cómoda cama con los dos felinos.

\- ¿Lucy-san?-. Al pie de las escaleras estaba Rogue, llevaba ya su pijama puesto que consistía en un simple simple pantalón azul marino.

\- Hola, Rogue.

\- Disculpa por el peso extra-. Señaló a los gatos que dormían pacíficamente.

\- No te preocupes no es nada-. Sonreí levemente. Rogue recogió a los durmientes entre sus brazos.

\- Yo llevaré a Lector a su cama. Espero que Sting no tarde mucho.

\- ¿Aún no se ha dormido?.

\- Tiene que hacer papeleo. Estoy harto de decirle que debería de hacerlo durante el día, pero, estamos hablando de Sting. Cuando quiere es demasiado terco.

\- Rogue tengo que enviar un par de cartas, ¿en dónde hay una oficina de correos?-. En cuanto llegué a Iwa no me había detenido si quiera a pillar un mapa de la ciudad.

\- Hay una cerca del ayuntamiento pero no te lo aconsejo, tarda mucho en enviar la carga. Mejor déjalas en el estudio de Sting, todos los días viene un cartero a recogerlas.

\- ¿Y dónde está?.

\- En la quinta planta-. Palidecí inmediatamente lo que hizo que el pelinegro se riera.- Toma esto-. Me tendió un papel doblado. Al abrirlo una sonrisa de agradecimiento se extendió por mi rostro.

\- ¡Oh, gracias Rogue!-. Exclamé viendo el amplio y detallado mapa. El solo asintió y caminó desapareciendo de mi campo de visión.

Dejé el huevo en mi cuarto y escribí rápidamente una carta para Amaia. Con los dos sobres y mapa en mano atravesé pasillos y subí escaleras hasta llegar a la quinta planta.

Me planté delante de la puerta de la oficina. Se encontraba un poco abierta dejando salir la luz que había dentro, estaba claro que había alguien dentro. Había un letrero en la parte superior.

\- Oficina del maestro-. Leí en un susurro.

\- ¿Lucy?-. Llamó una voz adentro.

Maldita sea. Había olvidado por un momento la enorme capacidad auditiva que tenían los Dragons Slayers.

\- ¿Se puede?-. Asomé la cabeza encontrándome la azulada mirada. Había enormes pilas de papeles en su escritorio. El lugar estaba bastante desordenado con objetos como sillas, pinceles, o sellos desperdigados por todos lados.

\- Claro, pasa. ¿Qué necesitas?.

\- Tengo que enviar dos cartas. Rogue me dijo que la oficina de correos de Iwa es muy lenta, que usara al cartero que viene aquí para enviarlas.

\- Déjalas en esa caja. Pronto repararemos el buzón del salón para que no halla que darse estos paseos-. Había algo de vergüenza en su voz, quizás porque no contaban con algo tan básico como era un simple cajón para meter las cartas.

\- ¿Te queda mucho trabajo?-. Miré la enorme columna de la que estaba cogiendo los papeles, la otra que había eran los que ya estaban vistos y firmados.

\- Que va-. Noté la mentira enseguida por lo que lo reproché con la mirada.

\- Deberías de hacerle caso a Rogue..

\- ¿Tú también?-. Replicó molesto.- Me gusta pasar el día en el salón con mi gente, ¿qué problema hay?.

\- Que llega la noche y tú tienes que estar hasta las tantas haciendo trabajo. Si no duermes bien no podrás disfrutar de estar en el comedor con tus amigos.

\- No es para tanto-. Masculló arisco.

\- Haz lo que te dé la gana-. Dejé las cartas en la caja y me fui flechada por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo mosqueada pero me arrepentí inmediatamente, quizás había despertado a alguien.

\- Ts-. Chasqueé la lengua mientras me dirigía a mi bolsa. Saqué la cartera para ver cuanto dinero me quedaba, necesitaba ir a comprar otro pijama que no me hiciera sentir tan incómoda ante las miradas. Uno de los libros se cayó al suelo, al recogerlo una foto se deslizó entre mis dedos.

La foto de cuando ganamos los juegos.

Deslicé la yema con cariño por la superficie sintiendo mi estómago contraerse. Sus sonrisas parecían iluminar con vida propia. Estaba al lado de Natsu, con la felicidad plasmada en mi rostro. Inevitablemente me hallé cuestionándome a mi misma nuevamente como estarían todos, como estaría él, si había conocido a alguna chica y se había enamorado..

Quién me iba a decir que el muchacho que me ayudó a unirme a Fairy Tail acabaría ocupando mis pensamientos más de lo deseado, en una manera que habría sorprendido a la yo del pasado. Recordé la conversación con las chicas cuando estuvimos en las aguas termales, poco después acabamos completamente borrachas y con resaca al día siguiente. Recordé con gracia como en aquellos tiempos negaba que me gustaba el pelirosa. Lo quería, realmente lo quería, tanto como lo quiero ahora.

Quizás si le hubiera dicho a Natsu acerca de mis sentimientos en su momento no se habría marchado, o al menos, puede que me hubiera llevado con él. Todo era una masa de probabilidades, quizás esto, quizás aquello...

Que más daba, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Nada iba a cambiar.

Yo seguía preguntándome como habíamos llegado a esta situación. Las cosas parecían estar bien antes de la batalla con Tártaros. Puede el maestro estaba cansando. Cansado de luchar por una familia que quizás, estaba destinada a desmoronarse. El ataque de Phantom, los siete años de sueño en Tenrou, Eclipse... no hacía falta nombrar ninguno más para apoyar mi teoría.

Que fracaso.

Mis ojos se irritaron y las lágrimas cayeron sin que pudiera evitarlo. La respiración se volvió irregular con mis sollozos y mi cuerpo temblaba sin control.

No sabía ni por qué lloraba exactamente, rabia, melancolía, pena, impotencia… aunque el maestro se hubiera rendido nosotros podríamos haber seguido luchando, seguir intentándolo. Pero decidimos callar y aceptar.

Yo decidí no luchar, yo fui la primera en rendirme. Y cuanto me arrepentía ahora.

Unos golpes en la puerta cortaron mi aliento.

\- ¿Lucy?, ¿estás despierta?.

\- Ajá-. Murmuré en voz baja.

\- Yo...lo siento por haber sido tan borde. No es tu culpa que yo sea un desorganizado.

Tragué con fuerza esperando que no se me notara la voz débil.

\- No te preocupes-. Respondí chirriando los dientes.

\- ¿Estás bien?. Huele a sal..-. Entró en mi cuarto sin esperar a que yo dijera nada. Estaba de espaldas a él, con las manos apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana y la cabeza gacha.

\- No es nada-. Esta vez inevitablemente la voz salió ahogada. Me mordí el labio inferior controlando los gemidos que estaban a punto de salir de mi boca.

Sentí que se posicionaba detrás de mía. Era lo suficientemente alto para ver lo que tenía en las manos sin quitármelo. Repentinamente, sus brazos me estrecharon contra su cuerpo en un abrazo reconfortante. Me di la vuelta escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, y con ello, empapando su camisa.

\- Gracias, Sting-. Susurré con la cara oculta.

\- Soy yo quién debería de darlas.

\- ¿Eh?-. Alcé la vista confusa topándome con sus ojos serios.

\- Es gracias a ti que estamos aquí, que seguimos vivos. Desde lo de Tártaros he aprovechado cada momento para estar con mi gente, mis amigos, a malos modos he aprendido lo efímero que la vida. En un segundo puedes pasar de tenerlo todo, a quedarte sin nada. No fue gracias a Natsu, ni a Erza, ni a Gray, ni siquiera al maestro que aún podamos seguir contando los días. Fue gracias a ti...y a Aquarius-. Su nombre salió con delicadeza de sus labios, como si no quisiera hacerme daño.

Que tontería, yo ya estaba rota.

No hubo problema en demostrar lo mucho que me afectaron sus palabras. Caí de rodillas al suelo con una mano en el pecho debido al dolor que se había formado allí, por un momento temí de que me fuera a dar un infarto.

Sting me cargó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos y me dejó en la cama. Se tumbó a mi lado y volvió a estrujarme contra su torso.

No iba a preguntarle como lo sabía, algo me decía que había sido Yukino que a su vez se había enterado por alguno de sus espíritus. Era un corre ve y dile.

\- ¿Lo saben ellos?-. Preguntó en un murmullo.

\- No-. Me costó la misma vida poder pronunciar dos simples letras.

\- ¿Por qué?.

\- Todos estaban tristes, tenían sus propios problemas como para molestar con los míos.

\- Que estupidez. Lo único que necesitabas de ellos era consuelo, nada más.

\- …..Ya da igual. No va a cambiar nada.

El joven de cabellos rubios se quedó en silencio, mirando al techo. Alzó su mano, invocando su magia y esta se concentró en su palma. La luz adquiría la forma de pequeños copos de nieve que se elevaron y dispersaron por todo el cuarto. Aquello parecía un cielo estrellado, demasiado bonito para ser real.

Con las lágrimas aún bajando por mi semblante imité su gesto, dejando que la cascada dorada se deslizara por mis yemas y se moviera como finos hilos por el lugar

Y así pasamos las horas, en silencio, liberando la magia, formando cuadros en el aire que sería sin duda alguna la envidia del pintor más habilidoso.

Para mi sorpresa, me sentí bien, llena, completa. Un extraño sentimiento idéntico al que tenía cuando estaba en Fairy Tail.

\- No tengas miedo Lucy-. Escuché su voz en la distancia. Me estaba quedando dormida. Si dijo algo más desgraciadamente no pude escucharlo ya que caí grogui.

Acudí gustosa a los brazos de Morfeo que me recibieron con calidez y parsimonia. Me sumergí en un sueño sin color, sin rostros conocidos, solo vacío.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Hiro Mashima. Solo la historia es completamente mía.**

Desperté al día siguiente completamente sola en mi cama con una manta sobre mi cuerpo. El habitual barullo del desayuno se hacía eco en las paredes llegando a mis oídos, esta sería la primera vez que me levantaba de las últimas.

Me puse una simple camiseta de tirantas, unos vaqueros que resaltaban mi figura y unas sandalias negras. Me recogí el pelo en una cola alta e hidraté mis manos con una crema con olor a cerezos.

\- Perfecta-. El reflejo del espejo me devolvió una sonrisa orgullosa tras terminar de ponerme algo de brillo de labios.

Ni siquiera me eché colonia, la esencia envolvió mi cuerpo en un delicado aroma floral. Bajé las escaleras con tranquilidad recibiendo miradas lascivas de la multitud masculina que se hallaba asentada en el salón.

\- Buenos días-. Saludé a Minerva mientras me sentaba a su lado. Ella levantó una mano en un gesto amable mientras dejaba unas rodajas de pan en mi plato.

Comimos en un silencio que, para mi sorpresa era cómodo. Justo cuando estaba terminando aparecieron Yukino y Rogue junto a Orga y Rufus.

\- ¿Qué tal llevas la traducción?-. Preguntó Rufus untando mantequilla en tostada.

\- He conseguido traducir algunas palabras pero no son suficientes para entender el contenido de las piedras. Espero conseguir algo más hoy.

\- Paciencia. Muchos grandes arqueólogos no han conseguido ni empezar, siéntete orgullosa de lo que llevas obtenido, aspira a terminarlo y verás los frutos de tu esfuerzo.

\- Gracias, Rufus-san-. Incliné la cabeza agradecida.

\- Rogue, ¿y Sting?-. Mi oído captó la conversación entre susurros del Dragon Slayer y la maga estelar.

\- Estaba terminando unos papeles que dejó inconclusos anoche. Tch, no sé cuando piensa hacerme caso. Sabía que algún día le pasaría esto.

\- ¿Qué tanto murmuras a mis espaldas, Rogue?-. La silueta del rubio hizo acto de aparición al pie de las escaleras. Iba solo con el pantalón del pijama dejando sus músculos a la vista. Entre sus piernas pasaron corriendo Lector y Frosch, el pequeño felino rojo llevaba una pequeña pila de posits de colores.

\- ¡Mira Lucy!. Usaremos esto para indicar las páginas que contengan características parecidas a las de tu huevo. Así será más fácil comparar las fotos y ver cuál se parece más-. Lector de un salto se puso en el asiento de enfrente devorando un huevo frito.

\- Come más lento Lector, te vas a atorar-. Le pedí preocupada viendo que su ritmo de ingestión no disminuía.

\- ¡Fro piensa lo mismo!.

\- Haz caso Lector, es por tu bien-. La voz de Sting sonó a mis espaldas tan repentinamente que no pude evitar tensar un poco el cuerpo. La mano del maestro se apoyó en mi hombro mientras se acomodaba a mi lado. El contacto relajó mis músculos que empezaban a doler de la rigidez.

\- ¿Terminaste ya eso?-. Abordó Rogue con molestia.

\- Ajá, además adelanté un poco de trabajo. No tendré que quedarme hasta las tantas hoy.

\- ¿Qué te pasó ayer para que no terminaras tus tareas?-. Intervino Orga pasándole un vaso de leche caliente.

\- Me surgió un contratiempo-. Sentí una compresión en el pecho que me hizo fruncir el ceño. Sin duda yo era la culpable de que no acabara con el papeleo. Me sentí como un auténtico estorbo. Súbitamente una mano se posó en la parte baja de mi espalda. Miré de reojo a Sting, me devolvió una mirada tranquila, parecía como si intentara calmar mis molestos pensamientos.

\- ¿Se pudo resolver el problema?.

\- Mmm no puedo asegurártelo por ahora, pero tengo la esperanza de que lo haga en un futuro-. El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja a su compañero mientras aumentaba la presión de la mano en mi zona lumbar. Su mano se retiró rápidamente cuando Minerva se giró hacia nosotros.

\- Otra cosa que hay que comentar. ¿Qué es eso de aparecer en pijama por el comedor?.

\- Me daba pereza cambiarme.

\- ¿¡Pereza!?. ¿Y si llega a estar alguien importante con nosotros?.

\- Pues vería mi bonito y buen trabajado cuerpo-. Alzó la mano haciendo gestos en el aire despreocupado.

\- ¡Das una imagen malísima!. Imagina que vas a otro gremio y te encuentras a su maestro en pantuflas y batas, ¿qué…?.

\- Me daría igual. ¡Ni que la imagen de una persona dijera como es su personalidad o habilidades!.

\- ¡Aggggg!. Haz lo que te dé la gana mocoso.

\- Vieja-. Murmuró por lo bajo. Lo fulminé con la mirada al escuchar una de las formas que tenía de referirse a mí, olvidando por momentos que el insulto iba dirigido a Minerva. Sting me dedicó una sonrisa burlona mientras seguía con su desayuno.

\- Voy a seguir con las piedras, si me disculpáis-. Cogí el plato y se lo di a una de las camareras que pasaba cerca de la mesa.

\- ¡Lucy espéranos!-. Gritaron los pequeños exceeds corriendo hacia a mí. Los recogí y achuché contra mi pecho a la vez que caminaba hacia el puesto de trabajo no sin antes pasarme a recoger el huevo.

Lector y Frosch como habían prometido estuvieron ojeando el libro y poniendo un posit en aquellas fichas que parecían coincidir con las características del huevo. No habría sido un problema si no fuera porque las pegatinas de colores perdieron su función y pasaron a ser, para la diversión de Lector, la segunda piel de Frosch. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de mis labios al ver a la pequeña rana envuelta completamente en los papeles de alegres colores.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Lucy-san?-. Preguntó inocentemente el exceed rojo.

\- Oh, nada en concreto. Es solo que sois adorables-. Le respondí mientras estiraba con delicadeza sus mejillas.

\- No diga esas cosas Lucy-san o Lector se pondrá rojo como su pelo-. Habló Frosch con una mano levantada.

\- ¡Y-yo no me sonrojo por esas tonterías tonto!-. Exclamó su amigo avergonzado.

\- ¿Y por qué tienes tomates en tus mejillas?.

\- No sé de que me hablas-. Masculló mirando al suelo ocultando su rostro.

\- Venid aquí anda-. Los coloqué en mi regazo acariciando sus cabezas. Lector se puso serio de repente. Sus dos luceros negros me miraron fijamente.

\- Nee, Lucy…

\- ¿Qué pasa Lector?-. Lo miré con preocupación ante su cambio de ánimo.

\- No nos olvidarás cuando nazca lo que sea que hay en el huevo, ¿no?-. Su voz salió ahogada, como si solo de pensarlo le destrozara. Frosch me miró apenado, como si pensara igual.

\- ¿Cómo os voy a olvidar par de tontorrones?-. Me los comí a besos para que desecharan esa estúpida idea recibiendo quejas y risas por las cosquillas que hacía.

\- ¿Nos puedes enseñar lo que llevas traducido?-. Pidió Lector tras recuperar el aliento.

\- Claro-. Le tendí el folio que contenía las pocas traducciones que había hecho.

\- …luz…danza…noche…cae…negra…vacío…dolor. Es muy extraño, ¿es un poema?.

\- Puede ser. ¿Ves los huecos que hay entre las palabras?-. Señalé los espacios vacíos en las piedras.- Creo que puede haber más palabras ahí pero hay que buscar una forma de hacerlas visibles.

\- ¿Por qué no pueden ser simples espacios?-. Preguntó Frosch mirando la roca de escaso grosor.

\- Son muy grandes para ser una separación de palabras. Mira estas otras piedras-. Agarré otra de un tamaño parecido.- Son casi iguales y aquí los espacios no son tan grandes.

\- Llevas razón-. Lector miraba en distintos ángulos la piedra buscando la respuesta a nuestra duda.- Quizás en los otros paneles vengan las instrucciones para leer este.

\- No había pensado eso-. Me rasqué la barbilla mientras acercaba las otras piedras hacia mí.- ¡Bien hecho Lector!.

El exceed de pelaje rojizo me lanzó una sonrisa altanera mientras adquiría una pose orgullosa.

\- Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

\- Aye, aye.

Me quedé en silencio, el rostro de Happy apareciendo en mi mente al escuchar esas palabras.

'Seguramente ahora esté llenándose el estómago con pescado'. No era capaz de concentrarme ahora que había recordado al molesto gato azul.

'- _Se gusssssstaan',_ su voz resonaba en mi cabeza ante los recuerdos en los que Natsu se mantenía muy próximo a mí o nos metía en una situación comprometida.

'Debí haber aceptado la petición de Asuka' pensé deprimida. La niña que tuvimos que cuidar nos había pedido al pelirosa y a mí que nos diéramos un beso. Yo, muerta de vergüenza me negué completamente aunque Natsu no tenía problemas en dármelo.

Cuanto me arrepentía.

'Quizás no tuviera problemas en dártelo porque no eres la primera a la que se lo da', murmuró una voz maliciosa dentro de mí. 'Quién sabe, a lo mejor en su viaje se ha echado novia. ¿Crees que querría algo contigo?. Si así fuera tu no estarías aquí, sola'. La oscura presencia aumentaba su burla hacía mí a la vez que lo hacia el dolor en mi pecho.

\- Lucy-san. ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Lector subiéndose a la mesa para que nuestros ojos estuvieran a la misma altura. Lo miré con cariño intentando esconder la molestia que tenía.

\- Sí, estoy bien-. Le susurré mientras ponía una mano en su nuca para que onclinara su cabeza y así darle un beso.

Estoy bien…

Estoy bien.

'Meeentiiiraaa'. Canturreó la malicia desde lo más profundo.

Suspiré intentando ignorar la odiosa voz que parecía tener como objetivo joderme el día.

\- ¡Hey, Lucy!-. En un destello dorado Loke apareció enfrente del escritorio saludando con la mano.

\- Tiempo sin vernos Loke-. Le dije mientras me levantaba a abrazarlo dejando a Lector en el suelo.

\- La culpa es tuya que no llamas ni para invitar a café-. Me reprochó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Perdóname, he estado muy ocupada desde el desfile.- Señalé los paneles rocosos sobre la mesa.

\- Esto es..-. Murmuró el espíritu cogiendo una tabla para verlo mejor.

\- ¿Conoces el idioma?.

\- Me suena de haberlo visto hace mucho tiempo. ¿Tienes que traducir todo esto?.

\- Así es. Estoy usando esto-. Le tendí el antiguo libro que el aceptó gustoso.

\- ¿Estás todo el día con esto?.

\- Sí. ¿Por qué?, ¿qué necesitas?.

\- Me preguntaba si querrías entrenar por las tardes.

\- ¡Por supuesto!. Me vendrá bien, desde el desfile estoy haciendo ejercicios pero la intensidad no es la misma que cuando entrenaba contigo.

\- Se nota…-. Dijo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando?. ¿Qué estoy más gorda?-. Notaba la vena del cuello hincharse por el enfado. Leo empezó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás a la vez que levantaba las manos asustado.

\- Esta tarde vendré a verte. Estamos de acuerdo en que puedes alcanzar un nuevo nivel de magia. ¡Chao, Lucy!-. Desapareció en la misma manera que vino, en un rápido destello.

Cobarde.

El maestro del gremio se hallaba sentado en el trono situado al final del comedor. Observaba minuciosamente todo el movimiento que ocurría en la estancia.

\- ¡Ha llegado el cartero!-. Anunció Orga acompañado de un hombre de mediana edad.

Todos acudieron a recibirlo menos el joven rubio que se mantuvo sentado en su sitio. Estaba demasiado cansado para hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo.

'Pero ha valido la pena', se consoló a si mismo al pensar en la rubia y su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Deseaba encontrar la manera para que su amiga dejara de sufrir por la disolución del gremio. La única manera que veía en su mente era pedirle que se uniera a Sabertooth pero no estaba seguro de que ella aceptara, no tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Está aquí la señorita Lucy?-. Cuestionó el cartero saliendo del tumulto de gente.

\- ¿Qué buscas de ella?.

\- Tengo dos cartas para ella. Tengo prisa ¿podría usted entregárselas?.

\- Claro-. Recogió las cartas que le tendió y se dirigió al estudio.

Estaba a un par de metros de la puerta pero ya podía escuchar las voces de adentro.

\- ¡Yo también quiero aprender algo!. ¡Quiero volverme más fuerte y estar a la par que Sting-kun!-. Sonrió enternecido al escuchar a Lector. Su pequeño amigo siempre estaba buscando cualquier cosa para mostrarle y que se sintiera orgulloso de él.

\- ¡Fro también quiere!.

\- Ey, ey, ey, relax. Puedo ayudaros a mejorar vuestra habilidad de vuelo pero no puedo hacer nada más.

\- ¿Sabes volar?-. Escuchó a Frosch cuestionarle a Lucy.

\- No pero os puedo poner recorridos o invocar a los espíritus para que os enseñen a evadir ataques.

\- Siii-. Pidieron los dos con emoción.

\- Será divertido-. Agregó Lector dando saltos.

Tocó un par de veces en la puerta indicando su presencia. En cuanto entró llegaron a sus fosas nasales un aroma extraño.

\- ¿Ha estado alguien aquí?-. Preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Sí, mi espíritu Loke-. Sus ojos me miraron curiosa, pero mi curiosidad era mayor.

\- ¿Qué quería?.

\- Nada importante-. Hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano mientras caminaba hacia él.- ¿Y tú?, ¿qué necesitas?.

\- Ten han traído cartas-. Le tendió los sobres y se agachó a recoger a Lector que abrió sus brazos en una petición amistosa.

Observó como en el rostro de la rubia aparecía una alegre sonrisa con la primera carta.

 _Amaia_. Leyó en el sobre sujeto entre sus dedos.

La segunda carta, ya no pareció alegrarle tanto. Su semblante se volvió serio, unas arrugas aparecieron en el entrecejo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?-. Inquirió acercándose a ella.

\- Es una carta del rey-. Inmediatamente me preocupé.

\- ¿Qué dice?.

\- Se alegra de que haya podido empezar a traducir las piedras. Parece ser que han extraído más tablas..

\- ¿Y qué pasa?.

\- Van a traerlas aquí-. Lancé un suspiro cansado.- ¡Más trabajo!. Si de por sí estos paneles me están dando dolor de cabeza cuando vengan los otros..

\- ¿Cuántos tienes que traducir en total?.

\- Siete. A no ser que extraigan más, lo cual parece ser muy probable.

\- El trabajo interminable-. Dejó que una sonrisa se extendiera por su cara. Quizás cuanto más tiempo estuviera más fácil sería de que se quedara con ellos, aunque fuera vivir en Iwa de forma independiente al gremio. Estaba más que empeñado en que ella se quedara cerca, que estuviera acompañada.

Para suerte del rubio hoy no había nada de trabajo por lo que se entretuvo con los exceeds mirando el libro a la vez que acariciaba el huevo. Se deleitó con la suavidad y calidez de su superficie, era una sensación maravillosa.

 _\- Y la luz del sol blanco mostró el camino de la sabiduría. Destapando los secretos eternos escondidos tras las líneas que forman verdades_ -. Escuchó murmurar a Lucy tras un largo rato de gruñidos y maldiciones en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué?-. Ella repentinamente alzó la cabeza, dudosa.

\- ¿Eh?.

\- Lo que estabas leyendo, ¿qué es?-. Se acercó a la rubia para observar el papel lleno de palabras.

\- Oh..la primera piedra resultó ser muy complicada de descifrar por lo que he probado con otra mucho más pequeña y ya la he traducido.

\- Eso ha sido rápido. ¿Qué significa?.

\- Tiene toda la pinta de ser un trabalenguas. Quizás debería de dejárselo a Rufus, pero seguro que está ocupado.

\- Ha salido de misión durante una semana-. Esta mañana se había acercado a informarle sobre su trabajo, Orga decidió acompañarlo para que no fuera solo y así tener apoyo.

\- Bueno cuando todo esté traducido me entretendré en averiguar que significa.

Sting asintió con la cabeza dando su aprobación. Giró su rostro viendo el reloj que había en una mesa.

\- ¡Ya es casi la hora de comer!. El tiempo aquí se pasa volando, no me extraña que apenas salgas del cuarto-. Habló mientras se dirigía al comedor acompañado de la maga celeste y los dos gatos.

\- ¿Entiendes ahora mi poca presencia en los almuerzos y cenas?-. Respondió Lucy entre carcajadas. Le gustaba la melodía que salía de sus labios, parecía sincera, real.

\- Hai, hai-. Se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía nervioso, extrañado por el aumento de sus latidos.

Reunidos en su habitual mesa junto a Yukino, Minerva, Rogue y los exceeds comieron perdidos en una charla animada.

\- Y entonces Natsu destrozó todo el parque acuático, como siempre hace-. Relataba la rubia recuperando el aliento por las risas. Sus compañeros no eran indiferentes, muertos de risa y con los rostros enrojecidos por la cómica situación.

\- Natsu-san tiene el extraño fetiche de destrozarlo todo-. Manifestó Rogue mientras se llevaba la jarra de cerveza a los labios.

\- Y que lo digas. A veces me convenía salir a hacer alguna misión sola que con ellos ya que casi toda la recompensan iba para reparaciones.

\- ¿Erza no hacia guardar el orden?-. Preguntó Minerva sorprendida de que la maga escarlata también se dejara llevar por sus impulsos.

\- Al principio sí pero, ya saben como son Gray y Natsu. En sus peleas acaba metido todo el mundo-. Suspiró terminando su plato.

\- ¿No sabes nada de ellos?-. Interrogó Rogue mirándola interesado. La expresión de la maga se volvió sombría lo que hizo que el maestro le lanzara una mirada fulminante a su compañero.

\- No sé ni siquiera en qué lugar están en estos momentos-. Su voz inevitablemente salió gélida. El tema tocaba mucho sus sentimientos aunque creyera que ya estaba superado

\- Si ponemos nuestro mayor esfuerzo-. Yukino mostró una sonrisa emocionada intentando animarla, pero su amiga solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Quizás sea mejor así, Yukino-. Un repentino golpe en la mesa los sobresaltó a todos.

\- ¿Vas a tirar años de amistad por la borda?-. Inquirió Minerva indignada.

\- Sé que si los vuelvo a ver sufriré Minerva. Estoy cansada de llorar y que el corazón me duela. Tengo malos pensamientos, y muchas dudas, me da miedo de que su respuesta me destroce aún más. Por ello a lo mejor sea dejarlo tal y como está.

Callaron, sin saber que decir. El temor en sus ojos a complicar la situación era visible.

\- No le des más vueltas-. Pidió Sting poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros y apretándola contra él en un gesto amigable.

La joven asintió mientras apretaba su enorme mano entra la suya, agradeciendo en silencio. Su plato estaba a medio terminar pero ella ya no tenía ganas de comer. El estómago se le había cerrado tan repentinamente que pensó que iba a vomitar.

Y otra vez le picaban los ojos.

'No llores' se obligó a si misma a pensar.

\- Iré a continuar con el trabajo. Nos vemos luego-. Dijo en voz queda mientras se levantaba e iba al estudio, sola.

La joven puso su máxima concentración en traducir más tablas, consiguiendo con éxito, descifrar dos más. Como era habitual, habían pasado horas sin darse cuenta de como pasaba el tiempo, ya era casi de noche.

 _\- La oscuridad...será la que llame al guardián y será el guardián el que arrasará con los enemigos en una carnicería, grabada para siempre en las mentes de sus víctimas-._ Leyó las palabras escritas en su hoja.

'Qué tétrico' opinó viendo el lúgubre texto. Dejando de lado el papel cogió otro folio, perteneciente a una de las piedras más grandes. Parecida a la que le estaba costando traducir.

 _\- Cuando se sienta la muerte cerniéndose sobre nosotros. Cuando se pierda la esperanza, recuerda, la voluntad te devolverá la vida. Pero tendrá un precio, un precio que quizás no estés dispuesto a pagar._

\- ¿Qué les pasaba a esta gente?. Por dios que palabras más desoladoras-. Gruñí lanzando el folio junto a los otros.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, Lucy!-. Dijo Loke repentinamente detrás de mí. No había visto ni el destello ni notado su aparición.

\- ¡Leo, que susto me has dado!-. Replicó levantándose de un brinco.

\- Que sensible Lucy-. Se burló lanzándome una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Nee Leo... ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?.

\- ¿Mmmm?-. Cogió los papeles leyéndolos detenidamente.- ¿Las líneas que forman verdades...?. Lo de sol blanco creo que se refiere a la Luna pero lo otro no tengo ni idea..

\- Había pensado en eso pero no estaba segura. No hago más que darle vueltas. Si el sol blanco es la Luna ¿qué tipo de camino va a mostrar?.

\- Puede que en las piedras descubras alguna localización de algún lugar secreto o una puerta. Dice que será la sabiduría lo que conozcas, puede que sea una biblioteca o algo por el estilo que solo se abre al recibir la luz lunar. Tengo la sensación de que no oculta nada malo, no habla de joyas o tesoros.

\- ¿Conocimiento, eh?. Suena tan interesante-. La emoción burbujeaba en su estómago, desde pequeña le había encantado aprender como funcionaba el mundo. Mientras que una niña se pasaría el día viendo series infantiles ella prefería ver documentales durante horas y horas. Estaba en su naturaleza como humana ser curioso.

\- ¿Vamos?-. El pelinaranja le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Aceptando con agradecimiento bajaron al salón en donde se encontraron con Rogue y unos pocos de miembros más. Le informaron al pelinegro que irían a hacer ejercicio, por si alguien se acercaba a preguntar por ella. Los epqueños exceeds estaban durmiendo así que no se molestaría en despertarlos.

\- ¿Qué vais a enseñarme ahora?-. Cuestionó Lucy mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad.

\- Star Dress.

\- ¿Eh?.

\- Es un tipo de magia celeste. Cuando la usas adquieres algunas habilidades del espíritu que tu desees siempre y cuando tengas su llave y hayáis hecho cotnrato. Capricornio piensa que ya tienes suficiente nivel para ello.

\- ¿Y tú no?-. Preguntó con decepción.

\- Eres realmente fuerte Lucy pero este tipo de magia requiere mucho esfuerzo. Puedes acabar mucho tiempo en la cama debido al agotamiento que deja. No quiero que te pase nada malo eso es todo.

\- No te preocupes, confía en mí. Al fin de cuentas tu fuiste uno de mis maestros-. Le guiñé el ojo esperando que relajara su miedo. Al principio nada salió de sus labios pero momentos después me dio una leve sonrisa.- Venga vamos-. Tiró de sus brazos hasta salir de la población y llegar a un terreno árido y llano.

\- Concentra tu magia y coloca la llave en tu pecho. Deberás sentir como tu magia y la del espíritu se unen-. Desapareció en un destello dejándome sola. Hice tal como y explicó. El calor de mi magia rodeaba mi cuerpo en latigazos de poder.

'¿Está... vibrando?' observé la dorada llave de Loke palpitando en mi mano.

'¡Bien, hagámoslo!'. Coloqué la llave en mi pecho y la giré como si estuviera dentro de un candado. La llave empezó a brillar con intensidad a la vez que mi magia y la de Leo se unían.

Mi vestimenta cambió conforme la luz dorada recorría mi piel. Un vestido de color negro, largo hasta los tobillos y escotado cubrió mi cuerpo. Tenía olanes en la parte del pecho con un moño en el centro. Una gargantilla adornaba mi cuello y mi pelo estaba recogido en un rodete de bailarina con una flor adornándolo. El vestido que tenía en la parte final una forma ondulada se abría por encima del muslo izquierdo, dejando ver mis piernas. El atuendo se compeltaba con una tela que rodeaba mi cintura y se amarraba por la espalda. El símbolo del espíritu apareció en mi seno derecho indicando con quién había hecho la unión.

\- ¡Regulus!-. Grité a la vez que lanzaba una ráfaga de luz hacia unas rocas. Una enorme explosión se hizo presente tras el impacto destrozando el objetivo. El estruendo debió de haberse escuchado a bastante distancia ya que muchas de las luces de casas cercanas se encendieron.

 _'¡Muy bien hecho, Lucy!_ ' Me felicitó Leo en mi mente. Lo único que se podía ver ahora era un enorme cráter de varios metros de profundidad.

' _¿Esta es una ventaja del Star Dress?_ '. Era toda una sorpresa.

' _Yeah. ¡Menudo ataque!'_

' _Te dije que confiaras en mí'. L_ e reproché en broma, la alegría de sus palabras se perdieron con las mías.

' _Lo siento, hime'-._ La voz perdió fuerza, al igual que la transformación, se me había agotado la magia.

Mis ropas volvieron a ser las diarias al deshacerse la conversión. Observé que una de las tiras traseras de la blusa estaba manchada de lo que parecía ser salsa de alguna carne. A saber cuanto tiempo llevaría ahí el churrete.

\- Mierda-. Gruñí cogiendo el trozo de tela, por suerte había traído en la maleta ropa de recambio, por si ocurría situaciones inesperadas.

Un repentino mareo hizo que mis piernas flaquearan. Cada vez que aprendía una magia nueva acababa mareada durante bastante rato, conforme mayor era el nivel más tiempo duraban los síntomas.

 _-_ ¡LUCY-SAN!-. Gritó una voz a mis espaldas. Me giré sorprendida encontrándome con casi la mitad de Sabertooth corriendo hacia a mí con el temor en sus rostros.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-. Demandó Sting acercándose al boquete en la tierra.

\- Eh...Estaba entrenando y... se me salió un poco de las manos-. Reí mientras me rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Tú has hecho eso, Lucy-san?-. Yukino señaló el desastre con asombro.

\- Sí, estaba probando una nueva magia. No pensé que pudiera causar tanto destrozo. Gomenasai-. Me incliné avergonzada por la culpabilidad mía en esta situación.

\- No pasa nada. Es solo que es preferible que no lo hagas cerca del gremio-. Pidió Minerva que miraba el agujero junto al mago de luz.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo saliendo a entrenar?-. Curioseó Rogue cerca de mí.

\- No en absoluto, hoy era el primer día. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacer ejercicio de gran esfuerzo y pensé que era hora de retomarlo.

\- ¡No nos llamaste!-. Reprochó Lector volando a mis brazos.

\- Fro dice lo mismo-. Balbuceó la pequeña rana agarrando parte de la blusa.

\- Estábais dormidos, me daba pena despertaros-. Le sonreí cogiéndola entre mis brazos junto a Lector.

La fatiga, lejos de disminuir se intensificó haciendo que cerrara los ojos en un intento por controlarla. Sentí como me arrebataban los exceeds justo antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. Me habría comido toda la tierra si no fuera porque alguien me agarró de los hombros con firmeza.

\- ¡¿Qué le ocurre?!-. Exigió saber Sting cargándome entre sus brazos. Iba a replicarle pero el aire se escapó de mis pulmones en cuanto mi cuerpo dejó de tocar el suelo.

\- Manténle la cabeza en alto si no quieres que se le suba la bilis a la boca-. Gracias Rogue, te adoro.

Mi frente se apoyó en la clavícula del rubio recibiendo de lleno el olor de su aroma masculino, tentativo...

'Me dan ganas de pegarle un bocado' pensé inhalando. Me permití darme una bofetada mental ante tales pensamientos.

Malditas hormonas.

Conforme íbamos avanzando de vuelta al edificio del gremio mi mente se dejaba llevar a un necesario sueño profundo.

Me desperté en mi cama desorientada. Gruñí por la punzada de dolor en la sien cuando me reincorporé. Al lado de mi lecho estaba la cesta con el huevo dentro. Me incliné para acariciarlo con cariño, este dio un pequeño brinco ante el contacto. Aquello me sacó una sonrisa llena de amor maternal.

\- Me alegro ver de que ya está despierta-. Dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Una anciana envuelta en ropas blancas se acercó a mí con una jarra de agua.

\- Creo que no es necesario preguntar que ha pasado.

\- Mero cansancio por el excesivo uso de magia-. Confirmó poniendo el recipiente en una mesita.- Mañana estará bien, pero sentirá mucho dolor muscular. Le diría que no haga ejercicio pero seguramente si vuelve a intentar ese hechizo acabará igual por lo que pruebe a usar magia de nivel inferior-. Me recomendó mientras me dejaba tranquilizantes musculares junto al cántaro.

\- Gracias-. Susurré viéndola marchar por la puerta. Segundos después entró Sting seguido de Minerva, Rogue y Yukino.

\- ¿Cómo estás?-. Preguntó la maga celeste con el puño en el pecho.

\- Mucho mejor, solo necesito reposar-. Le respondí cogiendo su mano libre y frotándola entre las mías. La joven suspiró aliviada mientras se dejaba tranquilizar.

\- ¿Qué tipo de magia practicaste para acabar así?-. Cuestionó el mago de sombra.

\- Un tipo de magia llamada Star Dress. Permite usar las habilidades del espíritu que quieras mientras tengas su llave y su contrato.

\- Eso es un tipo de magia para nivel avanzado...-. Murmuró Yukino estupefacta sabiendo inmediatamente a que me refería.

\- Debes tener cuidado, has sido muy temeraria intentando una magia de ese tipo sin nadie cerca. Tuviste suerte de que nosotros nos acercáramos a investigar, si no hubiera sido a así y a tí te hubiera pasado algo grave ¿qué, eh?-. Recriminó Sting furioso. Agaché la cabeza abochornada sin dirigirles la mirada.

\- Ya he pedido perdón-. Musité por lo bajo. El mago se pasó la mano por el cabello con frustración, esperaba que diera pelea o justificara mis acciones pero no iba a ser a así, lo admitía, había sido muy imprudente.

Un bostezo se escapó de mis labios sin poder evitarlo. Los demás lo vieron como una señal para dejarme descansar por lo que se retiraron a sus habitaciones a dormir. Miré de reojo la luna llena , era muy entrada en la noche y eso se podía ver en la absoluta oscuridad exterior.

Sin darle más vueltas me sumí en mi profundo descanso, escuchando en la lejanía unos pequeños crujidos, como si algo se estuviera resquebrajando.

* * *

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, tengo los exámenes finales y estoy que apenas tengo tiempo de escribir nada. Espero que les haya gustado, saludos!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Hiro Mashima. Solo la historia es completamente mía.**

La mañana siguiente nadie comentó nada al incidente. Muchos me miraban con algo de miedo en los ojos pero seguían habiendo rastros lascivos, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

El ambiente era algo tenso entre los comensales, por lo menos, entre Sting y yo. Me miraba serio y con algo de resentimiento. Yo unicamente ignoré sus miradas todo el tiempo, no iba a permitir que me hundiera la moral. Yo ya era mayor para que él anduviera como un padre protector, era molesto.

Tras terminar de desayunar seguí con el trabajo teniendo a los exceeds de compañía, habían puesto el huevo en el suelo entre ellos dos mientras leían juntos el libro. No me cansaba de mirarlos, era como ver a dos hermanos de la misma edad intentando enseñarle algo a un bebé que ni siquiera tenía conciencia de si mismo. Tanta ternura y delicadeza habría derretido hasta el más gélido corazón.

No conseguí descifrar mucho. Meras palabras sueltas que me provocaban confusión y una profunda impotencia, aunque las piedras con las que había trabajado no tenían los espacios que la primera su complejidad me sacaba de los nervios.

Por las tardes salía con Leo y los felinos a entrenar a las afueras de Iwa. Ya no sufría las náuseas y desmayos de la primera vez pero me quedaba tocada un buen rato aunque por suerte al cabo de varios días los síntomas desaparecieron.

Como les dije a los exceed los entrené para que mejoraran su velocidad y defensa mientras volaban. Aries les lanzaba pequeños pero rápidos proyectiles esponjosos que ellos tenían que esquivar. Su agilidad había aumentado de forma asombrosa, estando a la par que Happy desde la última vez que lo vi.

Mi relación con Sting se había enfriado seriamente llegando hasta el punto de no intercambiar palabra a no ser que fuera necesario, y si había que hacerlo eran secas y tensas. Había escuchado a escondidas de una conversación entre Rogue y Minerva que el maestro había propuesto que alguien me acompañara y vigilara que no pasara nada, como era de esperar sus compañeros le dijeron que eso no era necesario, que yo sabría cuidar de mi misma.

Sabía que Sting se preocupaba por mí, que se sentía endeuda conmigo y con Fairy Tail desde los juegos y la batalla de Tártaros, pero su sobreprotección me irritaba. Era como un patito que intentaba aprender a nadar pero la mamá Pata lo dejaba solo acercarse a la orilla y no bañarse en el extenso estanque.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde mi llegada a Sabertooth. Recibiendo casi diariamente cartas de Amaia informándome sobre lo que pasaba por allí. La popularidad de Daishnar había aumentado hasta niveles inimaginables, recibiendo turistas y magos solitarios a diario. Aquello supuso un aumento de inversión y en consecuencia mejoras en los edificios públicos que ahora eran capaces de ofrecer un mejor servicio. Mi amiga me comentaba que tiempo atrás estaría encantada con el ir y venir de los magos pero desde que me fui se ha sentido sola. Las caras nuevas que aparecían un día y al día siguiente no estaban le ponían de mal humor, era tímida aunque no lo pareciera y le costaba hacer amistades. La gran mayoría de las personas que se le acercaban eran admiradores del baile o interesados por sacar provecho de su fama, empezaba a echar de menos los días en los que nadie la conocía. Amaia había conocido al amable anciano de Brownfields, estuvo un par de días allí y después marchó al norte a vender, dijo que se le veía muy alegre y que estaba encantado de que estuviera bien.

En el gremio había ocurrido un curioso suceso. El abuelo de uno de los miembros estaría de visita unos días para ver a su nieto, era un señor muy amable que siempre tenía historias del pasado para contar y regalar. En los almuerzos era siempre el centro de atención cuando narraba sucesos antiguos en los que a veces se involucraba su adorado familiar. No se cortaba un pelo a la hora de describir los detalles por muy vergonzosos que fueran, lo que causaba risas en el salón y sonrojos vergonzosos en su nieto.

Un día me hallaba traduciendo una tabla llegada recientemente, había algo que me despertaba un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

 _El infierno se abre a su paso, rojo, como sus ojos. Sus cabellos de un burdeo oscuro y su alas de humo. Se alzan los cielos cubiertos de nubes negras como el carbón. La magia celestial lo invoca._

¿La magia celestial lo invoca?. Algo me decía que se refería al supuesto guardián nombrado en piedras anteriores. En el panel rocoso había un dibujo de una figura negra con enormes alas de bordes difuminados, a sus pies había pequeños esbozos que parecían simular personas.

Personas muertas.

Me levanté de mi asiento e inspiré profundamente sintiendo las ganas de vomitar al pensar la posible escena.

Ese día estaba sola para mi suerte. Los exceeds habían salido a jugar y estaba segura que de haberme visto habrían tenido curiosidad por leer, algo que yo quería evitar a toda. Salí para dirigirme a mi cuarto, le echaría un breve vistazo al huevo que había dejado bajo la cama y después continuaría con el trabajo. Leo y Capricornio (al que veía escasamente en los entrenamientos) habían ido a Crocus a buscar una pócima que me quitara los malos síntomas cada vez que estrenaba un nuevo vestido de estrellas, por lo que estaba sin hacer nada en las tardes.

Caminando por los corredores me encontré con el adorable anciano andando relajadamente.

\- Buenas noches-. Le saludé parándome delante de él.

\- ¡Oh, hola querida!. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

\- Bastante bien la verdad, pero no termino nunca. Cuando consigo descifrar alguna piedra me traen otra nueva.

\- ¿Tiene prisa por volver a casa?.

\- Sí, más o menos.

\- Pero..¿por qué es su deseo o porque alguien la espera?.

\- Mi amiga está sola en Daishnar, quiero volver cuanto antes para acompañarla.

\- Vaya..Yo veo que aquí la aprecian mucho, la echarán de menos cuando se vaya. Si no hubiera nadie esperándola, ¿se quedaría aquí?.

\- Yo...no lo sé-. Desvié la mirada al suelo de forma inconsciente, teniendo mil y un ilusiones en la mente.

\- ¿A qué tiene miedo?-. Su pregunta me hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida.

\- Yo.. hace unos meses mi gremio se disolvió y.. fue desgarrador.

\- Pero no se puede juzgar todas las posibles experiencias solo por una mala del pasado. Un agricultor cuando ve que su campo no ha dado buena cosecha no piensa que nunca conseguirá nada, lo vuelve a intentar una y otra vez, aunque con cada pérdida sienta impotencia y rabia-. Posó su mano sobre mi hombro animándome.- No tenga miedo señorita Lucy.

La vista se me tornó borrosa. Con la poca fuerza que tenía hablé.- Gracias-. Refregué mis ojos acuosos con la manga de la simple blusa negra que llevaba en aquellos momentos.

\- Oye.. una última pregunta. Perdóname que sea tan cotilla pero..¿qué pasa entre el maestro y usted?-. Me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?.

\- Están en tensión cuando están cerca el uno del otro. Él la mira muchas veces de reojo, se le ve dolido por algo. Parece que va a animarse a hablarle pero calla y sigue con lo suyo-. ¿Qué Sting me observa de reojo?. Cada vez que lo miro o están tonteando con alguna chiquilla o hablando con algún miembro, ignorando mi presencia completamente. Por dentro me reí, dolido dice, dolida tendría que estar yo por la falta de confianza que tiene hacia mi control mágico.

\- Digamos que hemos discutido, si es que se le puede llamar así.

\- ¿Por algo grave?.

\- En realidad es un tontería.

El abuelo lanzó un suspiro exasperado.- Estos jóvenes de hoy en día que solo saben pelear por estupideces. ¿Son amigos?-. Asentí algo indecisa, ni yo misma sabía ya cual era nuestra relación.- ¡Entonces déjense de orgullo y arréglenlo!. Cuando tengan mi edad se arrepentirán de no haber solucionado las cosas en su momento.

\- Quizás tenga usted razón...

\- ¡Claro que llevo razón!. Los ancianos siempre la llevamos-. Levantó las manos haciendo un gesto divertido con ellas y perdiéndose por los pasillos. Reí divertida para después de despedirme de él.

Realmente quería arreglar las cosas con Sting, me parecía una persona agradable a pesar de su carácter altanero y presuntuoso. Por lo que contaba Lector de él podía ser un gran amigo.

Con el ánimo algo levantado chequee el huevo buscando alguna grieta. Estaba segura de haber estado oyendo los últimos días chasquidos en mi habitación pero no encontraba ni el más mínimo rastro de fisuras.

Observé por la ventana la ciudad de Iwa, iluminada por las farolas al ser ya de noche. En mis manos había una carta dirigida a mi madre, desde la disolución del gremio no había escrito nada y ayer fue el día destinado a cambiar esa situación. Cerré los ojos, recordando las palabras escritas.

 _Querida mamá._

 _Lo sé, llevo mucho tiempo sin escribirte, perdóname por ello. Es solo que han pasado demasiadas cosas en estos meses. Tras la batalla contra Tártaros (un gremio oscuro), el maestro disolvió Fairy Tail. ¿Te lo puedes creer?, yo aún sigo pensando que es un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Por las noches me duermo con el deseo de que al despertar, apareceré en mi cama, que al ir al gremio y abrir sus puertas todos estarán allí, saludándome sonrientes. Me duermo con el deseo de que al despertar tenga a Natsu estampándome en la cara un folleto de un trabajo con buena recompensa y a Happy comiéndose un pescado a su lado, que Gray y Erza aparezcan y acepten la misión y emprendamos una aventura._

 _Pero desgraciadamente, nada de eso pasará._

 _Cada día que pasa la realidad me golpea con más fuerza quitándome esas ilusiones infantiles. Ahora mismo estoy en Sabertooth realizando un trabajo, ¿a qué es increíble?. El mismo gremio que nos dio tantos problemas en los juegos mágicos están custodiando unas piedras arcaicas que tienen unas palabras en lengua antigua y yo soy la encargada de traducirlas._

 _Antes de llegar aquí estuve en Daishnar, una ciudad que se fundó unos seis años después de tu muerte y que en los últimos ha conseguido mucha fama. Allí conocí a Amaia, es una chica de mi edad de pelo castaño y con un cuerpo increíble, su magia reacciona con la música, ¿no te parece alucinante?. Hubo un desfile en el que participamos, y ¡ganamos!. ¡Ojalá hubieras estado allí para vernos, ya que se retransmitió por todo Fiore!. Vinieron muchos periodistas a hacernos entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas, fue tanta la atención recibida que incluso me agobió un poco sinceramente._

 _En Daishnar adquirí un diccionario que contiene traducciones en gran cantidad de idiomas. Escogí un trabajo para traducir las dichosas piedras ya que parecía que nadie había conseguido lograrlo, por intentarlo no perdía nada. Las tablas se hallaban en el castillo, en Crocus, pero debido a la multitud de ataques sufridos tuvieron que pedirle a Sabertooth que ayudaran a protegerlas. Y bueno, aquí estoy. Se portan bien conmigo, exceptuando alguna que otra chica que me mira mal, pero no le hago mucho caso, sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de averiguar que problema tienen conmigo._

 _Antes de llegar a Iwa (la ciudad donde está el gremio de Sabertooth) paré en un pueblo llamado Brownfields. Allí conocí a un hombre mayor llamado Willy, tuvo un problema con los guardias ya que parece ser que estaban vendiendo en un mercado ilegal, eran todo personas mayores o sin estudios no sabían ni que tenían que llevar papeles en regla. Fue muy doloroso ver como destruían su puesto, hace maravillas con la arcilla y cuencas de colores. ¡La cosa es que en su bandolera llevaba escondido un huevo!, no sé de que especie es pero es precioso y suave. A veces se mueve por lo que no debe quedarle mucho por nacer. ¡Estoy impaciente por ver que sale de ahí!._

 _Quizás te preguntes porque no fui con mis amigos tras la disolución del gremio. Gray,Erza... se fueron cada uno por su lado y Natsu..él se fue antes de que se disolviera el gremio ¿crees que él lo sabía?, quiero pensar que no es así ya que de seguro de haberlo sabido habría formado escándalo. O eso quiero pensar._

 _Quizás debí de preguntarles a mis compañeros de ir con ellos o quizás no, quizás debí haber esperado que ellos mostraran ese gesto. Ya es tarde para los "que hubiera pasado si..". Y a mi parecer es estúpido conseguir una migraña por eso._

 _¿Sabes mamá?. Aunque el gremio se haya disuelto, Fairy Tail no ha desaparecido. Sigue estando en mi corazón, a donde quiera que vaya, sin importar si me voy con otras personas. Las cosas nunca se quedan en el olvido si las mantienes en tus pensamientos._

 _Y..quizás deberías de saberlo, tu fuiste su amiga mucho tiempo. En la batalla con Tártaros, estaba luchando contra un mago muy poderoso. Invoqué a Aquarius pensando que ella podría ganar, tu más que nadie sabes que ella tenía un poder increíble._

 _Pero no fue así. Apenas conseguíamos causarle daño y nosotros estábamos agotados. Ella... me dijo que debía invocar al Rey de los espíritus para poder salvar a mis amigos y a mi misma._

 _Creo que no hace falta siquiera nombrar cual es el precio._

 _Da igual cuanto me negara, ella estaba empeñada en que lo hiciera. Para salvar a mis amigos._

 _Para salvarme._

 _Finalmente lo hice mamá, invoqué al rey... y sacrifiqué a Aquarius._

 _No pasa ni un solo día en el que no piense en ella. La culpa me está matando por dentro lentamente. Solo espero que no me odies por esto, no podría soportarlo._

 _Dale un beso a papá de mi parte y uno enorme a ti misma, ¿de acuerdo?._

 _Os quiero, ahora y siempre._

 _Tu hija, Lucy._

Dejé la carta en una bonita caja junto a otras mientras dejaba caer lágrimas silenciosas. Tras un rato, me puse un pijama que había comprado en la ciudad hace un par de días. Era un simple pantalón largo verde claro y una camiseta de media manga del mismo color con algunos detalles florales blancos que se ceñía al cuerpo moldeando mi figura.

Bajé al comedor deleitándome con el olor del pescado asado. Apoyado en la barra del bar estaba Sting charlando con la cocinera que a su vez era la que apuntaba las misiones que escogía la gente. Reconocí a la mujer del día en el que vimos la película, llevaba ropa muy ajustada y unos culotes que se había remangado quedando como unas bragas. Desde que había venido al gremio no hacía más que mirarme con asco y superioridad, otra que se creía la reina de la fiesta como Agatha.

Pasé entre las mesas en silencio recibiendo un vistazo de varios segundos de Sting que inmediatamente después siguió coqueteando con la chiquilla de cabellos negros rizados en tirabuzones.

Era bonita, pero se le veía a lenguas que era una golfa.

Me senté junto a Rufus, él y Orga habían regresado ya de la misión y estaba encantado de ayudarme a descifrar los trabalenguas.

\- ¿Algo nuevo?-. Preguntó mi compañero pasándome la sal.

\- He descifrado otra piedra y, como es habitual, contiene un texto lúgubre.

\- Esa gente era realmente pesimista.

\- Concuerdo-. Dije antes de beber el zumo de mi vaso. Miré de reojo al mago de luz que seguía tonteando con la chiquilla. Esta se había inclinado sobre la barra haciendo que sus pechos se juntaran y alzaran levemente, posó su mano sobre el masculino antebrazo melosamente. Sting no perdió detalle mirando momentáneamente sus senos para después volver a mirarla a los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado.

¿Y con este imbécil tenía que arreglar las cosas?. ¿Enserio?

Primeramente que yo tenía que disculparme por nada. Segundo ni siquiera sabía porque se había molestado. Y tercero...

Que le den.

'Lo siento abuelo, pero se va a disculpar su puñet...'

\- ¿Por qué Sting está siempre mirándote de reojo?-. Preguntó Rogue que estaba enfrente de mi interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Se me quedo la mente en blanco.

\- ¿Eh?-. Musité confundida.

\- Llevo varios días observándole y no hace más que mirarte por el rabillo del ojo. Ni siquiera sé por qué de repente ni os habláis.

\- Desde el incidente con el hechizo se volvió más frío conmigo. No me preguntes cuál es la causa de la "pelea" porque ni yo la sé.

\- No le hagas caso. Es solo la impotencia, te ha cogido mucho cariño y cuando te vio desmayada en su brazos se temió lo peor. Ya se le pasará. Solo es berrinche-. Expresó Minerva blandiendo un tenedor despreocupada.

La curiosidad pudo conmigo así que inevitablemente me hallaba volviéndolo a mirar de reojo. Esta vez nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me miraba fijamente sin expresión, a su lado la chica hacía de todo para que le prestara atención.

Pero él la ignoraba olímpicamente.

Volví la vista hacia mi plato mal humorada. Entre gruñidos y bufidos devoré mi cena terminando pronto. Odiaba cuando observaba alguien y este me descubría, era vergonzoso.

\- No sé por qué Sting le vuelve a hacer caso-. Murmuró Lector mosqueado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.

\- A Lua. La mujer con la que está hablando. Sting la conoció poco antes de la batalla de Tártaros, se acostó con ella y esta se unió al gremio para estar cerca de él. Sting siempre deja claro que solo busca rollos de una noche pero a las mujeres no les entra en la cabeza. Casi la mitad de las mujeres femeninas de este sitio han venido por él, aunque no se hayan acostado juntos.

\- Menudo acoso.

\- Si esto te parece acoso espera a irte de misión con él. ¡Es desesperante!. Desde que sale por la puerta las mujeres se le echan encima, y cuando vamos a otra ciudad...pf. A veces tenemos que escondernos para que nos dejen trabajar tranquilos-. Lector golpeó la mesa visiblemente alterado atrayendo miradas de sorpresa, yo incluida.

\- Relájate fierecilla-. Solicité mientras las lágrimas caían de la risa.

\- ¿A qué ha venido ese golpe, Lector?-. Preguntó Sting sentándose a su lado.

\- Nada importante-. Masculló comiéndose el pescado. Su amigo lo miro con una ceja alzada esperando una explicación que nunca llegó.

La conversación se inició dividiendo la mesa en dos. Por un lado estaba Yukino, Minerva, Sting, Frosch y Rogue, en el otro bando estaban Orga, Rufus, Lector y yo. Casi parecía que eran mesas separadas si no fuera porque nos pasábamos los condimentos de un lado a otro.

Frosch estaba callado mirando su plato vacío, su verde carita iba adquiriendo arrugas y su ceño se fruncía con fuerza en su frente.

\- ¡YA ESTOY HARTO!-. Gritó repentinamente asustando a todos. El salón entero se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera se escuchaba las respiraciones.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Frosch?-. Inquirió Rogue con interés, no recordaba la última vez que había visto a su amigo así de enfadado.

-¡Qué estoy harto!. ¡Harto de que haya tensiones en la mesa o que la conversación se divida en dos ignorándose completamente!-. Nos miró a Sting y a mí entrecerrando los ojos.- ¡Y la culpa es vuestra!. ¡Arreglad ya vuestras cosas de una vez!.

\- Yo no soy la que tiene el problema-. Dije gélida bebiendo un sorbo.

\- ¿Y yo sí?-. Inquirió el rubio con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Quién si no?. Tú eres el que ha estado ignorándome desde hace tiempo y tratándome fríamente. Ni siquiera sé por qué actúas de esa forma, aunque quizás tenga una ligera idea...-. Lo último lo dije en un tono tan bajo que pensé que no pudo haberlo escuchado. Pero claro, estábamos hablando de un Dragon Slayer.

\- ¿¡Qué tienes una ligera idea!?. ¡Pues por si no es acertada te diré lo que es!. ¡Fuiste muy estúpida e impulsiva yendo tu sola a entrenar una magia de tan alto nivel sin que nadie te acompañara para socorrerte!-. Alzó la voz varios decibelios al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la mesa haciendo que los cubiertos y platos dieran un bote. Aquello tocó la fibra hostil que había en mi cuerpo. Los dos nos habíamos levantado de nuestros asientos y habíamos juntado las caras como si eso intimidara al contrario.

\- ¿¡Te crees que porque esté temporalmente aquí en el gremio ya tengo que comportarme como los demás e ir pidiendo permiso para entrenar como una cría?!. ¡Y aunque perteneciera a este sitio soy libre de hacer lo que me de la gana de la manera que me de la gana!. ¡Este tipo de magia iba a acabar aprendiéndola tarde o temprano ya fuera aquí o en medio de un jodido bosque!. ¡Y las consecuencias de usarla serían exactamente las mismas!.

\- ¡Deberías de haber invocado a otro espíritu para que te ayudara!.

\- ¡No habría tenido suficiente magia para probar la nueva magia!

\- ¡Pues quizás no estabas preparada para usarla!

\- ¿¡Según quién?!, ¿¡tú!?. ¡No tienes ni puñetera idea de magia celestial y menos aún hasta donde llegan mis capacidades así que haz el favor de callarte la jodida boca porque quedas como un imbécil ignorante!.

\- ¡Yukino seguro que habría sido más cuidadosa que tú!

\- ¡Bien por ella!. ¿¡Qué quieres que aplauda?!. ¡Toma!-. Di varias palmadas rápidas con tanta fuerza que me dolieron las manos. Sting se quedó callado, sorprendido de mi insolencia. Su rostro se contrajo furiosamente. Esperaba que gritara, pero no, lo que dijo lo hizo en voz baja, en susurros.

\- Eres una mocosa mimada e impertinente. Más que magia deberías aprender modales, ¿no te lo enseñaron tus papis en su momento?-. Aquellas palabras se calvaron como dagas en mi cuerpo.

Solté un gemido ahogado mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente. Rápidamente puse mi rostro inexpresivo y le respondí entre dientes.

\- Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña. Perdona por no estar al alcance de tus expectativas-. Sus azules ojos mostraron impresión previamente para segundos después ser la culpa la que gobernaba en ellos.

Iba a abrir la boca para seguramente pedir disculpas pero yo alcé la mano pidiendo silencio. Él sabía que la había cagado, pero esta vez llegó demasiado lejos.

\- No digas nada, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir-. Manifesté siento un glacial en mis labios con aquellas palabras. Me senté para seguir comiendo, ignorando todas las miradas.

Fin de la disputa. Lucy gana por goleada y Sting queda retratado como un idiota delante de todo el mundo.

El rubio se quedó de pie, mirándome con los labios firmemente cerrados. Súbitamente salió del lugar a grandes zancadas subiendo la escalera, poco después se escuchó un portazo.

La gente poco después siguió comiendo y hablando de sus cosas por lo bajo, tenían miedo de que una mínima alteración en el ambiente provocara un cataclismo.

En cuanto mi plato se quedó limpio me despedí y marché con la cabeza bien alta y en pasos lentos. Nuevamente se hizo el silencio y todas las miradas estaban en mi espalda.

Nada más cruzar mi puerta y cerrarla apoyé los hombros contra ella. Puse las manos en mis labios intentando callar los sollozos que clamaban por salir y ser liberados.

\- ¿Lucy?-. Loke apareció delante de mí en un destello dorado.

\- ¿Por qué es todo tan complicado?-. Me lamenté entre hipidos. Mi amigo se sentó a mi lado sin decirme nada, solo me abrazó fuertemente haciéndome saber que estaba ahí.

Y yo no necesitaba nada más.

Así estuvimos hasta altas horas. Me quedé dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro pero amanecí en mi cama bien envuelta entre las sábanas. Daba las gracias por tener amigos así.

En los siguientes días nadie vio a Sting salvo Rogue que solía encontrárselo cuando no rondaba nadie los pasillos. No nos decía nada sobre él, o por lo menos no mientras yo estuviera presente.

Volviendo al tema de las piedras había descubierto una partitura escrita en una de las rocas. Era un canción sin música en que solo se cantaba con las vocales, nada de palabras. Me la imaginaba en mi cabeza constantemente y tenía muy buena pinta, aunque mi voz no servía mucho para el canto podía intentarlo. Solo esperaba que no cayeran rayos sobre mi cabeza.

Ya casi se harían dos semanas desde que vine al gremio de los tigres. Un día concreto una tormenta se desató en Iwa, venía con los vientos del Este y aunque ya había descargado antes de llegar aquí su peligrosidad seguía siendo considerable.

Estaba saliendo del estudio para ir al salón a almorzar cuando me topé cara a cara con Sting. Borré el rápido gesto de impresión previo para mirarlo inexpresiva.

\- Lucy-. Susurró desolado. Tenía profundas ojeras en sus ojos y su aspecto se veía más descuidado, más delgado.

\- Sting-. Lo llamé guardando las emociones.

\- Lo siento tanto-. Soltó con la voz ahogada mordiéndose el labio. Asentí aceptando sus disculpas pero no le dije nada. Me había hecho mucho daño y no se lo iba a perdonar así como así.

\- Lector está preocupado, deberías bajar más seguido aunque sea solo para verlo-. El exceed me había contado que el rubio no aparecía por el cuarto desde la pelea, y las pocas palabras de Rogue lo tenían en constante angustia.

Sting asintió con las mejillas algo rojas mientras caminaba delante de mí hasta bajar al comedor. El barullo calló al vernos en las escaleras, esperaban que nos pegáramos mediante palabras hirientes o nos gritáramos como la última vez, pero no les daríamos ese espectáculo.

Me senté teniendo a Lector delante que me miró con algo de esperanza en los ojos. Desvié la mirada dándole a entender que las cosas seguían sin estar como antes. Su ojos oscuros mostraron sufrimiento al ver mi gesto.

Después de la comida (en la que no dije ni una sola palabra), me dediqué a investigar que eran los extraños ruidos de mi cuarto. El huevo seguía sin dar señales de rotura y el sonido parecía que algo se estaba rompiendo. Tirada en el suelo busqué cualquier rastro de brecha en el suelo, la pared y los muebles. Por un momento tuve miedo de que fueran ratas corriendo por debajo del suelo de madera. Pero, de ser así se los escucharía todo el día y además, había trampas repartidas por todo el edificio que estaban intactas ni había un mínimo rastro de pisadas o restos de comidas y con el buen olfato de los exceeds y de los gemelos dragones ya se habría descubierto su presencia.

'Esta noche no dormiré hasta que sepa que demonios es esa cosa', me dije a mi misma con determinación.

En la tarde estuve haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento y practicando con la magia de fuego. Ya era capaz de hacer algún que otro ataque pero el daño que hacía era casi nulo.

Me sumergí suspirando de placer en la bañera de agua caliente repleta de burbujas. El olor a chocolate, vainilla y miel inundaba la estancia haciendo la boca agua. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin relajarme y dedicarme a mi sesión de belleza.

A la hora de la cena me sentí con la energía y el ánimo renovado. Bajé con mi cómodo pijama casi dando saltitos. Hoy tocaba espaguetti con tomate y carne y mi estómago estaba haciendo ruido impaciente.

Sting ya estaba en la mesa comiendo con los demás, tenía mejor aspecto, ya no se le notaba tanto las ojeras y parecía haberse aseado en condiciones. En cuanto me senté escuché como los dos amigos inspiraban profundamente captando el olor de mi gel.

\- Lucy, ¿qué gel usas siempre que huele tan bien?-. Preguntó Lector bebiendo zumo.

\- Es uno que trae fragancia de chocolate, vainilla y miel. ¿Quieres que te lo deje?-. Le pregunté de broma.

\- ¡Sí!.

\- ¡Fro también quiere!-. Frosch tras la pelea había vuelto a ser la dulce y amable criatura que todos conocíamos, y menos mal, dio bastante miedo.

\- No lo hagas Lucy, te gastarán todo el bote-. Me recomendó Rogue enrollando los fideos.

\- ¡No lo haremos!-. Replicó Lector apoyado por Frosch.

\- Mmm... y ¿por qué no os bañáis conmigo?. Así me aseguro de que no echéis más de la cuenta...

\- ¿Contigo?. ¡No podemos somos chicos!.

\- Ahh, yo que quería bañarme con ustedes y hacer torres de espuma-. Suspiré resignada echando la cabeza a un lado. Rápidamente los escuché gritar que se bañarían conmigo, que les daba igual que estuviera mal visto que dos chicos y una chica se bañaran juntos si no eran novios aunque fueran de especies deferentes.

La conversación era mucho más abierta que en las últimas ocasiones en las que el rubio estuvo presente pero seguíamos sin dirigirnos la palabra. Los truenos y la lluvia golpeando los cristales resonaban de fondo rompiendo a veces la extraña armonía instalada.

De repente, con el tenedor situado a unos centímetros de mi boca abierta, me quedé estática.

\- ¿Lucy-san?-. Llamó Orga algo preocupado, el único movimiento que salió de mi eran el cerrar de mis labios.

Un trueno, más fuerte que los anteriores, retumbó en toda la sala.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Lucy?-. Preguntó Yukino en voz baja, pero la gente parecía tener oídos en todos lados porque de nuevo el comedor estaba en silencio y todas las miradas sobre mi.

Y yo seguía sin decir que me pasaba, aunque ni yo misma sabía que ocurría. Lo único de lo que tenía conocimiento era de un extraño sentimiento que se había instalado en mi pecho y que cada vez se hacía mayor. Una parte dentro de mí me decía que iba a suceder algo, no sé si bueno o malo, y que estaba en el lugar incorrecto. ¿Pero en dónde debía de estar?.

Me respondí sola cuando mis piernas se movieron autómatas, haciéndome correr despavorida hasta mi cuarto. Con grandes zancadas llegué hasta el lado de la cama más próximo a la ventana. Saqué el canasto bajo la cama y cogí el enorme huevo entre mis brazos. Estaba quieto, cálido, silencioso como era habitual.

Y entonces empezó a moverse, cada vez con más fuerza.

Mis ojos se iban abriendo maravillada al ver como la superficie se agrietaba y los trozos empezaban a descender y ascender. Con lentitud un gran fragmento azul se levantó hacia arriba, mostrando un hocico escamoso con una pequeña hilera de bigotes cortos en los bordes inferiores de la mandíbula.

Con suavidad retiré el pedazo de huevo hacía atrás. El morro se escondió dejando ver solo los agujeros de la nariz.

\- Vamos pequeño, no te asustes-. Le susurré con toda la delicadeza posible. Al escuchar mi voz aquella extraña criatura volvió a sacar su cabeza paulatinamente. Esta vez pude contemplar unos ojos dorados que me observaban curiosos. Un extraño gruñido salió de su boca pero no parecía hostil en absoluto, más bien cariñoso.

El reptil sacó completamente su cabeza dejando ver unos cuernos gruesos y largos sobresalientes y afilados que iban hacía atrás algo curvados.

'No puede ser'. Pensé viendo al ser luchar para liberarse completamente de la cáscara.

\- ¿Lucy que demonios te pasa?-. Demandó Sting alterado entrando en el cuarto. El recién nacido rugió asustado por el inesperado ruido.

Sentí como el rubio se acercaba a mí posición dudando. Ahogó una exhalación cuando vio lo que había en mis brazos.

\- Dios mio-. Musitó con los ojos atónitos agachándose a mi lado.- ¿Es lo que creo que es...?

\- No lo sé-. Mi voz sonó sin fuerza alguna mientras el pequeño monstruito seguía lanzando trozos de huevo por todos lados.

Tras varios minutos en silencio, se terminó completamente la espera. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver al animal que se mantenía quieto boca arriba en mis brazos como un niño pequeño.

'¿Eso son alas?' estudié mirándolo. Unos arcos del tamaño de mi brazo salían de su espalda, tenían una extensa tela membranosa pegada a ellos.

Sting completamente mudo me pasó un trapo de la cesta que usé para limpiar los restos. Al acabarlo, no hacía más que preguntarme de donde había salido esa maravilla.

Su piel escamosa de un azul muy oscuro casi negro, tenía dibujado en su superficie miles de puntos blancos, lo que en conjunto simulada un cielo en la más profunda noche. Sus pequeñas patas, llenas de uñas largas y afiladas que seguramente serían capaces de cortarme en dos estaban juntas palma con palma haciendo que se viera inofensivo.

Inofensivo y adorable.

Su cola era larga con una fila de púas de picos redondos y pequeños muy separados entre sí, de tal manera que solo había unas pocas presentes en todo el largo de su extremidad.

Otro trueno procedente desde el cielo sonó asustando a la criatura y que esta se acurrucara con mi pecho tras lanzar otro leve rugido.

\- ¡Kyyyaaaa!. ¡Eres tan tierno!-. Grité apretándolo contra mi pecho.

\- Vas a matarlo-. Se burló Sting escuchando sus gruñidos de queja.

Reí viendo como el pequeño reptil alado trataba de zafarse de mi agarre. Volví a quedarme en silencio durante varios segundos, meditando.

\- Arashi-. Susurré después de que sonara otro trueno.

\- ¿Qué?-. La confusión visible en su voz.

\- Se llamará Arashi-. Anuncié acomodando al recién nacido. Lo escuché suspirar en la oscuridad del cuarto cuando volvió a rugir el cielo.

\- Le queda bien-. Respondió acariciando la escamosa cabeza.- Es muy suave.

\- ¿Es normal que un dragón tenga la piel de un tacto tan agradable?.

\- La verdad es que no, recuerdo que Weisslogia tenía una piel que daba gusto tocarla pero hay mucha diferencia entre la suya y la de este.

\- Quizás es porque es un bebé, a lo mejor cuando crezca no es tan agradable de palpar.

\- Ajá...

Se hizo otro silencio un poco incómodo que solo se rompía con los rugidos de Arashi.

\- Creo que será mejor volver con los demás, estaban preocupados cuando te fuiste de esa manera.

\- Lo siento. Algo me decía que tenía presenciar algo importante, no tenía tiempo para explicarme-. Me levanté con el azulado dragón mirándome con sus dorados ojos fijamente.

\- ¿Vas a presentárselo a los demás?-. Me tendió una pequeña manta para envolverlo y que no pasara frío.

\- Claro, espero que no se asusten...-. Me vi interrumpida con el sonido del estómago reptiliano rugiendo, rogando por alimento.

\- Creo que lo que más va a asustar serán las facturas de comida-. Bromeó abriendo la puerta.

Sting pasó primero quedándose tras la baranda del pasillo. Su enorme espalda prácticamente me escondía a los ojos curiosos que esperaban una explicación.

\- Bueno...seré breve. Tengo el placer de anunciarles que ha ocurrido un acontecimiento...extraordinario, un tanto difícil de explicar pero maravilloso a fin de cuentas. Realmente aún sigo sin creerlo pero es absolutamente real, déjenme presentarles ...-. Me miró de reojo invitándome a ponerme a su lado. Desenvolví un poco las mantas para que se le viera bien y me coloqué a su vera.- ….a Arashi.

Al principio no hubo ninguna reacción. Estaban quietos, podía apostar que apenas respiraban. Muchos entrecerraron los ojos buscando enfocar mejor la vista. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando empezaron las muecas de auténtica sorpresa.

\- ¿E-es un dragón?-. Balbuceó Rogue levantándose.

Los gritos ahogados y las exhalaciones salieron sin control en cuanto asentí con la cabeza. Sting empezó a bajar por las escaleras conmigo detrás.

La muchedumbre se acercó lentamente, algunos aún seguían estupefactos en sus asientos. Observé que la oscura piel de Arashi había perdido la capa interminable de puntos blancos, quizás era algo que solo salía cuando había total ausencia de luz.

\- Es tan..¡guay!-. Chilló Lector poniendo las patas bajo su barbilla en brazos de Sting, sus luceros brillaron de emoción viendo al que sería su otro compañero de juegos.

\- Fro piensa igual-. La pequeña rana estaba agarrada en el aire por el brazo de Rogue el cual alargó el brazo acercándolo al hocico del dragón.

Habiendo escuchado su estómago recientemente quejándose no lo veía buena idea.

-¡Ay!-. Gimoteó cuando Arashi le mordió media mano. Sus pequeños dientes se clavaron formando insignificantes lineas de sangre que chorrearon hasta caer al suelo.

\- Arashi, suelta-. Mi voz salió severa y firme, sin titubeos. Los dorados ojos me miraron por el rabillo para posteriormente soltar con lentitud la mano.

\- Lua trae unos cuantos filetes, no creo que le hará ascos aunque esté cruda-. La pelinegra salió de su impresión para mirarlo con ojos soñadores, salió disparada hacia la cocina para coger el pedido.

\- Sting-sama, la carne está congelada-. Susurró avergonzada cuando volvió con un plato que contenía una enorme pila de filetes. El cogió el plato algo indeciso.

\- No hay problema con ello-. Dije invocando el fuego en mis manos para calentarlo. A los pocos minutos la carne estaba hecha y soltando un delicioso olor.

Arashi se revolvió en mis brazos inquieto, buscando alcanzar la comida.

\- Tranquilo, eh-. Le advertí poniendo uno de los filetes delante de su boca.

De tranquilo nada.

Sin apenas masticar y en tres grandes bocados engulló el filete. Suspiré resignada sabiendo que era lo máximo que conseguiría, mucho era que no me había arrancado un dedo con la ansiedad.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando acabó con todo la carne. Lanzó un fuerte eructo al aire y se ajustó en mis brazos, lanzó un adorable rugido que sacó sonrisas en general.

\- Nee, ¿qué estamos esperando?-. Preguntó Sting produciendo desconcierto- ¡Esto merece una fiesta!-. Los gritos de apoyo se escucharon rápidamente. La música se alzó y la gente con jarras en mano empezó a celebrar.

Arashi saltó al suelo y empezó a brincar y perseguirse la cola.

\- Jamás pensé que volvería a ver a un dragón de clase inferior-. Dijo una voz a mi lado.

\- ¿Que dice?-. Le pregunté al anciano huésped que se había posicionado a mi lado. Tenía en sus manos un libro exactamente igual que el mío, pero parecía más antiguo.

\- Cuando vi el el huevo tuve una ligera idea de lo que era pero necesita confirmarlo cuando naciera. Hay dos tipos de dragones: los superiores y los inferiores. Los superiores eran los más grandes, más poderosos y más racionales, llegando a tener la capacidad de comunicarse. Los inferiores, mucho más pequeños e incapaces de llegar a tal nivel de razón, solían servir a los superiores o vivir en pequeños grupos por sí solos. Esta especie concretamente..-. Abrió el libro y empezó a leer por las últimas páginas.- ...se llama Ryūketsu no hisu, que significa Siseo sangriento. Eran grandes cazadores que en su mayoría vivían en colonias que podían ser pequeñas o grandes, pocas veces servían a un dragón y si lo hacían era porque este tenía un impresionante poder. Los hay de diferentes colores pero comúnmente son de tonos oscuros, por la noche aparecen en su piel miles de puntos blancos para camuflarse en el cielo nocturno. Son bastante territoriales y protegen con celo a su familia. Viven con una única pareja toda su vida, aunque esta muera o desaparezca el otro miembro no volverá a buscar un compañero sentimental hasta el fin de sus días. Su dieta en su mayoría es carnívora pero también comen fruta. Son buenos nadadores, algo excepcional ya que los dragones normalmente tienen problemas para moverse en el agua por sus alas, que les dificultan enormemente el movimiento. Realizan vuelos rápidos en el aire, siendo muy complicado intentar darles con un ataque aéreo, para vencerlos la mejor manera es hacer que se mantengan en el suelo, pero esto no asegura la victoria ya que son muy ágiles. De todas las razas que había de dragones inferiores esta es considerada la más peligrosa, por ello se la persiguió hasta su extinción, aunque no está comprobado que estén completamente exterminados. Tienen una peculiaridad especial y es que por encima de las escamas hay miles de pequeños y finos pelos que le dan un tacto sedoso como el de los pétalos-. Misterio resuelto.

\- ¿Qué altura alcanzan?-. Preguntó Lector desde el suelo, casi todos mis compañeros habituales se había acercado sin darme cuenta.

\- Pues de envergadura pueden llegar a medir unos veinte y cinco metros, de largo unos quince. Son bastante grandes y musculosos, llegando normalmente a evitar combates solo por su intimidante aspecto.

\- De un bocado pueden comer a una persona-. Murmuró Yukino algo asustada.

\- Así es. Además no tardan mucho en crecer. En un par de meses alcanzan casi la mitad de su tamaño, si está bien alimentado puede que tarde algo menos.

\- Lucy ya le ha puesto nombre pero..¿es macho o hembra?-. Cuestionó Minerva mirando a Arashi que la observaba fijamente sentado en el suelo.

\- Cójalo Lucy-san-. Lo alcé en el aire mostrando su vientre. El anciano se acercó y empezó a mirar por la zona donde empezaba la cola.- ¿Veis esta enorme bolsa?, aquí están escondidos los testículos y el pene-. Señaló la escamosa protuberancia.

\- Ha dicho pene-. Rio Lector tapándose la boca.

Arashi lanzó un bramido, sus patas traseras y su cola se separaron sospechosamente.

\- ¿Eh?. ¡No, Arashi, no!-. Grité separando al dragón de mi cuerpo para no mancharme de orina.

Tras limpiar el desastre continuamos la fiesta toda la noche. No pude evitar bailar cuando escuché los tambores sonar. Haciendo uso de mis habilidades demostré por qué había ganado junto a Amai el desfile. Cada vez que un hombre trataba de acercarse a coquetear conmigo el pequeño dragón le gruñía y le mordía los tobillos. Ahora mismo hacía gracia pero era una actitud que habría que corregir en el futuro si quería evitar problemas.

Casi al amanecer y con el cansancio dominando nuestros cuerpos me fui al cuarto acostándome en la cama de lado con Arashi junto a mí.

Sin duda, mi vida sería mucho más interesante ahora.

* * *

Arashi significa tormenta.

¿Qué tal andan?. Aquí tienen el octavo capítulo, como siempre espero que lo disfruten!

De casualidad, ¿alguien sabe colorear con las tablas digitales?. Estoy haciendo un boceto que podría ser la portada pero no tengo ni idea de colorear, y si lo hago a la lápiz claramente la calidad no será igual... :/. Si alguien sabe, tiene tiempo libre y quiere entretenerse yo se lo dejo encantada XD

Espero sus reviews :)


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Hiroshima a excepción de la historia que es mía**

 **El capítulo es corto pero hay salseo :3**

* * *

Unos lametones en la cara me sacaron de mi descanso. Abrí los ojos encontrándome cara a cara con Arashi bufando en mi rostro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?-. Somnolienta me senté en la cama, su estómago me dio la respuesta.- Venga, vamos-. Refunfuñé mientras me ponía ropa cómoda.

Con la pequeña criatura pisándome los talones bajé a la cocina. El salón estaba hecho un desastre con las mesas rotas o tiradas, las sillas formando torres y algún que otro durmiente que no había tenido suficientes fuerzas para ir a su cama por su propio pie.

Agradecí haber tenido la idea de dejar en un taper afuera la carne para que estuviera descongelada al momento de necesitarla.

\- Tendré que ir a comprar más-. Musité viendo como el dragón devoraba la carne sin pudor.

Tomé varias piezas de fruta mientras debatía que hacer hoy. Estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerme a trabajar y, como había dicho, tendría que ir al mercado, pero hasta poco antes del mediodía no abrían.

Serían unas cuantas horas sin hacer nada.

Y entonces recordé. Por la noche había escuchado una conversación entre dos miembros del gremio hablando de que las aguas termales que habían en lo más bajo del edificio, ya estaban terminadas. Estaban recién construidas por lo que nadie había podido probarlas aún.

\- Nos vamos de estreno, Arashi-. Le anuncié a mi compañero mientras le ofrecía los restos de una fruta.

Recogí dos toalla y me encaminé hacia la parte más baja siguiendo el mapa que Rogue me dio en su día, parecía fácil de seguir pero yo era experta en desorientarme.

Unos quince minutos después de bajar varias escaleras y recorrer extensos pasillo, llegamos.

En el corredor había varios arcos que servían de entrada, cada uno tenía encima un cartel indicando el género que tenía permitido la entrada.

\- ¿Quién demonios se atreve a compartir el baño con el sexo contrario?-. Miré atónita el símbolo que indicaba que ese baño (estaba entre el femenino y el masculino) era mixto.

Aún con el asombro en mi rostro entré en el de las mujeres. Tenía nada más entrar unas duchas para que nos limpiáramos antes de sumergirnos en las cálidas aguas. Un rápido baño por encima (y un fuerte frotar en Arashi para quitarle todas las manchas secas de líquido amniótico), y ya estábamos listos. Los baños eran enormes, exceptuando el mixto que era más grande que los demás, eran del tamaño considerable, por lo menos la mitad de la arena de los GJM.

Fui la primera en meterme no pudiendo evitar un gemido satisfactorio cuando el agua caliente acarició mi piel. Arashi se había quedando en el borde indeciso, no le había hecho mucha gracia la ducha (tuve incluso que agarrarlo para que no escapara) y ahora se debatía entre si seguirme o no.

\- Adiós, Arashi-. Canturree alejándome de la orilla y casi sumergiéndome entera lo que provocó que lanzara rugidos angustiosos.

El pequeño dragón dio varios pasos hacia atrás y pegó el torso a las baldosas. Repentinamente salió corriendo (aunque más que correr era como ver a un balancín) hacía a mi. Saltó antes de que tocara al agua y cayó entre mis brazos que se habían abierto para recibirlo.

\- ¿Ves que no pasa nada?. Está calentita no como la de la ducha-. La criatura alada ronroneó cuando las aguas llegaron hasta sus hombros dejando su cabeza afuera.

No sé cuantas horas pasaríamos pero mi piel arrugada indicó que fueron las suficientes. Arashi había cogido rápida confianza que llegó a nadar y bucear de una pared a otra. Al principio se movía torpemente pero en cuanto entendió el truco parecía de exhibición, ágil y elegante.

Al regresar al comedor ya no había nadie usando la mesa como cama, es más, estaba todo sorprendentemente ordenador. Reconocí una cabellera rubia que estaba poniendo bien parte del mobiliario.

\- Buenos días-. Saludé tan repentinamente que se le cayeron los restos de platos que estaba recogiendo.

\- L-lucy, buenos días-. Sting tenía su rostro enrojecido, bajo sus ojos había unas buenas ojeras productos de la fiesta. Un leve olor a alcohol llegó a mis fosas nasales, en una mesa cercana había una botella de sake recién abierta. Se agachó a la altura de Arashi, recibiéndolo entre achuchones y quejidos.- Hola, pequeña fiera.

Tras el breve saludo nos quedamos en un silencio bastante incómodo, cada uno mirando al suelo como si hubiera algo interesante.

\- Ehhh…que buen día hace, ¿no crees?-. Un trueno resonó en toda la sala, informando de que la tormenta seguía afuera.- Era sarcasmo-. Añadió rápidamente.

Una profunda carcajada brotó de mis labios que intenté callar con mi mano. Una tímida sonrisa tiró de sus labios, pero la seriedad acudió a su rostro.

\- No quiero sonar entrometido pero…¿cuándo murieron tus padres?-. Aquello md tomó por sorpresa, pero el asombro me duró varios segundos, después fue la tristeza el protagonista de mis facciones.

\- ….Mi madre murió cuando tenía seis años , mi padre…no es que muriera a esa edad, no físicamente. La pérdida de mi madre provocó un cambio moral en él, pasó de ser un padre cariñoso y atento a uno frío, cruel y despiadado. Yo prácticamente me críe sola en compañía de los criados y de mi espíritu Aquarius. Aunque tenía institutrices que me enseñaban no es lo mismo… ya me entiendes.

\- No debí haberte dicho esas cosas. A cada minuto que pasa me arrepiento aun más de mis palabras. Soy un bocazas sin arreglo. A la hora de hablar no pienso en lo que digo, suelto lo primero que sale por mi mente y…-. Me dio la espalda justo en el momento en que observé sus ojos humedecerse y sus hombros temblar.- Solo lo siento, ¿va?-. Me dijo sin mirarme a la cara y sentándose en la mesa junto a la botella a la cual le dio un trago largo.

Caminé en silencio hasta ponerme tras su espalda y le pasé las manos por los hombros, masajeándolos. Noté inmediatamente como se relajaron sus músculos. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás apoyándola en mi pecho, sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo los mechones rubios. Por sus mejillas caían lágrimas que él intentaba quitarse con el dorso de la mano.

\- No te comas la cabeza con eso, no lo sabías-. Le acaricié la coronilla escuchando los débiles sollozos.

\- Siempre es lo mismo, alejo a la gente cercana a mí…-. Hipido.- Cuando te vi desmayada en mis brazos pensé en lo peor. Por un momento creí que…-. Ahogó un gemido a la vez que giraba su rostro y lo escondía en mi clavícula.- Me sentí con la misma impotencia que cuando Minerva se llevó a Lector… Me siento responsable de todos ustedes y el que solo alguno uno resulte herido por descuido mío me pone malo. No debí pagar contigo mi mal genio sobretodo tú que has perdido en cierta manera a tu gente…

\- Ya, Sting. No te guardo rencor ni nada de eso-. Apoyé mi barbilla en su cabeza mientras mis manos se movieron a su nuca Y acariciaron la zona.

\- Quiero que todo sea como antes, no quiero estar en tensión ni enfadado contigo-. El mago movió su brazo dispuesto a agarrar de nuevo la botella. Le di un leve manotazo al que me respondió con un quejido.

\- No bebas más, ya estás lo suficientemente borracho-. Le reproché despejando los mechones de su frente. Una mirada de azul intenso me recibió con sentimientos angustiosos.

\- Soy patético.

\- Lo que eres es un maestro llorón-. Me sentía muy mal viéndolo en ese estado, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?. Un extraño sonido me hizo salir de la corriente de pensamientos.

Arashi estaba sentado en una posición un tanto rara.

\- ¿Qué te pa…?. ¡Oh dios, Arashi, no!-. Grité viendo impotente como orinaba el suelo. Por detrás escuché a Sting lanzar una fuerte carcajada, al menos había conseguido que dejara de llorar.

\- Eres un muchacho un tanto asqueroso-. El rubio iba otra vez a coger el alcohol pero se detuvo al escucharme sisear.

\- Como cojas esa botella no vuelvo a hablarte en la vida-. Se sentó rápidamente en otra silla, lejos de la tentación.- ¿Dónde está la fregona?.

\- En la cocina-. Musitó con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio.

Tras coger la fregona con el cubo limpié el enorme charco fatigada.

'¿Cómo enseñarle a un dragón dónde debe hacer sus necesidades?', pensé mirando a la azulada criatura que jugaba con Sting. Cuando creciera haría falta media hectárea para que pudiera dejar sus excrementos sin molestar a nadie.

Menudo dilema.

\- ¿Queda mucho para que se levanten los demás?-. Cuestioné cuando deje todo limpio y en su sitio.

\- Después de la fiesta de ayer no creo que se levanten hasta las doce. ¿Por qué?.

\- Me apetece algo dulce.

\- Hay galletas y pastelitos en el almacén de la cocina.

\- Mmm…me apetece algo casero, creo que intentaré hacer algo en el horno.

\- ¿Pastel?.

\- Ajá. Creo que haré un bizcocho de vainilla y chocolate-. Lo escuché tragar duramente.

\- Ah…que bien-. Debería de ponerle un cubo bajo la boca, no hacía más que babear.

\- ¿Vienes a ayudarme?.

\- ¿En mi estado?.

\- No me digas que voy a tener que vigilarte para que no metas la cabeza en el horno…

\- Más bien para que no me lo coma todo.

\- Venga, ven-. Tiré de sus brazos obligándolo a levantarse. Lanzó un suspiro resignado y con Arashi en sus brazos me siguió hasta la cocina.

\- Bien, entonces se hace esto y aquello, para después realizar una masa con eso..-. En voz baja hablaba viendo un libro sobre postres.

Me puse manos a la obra con ello. Sting me pasaba los ingredientes y se estaba encargando de la cobertura de chocolate. El dulce olor de la vainilla y el cacao hizo la boca agua.

\- Yo quiero-. Sting alargó la mano dispuesto a darle un pellizco pero se lo impedí cogiéndole la muñeca.

\- ¡No se toca!. Espera a que se enfríe impaciente, ¡y usa un tenedor y plato!-. Pero el rubio siguió intentando la deliciosa obra de arte. Entre agarres y empujones acabé acorralada contra una encimera con mis muñecas fuertemente sujetas. Sting me miró con diversión y picardía.

Bueno, bueno, analicemos la situación por favor. Estoy en la cocina con un Sting muy borracho y mi espacio personal está siendo invadido sin pudor alguno. El mago me está mirando de una manera que me está poniendo nerviosa e incómoda. Sting está cerca, demasiado cerca, y solo lleva unos putos pantalones porque su camiseta se perdió en la fiesta.

Genial, simplemente genial.

\- Y el ratón apresó al gato-. Musitó con su cara separada levemente de la mía..- ¿Tienes alguna obsesión con la vainilla y el chocolate?, tu gel huele igual y los postres que haces también-. Olfateó mi cuello rozando la nariz por mi piel. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y mi sangre hirvió en mis venas.

\- Sting...aléjate-. Pedí tensa, más por los extraños sentimientos que estaban en mi corazón y el cosquilleo bajo el estómago que por el sobrepaso de acercamiento.

\- Podría hacerlo… pero no quiero-. Murmuró ronco mientras me apretaba contra él.

\- Por favor, Sting. Basta, no está bien. Éstas borracho y después cuando vuelvas a estar sobrio te vas a arrepentir-. Intenté convencerlo poniendo las manos en su duro pecho.

Los dedos me hormiguearon con el contacto.

\- ¿Por qué no está bien?, ¿tienes pareja acaso?-. Negué inmediatamente con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?, ¿cuál es el problema?. Estoy borracho sí, pero los borrachos se mueven según lo que desean, y yo llevo deseando esto bastante tiempo… No voy a arrepentirme ni ahora ni nunca a no ser que lo haga sin tu consentimiento, y algo me dice que una pequeña parte de ti lo desea-. Una sonrisa de medio lado adornó su rostro. Poniendo las manos en mi trasero me acercó más a él si es que era posible. Sentí una gran presión externa bajo mi vientre que, sumado al leve apretón que ejercían sus dedos en mis nalgas me hizo jadear contra mi voluntad.

'Dios esto es vergonzoso', aunque la vergüenza era más por el deseo que me provocaba que por la situación en sí. Había fuego y hambre en la celeste mirada del dueño de la magia de luz, un fuego abrasante que me estaba excitando cada vez más y más.

Desvié la vista a un lado pero Sting me cogió del mentón, obligándome a mirarle.

\- Se sincera Lucy. No te preocupes por lo que pase en el futuro, solo dime, ¿lo deseas?. Si no es así te soltaré en este mismo instante.

Tenía una maraña de voces en mi cabeza, unas diciendo que sí y otras pidiendo que lo alejara.

\- '¿Por qué no?. Nadie te puede reprochar nada-. La voz oscura sobresalió entre todas. Pero...¿y si me arrepentía?.- Será otra experiencia-. Me respondió velozmente'.

No sé en que momento mi subconsciente le dio la orden a mi cuerpo acercarse aún más.

Sin darle respuesta al rubio acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Nuestros labios solo se separaban por un par de centímetros, bastaba elevar levemente el rostro y quedarían juntos.

Un ruido tras la puerta nos paró en el acto, de un salto me separé de él como si quemara.

\- ¡Huele a pastel!-. Escuché la vocecita de Lector.

\- Sí hay pastel Fro también quiere-. La puerta se abrió relevando a los dos pequeños exceeds refrescándose los ojos.

\- Te has levantado temprano Sting-kun-. Dijo el felino rojo acercándose al rubio.

\- Ni siquiera me he acostado aún, Lector.

\- ¡Mira Lector!-. Gritó Fro corriendo hacia Arashi que se estaba comiendo una fruta robada.

\- Es tan chulo…-. Murmuró su amigo acariciando a la criatura.

\- Yo…será mejor que me vaya a bañarme, apesto a sudor y a alcohol-. Sting salió disparado de la cocina para extrañeza de los gatos.

\- ¿Está bien?-. Preguntó Lector preocupado

\- Solo un poco borracho-. Respondí sonriéndole. Internamente daba gracias a estos dos pequeños peludos por interrumpir minutos antes. Todavía podía sentir los latidos furiosos en mi pecho y el vientre hormigueando por las emociones.

\- ¿Ya está todo bien de verdad?.

\- Sí. Ya hemos hablado y arreglado todo.

\- Ya era hora-. Farfulló Fro por lo bajo.

\- Luuucyyy quiero pastel.

\- Está recién sacado Lector, hay que esperar a que se enfríe.

\- Tch.

\- ¿Tenéis una pelota grande?. Jugad con Arashi para matar el tiempo.

\- Siiii-. Gritó el felino de chaqueta vaquera corriendo a por el juguete.

\- ¿Hay galletas?-. Fro miró en los cajones buscando comida.

\- ¿No deberías de desayunar primero?.

\- Tengo antojo…

\- Solo espero que Rogue no me regañe-. Le advertí dándole los dulces.

Al poco rato llegó Lector con una enorme pelota amarilla que usaron para jugar con Arashi. Los juegos se interrumpían exclusivamente cuando el dragón se ponía a orinar (que yo tenía que limpiar por supuesto), y así estuvieron hasta las dos del mediodía que ya era hora de comer.

El salón se lleno y las bandejas con platos circularon por todos lados.

\- Ni os habéis acordado del pastel-. Recordé con burla poniendo el postre en el centro de la mesa.

\- Así da gusto despertarse. Filetito y bizcocho para terminar. ¿Qué más falta?-. Preguntó Orga con el trozo de carne en la boca.

\- Que se vaya el asqueroso tiempo y podamos disfrutar de la piscina-. Me atraganté con esta información.

\- ¿Tenéis piscina?-. Bebí esperando que se me bajara el atoramiento.

\- Un poco escondida pero sí-. Respondió Rufus.

\- Es enorme y tiene muchos toboganes, Lucy-. Indicó Lector con emoción.

\- Mmm si no tiene el agua tan calentita como los baños termales no me interesa mucho.

\- ¿Ya los probaste?-. Curioseó Rogue con una ceja alzada.

\- Ajá, con Arashi. Deberíais verlo nadar, es alucinante.

\- Jo, yo quiero verlo-. Reclamó el felino rojo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado.

\- Cuando el tiempo se ponga mejor os lo podréis llevar a la piscina. No quiero que se resfríe-. Acaricié el sedoso lomo de la criatura que estaba comiendo de un cuenco del suelo.

\- No esperáis para comer, ¿eh?-. La voz de Sting nos sorprendió a todos por su repentina aparición.

\- Eres muy lento. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día?-. Preguntó Rogue dándole su plato.

\- Dame un laargo baño. Este hermoso cuerpo necesita estar relajado y limpio para funcionar día a día-. Rodé los ojos lo que causó que se riera. Cuando volví la vista me encontré con sus ojos azules mirándome ladinamente. Abochornada fijé la mirada en el plato recordando el acontecimiento ocurrido horas atrás.

Comimos en un ambiente relajado que yo llegué a extrañar demasiado. Necesitaba volver a estar así de bien.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de comer el postre de delicioso aspecto.

\- Parece comestible-. Bromeó Minerva cogiendo un trozo.

\- ¡Oye que yo he ayudado a hacerlo!-. Exclamó Sting con la vena de la frente hinchada.

\- Por eso lo digo…-. Murmuró por lo bajo ganándose una mirada nada amistosa.

\- Está…-. Rogue fue el primero en probarlo. Nos quedamos en silencio sin tocar nuestro plato, a la espera de las palabras del conejillo de indias.- ¡Delicioso!. Esto ha tenido que hacerlo casi todo Lucy, es imposible que tú hayas hecho algo que es comestible-. Se burló con crueldad el pelinegro. El maestro le lanzó una colleja que fue devuelta, comenzando así una pelea.

\- Vais a tirar algo-. Regañó Yukino cogiendo a tiempo un vaso que tenía como destino el suelo. Pero ellos no hicieron caso.

\- ¡Comportaros!-. Grité enfurecida cuando con el movimiento me manché de cerveza.

Los dos Dragon Slayers rápidamente se apartaron y me miraron con ojos de cachorro. Bufé molesta mientras me limpiaba del desastre causado.

\- Lucy-. Murmuró Lector lentamente.

\- ¿Sí?-. Lo miré extrañada pero él no me miraba.

\- Arashi está haciendo popó-. Señaló detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta justo en el momento en que el reptil terminaba de dejar los excrementos.

'Con lo chico que es y la monstruosidad que acaba de soltarme aquí en medio'. Me veía en el futuro con un enorme carro detrás del dragón recogiendo sus excrementos

Temblé por dentro.

\- Toma-. Me tendió Frosch una bolsa de plástico para recoger a lo indefinible.

\- Gracias Frosch.

\- Que alguien traiga ambientador-. Pidió Orga al aire.

\- No creo que un bote sea suficiente-. Añadió Minerva tapándose la nariz.

Aguanté la respiración en todo momento de la recogida. Una vez terminado le hice un buen nudo intentando que no se escapara nada de aire y se quedara la peste retenida.

\- Por lo menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos del abono para el jardín-. Habló Rufus que leía en su asiento un libro.

Tras aquella parada continuamos con la conversación. La bolsa estaba en la basura, lejos de las fosas nasales del público. Arashi, con el estómago lleno, se tiró en el suelo para tomar una larga siesta.

Yo intentaba no pensar mucho en lo que había ocurrido en la cocina con el maestro del gremio, pero era imposible. Cada vez que le dirigía la mirada o le observaba de reojo me lo encontraba siempre con la vista en mí, sus ojos mostrando las mismas emociones horas antes.

Mi razón me castigaba por el desliz que había estado a punto de tener. Sting podía ser todo lo guapo que tu quisieras pero era mi compañero, si pasaba algo para mí sería muy incómodo estar cerca de él, más de lo que ya era. No había escuchado nada de noviazgos de Sting, más bien tenía los oídos atiborrados sobre sus aventuras amorosas que duraban máximo tres días.

Yo no quería estar con alguien solo para breves momentos de diversión. Necesitaba alguien que estuviera conmigo enserio, que me quisiera y me respetara. Sé que el mago de luz no me trataría mal mientras pasara lo que pasara entre nosotros, pero sería efímero, en el momento en que se cansara se acabaría todo, y yo pasaba de eso.

Pero por otro lado, sabía que mis propias palabras solo servirían al principio. En algún momento a solas probablemente me dejaría llevar y acabaría pasando algo.

Por un momento pensé en Natsu, últimamente para mi sorpresa no pensaba demasiado en él. Una parte de mí me decía si aceptaba la tentación estaría traicionándolo.

¿Pero como puedes traicionar a una persona que no es tu pareja?.

\- ' Ni siquiera sabes si él siente lo mismo por ti. Te estás comiendo la cabeza a lo tonto y perdiéndote la diversión por una fidelidad estúpida-. Y ahí estaba la estúpida voz.- Puede que cuando lo vuelvas a ver él esté con una chica, ¿no lo ves?, y tú seguirás manteniéndote intacta y sufriendo. ¿Puedes imaginarlo?, encontrártelo con otra mujer, una mujer que ha sabido enamorarlo y hacerlo feliz y tú…tú estarás solita'-. Una carcajada fue lo último que escuché antes de que callara.

Menuda migraña me estaba dando.

¿Qué hacer?. Realmente jamás vi que Natsu mostrara un interés amoroso en mí, solo un cariño de un amigo. Pero, ¿y si se equivocaba?, Natsu era Natsu, solo pensaba con el estómago y no entendía mucho sobre los sentimientos más complejos que los de protección o amistad.

No podía pasarme la vida pensando en eso.

\- 'Te repito que si él te quisiera de esa manera, por muy inútil que fueras ahora mismo estarías con él. Cuando se está enamorado por mucho que se estorbe siempre se están juntos.'

Un apretón en el hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al buscar el origen me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Sting.

\- ¿Estás bien?.

\- Sí, no es nada, solo pensaba-. Un momento, ¿dónde está..?.- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?.

\- Se fueron hace rato, te llamaron varias veces pero no respondiste.

\- Vaya…-. No había absolutamente nadie a excepción de nosotros dos y Arashi.

\- ¿En qué pensabas?. Para quedarte así de ensimismada…

\- Yo…recordaba cosas del pasado. Del gremio y mis ex-compañeros-. Mentí piadosamente. Su mirada se suavizó.

\- Sabes que nuestras puertas están abiertas…

\- Lo sé, lo sé, y te lo agradezco. Déjame más tiempo para pensarlo.

\- ¿Te lo estás planteando al final?-. La sorpresa se reflejó en su voz.

\- Ajá, ¿por qué lo preguntas?.

\- Es solo que al principio estabas empeñada en no unirte...¿qué ha cambiado?, si es que puede saberse.

\- Siempre me digo que tengo que avanzar, pero con el pensamiento de que traicionaré a mi gremio uniéndome a otro es imposible. Es hora de dejar el miedo atrás, no creo que a mis antiguos compañeros y a mi maestro les gustase verme hundirme en el hoyo de depresión en el que estoy casi metida.

\- ¿Qué te detiene de tomar la decisión?.

\- Yo….-. Tomé una amplia bocanada antes de habla.- Prométeme que no me quedaré sola, que aunque por cualquier razón Sabertooth se disuelva yo no me quedaré nuevamente sola. Que no me dejaréis atrás...-. Las lágrimas cayeron con las últimas palabras. Era la primera vez que hablaba directamente sobre cual era mi problema para unirme a otro gremio, el miedo a volver a quedarme sola.

\- No puedo prometerte nada-. Agaché deprimida la cabeza ante sus palabras.- Por lo menos no puedo hablar por los demás. Por mi parte ten por seguro que no te dejaré jamás sola, pase lo que pase, juntos, ¿vale?-. Me revolvió el pelo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas y húmedas le devolví el gesto. Lo que sentí después fueron sus brazos dándome un abrazo firme y fuerte al que respondí con la misma intensidad. Por detrás escuché a Arashi gruñir celoso.

En otro lugar, concretamente unas montañas. Caminaban dos amigos buscando algo de comer. Sus estómagos rugían furiosamente pidiendo comida y que dejaran de recibir aire como alimento.

\- Natsuuu-. Balbuceó un pequeño exceed azul que se tambaleaba en su paso.- Tengo mucha hambre.

\- Ya sé Happy, no eres el único-. Sus tripas apoyaron sus palabras. De repente, se paró bruscamente.- ¿Eh?.

\- ¿Qué pasa Natsu?.

\- Huelo algo-. Olfateó el aire, recibiendo los aromas cercanos.- ¡Alguien está haciendo una hoguera cerca de aquí!. ¡Creo que están asando un pollo!.

\- ¡Vayamos!-. Los dos magos corrieron hasta el origen del delicioso olor, escondiéndose tras unas rocas.

\- Yiieh que fácil ha sido quitarle la comida a esos monstruos.

\- Como quitarle un caramelo a un niño-. Eran tres hombres, de desagradable aspecto y de mediana edad, seguramente ladrones.

\- Nee, Natsu-. Murmuró el gato.

\- Ya tenemos cena Happy-. Sonrió el pelirosa con una mirada que asustaría a la criatura más tenebrosa.

Se lanzaron sobre los tres extraños que poco pudieron hacer para defenderse. Minutos después, los dos magos de Fairy Tail disfrutaban del botín.

\- ¿Cómo estarán las cosas por el gremio?-. Se cuestionó el gato dejando su comida a la mitad.

\- Estarán bien, no te preocupes Happy-. Dijo pudo Natsu con la boca llena sin dejar de comer.

\- Lucy estará muy enfada por lo de la nota-. Un escalofrío recorrió al pelirosa al imaginar el rostro de su compañera al ver el papelito donde le informaba de su partida.

\- Se le pasará, le traeremos un enorme pastel o algo de esas cosas que tanto les gusta a las niñas.

\- No creo que eso sirva siquiera para disuadirla de que no nos golpee-. Su compañero gruñó irritado, no habían pensado en eso. Se habían dejado llevar por el primer pensamiento que les cruzó la cabeza y se marcharon, si pensar en sus compañeros.- Nee, Natsu…¿no tienes una sensación extraña?.

\- ¿Eh?.

\- Tengo un sentimiento extraño en el pecho. Me aprieta y me incomoda…

\- A mí también…quizás sea la culpa, tiene que ser eso-. Pero la inseguridad en sus palabras no le daban crédito.- Terminemos cuanto antes el entrenamiento y regresemos a casa. Al principio estarán enfadados pero ya se les pasará.

\- ¡Aye!-. Respondió su amigo comiendo con más ánimo.

Natsu se quedó en silencio observando el crepitar del fuego. Quería convencerse a si misma que lo que sentía era culpa y molestia por haberse comportado de esa manera con ellos.

Pero, la emoción no desaparecía de su interior. Desde hace tiempo tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no estaban bien con sus nakamas y el gremio. Happy probablemente también lo sentí, aunque ahora era cuando se atrevía a sacar el tema.

Solo esperaba, que ambos se equivocaran, que al volver a casa, todo siguiera igual.

'Estás bien, ¿no es así Lucy?'. Su ceño fruncido por la preocupación cada vez más arraigada en su pecho.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer desde aquí a todos los que me dejan sus reviews en cada capítulo y que me dan tantos ánimos a continuar. Debido a que ya apenas recibo notificación de nuevos reviws (no porque no los haya si no porque el móvil no me avisa y me entero cuando me meto en el ordenador) pues no responderé ninguno por mensaje si no que podnré aquí la respuesta.  
**

tvidelaheim: Aún no tengo nadie para colorear la portada eres el único, estoy haciendo otra nueva porque la que tenía no me gustaba mucho :S. Lo que tengo casi terminado es un dibujo de Arashi, todo lo que haga de dibujos lo pondré en un tumblr que crearé y pondré más adelante aquí.

Lenka: Muchas gracias corazón. Yo es que no le encuentro el sentido a esos fics en los que las parejas con un par de diálogos estén perdidamente enamorados, logic not found jajajaja

Dixie: Uff mucho te ha tenido que gustar para leertela en una noche jajajaja pero te entiendo, me pasa diariamente XD. Un amor tan fuerte como el que ha sentido Lucy por Natsu no se puede desvanecer sin más y la manía de poner a Lissanna de mala cuando no lo es me cabrea tela :(

Besos a todos!


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a hiroshima excepto la historia. Capítulo largo muchachos O.O**

En los días posteriores Sting no me volvió a preguntar sobre si había decidido al final unirme a su gremio, tampoco había vuelto a ocurrir situaciones incómodas como la de la cocina. El mago se comportaba como al principio de mi llegada, pendiente, amable y algo bromista.

Pero mi corazón adquiría un ritmo precipitado cuando él estaba cerca. Cuando pasaba un brazo sobre mis hombros o me revolvía el pelo para hacerme enojar la respiración se me cortaba. Quería pensar que era causa del deseo pero las sensaciones que tenía me recordaba vagamente a las que tenía por Natsu, o las que solía tener por él.

El pelirosa aparecía muy ocasionalmente por mi mente. Lentamente, iba olvidándolo, dejándolo en la parte más alejada de mis pensamientos.

Se estaba formando un huracán en mis narices y yo no estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo. Sí realmente me estaba enamorando de Sting, tendría un problema muy gordo. Una cosa era acostarte un par de veces para satisfacer las ganas y otra muy distinta enamorarte de él.

Era realmente estúpida permitiendo que el miedo gobernara mi vida pero yo era muy sentimental. Los lazos que formaban con las personas eran muy importantes para mí y el mero pensamiento de que dicho lazo pudiera romperse o resquebrajarse por mi culpa me ponía mala.

Por eso me hallaba en un punto muerto, luchando contra las sensaciones y evitar un problema mayor. Buscaba convencerme de que todo esto se había formado a partir de lo de la cocina, pero sabía que el sentimiento comenzó a arraigarse en mi pecho pocos días después de llegar. Me acostumbré a sus gestos amables cuando yo estaba incómoda por una pregunta acerca de mi antiguo gremio o mis amigos, me acostumbré a sus chistes o bromas sobre llamarme vieja, a su estúpido e ilógico apodo, me acostumbré a su compañía en sí. No conseguiría nada negar que cuando estuvimos enfadados sentí un vacío extraño, una tristeza de una intensidad desconocida.

Podría hablar de esto con Yukino o Amaia. Sé que mi amiga de pelo castaño me diría que me lanzara a la aventura amorosa y Yukino sería algo parecido (aún recuerdo perfectamente su cara soñadora cuando Sting y yo estuvimos muy cerca mientras tenía a Lector en mis brazos). Minerva puede que se burlara un poco pero no creo que me pudiera ayudar mucho y ni loca le preguntaría a los hombres.

Este tema estaba sacándome continuos suspiros de mis labios. Ya llevaba un mes y una semana en aquél sitio, siete meses desde la disolución de Fairy Tail.

Arashi era un pequeño muy revoltoso. Al principio era tímido y sumiso, poniéndose juguetón con personas de confianza. Pero ahora no había quién lo parara. Se podía llevar horas correteando por el salón que su energía era inagotable, pese a lo torpe que era corriendo sorteaba sillas y mesas con maestría.

Por otra parte yo tenía casi todas las piedras acabadas, solo me quedaba la que estaba dando problemas desde el primer momento. Seguía sin encontrar el mecanismo para descifrarla, las palabras que aparecían ya estaban traducidas pero no conseguía saber que eran esos enormes huecos.

Un gruñido salió de mi boca mientras me estiraba en mi asiento. Las neuronas me quemaban del esfuerzo por completar los trabalenguas y para terminar tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

Menos mal que ya era la hora del almuerzo.

\- Pareces un perro, rubia-. Se burló el protagonista de mi quebradero de cabeza entrando por la puerta.

\- Te iba a decir que pareces tonto, pero ya lo eres, rubio-. Le saqué la lengua a la vez que él me alzaba una ceja.

\- Tus palabras me hieren los sentimientos-. Posó una mano sobre su pecho dramáticamente.

\- ¿Y Arashi?.

\- Abajo, corriendo un circuito que han montado Lector y Frosch.

\- No me hago responsable de posibles daños.

\- Bah, es muy ágil. Dudo de que él precisamente rompa algo-. Un estruendo sonó abajo justo al terminar sus palabras.- Para qué diré nada-. Una limpia brisa brotó de mi garganta.

Le dí la espalda para dejar los papeles ordenador cuando un repentino dolor me vino a los riñones. Sentí una humedad desagradable en mi intimidad que me anunciaba una circunstancia no deseada

Ha llegado la señora menstruación.

La verdad es que por dentro estaba aliviada ya que llevaba dos semanas de retraso y temía de que pudiera tener alguna infección o problema sanitario pero por otra parte estaba furiosa, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan molesta y asquerosa?.

\- ¿Sting puedes ir yendo ya abajo a darle de comer a Arashi?. Tengo que ir al servicio y ya sabes como se pone de impaciente si ve que me tardo-. En una ocasión se me olvidó sacar la comida antes de tiempo y el pequeño monstruo pagó su furia con una silla mordiéndola y dejándola hecha polvo.

\- Sí claro-. El rubio salió por puerta a realizar el cometido mientras yo aprovechaba e iba al baño como una flecha. Al sentarme en el váter y observar los daños de mi ropa interior no pude soltar grito de rabia.

\- Joder, menos mal que no eran de mis favoritas-. Dije examinando las manchas rojas en la tela de algodón.

Tras cambiarme, ponerme una compresa y dejar la prenda en un cubo con agua y jabón, fui a buscar medicina a un neceser.

\- ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí?-. Lloriqueé no encontrando el jarabe para el dolor. No tenía previsto quedarme tanto en Iwa y me había dejado mi preciada medicina en Daishnar.

Otra punzada en el costado me hizo jadear e inclinarme hacia delante agarrándome a la cómoda. Había pastillas por si alguien las necesitaba pero yo ni loca iba a tomarlas, eran demasiado grandes para mí gusto, siempre acababa con arcadas o vomitándolas en un fregadero.

\- Tu puedes, Lucy-. Me di fuerzas poniendo mi cuerpo recto con mucha dificultad. Con pasos lentos me dirigí hacia el salón, saludando secamente a los que me sonreían.

\- ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Yukino en cuanto me senté delante de ella.

\- Tengo molestias en el estómago-. Respondí cogiendo mi plato. La maga me lanzó una mirada de apoyo al comprender que era.

\- ¿Te has tomado algo?.

\- No. Tengo pastillas pero no las quiero, me dan fatiga-. Lancé un quejido lastimero cuando otra punzada se hizo notar.

Minerva se sentó a mi lado con la elegancia de una marquesa, alzó las cejas cuando me vio inclinada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?.

\- Menstruación-. Respondió Yukino por mí.

\- ¿Has tomado algo?.

\- No, y no me digas que si quiero una pastilla por favor, las odio-. Gimoteé cuando el dolor en vez de disminuir, aumentó. La pelinegra solo suspiró en respuesta.

Mantuve una expresión falsa de tranquilidad cuando los demás llegaron. Sting andaba como podía con un Arashi saltando encima de él para agarrar su plato, tropezando varias veces y haciendo malabares para que no cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Quieres estarte quieto!. Como se rompa el plato comes del suelo-. No creo que el pequeño dragón tuviera problemas con eso.

La velada fue entretenida como era habitual, yo intentaba no reír muy fuerte para no sufrir más dolor si es que podía.

Un bufido cerca mía me sacó de la conversación. Giré el rostro encontrándome con la chica de pelo rizado negro pasando justo al lado de nuestro mesa meneando las caderas a la vez que miraba a Sting coqueta.

Que tía más imbécil.

Mi paciencia con ella era cada vez menor. Yo soy una persona que intenta llevarse bien con todo el mundo y cuando era tratada de malas formas sacaba lo peor de mí, si a eso le añadías mi delicada condición física pues...

Se armaba la gorda.

Apoyando la barbilla en la mano volví a al parloteo hasta que de nuevo escuché a la niña gruñir, y esta vez cuando volteé me recibió con una mirada de asco.

Se acabó.

Me levanté de mi asiento al mismo tiempo que daba un golpe en la mesa.

\- ¿Cuál es tu puto problema, mocosa?-. Bramé furiosa. Al principio su gesto era de sorpresa y miedo, pero al darse cuenta de que todo el salón la observaba sacó valor de algún lado.

\- ¿De qué coño estás hablando?.

\- Que la próxima vez que me mires con asco te voy a reventar la cara a puñetazos-. Se escucharon palabras de provocación por el fondo.

\- ¿Qué tu me vas a pegar?. No me hagas reír por favor-. En unos cuantos pasos estaba delante de sus narices mirándola frente a frente. Los vítores no se hicieron de esperar.

\- ¿Quieres ver como te hago una cara nueva?.

\- ¿Te crees que por estar cerca de Sting ya puedes hacer lo que te da la gana?. ¡Eres una don nadie, rubia!-. Ahí estaba, había dicho Sting, ni se había referido a los otros miembros de alto cargo ni al mago como maestro. Estaba celosa.

\- No me hace falta andar cerca del maestro para creerme nadie, no seré nada pero por lo menos sé que soy más que tú-. Golpe bajo.

\- Niña estúpida y maleducada. Vienes aquí con la cara de mosquita muerta pero eres tan manipuladora como las demás. Sting no debió haberte pedido perdón por sus palabras, ¿a verdad duele?. No quiero ni pensar en la cara que tendrían tus padres de verte ahora en lo que te has convertido, a no ser que siempre hayas sido así...-. Se puso la mano en la boca reteniendo una sonrisa burlona.

Ahora definitivamente si que se había acabado.

Antes de que se diera cuenta me lancé sobre ella tumbándola en el suelo y yo sentada en su estómago. No tuvo tiempo siquiera para alzar los brazos y protegerse contra mis puñetazos que resonaban por toda la sala, daba gracias a Loke y Capricornio por enseñarme los distintos golpes, aunque al principio dolieran como el infierno.

Se escucharon gritos de horror y llamadas de auxilio, nadie esperaba que diera con tanta fuerza. Creo que si tuviera ahora un combate contra Minerva le daría una paliza mayor que la que ella me dio en los grandes juegos.

Lua hacía rato que había perdido la consciencia, pero yo seguía dándolo todo. Tenía dentro un amasijo de emociones negativas que necesitaba sacar y que mejor que usar a una imbécil como saco de boxeo.

Unos fuertes brazos pasaron por debajo de las axilas que me levantaron y me alejaron de la maltrecha mujer, llevándome a una esquina lejana. Un médico residente del gremio acudió in situ a darle las primeras curas a Lua.

\- Ya, cálmate, Lucy-. Pidió Sting al ver que yo no paraba de revolverme de su agarre para seguir en la pelea.

\- No me pidas eso Sting. No después de lo que ha dicho.

\- No le hagas caso, no caigas en su juego-. Me susurró afianzando el agarre.

Bufé resignada sabiendo que no conseguiría nada por lo que me relajé entre sus brazos.

\- Quiero irme a mi cuarto.

\- Vamos-. Posó su mano sobre mi espalda instándome a caminar y evitar que volviera al ataque. Rodé los ojos fastidiada mientras caminaba a mi cuarto. Arashi, que había permanecido cerca de mí en todo momento lanzó un siseo cuando pasamos cerca de la pelinegra.

Una vez ya metida en mi dormitorio me tiré sobre la cama y me hice un ovillo con la mano sobre mi estómago. El dolor seguía aumentando con cada minuto que pasaba, creo que con lo que estoy sufriendo hoy, el día que de a luz será un camino de rosas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?-. La preocupación se instaló en el rostro del Dragon Slayer mientras se acercaba a mí.

\- ¿Te suena algo llamado menstruación?-. Su rostro palideció al instante, se ve que sí.

\- ¿No te has tomado nada?.

\- No-. Gruñí.

\- ¿Por qué no?.

\- Solo tengo pastillas, y las odio.

\- ¿Prefieres sufrir dolor a tomarte una simple pastilla?.

\- Me dan arcadas, paso de sumar el asco del vómito a las punzadas que tengo en el riñón.

\- Mujeres...-. Suspiró el rubio sentándose en la cama.

Minutos después entraron Minerva, Yukino y Rogue con los exceeds.

\- ¡Menuda paliza le has metido a Lua!-. GritóLector imitando un combate de boxeo con Frosch.

\- Exagerados...

\- ¡Pero si la has dejado inconsciente en el cuarto golpe!. Ahora si que te has ganado el respeto de la gente, ¡se apartaban para dejarte paso!.

Iba a responderle pero otra punzada me hizo ahogar un grito.

\- ¿Te ha dado fuerte, eh?-. Dijo Minerva.

\- No recuerdo haber tenido una regla tan dolorosa desde hace muchos años.

\- Tómate una pastilla-. Soltó Rogue encogiendo los hombros. Le solté una mirada que amenazaba con darle largos años de sufrimiento si volvía a decir algo así.- Vale, vale, no he dicho nada-. Alzó las manos en gesto de derrota como si eso pudiera protegerlo de mi.

\- Menuda liada hay ahí abajo-. Habló Orga entrando con Rufus.- ¿Qué le pasa?-. Cuestionó al verme tirada en la cama.

\- Tiene dolores menstruales-. Le respondió Minerva con los brazos cruzados.

\- Uf, menudo peligro. Eso explica la furia con la que has golpeado a la chiquilla. ¿Estás esperando a que te haga efecto la medicación?.

\- Aún no se ha tomado nada-. Musitó Yukino con una mano agarrando su codo.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿no te has traído nada?.

\- Me dejé el jarabe en Daishnar...-. Musité cambiando de posición.

\- ¿Jarabe?. No tenemos de eso...¿quieres una past..?.

\- Te voy a lanzar la compresa llena de sangre a la cara como me preguntes si quiero una jodida pastilla-. Los presentes dieron varios pasos hacia atrás asustados, casi podía escuchar sus corazones latiendo desbocados. Yo estaba que echaba espuma por la boca.

Lancé un grito y me coloqué boca arriba poniendo las rodillas a la altura de mi pecho.

\- Realmente le duele-. Balbuceó Frosch mirándome con pena, miró a su Dragon Slayer con súplica.- Rogue vamos a la farmacia a por jarabe.

\- Ahora mismo estará cerrado por ser la hora de la comida, no abrirán hasta dentro de una hora.

\- Id a por el médico de aquí, quizás pueda aplicarle una crema o algo que la relaje-. Indicó Sting acomodando a un dormido Arashi en su cama que consistía en un conjunto de grandes y blandas almohadas de color burdeo.

Miré como si fuera una deidad a la anciana que entró por la puerta al cabo de varios minutos más tarde.

\- Calienta esta toalla en el microondas y trae miel-. Le ordenó a Rufus que corrió a hacer el mandado. Cuando volvió con lo necesario la mujer puso la toalla sobre mi vientre, mezcló en un vaso la miel y un extraño líquido denso y me lo acercó para que lo bebiera.

\- El jarabe que tengo sabe muy amargo, la miel hará que tenga mejor sabor y te dará azúcares que vendrán muy bien para la pérdida de sangre.

\- Gracias-. Susurré antes de beberme el brebaje de un trago.

\- No tendrá un efecto inmediato, es lo malo de los jarabes frente a las pastillas. Te dejaré preparadas las dosis que debes tomar cuando te duela, debes comer antes de beberlas. El calor de la toalla aliviará la molestia mientras esperas a que haga efecto, así que, si te viene un dolor repentino, úsala.

Tras agradecer a la mujer los demás se marcharon dejándome descansar. El dolor se había reducido bastante, seguía siendo molesto, pero no lo suficiente para impedirme echar una cabezada. Escuchando los suaves ronquidos de Arashi me sumergí en un sueño, un sueño que no sería nada agradable.

Afuera de la habitación de Lucy el resto del grupo bajaban por las escaleras, unos con el rostro serio, y otros con las facciones llenas de terror.

\- Que miedo ha dado Lucy-. Habló Lector rompiendo el silencio.

\- Fro piensa igual-. La pequeña rana tembló al recordar los ojos que prácticamente llameaban por el enfado.

\- La regla es terrorífica. Que suerte tenemos los hombres-. Mencionó Orga rascándose la mejilla.

\- Según un estudio los hombres también podemos sufrir una vez al mes, cambios hormonales y molestias generales-. Rufus leía un artículo de una revista de ciencia.

\- Sí pero las que sangran somos nosotras. Me da risa solo de imaginaros a ustedes si os sangrara vuestra cosita siete días todos los meses hasta llegar a la menopausia-. Un escalofrío recorrió las columnas masculinas estremeciéndolos, ver a los hombres así de asustados fue demasiado graciosa para Minerva y Yukino que no pudieron evitar reír a carcajada limpia.

\- Por suerte los dolores no suelen durar más de dos días, aunque hay excepciones. Esperemos que Lucy-san sea de las primeras-. La maga blanca habló con un tono afligido que puso más nerviosos los muchachos que ya se imaginaban que sería de ellos si la rubia sufría los dolores hasta el fin de su menstruación.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Lua?-. Rogue cambió repentinamente de tema al descubrir a la mujer sentada en una silla con una venda envolviendo todo su costado y su cara llena de manchas de color púrpura.

\- Dejar las cosas claras-. Respondió Sting tajantemente. Las personas que aún estaba allí reunidas los miraron interrogantes, a la espera de algunas palabras.- Lua-. La llamó serio, ninguna emoción en su voz.

La pelinegra tragó fuertemente mientras se levantaba con lentitud del banco y caminaba a los pies del trono, donde el rubio ya se había sentado. El maestro se mantuvo en silencio al principio, apoyando la mejilla en su puño, su ceño estaba fruncido en molestia. Cuanto odiaba esas situaciones, más aún cuando se sentía la causa de ellas.

\- ¿Tienes una ligera idea de lo que has provocado?.

\- Yo no empecé la pelea.

\- Directamente si lo hiciste, con tus malos modos de actuar.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada!

\- Por favor Lua, ve con el cuento a otro que no me lo trago. Llevo escuchándote gruñir, bufar y murmurar por lo bajo en contra de Lucy desde que llegó. Quizás ella no se enterara de la mitad de las cosas que decías pero yo sí, diría que me sorprenden viniendo de ti, pero no lo hacen. Con todas las mujeres que han venido al gremio has tenido que soltar esa lengua que tienes, lo dejaba pasar pero con Lucy te has ido muy lejos. Es una invitada y tú has sido una maleducada.

\- Lo siento Maestro, ¡es solo qué no la soporto!. Ella y su manera de caminar como si fuera la reina de este sitio, la forma de responderte o el tener que llevarle la comida al estudio...

\- ¡Ella ha venido aquí a trabajar!. ¡Ni siquiera se daba cuenta del pasar de las horas y nosotros teníamos el gesto amigable de traerle su plato, nadie nos obligaba a hacerlo!. Y la pelea del otro día ella estaba en su derecho de mosquearse conmigo, nadie se merece que le digan esas cosas.

\- Pero Sting...-. El mago de luz alzó la mano pidiendo silencio.

\- Basta de excusas y palabrería. Fue un error dejarte entrar en Sabertooth, das más problemas que ayuda-. La joven ahogó un sollozo sabiendo que vendría a continuación.- Por ello, te pido que te marches cuanto antes de aquí-. Fue rotundo, sin dejar una mínima puerta abierta de esperanza.

El rostro de Lua estaba desencajado y cubierto de lágrimas. Se alejó lentamente de la sala para ir a su cuarto a recoger las cosas. No se escucharon gritos ni ningún ruido extraño.

\- Esperaba que formara ruido-. Dijo Rogue a su lado.

\- Yo también, esto me da mala espina-. Le respondió su amigo levantándose del trono. La gente empezó a marcharse, dispuestos a descansar en sus cuartos, dejando todo en silencio.

\- Iré a dormir un rato, nos vemos en la cena-. Anunció el pelinegro cogiendo a Frosch y marchándose a su cuarto, siendo seguido por Minerva y Yukino que tenían los mismos planes.

\- ¿Vamos a las aguas termales, Rufus?-. Rogó Orga.- Me hace falta relajar los músculos y dar unos largos a la piscina-. Su compañero asintió y partió rumbo a las plantas inferiores.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Sting?-. Preguntó Lector después de bostezar.

\- Tú te irás a dormir, yo ya veré que hago-. Agarró a su exceed y lo acunó en sus brazos mientras iba a su cuarto. La rojiza criatura se acomodó contra su pecho cayendo rápido en reposo. Lo dejó en su cuarto y salió hacia la primera planta.

Por las barandillas vio las maletas de la pelinegra apoyadas contra la puerta, pero no había ni rastro de la mujer.

El corazón se le detuvo al encontrarse con Lua de espaldas a él, andaba con sigilo, y con un cuchillo en mano.

'No me digas que va a...'. Salió disparado al descubrir sus intenciones de matar a la maga estelar. Con velocidad la agarró de las muñecas impidiéndole continuar su paso. Lua empezó a gritar.

\- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!-. Un chillido más fuerte proveniente de sus labios se escuchó en todo el lugar, multitud de puertas se abrieron revelando a curiosos.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios pasa?!-. Demandó Rogue al ver a su amigo sujetar así a la muchacha. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta del cuchillo que aún agarraban sus delicados dedos y que se apresuró a quitar.

\- Estás como una cabra, chica-. La voz de Minerva se escuchó desde la segunda planta, su cabeza y la de Yukino asomaban por encima de la barandilla.

\- Rogue, ayúdame-. Pidió el Dragon Slayer al ver que no conseguiría mover a la mujer sin usar la fuerza bruta.

Entre los dos amigos lograron sacar fuera del edificio a la pelinegra que ahora estaba de rodillas en piso llorando escandalosamente.

\- Si vuelvo a verte por aquí, tendremos un problema-. Advirtió el rubio cerrando las puertas en sus narices.

\- Sin comentarios-. Farfulló el joven de ojos carmesí irritado.

Todos volvieron a sus habitaciones o sus quehaceres mientras Sting se dirigía al cuarto de la invitada. Le sorprendía que no hubiera salido a curiosear como los demás con las fuertes voces que se estaban intercambiando momentos antes. Asomó la cabeza en el interior del dormitorio encontrándose a la joven profundamente dormida, no había ningún cambio en la respiración y su ritmo era lento y rítmico.

\- La regla os deja K.O-. Susurró el joven algo sorprendido al silencio mientras cerraba la puerta.

En el sueño de Lucy...

Escucho voces en la lejanía, parecen gritos, pero estoy demasiado cansada como para investigarlo. Todo está oscuro, muy oscuro, silencioso, levemente frío.

La desolación se instala en mi pecho, no me gusta este sueño, tengo una mala sensación sobre ello.

El escenario cambia, mostrándome un largo pasillo de piedra gris que a veces se ensanchan en forma circular en algunas zonas, la iluminación sigue siendo escasa.

Camino muda, dejando salir el vaho de mis labios. No me suena este sitio en absoluto, y cada minuto que pasa mi miedo aumenta.

Llego a una de las zonas circulares del pasillo. Del techo cuelgan gruesas cadenas oxidadas, algunas terminan en garfios afilados y puntiagudos que me ponen los pelos de la nuca de punta.

La peste a humedad y a algo más es me hace insufrible el camino. No había llegado a otro ensanchamiento del pasillo cuando escucho susurros, jadeos y gemidos ahogados. No sé si están en mi cabeza o realmente hay alguien ahí conmigo en ese pasillo, pero me provocan mucho dolor en la cabeza.

Al abrir los ojos, después de que pasase la punzada y callaran las voces, me fijo en algo que hay casi al final del corredor. Una extraña silueta, algo encorvada y delgada.

'No vayas', me susurra la conciencia, pero la curiosidad me puede. Me acerco lentamente a la figura quedándome a unos cincos metros de distancia.

Me tapo la boca con horror al descubrir que es una mujer. Tiene mi altura, el pelo enredado y muy sucio, tanto que no sé si es rubio, castaño, o una mezcla de los dos. Su cuerpo no está en mejores condiciones, la mugre cubre su piel y las partes más íntimas solo están cubiertas por una fina tela desgarrada que parece ser de color blanco.

Y está delgada, muy delgada, inhumanamente delgada.

\- Eto...¿Hola?. ¿Estás bien?-. Me bofeteo mentalmente por decir tales tonterias, ¿cómo demonios va a estar bien si parece que lleva sin comer semanas?.

La desconocida que tenía el rostro oculto entre sus brazos levanta levemente la cabeza y empieza a temblar. Siento un impulso de ir a consolarla pero cesan rápidamente el ver como balancea su cuerpo de un lado a otro sin mover los pies del sitio.

Las luces parpadean durante unos segundos.

No sé cómo pero mi cuerpo se ve teletransportado misteriosamente a solo un metro de lejanía de ella.

\- ¿Quién eres?-. Preguntó a la nada, no esperando respuesta.

La mujer repentinamente alza la cabeza hacia arriba, lanzando un grito desgarrador. Las luces vuelven a parpadear en todo ese período de tiempo, las cadenas tintinean detrás de mí.

Súbitamente todo se queda en completa oscuridad. No pasa mucho tiempo después cuando vuelve a haber iluminación, pero esta es breve y deja el lugar en penumbras.

Poco empiezo a sentir un aire frío en mi nuca, un aliento gélido que congela la sangre y eriza la piel.

Escucho un largo y profundo siseo en mi oreja.

Siento a la muerte llamar a mi puerta en aquél momento.

Paulatinamente voy girando el rostro para encontrarme con un posible agresor. Mi corazón no tiene ritmo, se mueve como un caballo desbocado incapaz de controlarse. Mi respiración está contenida y siento que en cualquier momento me desmayaré por la falta de oxígeno.

Lo último que vi fueron unos ojos rojos y unos caninos humanos alargados abalanzándose sobre mí. No me da tiempo a decir nada, ni siquiera a pensar.

Con un grito ahogado me despierto en mi cama. Me he reincorporado rápidamente y Arashi ya está sobre mí consolándome. No puedo evitar sollozar presa del miedo.

No recordaba haber tenido un sueño como ese en todos mis años de vida, y ojalá que no volviera a tenerlo jamás.

Muevo la mano buscando la jarra de agua que hay en la mesita de noche, encontrándomela vacía. Miró el reloj observando con fastidio que son casi las doce de la noche.

Mi estómago ruge.

\- Mierda-. Gruño mosqueada al pensar el la idea de tener que bajar a la cocina que estará a oscuras.

Por suerte mi pequeño compañero escamoso viene conmigo, quizás no sea muy grande, pero tiene el coraje por dos.

Me encuentro las mesas del salón un poco desordenadas para mi sorpresa pero no le hago mucho caso a esa información. Al entrar en la cocina atraco las galletas de una despensa y le doy fruta a Arashi. Aún sigo teniendo el problema de enseñarle a que tiene que hacer sus necesidades afuera. Quería aprovechar que ya había parado de llover pero está todo encharcado, en cuanto puso un pie fuera se tiró sobre un charco de barro y tuvo que ir del tirón al agua para su desagrado. Así que me hallaba todavía con fregona en mano y enormes bolsas de plástico para recoger sus regalos.

Rellené el la jarra de agua hasta el tope en el fregadero cuando un sonido afuera me sobresaltó y me dio un vuelco en el pecho. Asomé la cabeza por la puerta buscando el origen pero solo veía oscuridad, el único sonido que había era la madera crujir por la humedad, nada más.

\- Cálmate, estás nerviosa y te está jugando la mente bromas de mal gusto-. Me susurré a mi misma para tranquilizarme.

Volví al rellenar la jarra ya que con el susto la había tumbado y vertido el agua en el desagüe del grifo.

Mientras esperaba con la respiración pesada no noté como una figura entraba en el cuarto sin hacer ruido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Di un salto a la vez que ponía las manos en mi pecho ante la ronca y profunda voz. Miré a su dueño con los ojos desorbitados.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Sting-. Pedí con misericordia mientras apartaba la jarra y ponía un vaso bajo el chorro, el cual, una vez lleno bebí con lentitud el contenido deleitándome con la frescura.

\- Lo siento, lo siento-. Alzó las manos con inocencia.- ¿Se te acabó el agua?.

\- Ajá, y necesitaba beber desesperadamente. ¿Y tú?-. Pregunté al no ver ningún recipiente para rellenar.

\- En mi despacho se me había olvidado llevar un cántaro, por suerte ya terminé de revisar el trabajo. ¿Tienes dolores?.

\- No, de momento está bien-. Ni siquiera había pensado en mi período por culpa de la pesadilla, no debía olvidarme de cambiar la compresa antes de dormir.

\- Para echarte esa pedazo de siesta tenía que tenerte agotada-. Se acercó a mí, poniéndose a mis espaldas. El rubio alargó el brazo para coger un vaso de una encimera colgante y para ello no tuvo más remedio que pegarse a mí. Su gesto no tenía nada perverso o cosa por el estilo pero entre que él nuevamente solo estaba con el pantalón del pijama y que el recuerdo del otro momento de alta tensión vivido en esta misma sala aún estaba reciente, pues se me estaba formando el molesto hormigueo bajo el estómago.

Inspiré profundamente para relajarme pero solo conseguí aspirar todo el olor a jabón de mi compañero.

Hacer las cosas y conseguir el efecto contrario o indeseado, típico de mí.

\- Te noto alterada-. Murmuró bajo mi oído haciéndome cosquillas.

\- Me has asustado, es normal-. Le respondí rápidamente.

\- Ajá..-. No lo he convencido.

\- ¿Por qué iba a estar alterada?.

\- No sé, pero ya desde el comedor escuchaba tu corazón latir como el de un conejillo asustado-. Sting hablaba lento, casi arrastrando las palabras.

\- Por una pesadilla.

\- Ah, ¿y por qué sigues estando tan nerviosa sabiendo que solo ha sido un mal sueño y que no pasa nada?.

\- Puede que es por que estás demasiado cerca-. Susurré. Giré un poco el rostro desafiante hacia él. Nuestras caras se hallaban nuevamente separadas por centímetros de distancia, ¿os suena la situación?, porque a mí sí.

\- ¿Y eso es un problema?-. Su boca rozó dolorosamente la mía con la última palabra.

\- No-. La voz me salió sin fuerza, débil pero ansiosa.

Sting acarició mi brazo delicadamente haciendo que el vello se me erizara. Su mirada, que se encontraba sobre mis labios se elevó y nuestros ojos se encontraron directamente, sin obstáculos, claros y concisos.

\- Háblame de tu pesadilla-. Pidió bajo.

\- Era extraño. Estaba en un largo pasillo poco iluminado, se ensanchaba en forma circular en algunos tramos. Olía mal y estaba muy descuidado, como si estuviera abandonado o hubiera sufrido un ataque. En el sueño la cabeza me dolía y...oía voces-. Inspiré profundamente para aliviar las nauseas que estaban apareciendo en mi cuerpo.- Y, había una mujer, al final del pasillo. Tenía su cuerpo muy sucio y casi desnudo, estaba famélica...Empezó a balancear su cuerpo de un lado a otro y de repente se puso a gritar desoladoramente. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya no estaba y todo permanecía en penumbras y...había algo detrás de mí, siseando...-. Aparté la vista observando la ventana por la que se colaba la luz de la luna.

\- Que desagradable...pero es solo un sueño, no te preocupes-. Me abracé a él siendo correspondida inmediatamente.

\- Fue horrible Sting...pensé que iba a morir.

\- Shh, tranquila-. Posó su mano sobre mi nuca, empujándome y haciendo que pegara mi frente contra su pecho. Podía sentir sus fuertes latidos cadenciosos en contradicción de los míos que parecían no estar dispuestos a regularizarse.-Ven conmigo-. Ni siquiera me dejó decir nada al respecto.

Tirando de mis brazos me arrastró por el comedor y los pasillos y me hizo subir gran cantidad de escaleras, no tenía la decencia de decirme a dónde íbamos pese a mis súplicas. Estaríamos en la antepenúltima planta según mis cálculos y yo ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- ¿Me vas a decir ya de una vez a donde me llevas o es mucho pedir?-. Cuestioné por décimo quinta vez al estar parados delante de una gran puerta.

El rubio solo me miró y me sonrió divertido sin decirme ni una palabra.

Maldita sea.

Sting abrió las puertas de par en par y las atravesó dejándome atrás, haciendo un puchero de fastidio lo seguí silenciosa.

Entramos en una enorme sala con forma redonda, por el caro inmobiliario apostaría que era donde se recibían las visitas importantes.

Una enorme cristalera ofrecía una increíble vista de Iwa y del cielo desde la gran altura de la planta.

Me acerqué hipnotizada observando con ojo de águila la ciudad que, pese a lo tarde que era, estaba viva. Las farolas encendidas, las luces coloridas de las tabernas, la música que sobresalía de las ventanas abiertas aquello era...

\- Impresionante-. Musité asombrada apoyando las manos en el cristal.

\- Sabía que te gustaría. Cada vez que tengo algo repiqueteando en mi cabeza vengo aquí a despejarme. Pensé que te ayudaría...

\- Es maravilloso, gracias Sting-. El rubio se colocó a mi lado imitando mi posición.

Nos mantuvimos así durante mucho tiempo, sin decir nada. Era cómodo, agradable... Solo nos marchamos a nuestros cuartos cuando el sueño empezó a vencernos.

Como era de esperar me tocó llevarme a Arashi en brazos al caer tronco sobre un sofá. El dragón me gustara o no estaba creciendo, haciéndose más grande, más pesado, lo cual iba a ser un problema a la hora de cargar con él. Rogaba interiormente porque Arashi no esperara que siempre estuviera ahí para llevármelo cuando se quedara grogui, aunque su tamaño superara tres veces mi altura.

Al día siguiente, al bajar al comedor, me encontré la inusual escena de una multitud congregada en la barra. Al principio no vi a Yukino en nuestra habitual mesa pero la descubrí rápidamente cargando platos tras la barra y sirviendo bebidas.

\- ¡Buenos días Lucy-san!. Enseguida le traigo su plato-. El sudor perlaba la frente de la maga que se movía torpemente de un lado a otro atendiendo peticiones.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí Yukino?-. Sting estaba sentado en un taburete con una expresión aburrida mirando el ir y venir de la gente.

\- ¿No te has enterado?-. Sorpresa en su rostro, negué inmediatamente.- Ayer echaron a Lua por lo que estamos sin cocinera y bueno, no hemos calculado bien la hora para tener todos los desayunos listos...

\- No me has dicho nada-. Le reproché al maestro que se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo vi necesario-. Abrí la boca para replicar.- Ni se te ocurra sentirte culpable. Llevaba un tiempo queriendo echarla pero me daba pena, su comportamiento de ayer fue la gota que colmó el vaso, no hay más de qué hablar.

Murmuré arisca en contra suya por lo bajo mientras pasaba por debajo de la barra bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo con Arashi detrás mía.

Tras dejarle en un cuenco su desayuna compuesto de frutas me puse manos a la obra para hacer tortitas y tostar el pan. En menos de un par de minutos se organizó perfectamente aquello y los hambrientos tigres recibieron su comida que degustaron como si se tratara de un manjar.

Saqué de la nevera dos pasteles de galletas con chocolate que había hecho hace poco y serví en cada mesa un par de trozos. Las palabras de admiración y silbidos no se hicieron de esperar.

\- Joder si cocina mejor que Lua, tendríamos que haberla echado a esa chiflada antes-. Criticaba un joven junto a Dobengal.

\- Amaia, mi amiga de Daishnar si que tiene buena mano en la cocina. Sus pasteles de fresa son tan..-. Un pequeño suspiro de placer escapó de mis labios al recordar el trozo de postre casero que me dio cuando practicábamos para el desfile.

\- Pues pídele que se una a Sabertooth-. Rogó Lector comiéndose una tortita.

\- Fro dice lo mismo-. Acaricié su rosada cabeza mientras me sentaba a su lado.

\- Le preguntaré, pero no creo que quiera marcharse de Daishnar.

\- Tch, no sé que tiene esa ciudad que le gusta tanto a la gente-. Gruñó Lector indignado.

\- Pues tiene montañas, playas, festivales, trabajo para magos solitarios...

\- ¡Ya, ya, ya me enteré!-. Gritó hastiado el pequeño exceed.- Ojalá no existiera ese sitio.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?-. La sorpresa se reflejaba en mi semblante.

\- Porque así te quedarías-. Soltó tajante.- Estás deseando de terminar y marcharte a ese sitio y...-. Sus luceros se humedecieron y empezó a hipar.- ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas Lucy!-. Empezó a llorar dejando las lagrimas caer por sus rojizas mejillas.

Hice un puchero por su ternura inesperada. Me levanté de mi asiento y, pasando sobre la mesa lo agarré y achuché contra mi pecho. Lector lloró con más fuerza agarrándose a mi camisa, empapándola en moquillo y agua salada.

No hacía falta alzar la vista, sabía que Sting me estaba mirando (bueno, realmente todo el mundo me estaba mirando), lo que no sabía era de qué manera lo hacía.

El pequeño felino seguía sollozando desconsolado ante la errónea idea de que me marcharía algún día. Frosch se unió a su amigo escalando entre mis brazos en su mismo estado, a moco tendido. Me volví a sentar en la banca mientras los dos exceeds balbuceaban por lo bajo.

\- Ya chicos, ya-. Susurré con cariño estrujándolos.

\- Fro no quiere que te vayas-. Dijo la rana con cascadas en sus ojos.

\- En vez de estar aquí llorando deberíais de aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible con ella-. Habló Sting sorprendiéndome, al mirarlo me guiñó el ojo cómplice. Sonreí para mis adentros, que malo podía ser cuando quería.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que se vaya?-. Reprochó Lector mirándolo furioso.

\- No. A mí me encantaría que se quedara Lector, pero no puedes obligar a nadie a hacer lo que quieras. Por eso yo estoy el máximo tiempo posible con ella en vez de perder el tiempo estando triste y enfadado.

Lector bufó molesto y escondió su cara en mi pecho de nuevo, no dijo nada más.

El día paso sin incidentes, los exceeds no se movían de mi lado y yo analizaba las piedras.

Una de las tablas era diferente a las demás, junto a la que me faltaba por descifrar emitía energía en su superficie. Una roca no debería de ser capaz de despedir energía, a no ser que esté encantada.

Leí de nuevo el folio donde venía el texto traducido.

 _Y nuestro trabajo es ofrecer el conocimiento futuro. Se cuidadoso, puede que lo que descubras te cause pavor._

 _Los hilos del destino no pueden romperse, lo que está destinado a ser, será, por mucho que intentes cambiarlo. Por cada mirada, una premonición._

\- ¿Será posible que esta piedra sea capaz de hacerte ver el futuro?... Es la única explicación que encuentro...pero, ¿cómo funciona?, ¿con un mero toque basta?-. Debía de ser así, yo iba comparando las letras en el diccionario y escribía, no leía.- Por cada mirada, una premonición...¡Agh, esto es odioso!-. Gruñí lanzando el papel sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Tan complicado es?-. Preguntó Lector jugando con Arashi al tira y afloja con un palo.

\- Bastante, ni siquiera Rufus es capaz de descifrar uno de los trabalenguas-. El rubio estaba furioso de la impotencia al no encontrarle sentido a la piedra que hablaba de la luna y el camino de la sabiduría.

\- Fro quiere comer.

\- Aún falta una hora para la cena Frosch... De todos modos será mejor que vaya bajando para ayudar-. Yukino era la encargada del bar junto a un par de camareras, lo que es hacer la comida me había tocado a mí después de que casi incendian los fogones en el almuerzo.

\- ¿Qué es esto?-. Preguntó Lector con uno de los folios.

\- La partitura de una canción, esta se llama Submersive.

\- No hay palabras...

\- No. Parece que la letra consiste en alargar las vocales.

\- ¿Hay más?.

\- Sí, mira. Esta se llama In Too Deep y esta es Quiet Moon. Parecen tener palabras en sus letras pero son pocas. Según las piedras si les cantas a las estrellas puedes ganarte su favor.

\- ¿Tú vas a cantarles alguna canción?-. Reí imediatamente.

\- Qué va, mi voz no sirve para eso.

\- Fro piensa que si podrías hacerlo.

\- ¡Lo apoyo!.

\- ¿Qué queréis que rompa las ventanas y Sting me castigue en los calabozos?-. Bromeé guardando los papeles y partituras. Me sabía las canciones de memoria y en mi mente me organizaba unos conciertos impresionantes, pero la realidad era que al cantar me saldrían unos gallos tremendos y destrozaría la cristalera de toda Iwa.

\- Ne, Lucy-. Dijo Lector sombrío cuando estabaa punto de abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Lector?-. Cuestioné sin girarme a verlo.

\- Arashi volvió a hacerse popó.

...

\- Arashi, hueles mal-. Se burló Fro sacando unos gemidos lastimeros del reptil azul.

Bendita mente la mía que me recuerda llevarme bolsas a todos lados.

Tras recoger el desagradable regalo y tirarlo a la basura fui a la cocina dejando a los tres amigos jugar por el salón.

\- ¿Qué haremos esta noche?-. Preguntó Yukino en cuanto entré por la puerta.

\- Katsudon, creo que les gustará.

\- Mientras haya carne se lo comerán sin rechistar.

Las jóvenes se pusieron manos a la obra para preparar el plato, el resultado se veía delicioso a sus ojos, el resto de los tigres solo confirmaron su buen sabor.

\- ¡Me gusta!

-Mira que yo no soy de huevos revueltos pero esto está delicioso.

\- Te lo dije-. Yukino me guiñó el ojo mientras escuchaba las críticas postivas de los comensales.

\- Al final tendré que dejarte de cocinera y no trabajando en el estudio, cuan desaprovechada estás-. Bromeó Sting cuando le puse su plato en la mesa.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja, no-. Le lancé una pelota de papel que rebotó en su cabeza.

\- Te pondré un parte disciplinario por esto, insolente-. Bromeó devolviéndomela. Sonreí de medio lado y seguí comiendo mi cena con gusto.

\- Que delicia-. Manifestó Rogue lamiéndose la comisura del labio. Dejé que una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderara de mis labios.

\- Pues los últimos platos, entre ellos el tuyo, lo ha hecho Yukino-. Escuché a la maga atorarse con su bebida y mirarme nerviosa. Era una dulce mentira, pero valió la pena al ver la cara de los dos magos adquirir tonos rojizos. Desde que entré por la puerta advertí las miradas furtivas entre los dos compañeros y la forma en la que se trataban, eran un amor.

Rogue podría parecer muy serio pero en verdad era tímido y fácil de hacer sonrojar. La primera vez que lo conocí en Crocus cuando Sting estaba burlándose de Natsu tenía una mirada apenada, él no era como los de su gremio que disfrutaban haciendo sentir inferior a su rival. Con Yukino adquiría un carácter delicado y amable sin importarle si había alguien cerca (a veces los hombres adquirían un carácter de "chico malo" cuando veían que otros tíos los observaban), lo cual a mí me encantaba.

Si tenía que estar a todas horas mintiendo y hacer mil y un planes para que esos dos acabaran juntos, lo haría. Como una bombilla encendiéndose en mi cerebro, llegué a una conclusión.

'Dios soy como Mirajane' pensé con horror dejando de comer durante unos segundos.

Tras la cena, dejamos los platos limpios y fuimos a dormir. Rezaba porque no volviera a tener otro sueño parecido al de la noche anterior.

Pero Dios no estaba dispuesto a cumplir mi ruego.

Abrí los ojos, estaba sentada apoyada en una pared de lo que parecía ser una celda. Los barrotes desgastados, el suelo sucio, húmedo y el sonido del goteo de una cañería como mero detalle de la terrorífica escena.

Me reincorporé y salí de aquel recinto con rapidez. Un amplio pasillo que iba a ambos lados se alargaba interminablemente. Había más celdas, todas deshabitadas.

El sonido de palmas chocando rítmicamente atrajo mi completa atención. Siguiéndolo me adentré en un corredor que terminaba en una enorme puerta metálica oxidada. Adentro se escuchaban vítores, silbidos y gritos de satisfacción.

Tragué duramente y, armándome de valor, la empujé delicadamente. La puerta lanzó un grotesco chirrido mientras se abría de par en par.

Lo primero que vi fueron siluetas humanas.

Tenían un aspecto pésimo, delgados y con ropas rotas y sucias, pero nada que ver con la mujer que vi en el primer sueño.

Me daban la espalda, impidiéndome verles las caras. Iba a llamar la atención de uno cuando una de las figuras me atravesó por detrás para llegar a más adelante, como si no estuviera. Como si fuera una especie de fantasma.

\- Disculpe-. Llamé suavemente a un hombre alto. Pero no me respondió.

Di unos pasos para ponerme delante de él y reclamar información, pero lo único que gané fue un vuelco en el corazón y un grito ahogado.

\- Dios mio-. Balbuceé poniendo las manos en mi boca. Aquél hombre no tenía rostro alguno, estaba completamente borroso.

El desconocido caminó hacia adelante ignorándome mientras alzaba una mano furioso.

El lugar en el que estaba parecía tener forma circular con varias plantas, en la parte central se acababa el suelo y no tenía nada más que una barandilla que evitaba que cayeras al vacío hasta chocar con la planta base. Aquello estaba lleno de personas sin rostros que clamaban con ira por algo. Solo el interior estaba iluminado por unos focos situados en unas columnas centrales.

Me acerqué al centro donde se acumulaban el gentío. Observé tanto hacía arriba como abajo las barandillas atestadas de gente, habría unas cinco plantas en total, y yo estaba en la segunda.

Unos gritos de pánico me hicieron mirar hacia abajo. Los fantasmas arrastraban a unos hombres envueltos en batas blancas que tampoco tenían rostro hasta unas extrañas máquinas en forma de cruz.

\- ¿Qué demonios..?-. La incredulidad se notaba en mi voz. ¿Qué está pasando en este sitio?.

Los que parecían ser esclavos o prisioneros amarraron a los médicos, científicos o lo que sea que fueran en las máquinas. Accionando una palanca las ataduras empezaron a tirar de los miembros de las aterradas víctimas.

No... no puede ser que vayan a …

'Los van a mutilar' me respondió la conciencia a mi duda justo cuando se escuchó el desgarre de la carne.

Los gritos de miedo y súplica se cambiaron por unos de dolor y angustia, pero estos eran callados por los del público ovacionando a los que se estaban encargado de la tortura.

\- ¿Por qué?-. Pregunté con los ojos desorbitados en el momento que los miembros cedieron y se separaron por completo de sus cuerpos, originando ríos de sangre y caída de órganos al suelo.

Un grito de espanto fue lo único que escuché antes de que, delante de mis narices cayera un hombre al vacío desde mucha altura. Lo vi, vi sus ojos, lo que mostraban. Sabía que iba a morir, de una forma dolorosa y angustiosa.

El golpe fue seco y sordo.

Anonada miré como el hombre convulsionaba y vomitaba sangre en los últimos segundos de su vida. En un último suspiro se le escapó el alma y dejó de moverse, los brazos y piernas estaban en una posición grotesca, imposible incluso para el mejor gimnasta.

El lugar se había quedado mudo. Todos, yo incluida, alzamos la cabeza para buscar el origen.

Allí, en la última planta, donde apenas había gente y si la había estaban en el otro extremo, estaba la mujer del primer sueño. Ahora con la mejor iluminación podía ver que era rubia, pero la suciedad y lo que parecía sangre había formado mechas oscuras que abarcaban casi todo su pelo. Los mechones ocultaban sus ojos pero podía ver su iris rojo como la sangre tras ellos.

Se escucharon susurros y murmullos.

Repentinamente fijé la vista hacia delante, encontrándome con unos ojos rojos iguales a los de la extraña de la quinta planta. Pertenecían a un joven de mi edad, alto y musculoso, sentado en una silla tras la baranda dejando caer todo el peso sobre su codo, su puño soportando su barbilla. Su pelo era lacio de raíces negras pero con los reflejos y las puntas de color burdeo. Sus labios, ni gruesos ni finos, formaban una mueca burlona en aquél bello rostro. Sus ojos, aparte del intimidante color infernal, me miraban como un depredador.

'Es un león, y tú una simple y pequeña gacela', me susurró la conciencia. El joven se levantó sin razón aparente, sin dejar de mirarme. Con pasos lentos caminó hacia a mí rodeando el vacío interior.

'Despierta, despierta..'. La conciencia me gritaba, pero yo estaba hipnotizada, incapaz de moverme. Con cada paso que daba aquél chico más sentía que se me congelaba la sangre y la vida me abandonaba.

Estaba solo a cinco metros de mí cuando dejó que su boca formara una extensa sonrisa, revelando unos largos caninos.

 _Clack_

Como si ese gesto hubiera sido el desencadenante me vi liberada del estatismo. Cerré los ojos y grité, grité con fuerza.

Desperté en mi cama, esta vez tumbada, Arashi se había subido a mi cama y ahora ocupaba la mitad de esta.

Suspiré agotada, mi cuerpo me clamaba por horas de sueño pero mi mente estaba alerta, incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño.

\- ¿Lucy-sama?-. Me giré encontrándome con el preocupado rostro del espíritu del arpa.

\- ¿Lyra?, ¿qué haces aquí?-. Refregué mis ojos apartando las legañas.

\- Sentí que la señora estaba mal y vine a hacerla feliz. ¿Quiere que le cante?.

\- Acompáñame por favor-. La pedí mientras me levantaba de la cama. Arashi abrió los ojos por el movimiento, pero tras verme volvió a cerrarlos y colocó su cuerpo boca arriba.

Que cara dura está hecho.

Con Lyra caminando a mi lado anduvimos hasta llegar a la antepenúltima planta. Al mismo sitio donde me llevó Sting la noche pasada.

\- Es precioso Lucy-sama-. Admiró la espíritu observando por el cristal la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre las canciones dedicadas a las estrellas?-. Pregunté sentándome en un sillón.

\- ¿Eh?. Pues cualquier canción puede dedicarse a las estrellas, pero se dice que algunas llegan a los más profundo de los sentimientos. Aunque yo pienso que no es la canción, si no la voz en sí. ¿Quiere cantarle a las estrellas Lucy-sama?.

\- Me gustaría pero no creo que mi voz sirva para eso, he practicado en la ducha pero siempre tengo el grifo abierto al máximo porque me da vergüenza escucharme-. Escuché la dulce voz del espíritu reír divertida por mi declaración.

\- ¿Probamos?-. Insegura asentí, me hizo probar diferentes tonos, fallando en los más altos.- Con práctica puede conseguirlo princesa, no tiene mala voz en absoluto.

\- G-gracias-. Agradecí sonrojándome.- ¿Qué sabes de la canción Tolerancia?.

El rostro de la espíritu mostró asombro ante el nombre, creo que incluso palideció levemente.

\- Es una canción muy antigua, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre. Es una de las llamadas canciones estelares, se les cantaba a las estrellas para ganarse su favor.

\- Estoy traduciendo unas piedras antiguas y he encontrado la partitura de esta canción y muchas más.

\- ¿Y quiere aprender a cantarlas no?-. Asentí en respuesta.- Bien, como sabe solo puedo venir dos veces más este mes. Vendré la semana que viene y la siguiente. Ahora, tocaré la canción y la cantaré, quédese muy bien con el ritmo e intente cantarla todos los días, si falla una sola nota puede no gustarle a las estrellas-. Lyra estaba inusualmente seria, demasiado para mi gusto.

\- ¡Sí!-. La espíritu empezó tocar el arpa y cantar. Tras escucharla llegué a una conclusión.

Jamás sería capaz de cantar tan bien como ella.

\- Cante conmigo-. Ya había calentado la voz así que no debían de salirme muchos gallos. Cantamos juntas la canción (yo hacía más de coro que de otra cosa) varias veces. Había algunas partes que el alargamiento de vocal era demasiado extenso y me quedaba sin aire, pero según Lyra eso era cuestión de practicar la respiración.

Acordamos quedar el miércoles de la semana que viene para seguir practicando. La garganta me escocía del esfuerzo, pero valió la pena.

Tras despedirme de la espíritu marché hacia mi cuarto. El cansancio había vuelto a mí y no iba a retrasar más mi descanso, me daba igual si volvía a tener esa extraña pesadilla, necesitaba dormir.

* * *

 **Heeeeeey, como están?. Perdonen la tardanza pero me he quebrado bastante la cabeza decidiendo que escenas debía de meter ya o mejor dejarlas para más adelante. Para que sea más fácil el comprender las escenas (por sí no las describo bien o quedan dudas) he hecho bocetos que tengo en tumblr ( la url es** **.com ).**

 **No sé que hacer con la portada, llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo sin dibujar y se me nota bastante. Tenía varias ideas que os voy a presentar: El fondo es siempre el mismo, un edificio en forma circular y lo que es Arashi (desde la cabeza hasta el comienzo del pecho) apareciendo en la esquina derecha, lo único que cambia es la forma de presentarse los protagonistas. La primera idea era poner a una Lucy encapuchada en el medio de todo (Sting no aparece) con el fondo ya dicho detrás. La segunda idea era poner a Sting y a Lucy mirándose frente a frente, Lucy tiene el rostro oculto en el pecho del rubio y Sting mira serio a un punto por encima de la cabeza de Lucy y tiene su mano apoyada en su nuca para acercarla a él (como una escena en la que Natsu está consolando a Lucy solo que en esta se le ve la cara y en mi portada no).**

 **No he podido evitar meter miedo en esta historia, me encanta ese género y va tener una gran presencia en la historia (no lo puse en las propiedades del fic porque solo podía poner dos y creo que los que he puesto pegan mejor)**

 **Tenéis total libertad para colorear los dibujos/bocetos o incluso volver a hacerlos si queréis (son un fiasco ya lo veréis, el único aceptable que tengo de lucy lo que hice fue coger una base y cambiarle la ropa, poco esfuerzo vamos. Me da hasta vergüenza enseñarlos, sobretodo el primero que he subido en el blog). Aparte de dibujos de Ten no hikari también subiré fotos de otras historias mías que están en wattpad. Si alguien le pica el gusanillo me llamo Thelastdarkfear (sí, lo sé, super original), las historias que tengo allí subidas son de fantasía y terror, son algo más gore que esta. Si alguien quiere hacer algún dibujito del lindo Arashi, de los personajes, o intentar hacer la portada y tiene tumblr que me avise y le hago reblog (ojo, no repost). Yo seguiré intentando hacer la puñe* ~3 portada con la idea de Lucy con capucha, no sé por qué pero es la que más me gusta *_*. La única condición que pido si coloreáis o hacéis una escena es que respetéis los colores (por ejemplo no me vayáis a poner a Arashi de rojo cuando es azul oscuro y con miles de puntos blancos si es de noche xd)  
**

 **La canción de tolerancia dura hasta el 1:51 (vamos hasta la parte de los violines y platillos), también está en tumblr  
**

 **Ahora, vamos a responder individualmente:**

\- Alba salvatore: sí, sé que van lentito pero es lo que deseo. Al principio del fic dije que el romance avanzaría muy lento, odio las historias en las que en dos capítulos ya están super mega enamorados y con deseo de casarse, a mí eso como que nanai ajjaajajaj.

\- Suzinone: Me pone super contenta que pienses eso!

\- tvidelaheim: No sabs lo que me encanta ser la primera novela que te gusta rápidamente al leerla. Como ya puse líneas más arribas puedes hacer lo que quieras con los dibujos, si ves que son demasiado malos y quieres hacerlos por tu propia mano no tengo ningún problema.

\- Dixie: Me llaman la Malicia :3 jajajaajaj pobre Lucy está confusa no sabe si seguirle el rollo o no de calientabragas nada ome jajajajaja. Hay popó para rato así que prepárate jajaajaj

\- Axeex: Ni un por favor siquiera? :`( bueno espero haberte complacido

Bueno, os dejo. Ya me contaréis que os parece el nuevo capítulo y si habéis visto los dibujos si es mejor quemarlos y darle una muerte digna o dejarlos como humillación hacía mi artística habilidad XD


	12. Capítulo 11

Tienen todo el derecho a mosuearse conmigo tras tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero era necesario. A los pocos días de terminar el instituto empecé la autoescuela para sacarme el carnet, iba por la mañana y por las tardes varias horas, pese a que dormía siesta cuando llegaba estaba tan cansada que sobre las once de la noche ya estaba cenada y metida en cama. Ha valido la pena estar casi un mes en el que me iba a vovler loca con tantos tests, hice el examen teórico y saqué 0 fallos, no empezaré las prácticas hasta septiembre así que ya puedo estar completamente concentrada en la escritura. Por su paciencia tienen dos capítulos seguidos, el tercero va por la mitad por lo que espero tenerlo para el finde. Si les ha gustado dejen un comentario por favor :)

* * *

Mi mayor preocupación en las siguientes jornadas era descubrir todo lo que podía de la piedra mística que decía revelar el futuro. El primer día ni la miré ni toqué, no hubo ninguna premonición. El segundo día me permití observarla, tampoco tenía ninguna visión. El tercer día pasé los dedos por su superficie, no tuve ningún presagio en el momento de tocarla.

Pero sí que soñé, y como en los demás sueños, no fue agradable.

En la representación de mi mente, me despertaba sentada en la misma celda que el segundo sueño, pero esta vez la puerta estaba cerrada y las jaulas contiguas y opuestas ocupadas. Los sollozos y los gemidos de angustia hacían eco en la sucia piedra de las paredes.

Intentaba hablar con los otros presos pero estos ignoraban mi presencia como si no estuviera. Hombres envueltos en sus batas blancas pasaban delante de nosotros con aires de superioridad, desoyendo las súplicas de los cautivos. El lugar estaba a oscuras excepto por el pasillo que si tenía buena iluminación, dejando ver las manos que sobresalían de los barrotes clamando por comida.

Tenía la sensación asfixiante clavada en mis pulmones ante la casi nula aireación del lugar, dejando que los olores de la sangre y el sudor acumulado atravesara mis fosas nasales.

E imprevistamente, el lugar se quedó mudo, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Se empezaron a escuchar el sonido de palmas chocar entre sí, contra el pavimento o contra los barrotes en una de las celdas. Poco después se siguió el movimiento en los demás calabozos. Los encarcelados empezaron a cantar sin palabras, aumentando la voz conforme pasaban los segundos. Los guardias y señores de blanco blandieron unas lanzas eléctricas intentando callarlos, pero ya no se podía parar.

\- Pressure!. ¡Pushing down on me, pressing down on you. No man ask for... Under pressure, that tears a nation down. Splits a family in two, puts people on streets!-. Cantaban todas las voces a la vez, independientemente de su edad o género, todos ellos estaban unidos.

\- ¡Código de emergencia 058!. ¡Manden refuerzos, nuevamente están cantan.. agh!-. El reclamo del guardia fue interrumpido cuando, al pasar cerca de una celda, un preso lo agarró del cuello, intentando ahogándolo.

\- It's the terror of knowing what this world is about... Watching some good friends scream!-. Las siguientes palabras las gritaron con más fuerza.- ¡Let me out!.

Las siguientes imágenes ante mis ojos pasaron a cámara lenta. Uno de los hombres blancos apretaba un botón situado en el extremo izquierdo de la sala. Las celdas se iluminaron, lanzando una fuerte descarga a su contenido.

Inútilmente alcé los brazos en defensa, pero igualmente la electricidad recorrió mi piel, quemándola, dejándome sin energías en el suelo. Los cantos fueron sustituidos por gritos de dolor y llantos.

\- Sois realmente molestos-. Masculló un hombre situándose de espaldas delante de mi celda. Su bata era de color gris, diferenciándolo de sus compañeros.

Tumbada como un trapo sobre el frío suelo observaba como todo se oscurecía, dejándome caer en la inconsciencia.

Desperté en mi cama completamente sudada, por lo que me dí un baño que calmara mi ritmo cardíaco y me ayudara a pensar que hacer. Tras ello había cubierto la piedra con una toalla, poniendo encima un cartel que pedía que no se tocara bajo ningún concepto.

Lo que vino después fue quebrarme la cabeza con preguntas. ¿Dónde era estaba ese sitio?, ¿era desde el punto de vista de otra persona o de la mía?, ¿cuándo iba a ocurrir?, ¿por qué los captores tenían tanto miedo de los cánticos?... Por una parte la razón me decía que debía de volver a tocar la roca y esperar que el sueño viniera a mí, porque así era como se mostraba el futuro, en sueños, pero por otra parte no quería volver a sentir aquellas horribles emociones, el miedo, la angustia, la incertidumbre...

\- Esto es un asco-. Gruñí echando la llave en la puerta del estudio, no creía que un mero cartel evitara el tocar de unas manos curiosas, toda precaución era poca.

Bajé al comedor que de momento estaba de momento poco transitado, quedaba media hora para el almuerzo, veríamos como estaría la situación después.

\- Hoy haremos pasta y ensalada de verduras-. Anuncié entrando en la cocina. Yukino se permitió sonreír divertida.

\- No creo que le haga gracia a más de uno...

\- Tienen que comer sano, abusamos mucho de las carnes...

\- Ya pero tu sabes que tienen preferencias cárnicas, preveo a más de uno yéndose a su cuarto sin comer..

\- Tienes razón. ¿Ponemos pescado frito de segundo plato?-. La peliblanca asintió mientras encendía la freidora.

Como ella había dicho, muchos no ocultaron su desagrado al ver los vegetales, recibiendo con alegría el pescado servido.

\- ¡Cartero!-. Gritó un joven moviendo el brazo de un lado a otro interrumpiendo el ya iniciado almuerzo. Sting se levantó para recibir al hombre que parecía que venía de correr una maratón.

Mientras los demás imitaban el gesto e iban a buscar sus cartas yo me quedaba sentada vigilando a Arashi, que ya había terminado de comer y ahora intentaba robarse la poca carne que había en la mesa.

Con el pequeño reptil lentamente había avances, hacía la gran mayoría de sus necesidades fuera pero cuando no podía aguantar las hacía dentro en cualquier esquina que encontraba. Para una criatura de tan poca edad que aún no controlaba del todo el movimiento de su cola era un éxito. Mientras yo trabajaba por la mañana Lector y Frosch se lo llevaban a las aguas termales para que nadara y así calmar sus nervios infantiles. Por la tarde me lo llevaba a las afuera de la ciudad para entrenar con los espíritus celestes, Loke le había enseñado a escalar los muros de roca, lo cual era un inconveniente porque también escalaba las paredes del gremio, dándome sustos de muerte casi a diario.

Suspiré a la vez que agarraba la cola del dragón que intentaba escabullirse de mi vigilancia, me dedicó un gemido apenado y ojos de cachorro que no deshicieron mi agarre. La escamosa criatura se tumbó malhumorada dándome la espalda, le rasqué por encima del comienzo de la cola haciendo que golpeara el suelo con la pata debido a la satisfacción que le daba.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a enseñarle a dar la patita?-. Bromeó Sting sentándose enfrente de mí como hacía normalmente y tendiéndome dos cartas.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo enseñas tú?-. Le sonreí con la ceja alzada mientras recogía los sobres. Sabía de sobra que Arashi le lanzaría el bocado en cuanto pudiera pensando que era un juego, sería divertido ver como le clavaba los afilados dientes.

\- ¡Es tu dragón!.

\- Yo no veo necesario enseñarle a dar la patita, si quieres que aprenda algo enséñaselo tú-. Le señalé riendo escuchando a Arashi gruñir al ser nombrado. Volví mi atención sobre las cartas, viendo que una era de Amaia y otra del reino. Abrí con rapidez la de la castaña ante la intriga de su respuesta a mi petición.

 _Querida Lucy,_

 _Me alegra ver que estás feliz allá en el gremio. Tu propuesta me resulta muy interesante, es aburrido no ver ninguna cara familiar aquí. Solo te tenía a ti para contar mis inquietudes, mis problemas o simplemente para tomar un café y ahora...Dame un tiempo para avisar de mi renuncia en el trabajo y para que haga el papeleo, en cuanto pueda estaré ahí contigo. ¡Estoy deseando enseñarte lo mucho que he mejorado en la magia!. Quiero ver a esa pequeña criatura reptante que por tus descripciones parece tan adorable y achuchable como un gatito... Tu y yo tendremos una conversación sobre ese amigo rubio tuyo..._

 _Te quiero Luceee._

 _Con cariño, Amaia._

Sonreí al terminar de leerla. No tenía planeado hablarle a Amaia sobre Sting hasta que llegara aquí pero era inevitable con los últimos sucesos. En cuanto estuviera segura le preguntaría a Yukino para que me aconsejara, me imaginaba que tras contarlo nos miraría con ojos brillosos, nunca fue buena ocultando sus pensamientos.

Me dispuse a leer la carta del rey, rezaba porque no fuera un informe de la llegada de más piedras a mi persona. A ver, me sentía orgullosa de mí misma al descifrarla y descubrir, poesías, partituras o trabalenguas antiguos pero la cabeza iba a estallarme. Ya prácticamente podía traducir las letras sin el abecedario al lado de lo que había aprendido.

 _Estimada señorita Lucy,_

 _Me complace ver que su trabaja marcha tan bien, no se preocupe por esa piedra que aún no consigue descifrar, no se sienta presionada porque seguro que lo acabará consiguiendo. Ya se le ha ingresado más de la mitad de su recompensa en el banco por sus servicios prestados. Mis analistas de confianza están como usted respecto a los trabalenguas, atascados, esta gente sabía como mantener la información oculta...¡pero no nos desesperemos!, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Diría que me gustaría enviar guardias a recoger las piedras pero no creo que aquí garanticemos su seguridad, ¿cree que al gremio del señor Sting le molestaría ser el que se encargara de guardarlas hasta conseguir un sitio seguro?. Tenemos planeado construir aquí en la capital un recinto dedicado a guardar estos testimonios tan antiguos, el consejo no quiere hacerse cargo debido a que no los considera peligrosos para los ciudadanos... Me gustaría pedirle como último favor que se acerque a Crocus y de ahí, dirigirse a la excavación arqueológica. Hemos descubierto paredes que contienen caracteres idénticos a los de las tablas, como intuirá no podemos simplemente arrancar la pared y mandársela, por ello necesitamos que vaya a traducirlas a allí. Siéntase libre de usar la información que obtenga y haya obtenido hasta ahora para su exclusivo beneficio propio, en agradecimiento por habernos salvado en su día de los dragones y por portarse tan bien con mi hija. Lo poco que he leído habla de magias celestiales por lo que creo que usted es la que saca real provecho de lo que pone en las piedras._

 _Le esperaremos pacientemente._

 _Att, el rey._

Tragué duramente tras terminar de leer la carta. Al bajar el papel sobre mis piernas me di cuenta de que era observada por todos mis compañeros de mesa.

\- ¿Por qué tan seria?-. Preguntó Lector intrigado.

\- El rey me ha pedido que vaya a la excavación arqueológica a descifrar lo que hay escrito en unas paredes-. Hable con la voz neutra sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto. Dirigí mi mirada al rubio que me veía preocupado.- Quiere saber si podéis cuidar de las piedras hasta que consiga un lugar seguro para ellas.

\- ¿No lo estamos haciendo ya?-. Preguntó con la ceja alzada.

\- El edificio está en proyecto. Su construcción puede durar días, semanas o meses, probablemente habré terminado de traducir cuando finalicen las obras-. Asintió respondiendo a la duda de la realeza, le daría al rey en persona su contestación cuando lo viera.

\- ¿Dónde es?-. Fue Yukino quién preguntó esta vez.

\- En una isla de la costa Este, pero debemos pasar antes por Crocus.

\- Iré contigo, necesito salir de aquí a que me dé el aire-. Dijo Minerva estirándose. Desde que había llegado solo la había visto irse una sola vez, durante varios días para hacer un trabajo y así pagar la renta que todos debían de dar al gremio.

\- ¡Yo también!-. Agregó Yukino con decisión.

\- ¿Podéis quedaros con Arashi?. Aún es pequeño y si intentan atacarnos el estar pendiente de él puede ser una distracción...-. Pedí mirando a la cría de dragón que se perseguía la cola.

\- ¡Claro, estará bien!-. Sonrió Sting a la vez que se golpeaba el pecho con el puño.

Hombres...que brutos pueden llegar a ser.

\- Partiremos mañana, ¿os parece bien?-. Las dos magas asintieron en respuesta.- Por favor no tocad las piedras del estudio, sobretodo la que tiene encima una toalla-. Pedí a los demás por si les daba la curiosidad de entrar a la sala.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esa piedra?-. Preguntó Frosch.

\- Emm.. tiene un encantamiento, te provoca pesadillas si lo tocas. Por eso mejor manteneros alejados-. Era mejor que nadie supiera lo que era capaz de hacer esa tabla, por seguridad.

\- Supongo que cuando haga falta moverla usarás la toalla para evitar el contacto, ¿no?-. Cuestionó Rufus.

\- Así es. Basta un roce para que se active. No te desmayarás de repente y tendrás malos sueños, pero cuando llegue la noche y te duermas, desearás no haber mirado ni por encima la piedra-. Los rostros de mis compañeros palidecieron al terminar mis palabras.

Continuamos con el almuerzo metidos de lleno en una conversación sobre como sería la excavación arqueológica. Repentinamente, la hija de Jiemma se levantó de su asiento.

\- Necesito ir a comprar ropa-. Murmuró Minerva mientras se levantaba con su plato vacío.

\- ¿Para?-. Interrogó Rogue confuso.

\- Crocus siempre está llena de visitantes, y eso es sinónimo de muchachos guapos.

\- Con esa cara por mucha ropa bonita que te pongas no conseguirás nada, señorita-. Dijo Sting con aparente despreocupación, pero se escuchaba la burla en su voz. La pelinegra en respuesta le estampó los nudillos en la coronilla dejando su rostro pegado a la mesa.

\- Vayamos temprano esta tarde a mirar algo-. Yukino tenía brillo en los ojos, recientemente había terminado un trabajo y estaba deseando de gastar dinero.

\- Como queráis, pero no debemos tardar mucho, ¿va?-. Yo me hallaba inclinada sobre la mesa tocando el enorme chichón que el le había salido al mago de luz que aún estaba inconsciente contra la superficie de madera.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿algo que hacer?-. Minerva me miraba con un leve puchero, probablemente su plan era pasar hasta el anochecer mirando tiendas.

\- Voy a entrenar-. Súbitamente, Sting agarró mi mano y me miró con molestia a los ojos. Aunque yo ya había salido a entrenar más veces desde que me había desmayado tras usar el Star Dress por primera vez, el rubio siempre intentaba disuadirme de la idea.

\- ¿Qué obsesión tienes con entrenar?. ¡No haces otras cosas aparte de eso y de trabajar!-. Me reprochó con enojo.

\- También ingiero alimentos, me baño, me cambio de ropa...

\- No me vaciles-. Advirtió, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros.

Ups.

\- Tengo que entrenar para no quedarme atrás, nunca se sabe que puedo encontrarme en una misión. No pienso volver a ser el miembro más débil del equipo, la que tiene que ser siempre protegida y cuidada, me niego.

\- Eres de las más poderosas aquí presentes Lucy-san, yo aún no puedo ni replantearme usar el Star Dress...-. Habló Yukino con timidez.

\- No es suficiente.

\- Con esa mentalidad nunca será suficiente-. Sting soltó mi mano y se cruzó de brazos dejando que su mirada vagara a un punto lejano.

\- Mientras haya la mínima posibilidad de que mi gente pueda estar en peligro o sufrir daños y yo no no pueda hacer nada por no tener suficiente poder, seguiré entrenando. ¿Acaso tú no pruebas hechizos nuevos si tienes la posibilidad de hacerlo?.

\- Es diferente...

\- ¿En qué es diferente?-. El enfado era cada vez más visible.

\- ...En que...tú eres más delicada.

Ah. Soy más delicada...

\- ¿Qué?-. Pregunté con la voz en un tono muy bajo.

\- Pues... que eres más delicada que yo. Yo soy más fuerte, más musculoso, tu eres más delgadita y...-. Añadía ideas entre balbuceos como si eso mejorara la situación.- No eres tan corpulenta... . Por eso yo no tengo tanto problema en aprender magia nueva-. Una gota de sudor cayó por un lado de su cara a la vez que se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

Me quedé en silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Sting ya la ha liado otra vez-. Cuchicheó Frosch a Lector. Rogue por detrás lanzó un suspiro cansado viendo el nuevo drama que se avecinaba.

\- A veces puede ser muy tonto-. Le respondió su amigo aguantando la risa.

\- Nos vemos a las cuatro y media aquí abajo. Estaremos hasta las seis y media mirando ropa, después me iré a entrenar-. Miré a las dos magas completamente seria, me asintieron rápidamente. Volví mi vista al rubio que me miró con terror.- Pretendía entrenar solo cuerpo a cuerpo, sin magia. Pero está claro que hoy no me quedaré satisfecha solo con eso-. Me levanté con mi plato dirigiéndome a la cocina, en donde una de las encargadas se ofreció a lavar mi plato.

Volví sobre mis pasos para subir las escaleras, Sting me habló de lejos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que harás?-. En su mirada había preocupación pero también miedo porque eso empeorara las cosas.

\- Lo que tu no harás-. Solté tajante subiendo a mi cuarto. De fondo se escucharon por lo bajo aullidos propios de simios que buscaban alentar al rubio a entrar en pelea.- Imbécil-. Solté en cuanto cerré la puerta. Como odiaba cuando me soltaba perlas como esa. ¿Quién me quita el cabreo ahora?.

Pasé unas largas horas dándome un largo y relajante baño junto a Arashi, la ya no tan pequeña criatura se lo pasaba de miedo jugando con la espuma y las burbujas que levitaban sobre la bañera. Tocó recoger con la fregona todo el agua que había sacado con el juego pero valió la pena.

A la hora acordada fui con Minerva y Yukino a comprar por las tiendas de Iwa. Aproveché para comprar una buena cantidad de productos cárnicos para el pequeño dragón que se había quedado durmiendo la siesta en mi cuarto bajo la celosa vigilancia de Rogue.

\- Mira Lucy-san, ¿qué le parece?-. Me enseñó un bonito mono blanco ceñido al cuerpo con un lazo en el pecho.

\- Es realmente lindo, pero, sigo pensando que tu ropa actual es mejor-. La maga volvía a usar las ropas con las que se presentó en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos pero ella sentía que era hora de cambiar su look.

\- No sé qué decir...

\- Esto me gusta-. Dijo Minerva saliendo de un probador. Llevaba un largo vestido de color azul oscuro, tenía un pronunciado escote y cortes a los lados de la cadera, dejando sus muslos al aire. Poseía un cuello alto ancho y rígido, más grande por detrás que por delante, en la parte delantera había una abertura en forma de "V". Las mangas eran negras hasta antes del comienzo del antebrazo, después se volvían de color blancas y terminaban en volantes. La espalda tenía un escote por debajo de los omóplatos en forma de rombo tumbado. Los adornos que había en su vientre y los bordes eran de color dorado. La verdad es que se veía magnífica en aquél conjunto.

\- Te queda genial, Minerva-. La alegué sin intención de parecer pelota.

\- ¿A qué sí?-. Dio una vuelta sobre sus pies dejando que el tejido que colgaba volara siguiendo el movimiento. Mientras ella y Yukino seguían entretenidas admirando el nuevo atuendo de la morena yo me dediqué a mirar entre las perchas.

Estaba buscando algo que fuera cómodo, bonito y que me hiciera una buena figura. Lo que tenía cumplía con esas características pero me hacía sentir que era una exhibicionista. Necesitaba algo con lo que causar impresión pero sin tener que enseñar tanta carne.

\- Debe de haber algo, seguro...-. Y tras un minucioso examen, lo encontré.

En una esquina un tanto escondida, un maniquí llevaba puesto un vestido negro muy largo sin escote. Este se ajustaba al cuello, dejando los hombros, brazos y la mitad de la espalda al descubierto. Tenía un corte delante en el vientre que empezaba a la altura de la cadera y que llegaba hasta los pies, haciendo que se abriera y diera la sensación de que era una capa. Los bordes que tenía en todo su contorno eran de color dorado del mismo tono que los del vestido de Minerva. A la altura del pecho había tela dorada que formaban la silueta de un rombo, era extraño y no pegaba mucho con la elegancia del traje. A su lado, en una repisa había un pantalón negro muy corto que era acompañado por unas largas botas negras con un leve tacón que llegaban a la mitad del muslo y tenían también un corte en la parte frontal, los bordes de dicho corte también era de color dorado.

\- Menudo conjunto-. Balbuceé cogiendo la etiqueta entre mis dedos.

30.000 jewells, leí en el pequeño cartón. Pese a que Minerva me había advertido sobre lo lujosa que era la tienda no esperé que llegara a estos extremos.

\- Creo que vale la pena gastar el dinero-. Pasé mi dedo por su superficie, descubriendo que el tejido era de gasa, solo que eran varias capas para que no trasluciera.- Pensaba que esto era un adorno-. Coloqué mis dedos sobre la zona del pecho en la parte dorada. Lo que pensaba que era algún tipo de dibujo resultaba ser el escote que tenía, el maniquí tenía el torso negro y por eso no me había percatado de ese detalle. Ya me parecía raro.

\- ¿Desea probárselo?-. Preguntó la vendedora frotándose sin descanso las manos.

\- Sí, por favor.

\- ¿Todo entero, solo el vestido...?.

\- Entero.

Me metí en el probador y comencé a cambiarme de ropa.

\- Tan suave-. Nunca imaginé que un vestido pudiera combinar las palabras estilismo y práctico en una misma frase. Las botas y el pantalón me quedaban perfectamente, realmente parecía que todo estaba hecho a mi medida. Y el escote... definitivamente no iba a pasar desapercibida.

Salí del probador encontrándome a las dos magas todavía hablando del atuendo de la pelinegra. Al verme callaron y se me quedaron mirando atónitas.

\- No sé ni como definirlo-. Murmuró la maga que tiempo atrás fue miembro de Tártaros.

\- ¡Estás tan espectacular Lucy-san!

\- Me lo llevo-. Le anuncié a la vendedora a la que le brillaron los ojos al conseguir dos grandes ganancias en un mismo día.

\- Ayer mismo se lavaron todas las prendas que hay en la tienda, tanto la suya como la de la señorita Minerva aún no han sido probadas por otras personas a excepción de ustedes-. Informó una dependienta a mi lado. Esa información había venido debido a un comentario de Minerva que decía que estaba deseando de ir al gremio a lavar la ropa y ponérsela de inmediato.

\- ¡Pues mucho mejor!-. El entusiasmo de la hija de Jienma era notable.- ¡Venga, vayámonos rápido!. ¡Quiero ver la cara de esos cavernícolas al vernos!

Tras pagar y que cortaran la etiqueta del precio para que no molestara salimos a por lo último que me quedaba por comprar, jarabe. Había tenido suerte de que el dolor menstrual que, aunque había sido intenso no había durado mucho, pero quizás no fuera tan afortunada la próxima vez.

\- Algo me falta-. Murmuró Minerva mirándose al espejo.

\- ¿Qué te parece un cambio de peinado?-. Yukino estaba a su lado observando el pelo desde distintos ángulos.

\- Pero ahora no habrá ninguna peluquería que tenga hueco-. El entusiasmo fue reemplazado por el desánimo.

\- ¡No te preocupes por eso!-. Usando la magia de reequipación, invoqué una llave celestial en la palma de mi mano.- ¡Ábrete, puerta del cangrejo gigante: Cáncer!.

Inmediatamente la llave se iluminó. La figura del espíritu del zodiaco apareció ante mis ojos.

\- Tiempo sin verla señorita. ¿Quiere un corte de pelo?, ebi-. Giró las tijeras entre sus dedos con maestría.

\- Siento no haberte hecho salir en tanto tiempo Cáncer. Necesito que le des un nuevo look a ella-. Señalé a Minerva que parecía estar algo avergonzada.

\- No se preocupe, ebi-. Se puso manos la obra sin siquiera preguntarle a la maga que es lo que estaba buscando.

\- ¡Genial!-. Chilló Yukino aplaudiendo. Minerva tenía los dos mechones delanteros más cortos, ahora sus moños estaban en la parte central trasera de su cabeza, y no a los lados como estaban habitualmente.- ¿Cree que podría hacerme algo a mí también?.

\- Lo mucho que puedo hacer en su corto cabello es pequeños tirabuzones, pero no le quedarían bien...-. El pobre espíritu se veía incómodo diciéndole que no a la joven.

\- Parece que nadie quiere que cambie de estilo-. Agachó la cabeza completamente deprimida.

\- No te hace falta, estás perfecta tal y como estás-. Le pasé un brazo sobre el hombro para animarla.- He hecho pastel de chocolate con fresas, del que te gusta.- Levantó el rostro enseñándome unos ojos que resplandecían en la fantasía.

\- Cáncer, ¿puedes hacerme una cola alta?. No sé que me pasa últimamente que no consigo que me salga un mísero recogido en condiciones ..-. El hombre de tez morena accede sin problema a arreglarme el cabello, recubre la gomilla con un lazo negro a juego con la ropa.

\- ¡Vamos! ó Minerva con impaciencia casi haciendo un agujero el suelo.

\- Gracias, Cáncer.

\- De nada señorita. Tenga una buena tarde, ebi-. Desapareció en un rápido destello dorado. Apenas pudimos girarnos cuando la maga pelinegra tiró de nuestros brazos con algo de fuerza.

Siendo arrastradas por Minerva, llegamos ante las puertas cerradas del gremio.

\- ¿Listas?-. Preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa juguetona.

Asentimos con el mismo gesto dominando nuestros rostros. La maga usando sus dos brazos abrió las puertas. Entramos con la cabeza alta a excepción de Yukino que mantenía una posición más tímida.

Las personas que se hallaban entretenidas bebiendo o hablando se giraron por curiosidad para ver quién había entrado.

\- Siempre nos sorprenden, ¿eh?-. Murmuró un joven mirándonos lascivamente.

\- No me canso nunca de esto-. Sonrió ladinamente su amigo lamiendo un bollito de chocolate de forma obscena.

Caminamos hasta la mesa donde se hallaban los Dragon Slayers junto a Rufus, Orga, los exceeds y mi pequeño dragón. Los piropos y silbidos se levantaban a cada paso que dábamos. Sting estaba con la boca abierta mirándome como si no pudiera creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

\- ¿¡Queréis callaros?!-. Sting estaba notablemente molesto.- ¡Menuda panda de pervertidos estáis todos hechos!-. Los reprochados agacharon la cabeza con bochorno.

\- Como si tú no te estuvieras comiendo a Lucy con la mirada-. Susurró Lector más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

Sting le gruñó en advertencia, pero sus mejillas rojas lo delataban en su fechoría.

\- Lucy estás muy guapa-. Dijo Lector tocando el traje.- Queeee suaaaveee.

\- Es de gasa-. Le sonreí viendo la cara de gusto que tenía. Recibimos montones de halagos por nuestro cambio de look, Sting parecía querer hablar pero decidió mantenerse en silencio.- ¿Lector puedes coger estas bolsas y guardarlas en la cocina?, es la comida de Arashi.

\- ¿Qué has comprado, Lucy?, ¿toda la tienda?-. Rogue señaló las bolsas que estaban a reventar y que a Lector le estaba costando la misma vida mover.

\- Más o menos-. Solté una risita nerviosa y me llevé las bolsas a la cocina acompañada de los exceeds y del dragón que brincaba buscando algo para llevarse a la boca.

Cuando el cielo empezaba a oscurecer fui con Leo a las afueras a entrenar. Faltaban dos horas para la cena y Arashi se había quedado jugando con los gatos, lo que me permitía concentrarme completamente.

\- Eres realmente buena, Lucy-. Declaró cuando le golpeé en el estómago con el pie aún teniéndolo protegido con sus brazos.- En un combate real contra ti lo pasaría realmente mal, ya apenas sudas del esfuerzo.

\- Es gracias a ti y a los demás que puedo presumir de mis habilidades-. Le tendí la mano ayudándolo levantarse del suelo.

\- De nada sirve tener buenos maestros si el alumno no muestra interés o ganas por aprender-. Me guiño coquetamente el ojo derecho.- ¿Te veo mañana?.

\- Estaré en Crocus de trabajo, no creo que tenga fuerzas para entrenar y tampoco sé cuando voy a volver aunque no creo que tarde mucho. ¿Qué te parece dentro de tres días?.

\- Sin problemas, hime-. Se puso una mano en el pecho y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia, segundos después desaparecía en un destello dorado.

Volví al gremio justo a tiempo para darme una ducha rápida y bajar a cenar.

\- Que revoltoso estás hoy-. Le dije al pequeño dragón que no paraba de jugar a perseguirse la cola.

\- Quizás deberías de llevarlo a correr o algo, para que gaste energía-. Propuso Rufus comiéndose un guisante.

\- Pero si ya se pasa todo el día corriendo de aquí para allá...-. Murmuré viendo como el pequeño ahora estaba entretenido en correr por todo el salón, su galope ya no era tan torpe como antes, ahora era rápido y equilibrado como un caballo de carreras, lo cual era un problema a la hora de atraparlo.

\- Pues desgraciadamente parece que no es suficiente-. Soltó una carcajada cuando vio a Arashi pasar a gran velocidad entre las piernas de dos hombres que estaba relajados bebiendo cerveza, asustándoles.

\- Arashi, basta, cálmate-. Pedí viendo su imparable carrera.

El reptil hizo caso omiso continuando con su galopada. La comida se me quedó pillada en la garganta al ver que iba directo a una mesa, su cercanía a las otras y la gran multitud de personas que la usaban hacían que resultara imposible esquivarla por los laterales y menos aún atravesarla por debajo.

\- Dios mío-. Susurré justo en el momento en que la escamosa bestia se impulsó sobre sus patas traseras y saltó sobre el mueble. Pasó sobre las jarras y demás vajilla de cristal con muy poco margen de distancia, si hubiera cogido desde más atrás la propulsión puede que se hubiera estrellado directamente.

Abrí la boca para regañarlo pero me callé sorprendida de ver a la gente eufórica.

\- ¡Menudo salto para un bicho tan pequeño!-. Un miembro le lanzó una manzana de recompensa que cogió en el aire.

\- Está hecho todo un atleta.

\- Cuando alcance su tamaño adulto no habrá quién lo pare-. Comentó Dobengal bebiendo su cerveza.

Muchos se acercaron para lanzar comida y ver hasta que altura era capaz de saltar.

\- Con todo el movimiento sin duda esta noche dormirá como un bebé-. Comentó Sting desde su asiento que estaba en frente del mío. Me volví a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido

\- Algo bueno tiene que tener el susto que me ha pegado, nunca había dado esos brincos. Si hubiera calculado mal se...

\- Pero no lo ha hecho, ¿no?-. Me interrumpió apoyando la barbilla en su palma.- Si no prueba, nunca sabrá de lo que es capaz, ¿no crees?. Se caerá, se hará daño, lloriqueará y mucho más, pero es normal.

Iba a reprocharle el que no tuviera problema en dejar a la criatura hacer lo que le daba la gana y a mí me tuviera tan controlada.

\- Sé que no debí haberte dicho esas cosas-. Me interrumpió nuevamente.- Sabes que no soy bueno para explicarme, solo me preocupo. Si Arashi se hace daño tú o cualquiera de nosotros irá a socorrerlo, pero cuando pasó aquello si no fuera porque fuimos a investigar tu estarías allí sola, pudiendo ser objetivo de algún grupo de trata que anduviera cerca. Me pone malo solo pensar que alguien puede salir herido solo porque yo no he sido atento, lo sabes. Yo prometo no ser tan cabezota pero tú tienes que prometerme que si ves que vas a usar un hechizo que te pueda dejar secuelas no lo hagas sin compañía. Me basta incluso que te lleves a Lector, el podrá traerte o avisarnos rápidamente si te pasa algo...

\- Yo entiendo tu postura Sting, es solo que me lo tomo como una falta de confianza.

\- No es así-. Negó con la cabeza varias veces.- Es temor, solo eso.

\- Está bien-. Suspiré bebiendo un trago largo de agua.- Oye, ¿por qué no has incluido a Frosch cuando has nombrado a Lector?. Van siempre juntos...

\- Sabes que Frosch tiene un sentido nulo de la orientación, si estuvieras sola con él probablemente acabaría perdiéndose al ir a buscar ayuda, sería otro problema más-. Rió nervioso a la vez que se rascaba la nuca.

\- Pobre Frosch, que malo eres-. Bromeé terminando de comer.

\- Mantén el secreto conmigo-. Me guiñó el ojo mientras recogía los platos de la mesa.

Ya en la noche, Arashi, cansado de tanto ejercicio y de tener el estómago más lleno de lo habitual cayó rendido en cuanto se tiró en su cama. Lucy en cambio era incapaz de dormir, estaba nerviosa, excitada por saber que secretos descubriría en la isla del este, aquél cúmulo de emociones le impedía siquiera pensar en dejar su mente descansar.

Con un suspiro se levantó y salió de la habitación, no le preocupaba que Arashi se levantara y saliera a buscarla, ni siquiera una bomba causaría el menor cambio en su dulce sueño.

Recorrí los pasillos y escaleras subiendo a aquél familiar salón con forma circular.

\- No dejar salir el aire de sopetón, hacerlo de forma equilibrada y fluidez-. Recordé los consejos de Lyra para conseguir sacar el máximo provecho a la voz.

Comenzó a cantar deteniéndose avergonzada en varias ocasiones por los gallos. Comiendo un caramelo se acercó a la ventana frontal que se dividía en tres partes, abrió la más central permitiendo que una fría brisa entrara en la sala.

Inspiró profundamente y volvió dejar que su voz fluyera, esta vez fue una dulce melodía la que salió de sus labios. Conforme pasaban los segundos las notas se alzaron y alargaron, bajando de vez en cuando en la escala musical pero sin perder la fuerza. Terminó la canción prolongando la vocal "u" en un suave murmullo. Temía que hubiera despertado a alguien, había puesto mucha energía a la hora de cantar olvidándose de que era bien entrada en la madrugada, no dudaba en que su canción se hubiera escuchado incluso en la casa más lejana de Iwa

Aún así se sentía muy satisfecha consigo misma, el ego se desprendía de cada poro de su piel ante el éxito.

\- No tenía conocimiento sobre tu habilidad de canto-. Dijo una voz grave tras ella. Asustada se dio la vuelta, suspirando de alivio al ver que se trataba de Sting.

\- Que susto-. Murmuró para si misma mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho.- Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?.

\- Me desperté al escuchar un golpe en la escalera, pero hasta que no escuché la voz no decidí salir del cuarto-. Igualmente había sido mi culpa, al subir los peldaños había tropezado golpeando con la rodilla la piedra de la que estaban hechos.

\- Culpable-. Dije avergonzaba poniendo una mano a la altura de la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué canción era esa?-. Preguntó curioso.

\- Se llama Submersive. Dicen las piedras que es una canción celestial, te ayuda a ganarte el favor de las estrellas.

\- Supongo que para lograr su cariño tienes que cantarla de noche, ¿no?-. Bromeó situándose a mi lado.

\- N-no pretendía ponerme a cantar a estas horas. No podía dormir y pensé que si cantaba me agotaría, no imaginaba que me iba a motivar tanto-. Agaché mi rostro escondiéndolo apenada.

\- Me gustaría escucharte más veces, a una hora prudente claro. No es que tenga problemas en que cantes ahora pero puede que algún vecino venga a quejarse, por muy bien que cantes-. Inclinó la cabeza y me sonrió de medio lado.

\- Gomen-. Hice una leve reverencia e hice el gesto de marcharme, pero Sting me agarró del brazo.

\- Yo…..Me alegro de que estés aquí-. Soltó mi brazo lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Puse una mano en su cabeza, advirtiendo que esta enrojecía levemente.

\- A mí también-. Le sonreí y revolví el pelo en un gesto cariñoso. Me marché dejándolo atrás, aparentaba tranquilidad pero tenía el corazón a mil. Aquel estúpido y simple roce me había calentado la sangre y humedecido un poco la zona de la entrepierna.

'Malditas hormonas' gruñí en mi mente cuando entré en mi cuarto. Mi plan había funcionado, estaba realmente cansada por el canto así que no fue trabajo difícil el pillar el sueño. Pero fue inevitable comerme la cabeza y dedicar mi último pensamiento al Dragon Slayer que suponía también había regresado a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente bien temprano estaba en la puerta junto a Minerva esperando a Yukino. La maga de cabellos blancos bajó a la carrera las escaleras, por detrás venían los gemelos dragones y los exceeds a un ritmo más pausado.

\- ¡Gomen!. Me he entretenido co...

\- No te preocupes-. La cortó Minerva moviendo la mano despreocupadamente.

\- Tened cuidado-. Dijo Sting sujetando a Arashi entre sus brazos y con Lector en su hombro.

\- Tranquilo, estaremos bien. En verdad sois ustedes los que deberíais de tener cuidado-. Señalé a la escamosa fiera que se revolvía entre los brazos del rubio intentado escaparse.- Pórtate bien, bicho-. Le pedí depositando un beso entre los orificios nasales a lo que él ronroneó ante la muestra de afecto.

Las tres emprendimos la marcha escuchando a Arashi lloriquear al no poder venirse conmigo.

\- Lo siento pequeño, te quedas con nosotros-. Fue lo último que captaron mis oídos antes de que cerraran las puertas.

\- Estarán bien-. Me animó Yukino al verme lanzar un largo suspiro tras varios minutos de caminata.

\- Es la primera vez que lo dejo solo, ¿y si intenta escaparse?. Si le pasa algo me moriría...

\- Está bajo el cuidado de esos dos, ¿no?. Sting puede ser despistado pero si lo pierde de vista tiene sus sentidos de Dragon Slayer para encontrarlo, pero vamos Rogue no le quitará un ojo de encima, estoy segura-. Apoyó Minerva a su lado.

\- Aún así es inevitable tener miedo...

\- Lo bueno de que estés criando al monstruito ese es que cuando tengas un hijo no te será tan complicado. Si puedes domar a esa cabeza hueca llena de escamas un niño humano no debe ser más difícil, ¿no?-. Bromeó Minerva alzando una ceja.

\- A veces los niños son mucho peores que los dragones...

\- Reza porque te salga con un carácter tranquilo-. Respondió la pelinegra.- Llegamos. Primero a Crocus y desde allí a las islas del Este, ¿no?-. Preguntó la maga comprando su billete de tren.

\- Ajá, tendremos que coger un barco en Hargeon.

\- Menos mal que no vienen los gemelos, no habría aguantado sus quejas durante todo el camino-. Continuó hablando la pelinegra mientras nos situábamos en nuestros asientos.

\- Rogue no es tan quejica como Sting...-. Puntualizó Yukino jugando con sus dedos.

\- Pero con la cara de pena que lleva encima es más que suficiente para hacerte sentir culpable. Aunque, a veces creo que lo hace a posta-. Sonrió con malicia la joven poniendo la barbilla en su palma.

\- ¿¡Q-qué quiere decir Minerva-san?!-. Las mejillas de la joven de cabellos cortos se tornaron rojizos.

\- Mmmm... Rogue sabe que que en cuanto se sienta mal o con molestias tú iras a darle consuelo-. Los extremos de los labios se tensaron enseñando aún más los blancos dientes.

\- ¿¡P-pero que dice?!. ¡N-no c-creo que Rogue se aproveche de eso!-. A Yukino parecía que estaba a punto de darle un golpe de calor en su asiento.

\- Rogue puede ser muy serio y demás, pero sigue siendo un hombre. Él precisamente no es nada tonto-. Minerva estaba pasándoselo pipa haciendo sentir incómoda a su compañera.- ¿Qué piensas tú, Lucy?.

\- Qué te gusta meterme presión...-. Le reproché haciendo un puchero.- No sé que decir, lo poco que he podido observar de Rogue es que es tímido. Lo oculta tras esa fachada de seriedad suya pero es como Yukino, basta tocar alguna fibra sensible para que le salgan tomates en los mofletes-. Me puse la mano sobre la boca intentando ocultar ahogar la risa que se escapaba de mi garganta, pero fue imposible al ver como Yukino se hundía en su asiento buscando refugio.

\- Sois malas...-. Murmuró la joven con pesar.

\- Creo que le gustas-. Declaré adoptando una postura profesional.

\- No supongas, es verdad-. Acordó Minerva adquiriendo su típica pose despreocupada.

\- Qué tonterías decís...

\- Y a ti te gusta él-. Hablamos las dos a la vez. Ahora sí, Yukino estaba pensando en tirarse por la ventanilla del tren.

\- Ni se te ocurra negarlo porque es demasiado evidente, no me gustan las mentirosas-. Advirtió Minerva tomando agua.

\- Bueno... puede que me guste un poco...

\- Un poco bastante-. La corté yo con un tono jocoso.

\- Pero, somos compañeros, no estaría bien que saliéramos juntos...

\- Qué tontería. Tengo una amiga, se llama Bizca. Poco después de unirse a Fairy Tail conoció a un hombre llamado Alzack. Ellos formaron un equipo e iban a las misiones juntos, ahora están casados y tienen una hija-. Le conté con algo de melancolía.- Las únicas personas que pueden tener problemas con que salgas con Rogue son vuestros admiradores.

\- ¿Admiradores?-. Preguntó Yukino sorprendida.

\- Tanto tú como Rogue tenéis a unas cuantas personas que os miran soñadores cuando pasáis cerca de ellos o les habláis. Mira que eres despistada-. Le reproché sutilmente.

\- Sabía que Rogue había atraído la atención de alguna que otra chica del gremio pero yo...

\- ¿Por qué no?. Eres guapa y amable, te tienes en muy baja autoestima-. Puntualizó la pelinegra a mi lado.

\- Deberías de intentarlo. Adquiere una cercanía mayor con Rogue, yo estoy segura de que le gustas.

\- ¿Cuán segura crees?-. Los ojos de mi amiga brillaron con algo de ilusión.

\- Un noventa y nueve por ciento. No te digo que en cuanto volvamos del trabajo te lances como una demente, solo intenta acercarte un poco más.

\- Ya que estamos hablando de parejas... ¿Qué pasa contigo y con Sting?-. Preguntó Minerva con falsa inocencia. Escupí el agua que estaba bebiendo y empecé a toser.

\- ¿¡Q-qué?!

\- Pues eso, que qué es lo que pasa. Desde hace algún tiempo vengo observando que os miráis mucho y que hay mucha confianza entre ustedes...-. Era mi turno el ponerme roja e imitar el rostro abochornado de Yukino.

\- Él se ha portado muy bien conmigo desde que he llegado. Gracias a él y a ustedes me hace sentir como si estuviera en casa, a veces olvido que estoy Sabertooth y no Fairy Tail.

\- ¿Te ha propuesto unirte a nosotros?-. Interrogó la otra maga celeste con algo de preocupación.

\- A los pocos días de llegar me lo preguntó. Yo... no estoy lista para ir a otro gremio aún... Espero que puedas entenderlo-. Estaba soltando otra mentira por mi bonita boca pero valdría la pena ver su cara de sorpresa de después.

\- ….No intentaré convencerte ni te atosigaré con el tema... Yo realmente deseo que te quedes con nosotros Lucy-san, no quiero que estés por ahí sola soportando el dolor de tu corazón. Elijas lo que elijas, te apoyaré aunque no me guste-. Determinó Yukino con los ojos húmedos.

\- Gracias Yukino-. Murmuré cogiendo sus manos y apretándolas.

\- Pues yo pienso que eres estúpida no quedándote con nosotros-. Gruñó la pelinegra rompiendo el bonito momento.

\- ¡Minerva-san!-. Reprochó su amiga.

\- ¿Qué?. Mi opinión es tan válida como la tuya, si no te gusta te aguantas-. Le respondió borde la joven.- Sigues sin responderme-. Me miró enfadada a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?-. Me intenté hacer la desentendida pero no surgió efecto.

\- Sigues sin decirme que es lo que pasa entre Sting y tú. Sé que hay mucho más que mera amabilidad y confianza debido a la pena que provoca tu carita triste.

\- Yo no doy pena-. Mascullé sintiendo una leve ira por mis venas. Lo último que quería es que me acusaran de aprovecharme de mi situación para atraer la atención de un hombre.

\- Sí, la das. Todos los que te conocemos sentimos pena, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vimos en la batalla contra Tártaros, y el cambio desgraciadamente no ha sido para bien. Es inevitable preocuparnos y compadecernos. Ahora, responde, o me mosquearé de verdad, te amarraré y dejaré que el tren te arrastre hasta Crocus-. La seriedad con la que dijo sus palabras me aseguró de que no bromeaba, tragué duro al sentir sus ojos mirándome penetrantes, tan parecida a Erza... Realmente tenía planteado hablar de esto primero con Amaia y después con ellas dos, pero las cosas nunca salen como una quiere. Inspiré profundamente y hablé:

\- La verdad es que no sé que me ocurre... Al principio creía que era mera atracción física, pero cada día que pasa... empiezo a pensar que es algo más fuerte-. Minerva mantuvo su vista en mí pero su mente estaba en algún punto lejano.

\- Sting ha cambiado bastante en este último año. Antes de los juegos no estaba con la misma mujer más de tres días, tenía una fama de mujeriego que daba asco. Tras Tártaros se relajó bastante, seguía durando poco con las mujeres pero eran muy pocas a las que les echaba cuenta y desde que has llegado tú, no hace ningún caso a ninguna, por lo menos no en el sentido amoroso-sexual.

\- Puede que solo haya decidido dejar ese tipo de relaciones y centrarse más en su trabajo como maestro-. Dije jugando con mi vaso vacío.

\- Puede, pero sé que su cambio es en parte por ti, y él no parece darse ni cuenta de su actitud cuando estás cerca. ¿Te acuerdas de la enorme pelea que tuvisteis a raíz de tu desmayo?. Se pasaba las horas con un mosqueo de mil demonios y lanzando suspiros interminables, me estaba volviendo loca-. Gruñó ante el recuerdo.- Su humor cambia bruscamente según el estado de vuestra relación. Desde vuestra charla para solucionar las cosas está de nuevo con su carácter habitual, aunque últimamente lo veo preocupado...-. Lo último lo dijo en un tono muy bajo, como para si misma. Decidí no comentar nada al respecto.

\- Creo que a Sting le vendría bien tener a alguien como tú de pareja-. Concluyó Yukino tras una larga reflexión.

\- Sí, a ver si deja de ser tan imbécil y pone un poco los pies en la tierra. Su trabajo como maestro ha hecho que madure pero sigue comportándose en muchas ocasiones como un troglodita impulsivo sin cerebro.

\- Te encanta ponerlo verde, eh-. Reí viendo su afición por el insulto gratuito hacia el mago.

\- No me lo niegues...Cuando no está soltando tonterías por esa boca que tiene está peleándose con Rogue o entrando en las peleas que se forman en el gremio-. Y era verdad. En muchas ocasiones Sabertooth se volvía una batalla campal y Sting, en vez de poner orden siempre se unía con emoción, era Minerva quién terminaba con la disputa con métodos violentos.

Cuando esto ocurría yo me hallaba escondida tras la barra con Yukino y Arashi para protegernos de los objetos voladores y ataques que lanzaban a diestra y siniestra, con la mente perdida en los recuerdos del pasado.

\- Yo no creo que tenga esa clase de sentimientos por mí-. Dije al cabo de permanecer en silencio varios segundos.- Sé que le causo algo de deseo...

\- "Algo" es quedarse corto-. Me interrumpió Minerva señalándome, vale, tierra trágame.

\- Bueno... el deseo sexual no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos, como tu has dicho sentirá pena por mí, nada más. Al igual que Yukino no quiere que enfrente esto sola...-. Balbuceé con un fuerte calor en mis mejillas.

\- ¿Qué sientes cuando estás cerca o piensas en él?-. Preguntó Yukino con un dedo apoyado en su mejilla.

\- Hormigueos, alegría, paz, seguridad, muchas cosas...

\- ¿Lo has sentido antes con otra persona?.

\- Sí-. Pensé inevitablemente en Natsu, la sensación de culpabilidad y traición volvió a apoderarse de mi pecho. Apreté los dientes al sentir que los ojos me picaban y se humedecían.

\- ¿Lo sigues sintiendo?-. Me preguntó Minerva esta vez, la miré sin ánimos.- La persona con la que también tenías estas sensaciones, ¿sigues enamorada de él?.

\- Pero le gusta Sting...-. Murmuró Yukino.

\- Puede gustarle dos hombres a la vez, más cuando se parecen en carácter, ¿no es así?-. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante sus palabras.

\- ¿¡Cómo lo sabes?!.

\- Miras a Sting con cierta melancolía y añoranza, como si te recordara a alguien.

¿Era eso?, ¿me estaba enamorando de Sting porque era muy parecido en carácter a Natsu?. ¿Estaba usando al rubio por despecho por que el otro se fue sin llevarme con él?.

\- Soy horrible-. Lloré cuando llegué a la desagradable conclusión.

\- No lo eres. Es normal que todos los hombres que te gusten se parezcan en personalidad, sí que es casualidad que posean el mismo tipo de magia, pero no te convierte en una persona horrible por estar enamorándote de otro.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado todo eso?-. Las conjeturas a las que llegaba Minerva me asustaban, más cuando acertaban.

\- Mucho observar y analizar-. Me sonrió con altanería.

\- ¿Se conocen ellos dos?, dices que poseen la misma magia... Es decir que es un Dragon Slayer-. Yukino adquirió un semblante pensante.

\- Adivina-. La peliblanca se quedó en silencio, pensando, yo solo quería desaparecer.

\- ¿¡Natsu!?-. Soltó varios segundos después. Enrojecí hasta las orejas, todo el mundo en el tren debió de haber escuchado ese nombre, y puede que incluso todo Fiore.

\- Si vas a preguntar como lo sabemos recuerda antes que somos mujeres, conocemos las señales de cuando otra está enamorada-. Enfatizó Minerva.

\- La verdad es que lo poco que conocí de Natsu-san si que me recuerda bastante a Sting-sama-. Yukino cerró los ojos dejando que su mente volara en sus recuerdos y así pudiera seguir comparando a los dos magos.

\- Son muy parecidos, además, Sting parece haber desarrollado una obsesión con parecerse a Natsu en todo lo que pueda-. Compartió Minerva cambiando de postura.

\- Pues ojalá deje esa idea-. Las mujeres me miraron con sorpresa, no se esperaban eso.

\- ¿Por qué?-. Se aventuró a cuestionar Yukino.

\- Natsu es Natsu, Sting es Sting...-. La imagen del pelirosa hablándole con cariño a mi yo del futuro hizo mella en mi corazón.- Me parece bien que intente parecerse en su filosofía de proteger a los amigos y a la familia pero realmente no quiero que sean iguales.

\- ¿Qué pasó Lucy?-. Esta vez fue Minerva.

\- Cuando más lo necesité, cuando más lo necesitábamos todos, se fue. Solo dejó una simple carta como despedida que tras la batalla de Tártaros en mi casa. No me dio tiempo a contarle lo de Aquarius y, aún así creo que igualmente tarde o temprano tras comprobar que yo estaba más o menos bien se habría acabado marchando...

\- ¿Por qué se fue?-. Yukino me miraba con lástima, me hacía sentir aún peor si es que era posible.

\- Entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué jodida obsesión tenéis en Fairy Tail con entrenar?. Id a un puñetero psicólogo que os arregle el problema-. Reprochó Minerva cruzándose de brazos.

\- Aquellos días tuvieron que ser muy dolorosos, sobre todo para ti que has perdido tanto...

\- Deja de mirarme con pena Yukino, mi ánimo se vuelve peor.

\- Es solo que... me siento tan impotente-. Y la maga empezó a llorar sin consuelo. Minerva rodó los ojos con fastidio.

\- No ayudas Yukino.

\- ¡Gomenasai!-. Y aumentó la fuerza de las lágrimas.

\- Él no te dejará Lucy, no por eso. Tiene que haber algo de fuerza mayor para que Sting deje el gremio o la chica que le gusta- Dijo la maga ignorando la pena de su amiga.

\- Tengo mucho miedo Minerva. No sé que hacer, ¿y si cuando me corresponda se repite la historia?. No quiero volver a pasar por todo eso...-. Ahora era mi turno dejar que algunas lágrimas descendieran de mis ojos pero no permití que duraran mucho.

\- No pasará, ya verás-. Minerva me dedicó una sonrisa amigable, era extraño, no recordaba haber visto una sonrisa de ese estilo en su rostro en mucho tiempo, por lo menos no para mi.

Tras aquella charla nos sumergimos en el silencio absoluto. Minerva y Yukino (que acabó calmándose momentos después) decidieron tomar una merecida siesta. Yo aún le seguía dando vueltas al coco sobre todo el asunto, era imposible que no me sintiera culpable respecto a mis sentimientos por Sting, un sustituto, ¿eso es lo que pensaba de él?.

Tanto pensar me acabó dando dolores punzantes en el lateral de la cabeza, por ello decidí imitar a mis compañeras y descansar por unas horas, quizás mi mente estuviera más despejada al despertar.


	13. Capítulo 12

En el gremio de los tigres, sus miembros también tenían quebraderos de cabeza, pero por otras razones.

\- Arashi, cálmate por favor-. Rogó Rufus desesperado.

\- Ya Arashi, ya-. Lo meció Sting entre sus brazos, se dejó menear con docilidad pero de su boca no paraban de salir sonidos lastimeros. Desde la marcha de la rubia, el pequeño dragón no había parado de llorar, ni un solo minuto.

\- Se va a quedar ronco-. Advirtió Rogue a su lado.

\- Mejor, así dejará de hacer tanto escándalo-. Replicó Orga.

\- Que malo eres-. Le regañó el joven con sombrero.

\- Mira Arashi-. Lector le ofreció un enorme filete que el reptil tragó furiosamente, el llanto cesó durante los segundos que tardó en devorar la carne, después, continuó llorando a grito pelado.

\- La culpa es de Lucy por no haberlo acostumbrado-. Gruñó Sting sin saber que hacer.

\- Vamos a llevarlo a la piscina, se entretendrá con el agua-. Propuso Rogue cogiendo a Frosch.

\- ¡Siii, además hace mucha calor!-. Concordó el felino rojo secándose el sudor de la frente. En Iwa el tiempo era impredecible, lo hoy podía ser un día de frío y lluvia mañana podía estar dominado por el sol y el calor sofocante.

\- Fro piensa igual.

\- Bien, vamos.

La gran mayoría de los miembros, exceptuando los que marchaban de misión, siguieron a su líder hacía las plantas inferiores, donde se hallaba la piscina .

\- Fresquita, fresquita-. Sting movió los brazos haciendo que las patas del escandaloso bicho tocara el agua, el contacto hizo que dejara de lanzar berridos y se quedara mirando el agua con los dorados ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

\- ¡Vamos a jugar Arashi!-. Lector se tiró de bomba salpicando a los que estuvieran cerca de él.

\- Cerrad las puertas y posibles aberturas que pueda usar para escapar-. Pidió el maestro dejando en el suelo a Arashi que luchaba por soltarse e ir junto al exceed. En cuanto el dragón se vio liberado se sumergió de cabeza y buceó hasta llegar junto al felino.

\- En estos días más que nunca tenéis que aguantar todas las horas que podáis jugando con él-. Le comentó Rogue a Frosch que estaba a punto de tirarse al agua.

\- ¡Si!-. La dulce rana saltó al agua con alegría para dirigirse a sus amigos que hacían carreras en el fondo de la piscina.

Pasaron largas horas divirtiéndose en las frías aguas, Arashi sorprendió a todos al ser capaz de mantener la velocidad de nado aún teniendo a Frosch y Lector sujetos a su espalda.

\- Tiene fuerza-. Observó Rogue viendo las pequeñas olas que iban creando a su paso.

\- Cuando crezca será imparable-. Sonrió orgulloso Sting viendo a los tres amigos reírse.

\- ¿Nos traerá problemas con el consejo el tener un dragón en nuestro gremio?.

\- No les hará gracia eso está claro, aunque sea de clase inferior. Probablemente, de conocer su existencia nos pedirán que lo entreguemos.

\- ¿Lo haremos?.

\- No.

\- Si nos negamos puede que nos acusen de obstrucción a la ley, en el peor de los casos seremos considerados criminales-. Rogue tenía la preocupación plasmada en el rostro.

\- Que así sea. Arashi es de la familia tanto como Lector o Frosch, no se abandonan a los amigos. Él no se irá de aquí.

\- Aunque normalmente piense que eres estúpido, me alegro de ser amigo tuyo-. Sonrió Rogue fraternalmente.

\- Je, je, je, je, graci... ¡oye!-. Gritó al darse cuenta del insulto. Los dos Dragon Slayers empezaron a lanzarse collejas y a ahogarse mutuamente en el agua sin descanso, salpicando y molestando a los que estaban cerca.

\- Niños chicos-. Reprochó Rufus por lo bajo acomodándose en su flotador.

\- Que dura es la vida-. Bromeó su compañero de pelo verde bebiendo un refresco.

A la hora del almuerzo muchos estaban pensando ya en la siesta, pero cierta criatura aún tenía ganas de dar la lata.

\- No, Arashi-. Sting le había puesto al dragón un arnés hecho con cuerdas, el cautivo tiraba insistentemente hacia la puerta por donde se había ido su amiga.- ¡Basta Arashi!-. Riñó al ver como mordisqueaba las correas, su alzamiento de voz provocó que Arashi empezara a llorar como en la mañana- Eres un caprichoso-. Gruñó el mago al cogerlo en brazos y ponerlo en la banca junto a los demás esperando que así se callara.

\- Toma, fiera-. Orga le puso delante de su nariz un enorme cuenco lleno de carne y fruta.

\- No sé como no se atraganta cuando come así-. A Lector se le estaba cayendo una gota de sudor por la frente al ver a Arashi comérselo todo sin apenas respirar.

\- La carne que trajo Lucy era para Arashi, ¿no?. Lamento decir que para nosotros apenas quedan unos kilos-. Advirtió Rufus trayendo al fin los platos de comida. La ausencia de Lucy y Yukino se notó bastante en la cocina en la descoordinación de las otras dos mujeres que trabajaban allí.

\- Vamos a morir de hambre-. Gimoteó Lector viendo su plato que no presentaba un agradable aspecto. Las dos muchachas tampoco tenían muy buena mano de cocina, si seguían órdenes no había problemas, pero cuando las dejabas solas ya era una cosa muy distinta.

\- Ojalá vuelvan pronto-. Rogó Orga viendo como la comida se deshacía en el tenedor.- ¡No puedo comer esto!

\- Hacen lo que pueden Orga, míralas.- Observaron a las dos jóvenes con los ojos llorosos al recibir las críticas de los demás miembros, daban mucha lástima.

\- Mayu, Namia-. Llamó Sting a las chicas, estas palidecieron y temblaron ante el mero pensamiento de una regañina. Se acercaron temerosas hacia la mesa.- Se agradece vuestro esfuerzo. ¿Por qué no encargáis pizza en la tienda del señor Musume?

\- ¡Sí señor!-. Las amigas pasaron por las mesas preguntando de qué querían su pizza para después partir hacia la tienda. Media hora después aparecieron para satisfacción de los hambrientos magos.

\- ¡Esto ya es otra cosa!-. Orga se permitió degustar el queso fundido en su paladar, llegando a exagerar en los sonidos que emitía en su garganta.

\- Supongo que esto será nuestra comida hasta que las chicas vuelvan. Frosch, mastica -. Rogue comía relajadamente a diferencia de su exceed que parecía que no había comido en años, normalmente su actitud en la mesa era calmada pero con la pizza cambiaba completamente, volviéndose incluso posesivo.

\- También podemos pedir pasta o cosas de ese estilo, ese hombre no solo hace pizza-. Sting miraba aburrido como Arashi también se comía su pizza propia.

El rubio se vio sutilmente ignorado por los presentes.

Sting suspiró con pesar, no había pasado ni un día y ya echaba de menos a la rubia.

\- Oye ayer tuve un sueño muy raro-. Comentó un joven en una mesa cercana, el rubio afinó el oído para enterarse de la conversación.

\- ¿De qué iba?-. Le respondió su amigo.

\- No es que fuera malo ni nada, todo estaba oscuro y no había malas sensaciones. Es que lo que escuché lo que me extrañó.

\- ¿Lo qué escuchaste?.

\- Una mujer cantaba... era como un ángel, me deleitaba con una dulce melodía.

\- ¿Tú también escuchaste a una mujer cantar?. Joder, ¡creía que era el único!-. Le respondió su amigo.

-Yo estaba soñando con una montaña de barriles de cerveza cuando empezó a cantar una mujer, ¡creía que estaba en el paraíso!-. Intervino otro.

\- ¡Yo también!.

\- ¡Y yo!

Pronto en el salón se armó un increíble barullo para conocer la identidad de la mujer misteriosa.

\- Y yo que pensaba que había sido un bonito sueño...¿crees que la desconocida cante ante nuestros ojos?-. Preguntó Orga a Rufus.

\- Cantó escondida en el velo de la noche, no quería ser descubierta-. Replicó su amigo con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Quién será?-. Se preguntó a si mismo Rogue mirando al vacío.

\- Fro también quiere saber.

\- Me gustaría volver a escucharla-. Suspiró Lector algo abatido.

Sting no respondió a nada de lo que se decía en la mesa. Tenía los codos apoyados en la superficie, sus dedos entrecruzados ocultando sus labios tras ellos. ' Si no es por tus bailes, es por tu voz. De una manera u otra siempre se habla de ti, Lucy', pensó mientras sus labios se tensaban formando una sonrisa.

* * *

Volviendo con las tres magas, estas ya había llegado a Crocus.

\- Vayamos al castillo directamente-. Propuso Lucy tras un largo estornudo, las demás asintieron y se pusieron en marcha hacia la enorme fortaleza, ya había comido en el tren por lo que no necesitaban parar a almorzar.

\- ¡Bienvenidas!-. Las recibió el rey junto a su hija en el salón real.

\- Majestad-. Pronunciaron las tres magas a la vez mientras hacían una reverencia.

\- ¡Que placer volver a verlas!. ¿Están listas?, ¡cuánto antes partamos mejor!.

\- Así es-. Respondió Minerva.

\- ¡Pues adelante!.

\- Se le ve muy animado-. Manifestó Lucy mientras subían a un carruaje que los esperaba afuera.

\- Estoy deseando de llegar a Nurim, ¡alucinaréis con su estructura!.

\- ¿Nurim?-. Preguntó Yukino.

\- ¡Las islas de dónde hemos sacado las piedras y está la excavación arqueológica!.

\- ¿Cómo sabe su nombre?

\- En los sótanos del castillo hemos encontrado pergaminos que hablaban de las islas, había un mapa que indicaba su localización actual y poco de la historia que reside allí-. Su hija a su lado abrió un cuaderno lleno de anotaciones.

\- Según dichos pergaminos allí residía una civilización muy antigua, de las primeras que aparecieron en Fiore. En su mayoría eran magos celestes, eran reservados, cautos pero sobretodo neutros, evitando siempre entrar en la guerra a no ser que les afectara directamente. Poseían gran poder y su meta era únicamente obtener todo el conocimiento posible y guardarlo para que no ser perdiera en los anales del tiempo. Un día, estalló la guerra en toda la península y fue inevitable que esta civilización entrara en ella. Pelearon con uñas y dientes para defender su hogar, pero no fue suficiente, poco a poco se vieron acorralados en sus tierras, con el enemigo llamando a la puerta. Sabiendo que no conseguirían ganar decidieron acudir a una fuerza que residía en la isla principal, oscura y primitiva, una deidad para muchos. Ofrecieron sus almas a cambio de ganar la guerra, si iban a morir, se llevarían al adversario, y aquél al que denominaban el "Guardián" acudió a su llamada, arrasó con casi toda la vida humana de Fiore, dejando muy pocos testigos de la carnicería. Aquél día todo el mundo aprendió el importante valor de la vida al perder a familiares y amigos, pero sobretodo aprendieron a temer el incalculable poder de la deidad.

\- ¿Cómo pudo acabar un solo ser con más de millones de personas fuertemente armadas y con poderosos magos entre sus filas?-. Minerva no ocultó el asombro en su voz.

\- Se le consideraba casi un dios, su energía mágica superaba con creces a la de sus rivales. La historia dice que creó una onda de magia negra que calcinó y destruyó a los oponentes. Lo increíble fue que no afectó en absoluto a la naturaleza, solo a edificios y personas-. Respondió Hisui cerrando el cuaderno.

\- Una limpieza humana-. Dijo Lucy solemne.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el Guardián?-. Yukino seguía intrigada con el tema.

\- No se sabe, desapareció tras su ataque. Decenas de personas lo han estado buscando durante décadas y siglos, sin encontrar rastro. Lo único que nos queda son las pinturas que hay en las paredes y las piedras que hablan de él.

\- Dicen que hay una pintura, hecha por un joven soldado que estuvo presente cuando el Guardián desató la onda. Consiguió protegerse y salvar su vida a cambio de un alto precio, su energía mágica y un envejecimiento prematuro, en aquél momento tenía veinticinco años y tras realizar el hechizo presentaba el aspecto de un anciano de ochenta. Pasaría sus últimos días de vida pintando cuadros que hablaban de los acontecimientos, pero desaparecieron tiempo atrás, para muchos el tema era tabú y la presencia de los cuadros no ayudaba a cerrar la herida. Es una lástima, dicen que eran tan realistas que parecía que veías una fotografía.

\- ¿Cómo era el Guardián?-. Hisui me miró en silencio pidiéndome que hablara, lo poco que se sabía era gracias a mis traducciones por lo que lo mejor sería que yo lo describiera. En un suspiro, decidí intervenir.

\- Según las piedras, fuerte, poderoso...

\- Eso ya lo sabemos-. Gruñó Minerva impaciente, rodé los ojos y continué.

\- Guapo, musculoso... Dicen que su cabello es negro en las raíces, burdeo en los reflejos y las puntas, que sus ojos son rojo carmesí y que se le invoca con magia celeste.

\- Tú y yo podríamos invocarlo-. Yukino tenía una mezcla de emoción y miedo en la voz.

\- Creo que haría falta mucho poder, más que tú y yo juntas-. Lucy sentía como una gota de sudor caía por su nuca viendo a su amiga.

El camino hasta el puerto de Hargeon (donde cogerían un ferry para ir a las islas) fue tranquilo, el rey hablaba de la arquitectura antigua como si fuera la octava maravilla. Pararon únicamente para comer, descansar y realizar sus necesidades, horas y horas de viajes que se pasaron rápido entre anécdotas y risas.

Llegaron por la noche al muelle con la Luna bien alzada en el cielo. Se instalaron en sus camarotes y disfrutaron de la noche estrellada en la cubierta.

\- ¿Crees que descubrirás algo en Nurim?-. Preguntó Minerva sentada en una silla a su lado.

\- Espero que me resuelva dudas, y que halle el modo de descifrar la piedra que me falta-. Le dije mientras me levantaba.

\- Me pregunto como estarán en el gremio...-. Murmuró Yukino de vuelta a sus camarotes.

\- Estarán bien, seguro-. Respondió Minerva a la vez que bostezaba.

' Eso espero', Lucy no estaba tan confiada como la pelinegra sobre el estado de los magos y su dragón, eran una mezcla peligrosa.

* * *

En Sabertooth...

\- Tch, maldita sea-. Gruñó el maestro mientras se inclinaba a recoger un regalo maloliente, cortesía de Arashi.

\- Debiste de haberlo sacado a afuera, mucho ha aguantado con eso dentro-. Reprochó Rogue manteniendo una distancia en la que el olor no molestase tanto.

\- ¡No me lo recordó nadie!-. El mago se había puesto una pinza en la nariz y por ello su voz sonaba congestionada, igualmente, la peste se le quedaba pegada en la lengua, dándole náuseas.- ¡Joder, que asco!.

\- Tu boca es más sucia que la caca de Arashi-. Le regañó Lector.

\- Mira Lector-. Frosch señaló al pequeño dragón que estaba haciendo otra de sus tantas carreras por el salón.

Arashi dio un giro brusco y se encaminó a una pared cercana a las escaleras.

\- ¡¿Qué va a hacer ese loco?!-. Gritó Rufus con horror. Su pregunta se vio respondida cuando el dragón de un salto empezó a escalar la pared de piedra, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero generalmente Lucy lo detenía y lo obligaba a volver al suelo. Al llegar a la altura de la barandilla de la primera planta saltó de espaldas y giró su cuerpo quedando de cara al comedor.

Sting tenía el terror plasmado en su rostro, salió a la carrera para coger al dragón en cuanto cayera, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, nadie llegaría a tiempo.

Saltó para alcanzarlo pero él estaba a una altura mayor. En el momento en que el mago empezó a caer al suelo Arashi abrió sus alas y planeó hasta la pared contraria, cerrando las alas y llegando al suelo de un salto.

El Dragon Slayer de luz lo observó atónito, no había tenido tanta suerte y había aterrizado de mala manera contra el duro suelo, haciéndose daño en la espalda.

\- Lucy va a alucinar cuando se lo contemos-. Murmuró Lector.

Sting quería gritarle que no, que el que la maga conociera este hecho haría que le diera un ataque de nervios, pero era un dragón de lo que estábamos hablando, los dragones vuelan, tarde o temprano Arashi empezaría a querer ver el mundo desde las alturas, era inevitable.

\- Creo que más bien se le parará el corazón-. Susurró el rubio recogiendo al dragón del suelo.

\- Sting, ha llegado esto-. Rogue interrumpió con un tono mucho más serio al que tenía habitualmente. Cogió a Arashi excitado de la emoción entre sus brazos y le pasó un sobre de color sepia.

Leyó con preocupación el contenido de la carta. Procedía de unos de sus miembros que había enviado a investigar a un gremio oscuro que había puesto sus ojos ambiciosos en la ciudad.

 _Maestro, estuve investigando al gremio Atari como pediste. Es alarmante el como el número de sus integrantes ha incrementado en estos últimos meses. Como sabes quieren ampliar sus terrenos y ven la mina de carbón de la ciudad como la gallina de los huevos de oro, si tienen que hacer destrozar toda Iwa y matar a sus residentes lo harán. Además, alguien les ha llevado el chivatazo de que tenemos en custodia esas piedras tan valiosas, no conozco la identidad del chivato pero ten por seguro que están planeando un golpe. Seguiré investigando, esté en alerta._

Sting se masajeó la frente con nerviosismo, volvió a coger a Arashi y le pasó la carta a Rogue para que la leyera.

\- ¿Estará bien?-. Rogue no ocultaba el malestar en su rostro.

\- Eso espero. No debí de haberlo enviado solo Rogue...

\- Estará bien, no te preocupes-. Su amigo posó su mano sobre su hombro y la apretó en un gesto de consuelo, Arashi, empezó a darle lametones en la mejilla al advertir el cambio de ánimo en el rubio.

Llegó la noche y como había sucedido en el almuerzo tuvieron que pedir comida para llevar, Arashi ya había comido y ahora dormía entre sus piernas.

\- Que bueno está esto-. Rogue saboreó el Sukiyaki con Frosch a su lado.

\- El señor Musume es un excelente cocinero, pero qué caro es el muy hijo de...-. Una mano se posó violentamente en sus labios para que no continuara el insulto. Los exceed al ver que no iba a continuar la frase se quitaron las patas de las orejas.

\- La verdad es que es una ruina-. Concordó Rogue retirando su mano.

\- Vamos a dormir, Sting-. Pidió Lector somnoliento.

El mago cogió al felino y al dragón y tras despedirse marchó al cuarto. Colocó a las dos criaturas en la cama de Lector y él se tumbó en la suya.

Fue una noche tranquila, demasiado quizás, pero bien dicen que antes de la tormenta está la calma.

* * *

De regreso con las tres magas, poco después del amanecer llegaron a las islas.

\- Son increíbles-. Yukino observaba asombrada la silueta de la islas alzándose frente a nuestros ojos.

Nurim consistía en tres islas que formaban un triángulo perfecto sobre el mar, dos eran de un tamaño parecido, pequeñas comparada con la tercera que era la más lejana.

\- Ahí está, la isla principal, la que según los pergaminos contenía al guardián-. Señaló el rey a la enorme formación de tierra. En su mayoría eran planas repletas de vegetación pero la isla principal tenía una enorme montaña en la parte Centro-Norte.

\- Esa montaña tuvo su última erupción siglos atrás, no hay fecha específica pero se piensa que fue en la época que el Guardián liberó su energía-. Comentó la princesa con seriedad.

\- Fue un conjunto de catástrofes, una lástima que la gente no aprendiera de aquello-. Lamentó un arqueólogo a su lado, nadie le respondió, solo compartieron la pena en silencio.

Tras bajar al puerto, se dirigieron hacia el antiguo templo que se hallaba a poco más de un kilómetro de los pies de la montaña. Pasaron previamente por la ciudad, una impresionante metrópoli hecha de piedra sacada de la montaña.

\- Pese a la edad que posee se conserva en muy buen estado, ¿cuando el volcán entró en erupción no fue afectado?-. Minerva contemplaba la estructura casi intacta, se giró al arqueólogo esperando su respuesta.

\- Es realmente curioso, según los cálculos el río de lava se dirigía directa a la ciudad pero en el último momento se abrió en dos y se depositó a las orillas de las costas Este y Oeste.

\- ¿Puede que el Guardián ayudara a proteger la ciudad?-. Esta vez fue el rey quién preguntó al sabio.

\- Quién sabe, hay diversas teorías, desde la invocación de un antiguo hechizo hasta la ayuda de ese mítico ser.

\- Llegamos-. Anunció Arcadios deteniéndose delante de todos.

El templo era una imponente edificación con forma piramidal, con su única entrada en la parte superior, creo que estaba demás decir que nos hartamos de escaleras, y que acabamos jadeando y el sudor perlando nuestro rostro al llegar al umbral.

\- ¿Esta gente no podían poner puertas de emergencia en la planta baja?-. Gruñó Minerva dejándose caer en el último peldaño.

\- Habrían hecho un favor-. Musitó Yukino retirándose el sudor.

Tras tomar un breve descanso se adentraron en el santuario. La luz se filtraba por un orificio del tamaño de un balón hecho aposta en el techo, esta claridad caía en una línea recta hasta el piso, donde se hallaba otra abertura que permitía que esta entrara a los pisos inferiores.

\- ¿En todas las plantas está este agujero?-. Pregunté agachándome para verlo mejor.

\- Sí, pero en la última planta el orificio es mucho más grande, de unos dos metros de diámetro-. Respondió el experto.

\- ¿Por qué harían eso?-. Yukino mostraba confusión.

\- Es una buena manera de que todos los pisos estén bien iluminados en las horas centrales del día-. Respondió Lucy mientras bajaban unas escaleras.

\- ¿Y por qué no hacer ventanas?.

\- A mí parecer se vería muy feo...

\- Esta gente no hacía las cosas por belleza si no por utilidad-. Comentó Minerva con los brazos cruzados, tenía el ceño fruncido, seguramente de darle vueltas a la cabeza buscando una razón sobre para qué servían las aberturas.

\- Hay escritos en las paredes, en su mayoría gracias a la copia que nos envió del abecedario hemos podido descifrarlo pero las de las plantas más inferiores no ha sido de igual manera, demasiado complejas-. Dijo un arqueólogo cuando pasamos cerca de una pared que contenía dibujos escritos en azul claro sobre la pared.

\- ¿Qué han descubierto?-. Preguntó la maga rubia.

\- Son poemas, canciones o historias de guerreros que hacían lo imposible por el amor de una mujer, esta gente era muy romántica...

\- Que bonito, me habría gustado nacer en esa época-. Yukino suspiró con añoro interrumpiendo.

\- … pero, conforme llegas a la últimas plantas las palabras ya no son tan agradables-. Continuó el hombre con un tono sombrío.- El color cambia de azul a lila, no sabemos porqué de ese cambio, solo hemos podido traducir un par de oraciones que están al principio y... quitan las ganas de seguir con la labor.

\- ¿Q-qué dicen?-. Hisui parecía temerosa de saber.

\- "Las lágrimas de sangre fluyen como ríos en las caras de aquellos que perecen bajo el calor de las llamas del mago maldito, será nuestra tarea velar a aquél que tiene la oportunidad de hacerle frente"

\- Qué misterioso...-. Lucy posó un dedo bajo su barbilla pensativa.

\- Es muy desagradable-. Repitió la maga peliblanca frunciendo el ceño.- Parece sacado de un cuento de terror-. Comentó mientras se abrazaba intentando calmar los escalofríos.

Continuaron su descenso, por cada planta que bajaban, menor era la iluminación en ella.

\- Está realmente oscuro-. Expresó Minerva a la vez que cogía una antorcha de fuego que le tendía un arqueólogo.

\- Solo está iluminado en la parte del orificio, esperaba que hubiera algún tipo de reflexión de luz pero esta civilización era muy perfeccionista.

Lucy pasó las yemas de sus dedos por las letras malvas de los muros, de inmediato localizó donde se hallaba la frase que dictó el arqueólogo, empezaría a traducir desde ahí.

\- ¿Qué había ahí?-. En medio del círculo de luz se alzaba una especie de estrado rocoso.

\- La piedra que aún no has terminado de traducir y la que dices que contiene una energía muy extraña-. Respondió el rey desde una de las esquinas de la sala.

\- ¿Y las demás?.

\- Pues estaban en el suelo apoyadas contra las paredes o en las repisas que ves en algunas paredes.

\- ¿Puedes leerlo?-. Preguntó Yukino a su lado.

La rubia respiró profundamente concentrándose en las palabras que veían sus ojos, abrió el libro por si acaso pero no pensaba que fuera necesario. Comenzó a leer las palabras escritas, recorriendo la habitación y deteniéndose brevemente para consultar el libro.

 _Dicen que nacemos con un cometido, una obligación... que tenemos toda la vida para encontrarla y llevarla a cabo. Pero nosotros sabemos cuál es el nuestro, proteger el saber de las manos ambiciosas que no conocen el fin de la avaricia. Durante mucho tiempo, y con el pasar de muchas generaciones, nos hemos dedicado a recolectar todo el conocimiento posible, sin importar su origen o importancia, le hemos hecho un hueco en nuestras bibliotecas._

 _Pero un día nuestra convicción se vio vista a prueba, cuando un mago de ropajes negros vino a nosotros. Maldecido por un antiguo dios, dicho hechicero nos pidió que custodiáramos una llave oscura como la noche. Tal era el poder que despedía que en las primeras impresiones nos negamos, algo como aquello no debía de existir en este mundo, pero ahí estaba frente a nuestros ojos. El desconocido mago nos dijo que aquella llave podría protegernos en un futuro lejano, pero que solo debía usarse en una emergencia, pues el precio de su uso era muy alto. Perdiéndose en el horizonte, el joven nos dejó confusos sin saber que hacer, ni siquiera nos dijo el nombre de la llave o lo que invocaba. Lo dejamos a buen recaudo en las entrañas del templo junto a otros tesoros que aunque no tenían valor económico, eran realmente importantes para la mente y el recuerdo._

 _Un día, una tribu de mercenarios nómadas que habían hecho de la mar su casa, nos atacaron, fue tan rápido y repentino que rápidamente nos vimos encarcelados. El gran jefe de todos ellos, llamado Kyoch, se adentró en el templo y encontró la llave. Nuestro gran líder junto a los más ancianos, que estaban escondidos en el templo, vieron con sus propios ojos como levantó su mazo para destruir la llave al considerarla como algo inútil y sin valor._

 _El rostro Kyoch no ocultó su asombro cuando la llave repelió eficazmente su ataque y devolvió el daño, estrellando al hombre contra el muro contrario como si no le supusiera esfuerzo. Kyoch, enfurecido, volvió a cargar con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando apenas estaba a unos metros de distancia, la llave empezó a brillar y a cambiar de color. En su superficie apareció el rojo y el amarillo además del negro, el calor que emanaba... parecía haber sido sacada desde lo más profundo del infierno, que estaba hecha de lava..._

 _A los presentes no les dio tiempo ni a pensar en un plan, la llave se envolvió en el fuego y dejó que esta vagara en todas direcciones como olas furiosas, cubriendo los cuerpos enemigos y evitando el de los hombres inocentes. Observaron atónitos como la carne de los mercenarios se abrasaba en aquel calor irreal y se convertían en meras cenizas en pocos segundos. Y entonces lo vieron. Entre las llamas, en donde había estado la llave había un joven, de gran belleza y poder, cabello negro en las raíces y rojo oscuro hasta las puntas, músculos que sacarían suspiros incluso a la más necia en el deseo...serían sus ojos y las alas hechas de humo lo que dejarían en claro que no era humano, irises rojos como la sangre. Apenas nos dedicó una leve mirada cuando desapareció entre las ascuas, las llamas desaparecieron y allí solo quedábamos nosotros, cenizas humanas y la llave que había recuperado su color original._

 _Consultamos los espíritus estelares con la esperanza de conocer algo más que aliviara nuestra preocupación, pero ellos no sabían nada. Lo único que parecían conocer era que se invocaba con magia celeste, no creían que fuera necesario hacer un contrato, lo que claramente era un punto negativo ya que cualquiera que lo tuviera podría usarlo._

 _Lo bautizamos como "El Guardián", le hicimos su propia propia tabla en donde venían las instrucciones de como usar su llave y su propia sala, diferente a las demás porque el orificio de donde llega la luz de las estrellas era mayor._

 _Pasaron muchas décadas llenas de paz y armonía, sin visitas hostiles ni apariciones extrañas. Ojalá hubieran durado más tiempo..._

\- Aquí las letras están escrita bruscamente, como si las hubieran hecho a la carrera-. Dijo Lucy mientras recorría la siguiente pared.

 _Ya vienen, hemos hecho lo posible por mantenernos neutrales pero no hubo forma. Respondimos a sus ataques y ahora las fuerzas enemigas rodean las islas, ha estallado la guerra en el país Una extraña voz pulula en nuestras cabezas, dice que puede acabar con los enemigos, con los combates, con el conflicto, pero que tiene un precio que quizás no queramos pagar. El rostro de los niños y jóvenes está lleno de miedo con cada cañonazo que impacta contra la isla. No vamos a dejar que el pueblo sufra, que mueran entre lágrimas y dolor, no lo permitiremos. Haremos lo que sea._

 _El Guardián va a protegernos, lo ha dicho._

 _El dice que no dolerá, que será como dormir en un pacífico sueño. No sabemos que será de él, pero esperamos que caiga en buenas manos._

 _Que egoísta puede ser la raza humana, que acaba con la vida y lo más preciado por un puñado de piedras bonitas y unos metales redondos._

 _Me pregunto si Dios estará contento con nuestra labor o si habremos estado todo el tiempo equivocados y solo nos queda como único destino el infierno._

\- Y ahí acaba-. Terminó la joven yendo al centro donde estaba el estrado. Los demás estaban tras ella, asumiendo las palabras dichas.- Parece que contenía algo pequeño-. La parte superior tenía un hueco rectangular, cabía una llave perfectamente ahí dentro.

\- La piedra que aún no has traducido estaba sobre eso, quizás se encargaba de ocultar la llave-. Mencionó un arqueólogo agachándose al pie del estrado.

\- Aquí hay algo escrito-. Dijo Minerva con el rostro casi pegado a la parte superior.

\- _La luz de la compañera del sol te mostrará el camino-._ Leí monótona.

\- ¿Se referirá a la Luna?-. Dijo Yukino tras un rato de reflexión.

Como unos engranajes que encajaran perfectamente, una idea llegó a su mente.

 _Y la luz del sol blanco mostró el camino de la sabiduría. Destapando los secretos eternos escondidos tras las líneas que forman verdades._

\- Eso es-. Musitó en voz baja recordando las palabras de la piedra que estaba en Sabertooth.

\- ¿Eh?-. Minerva alzó la ceja perspicaz.

\- ¡La luz del sol blanco mostró el camino de la sabiduría. Destapando los secretos eternos escondidos tras las líneas que forman verdades!-. Repitió gritando y mirando al vacío.- ¡La Luna!, estos agujeros hechos en el suelo de las plantas tienen la única función de traer la luz luna hasta aquí!-. Posó sus manos sobre el estrado casi en un golpe, los arqueólogos gimotearon de terror al pensar en un posible daño.- ¡Es la luz la que mostrará la verdad completa!...¡la piedra que había aquí eran las indicaciones de cómo usar la llave del guardián, lo hicieron de tal manera que para que en caso de que cayera en manos les costara averiguar como usarla, le pusieron un encantamiento para que solo mostrara todas las palabras cuando la luz lunar se reflejara en ella!.

\- Vaya...-. Musitó asombrado el rey.

\- Tu capacidad de razonamiento es impresionante-. Alagó un experto de anciana apariencia.

Pasó todo mi peso sobre una pierna, con la cabeza bien alta sonrió orgullosa del logro.

\- Debemos volver cuanto antes a Sabertooth, aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer-. Dijo Minerva decisiva.- ¿Podréis continuar solos?-. Su tono era excéptico.

\- Si, señora Minerva. La señorita Lucy ha resuelto lo más complicado, lo que queda podremos hacerlo sin ayuda-. Le respondió uno de los arqueólogos.

Pasaron el día en las islas traduciendo canciones y poemas, disfrutando del calor y la tranquilidad del lugar.

Las tres volvieron solas al barco, tanto el rey como su hija prefirieron quedarse en las islas para seguir datando todo lo que podían, si había algo nuevo, les informarían.

* * *

En Sabertooth...

La calma se cernía sobre los residentes del gremio, reposaban en un sueño tranquilo sin perturbaciones.

Hasta que una explosión lejana alertó a Arashi, el cuál abrió sus ojos rápidamente. Unas luces inusuales destellaban en la lejanía, el olor, a quemado y a sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Sin perder tiempo se tiró sobre el mago rubio que solo lo echó a un lado y se acomodó en la cama, con un rugido hincó las garras en el antebrazo formando pequeños pero profundos agujeros en este.

\- ¡Ay!. ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa Arashi!?-. Gritó Sting reincorporándose bruscamente tirando a Lector a un lado y Arashi que dio un par de volteretas sobre las sábanas. Calló bruscamente al escuchar los estallidos, se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, sus oídos captaron los gritos de dolor y terror de los ciudadanos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-. Balbuceó Lector somnoliento.

\- ¡Hay que dar la alarma, están atacando Iwa, Lector!. ¡Corre, ve a buscar a Rogue y Frosch!-. El exceed salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sting por su parte se precipitó con el dragón tras él, llegó a la alarma de la planta y la activó de un puñetazo. El estridente sonido de la sirena se escuché por todo el lugar, momentos después todos los miembros estaban en el salón, esperando órdenes.

\- ¡No hace falta decir que es lo que está pasando, alguien nos está atacando y ahora mismo está muriendo gente, no perdamos más tiempo!. ¡Dobengal, quédate con unos cuantos aquí, te confió la seguridad del edificio, los demás conmigo!

\- ¿Será Atari?-. Preguntó Rogue corriendo a su lado.

\- Estoy casi cien por cien seguro de que así es...¡cuidado!-. Advirtió justo en el momento en que un hechizo era lanzado en su dirección, en cuanto se fue el humo se dejaron ver a los miembros del gremio enemigo vestidos de ropas negras en posición de ataque.

\- ¡Arashi!-. Gritó Lector con terror viendo al pequeño reptil deslizarse lejos de la seguridad de los Dragon Slayer y arrojarse sobre los magos.

Con el breve aleteo de sus alas obtuvo el impulso suficiente para ascender y saltar con fuerza sobre las cabezas, provocándoles confusión en el golpe.

\- ¡Aprovechad el despite para acabar con ellos!.¡Hakuryū no Hōkō!-. El famoso rugido salió de sus labios barriendo a los rivales sin esfuerzo.

\- ¡Maldito bicho!-. Un mago había conseguido esquivar el ataque pero ahora se hallaba intentando no perder el equilibrio por culpa de Arashi. El dragón de oscuras escamas agarró su pierna con los dientes y empezó a correr rodeándolo, inevitablemente el contrario cayó al tropezarse quedando inconsciente al golpearse la cabeza con unos escombros.

\- ¡Bien hecho Arashi!-. Felicitó Lector corriendo a su lado.

\- ¡Lector, quitaros de en medio!-. Rugió Sting cuando otra agresión fue hacia ellos. El exceed rojo dejó salir sus alas y se alzó en el cielo llevándose a Arashi con él.- ¡Manteneos en el aire todo lo que podáis, poneros a salvo!

\- ¡Eres injusto!. ¡Happy y Natsu siempre luchan juntos!-. Lloriqueó el felino.

\- ¡Es peligroso, Lector!. ¿No lo ves?

\- ¿¡Acaso no confías en mí!?-. Le recriminó su compañero entre lágrimas. Sting se quedó mudo en plena calle, el rostro decepcionado de Lucy apareció en su mente como un rayo fulminante ante sus palabras.

Era inevitable tener miedo, un error podía matar a su pequeño amigo, la muerte no se podía remediar. Pensó en Natsu,en como él también debía de sentir miedo cuando Happy luchaba a su lado, miedo de no tener el suficiente poder para protegerlo.

\- Tened cuidado-. Masculló finalmente mientras avanzaba por el empedrado suelo.

\- ¡Aye!-. Respondió Lector llevándose a Arashi.- ¡Arashi, no te remuevas!.

Pero la escamosa criatura siguió luchando por soltarse hasta que consiguió que Lector lo soltara. Arashi extendió sus alas y aleteó manteniéndose casi a la misma altura que el exceed que lo miraba sorprendido.

Frosch soltó un grito de admiración a la vez que aplaudía y brincaba con alegría.

\- ¡A por ellos!-. Gritó Sting tirándose sobre un oponente.

Con determinación los demás siguieron su gesto y fueron ganándole terreno al gremio oscuro.

\- ¡Dios mío!-. El horror estaba plasmado en los ojos de Rogue que miraba algo al frente

\- ¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó Sting volviéndose, pero no hizo falta explicación.

\- ¡Mitsuki!-. Rugió el moreno viendo a un miembro de Sabertooth empalado en una pared. Mitsuki era el joven que se había infiltrado en Atari, era un chico un poco más joven que Sting, de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos dorados, era un muchacho alegre y bromista siempre dispuesto a hacer reír a los que estuvieran cerca. La imagen de él pegado a la pared por tener las extremidades empaladas por lanzas era simplemente desgarradora para quienes lo conocían.

Los mechones rubios ocultaron el rostro de Sting que se mantenía cabizbajo, rígido, inmóvil y silencioso.

Cuando alzó la mirada, esta se había oscurecido adquiriendo un tono cobalto, letal y fulminante.

\- ¡Hakuryū no Dageki!-. Su cuerpo brilló con la magia de Dragon Slayer, segundos después no quedaba ningún enemigo en pie en esa zona.

'No debí enviarte, lo siento Mitsuki', se apenó el joven viendo al de cabellos azules siendo recogido por Rogue completamente inconsciente.

A Dobengal no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia. Él y Mitsuki eran amigos casi desde que Sting tenía memoria, cuando él llegó, Mitsuki ya estaba allí. Aunque al principio parecía serio y soso, cuando cogía confianza mostraba su verdadero carácter, no se merecía su humillante estado.

Se sentía inútil, impotente, ¿de qué sirve tener poder si no es suficiente para proteger a tu gente?. No fue suficiente, en absoluto, ahora entendía la obsesión de Lucy por no quedarse atrás.

\- Lector, Arashi, abajo-. Dijo en un murmullo oscuro. Las dos criaturas decidieron hacer caso sin rechistar, sabiendo del nuevo humor del maestro. En cuanto bajaron al suelo Sting los recogió y abrazó contra su pecho.- Quedaros atrás, ni se os ocurra rechistar, es una orden-. La voz salió demasiado grave para su gusto, pero si con eso conseguía que hicieran caso que así fuera.- Llevaros a Mitsuki al gremio, si necesitan ayuda quedaros allí, si no, volved-. Le indicó a dos jóvenes que siguieron su demanda rápidamente.

\- ¿Creías que no nos daríamos cuenta de tu espía?. Tch, por lo menos te servirá como lección de no tomarnos como tontos-. Dijo una voz que sonaba por encima de ellos. Al levantar la vista se encontraron a un chico varios años mayor que los Dragon Slayers, de cabellos lilas y ojos marrones de pie sobre unos tejados en una pose insolente.

\- Tú debes ser el jefe de todo este grupo de idiotas-. Gruñó Sting tensando los músculos y soltando a las criaturas, poniéndose en cabeza.

\- Ryô, para serviros-. Dedicó una burlesca reverencia y se dejó caer con elegancia delante de ellos.- Ríndete, no lo hagas más complicado. Si dejáis ahora la lucha os perdonaremos la vida.

\- ¿Realmente piensas que os vamos dejar arrasar con nuestra ciudad y nuestra casa?, ¿os funciona la cabeza?-. Ryô suspiró y negó con decepción.

\- Que cabezones-. Posteriormente tras esas palabras empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sting se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que el chico tenía un nivel parecido al suyo, retrasando su victoria.

Tras un intercambio de golpes, los dos fueron lanzados hacia atrás quedando distanciados unos cuantos metros.

\- Última oportunidad, tigre.

\- La respuesta sigue siendo la misma, basura-. El ojimarrón entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

\- Os lo advertimos. ¡Fushoku!-. El líder enemigo escupió de sus labios una corriente que corroía todo lo que tocaba.

\- ¡Esquivadlo!-. Gritó Rogue al tiempo que se tiraba al suelo. La gran mayoría se defendieron del ataque pero Sting, al estar tan cerca no le dio tiempo a realizar ninguna acción.

El mago dejó escapar un quejido de dolor al sentir como la carne de su hombro se quemaba, solo había sido un roce pero los daños eran graves.

\- Maldita sea.- Rompiendo la camiseta que llevaba la usó como vendas para tapar la herida.

\- ¿Bajando la guardia?, muy mal por tu parte-. Susurró Ryô detrás de él. Se volvió justo a tiempo para recibir una patada en el estómago que lo enviaría a volar unos cuantos metros.

\- ¡Kuso...!-. Gruñó en cuanto se recuperó. Elevó la vista encontrándose al líder enemigo a punto de darle con otro ataque.

\- ¡Moyuru Daichi no Gō!-. Unas llamaradas dieron de lleno a su enemigo sacándole gritos de dolor, su cuerpo quedó empotrado en un cráter.

-¡Raijin no Ryōiki!-. Rayos negros terminaron de rematar al lesionado Ryô.

\- ¡Orga!, ¡Rufus!-. Gritó Sting alegre de ver a sus amigos, se había quedado más atrás ayudando a unos aldeanos.

\- Espero recibir una paga extra por salvarte el culo, Maestro-. Se burló Orga colocándose a su lado.

\- ¡Pero será sinvergüenza!-. Respondió el Dragon Slayer con la vena del cuello hinchada tras él.

\- Acabemos con esto-. Rogue se tiró sobre los enemigos que quedaban en pie dejándolos fuera de combate en pocos segundos. Ryô se levantó entre estremecimientos debido al esfuerzo que hacían sus músculos.

\- ¿Creéis que habéis ganado ratas?. ¡Kazan!-. Una serie de temblores, seguidos de la aparición de grietas recorrieron toda Iwa. Lava empezó a salir de las aperturas térreas transitando y consumiendo las calles.

\- ¡Joder!-. Sting saltó para coger a una civil en sus brazos y alejarla del peligro inminente.- ¡Rogue!.

\- ¡Voy!-. El pelinegro dejó a los exceeds y al dragón en un lugar seguro y se apresuró a reunirse con él.

-¡Gattai Maho, Hakueiryū no Ashiginu!-. Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Una multitud de rayos de luz y sombra se precipitaron sobre Ryô sin pudor alguno.

\- ¡No, no!-. Sus alaridos se callaron en cuanto impactó en él el hechizo de los gemelos. Tras una fuerte explosión, lo que quedó fue un simple pero profundo agujero, ni rastro del oscuro mago. Esperaban que al acabar con él su hechizo desapareciera pero la lava continuaba convirtiendo Iwa en un lago de fuego

\- ¡Mizu!-. Gritó una voz femenina tras él, de sus manos salieron grandes e ilimitadas cantidades de agua que secaron la lava volviéndola sólida. Sting se volvió encontrándose a una hermosa mujer de su edad vestida con uno mono blanco, llevaba una capucha que ocultaba su rostro pero permitía ver su pelo castaño de mechas rubias rizado en tirabuzones.

\- Gracias chica por tu ayuda, nos has salvado-. Suspiró aliviado el rubio.- ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?-. El mago le ofreció la mano amigablemente, la desconocida se la apretó con timidez, después situó sus manos sobre la tela de su cabeza y la echó hacia atrás mostrando unos ojos verdes que lo miraron con algo de temor pero con determinación.

\- Amaia, mi nombre es Amaia-. Dijo en voz baja la fémina. Sting abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Amaia?, ¿Amaia de Daishnar?-. Amaia no ocultó su sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes...?.

\- Eres amiga de Lucy, ¿no?-. La pelicastaña sonrió con ternura pero después sus ojos analizaron minuciosamente al chico delante de ella, poniéndolo nervioso.

\- Tú debes ser de Sabertooth, ¿no?-. Le devolvió la pregunta y lo miró con algo de picardía como si estuviera recordando algo.

\- Su maestro, concretamente-. Soltó su mano y se señaló con orgullo, sacando una risita de la joven.

\- No esperaba que al llegar tuvierais este lío, ¿dónde está Lucy?.

\- Nadie se lo esperaba. Está en una misión en las costas, volverá muy pronto-. Un bramido tras él interrumpió su conversación.

\- Tú debes ser Arashi..¡qué mono!-. Amaia se lanzó para coger al dragón entre sus brazos y achucharlo, la criatura ante tal intromisión a su intimidad por parte de una desconocida empezó a gimotear y llorar.

\- ¿Quién es ella?-. Preguntó Lector tras él.

\- Fro también quiere saber.

\- ¿Eh?. ¡Oh dios que cosa tan adorable!-. Soltó a Arashi y y fue a por Frosch quien sufrió sus mimos en esta ocasión.

\- Es la amiga de Lucy, la de Daishnar-. Informó Sting a todos los que se había arremolinado a su alrededor curiosos.

\- ¿Y qué hace aquí?-. Siguió interrogando Lector con desconfianza.

\- Estará unos días, nos ayudará en la cocina hasta que encontremos a alguien-. Amaia miró a Sting con duda pero al ver su mirada significativa rió entre dientes.

\- No sé por qué no ponemos a Minerva, ella cocina muy bien-. Masculló el pardo, pronto el hijo de dragón se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso, sabía que Lucy pasaría largas horas con ella y disminuiría las que tenía con los exceeds.

\- Sabes que a Minerva no le importa hacer la comida ocasionalmente, pero como algo diario ella ya ha dicho que no, si no, estaría ayudando a Lucy y Yukino-. Aún con la respuesta Lector siguió gruñendo y hablando por lo bajo.

\- Vayamos a ayudar a quitar el magma seco, ya conversaremos después-. Comentó Rogue que tenía el brazo de un anciano sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo.

Sin decir nada todos imitaron su gesto. En Iwa los daños materiales eran considerables y se habían perdido gran cantidad de vidas, los hospitales estaban a rebosar de heridos graves en su mayoría y la posibilidad de que sobrevivieran era muy baja.

Era un auténtico infierno lleno de gritos desconsolados por los fallecidos y los sollozos de aquellos que habían perdido la esperanza.

\- ¿Cómo está?-. Preguntó Sting una vez volvieron al gremio para ver a sus heridos en la enfermería. El edificio tenía daños, pero eran muy leves en comparación a los que había en el resto de la ciudad. Mañana estaría arreglado.

\- Está estable, aunque con las heridas que tiene le llevará bastante tiempo para recuperarse-. Le respondió el médico. No había habido muertos, solo heridos y el más grave había sido Mitsuki.

\- Dobengal no se ha movido de su lado desde que llegó-. Comentó en un susurro un subordinado.

\- Es comprensible-. La impotencia y el coraje era visible en los ojos del mago de aspecto ninja que había cogido una silla y estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Mitsuki.

\- Ayudadme a servir esto, tienen que coger fuerzas-. Pidió Amaia mientras repartía sopa entre los miembros.- Llevan hierbas medicinales, el curandero ha dicho que ayudará a que los analgésicos aguanten más tiempo.

\- Gracias por lo que estás haciendo Amaia, ¿cómo estaba la cocina?.

\- Solo tiene un par de grietas, por si acaso no hemos encendido ningún electrodoméstico. Hicimos una pequeña hoguera en el fregadero para hacer la sopa, para echar agua de forma directa si salía ardiendo... Es duro verlos así-. Dijo la maga viendo con pena a los lastimados.

\- Son fuertes, se curarán, no te preocupes-. Sting le mandó una sonrisa tranquilizadora justo antes de marcharse a repartir la comida.

\- Tome-. Murmuró la castaña tendiéndole dos platos con sopa a Dobengal.

\- Gracias, señorita-. Expresó el muchacho quitándose la máscara y empezando a comer.

'Es muy lindo' pensó Amaia viendo como el joven saboreaba la comida. El ninja tenía los rasgos afilados y unos labios algo rellenos, un rostro muy normal pero que a ella le había atraído casi de inmediato.

\- Gh-. Gruñó una voz débil cerca de ellos y que hizo que a Dobengal casi se le cayera el plato.

\- ¡Mitsuki!-. La sala se calló ante el llamado y pronto casi todos los que podían moverse estaban ahí mirando con atención.

\- Hey, ¿que tal estás campeón?-. Sting había aparecido rápidamente a su lado con un semblante alegre.

\- Lo siento Maestro, no pude avisarles-. Su garganta seca le hizo toser fuertemente.- Me siento tan inútil, me hicieron creer que el plan estaba funcionando, pero en cuanto me quedé solo me agarraron-. Nuevamente empezó a toser.

\- Toma un poco, te sentirás mejor-. Amaia le tendió una cuchara cerca de los labios la cual aceptó encantado.

\- Muchas gracias-. El médico al ver que estaba despierto se acercó a hacer una revisión más exhaustiva.

\- Tienes que descansar mucho, nada de misiones en un mes por lo menos-. Advirtió seriamente.

Los magos, incluido Dobengal, lo dejaron solo para que durmiera mejor. Ahora que había despertado sentían que se les había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Tras comprobar el estado de la estructura que, como habían visto en un primer momento, estaba en buen estado, se fueron a dormir en su mayoría a los dormitorios.

\- Espera-. Retuvo Sting a Amaia en un pasillo cuando esta iba a su cuarto en el que ya se había instalado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?.

\- Verás nadie sabe que tú te quedas de forma definitiva en el gremio al igual que Lucy, quiero que sea una sorpresa que tenga que dar ella. Por eso...

\- Por eso dijiste antes que mi estancia era temporal-. Interrumpió ella sonriendo de medio lado.- Admito que por un momento me asusté de que Lucy no me hubiera contado como era la situación exacta pero al ver tu mirada supe que algo tramabas. Te ayudaré a mantener la mentira, no te preocupes.

\- Gracias-. Sting hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse a su cuarto.

\- Alto ahí, rubio-. Ordenó firmemente.

\- ¿Eh?-. El rostro del Dragon Slayer mostró confusión al volverse a la maga.

\- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con mi amiga?-. Interrogó con una mirada oscura.

'Kami-sama sálvame' rogó el joven viendo con temor a la castaña acercarse.

* * *

Gattai Maho: Unison reid

Hakueiryū no Ashiginu: Seda Gruesa del Dragón de la Sombra Blanca

Moyuru Daichi no Gō: Karma de la Tierra Ardiente

Raijin no Ryōiki: Área del Dios del Rayo

Fushoku: Corrosión

Hakuryū no Dageki: Golpe del Dragón Blanco

Kazan: Volcán


	14. Anuncio

Hola a todos, sé que muchos estaban esperando con ansia el capítulo pero no va a poder ser, por lo menos, no aquí. La historia sigue adelante pero voy a cambiarla de sitio, la pondré en Wattpad ya que me facilita muchísimo las cosas al no tener que estar escribiendo documentos y me permite poner la multimedia directamente, cosa que fanfic falla. Dejaré este mensaje durante una semana o dos porque sé que hay personas que no se pueden conectar de forma diaria y siguen la historia, si lo borrara mañana quizás no sabrían que ha pasado con el fic (yo he pasado por eso y es muy desagradable). Transcurridas las semanas será borrada y usaré la cuenta solo para leer fics.

Para aquellos que no se acuerden mi nombre en wattpad es Thelastdarkfear. Aquellos que no tengan una cuenta les recomiendo hacérsela porque la web (también hay aplicación para el móvil) es fantástica para leer historias de otras personas y para poner la tuya propia.

Gracias de verdad a todos aquellos que votaron y comentaron la historia, me da mucha energía y fuerzas para seguir con esto.


End file.
